


Dangerous Secret

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 78,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: El mal no puede existir sin el bien, ambos dependen uno del otro. Son indispensables en esta vida, el hecho que estos se hagan notar es por qué las personas abusan de su poder.Te hacen recordar si tu vida es bendecida o simplemente la suerte no está contigo… como cierto líder de la mafia más peligrosa del mundo hace recordar a sus víctimas antes de matarlos. ¿No es así Víctor Nikiforov?➤ Mafia AU➤ Ship Principal: Victor x Yuuri.➤ Ship Secundaria: Otabek x Yuri➤ Genero: Acción | Romance | Lemon |➤ Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas gráficas, alcohol, sexo, drogas, muertes, uso de armas, sangre y groserías.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Creación

Un joven de cabellos azabache va corriendo entre las calles de Osaka a la luz de la luna. Como vil ladrón que parece ser, se esconde entre los callejones para evitar ser visto por alguien más. 

Su adrenalina esta al tope y se siente capaz de hacer cualquier locura, desde lanzarse de un edificio sin paracaídas hasta escalar la montaña más alta del mundo sin protección.

Entre los callejones encuentra el edificio que tanto busca y entra en él sin hacer demasiado ruido. Los pasillos son alumbrados por una luz tenue, lo suficiente para alumbrar a este joven de cabellos azabaches que porta un antifaz de color negro para ocultar su identidad. 

El aura que emite este joven es de misterio y suspenso, no es común ver a una persona vestida de negro con un antifaz y una katana sobre su espalda. 

Sube al menos tres pisos por las escaleras y llega a su objetivo. Comienza a buscar desesperado entre sus bolsas algo con que abrirla y lo único que encuentra es un pasador. Con precisión y con cautela para no alertar a los que estén en el interior del edificio logra abrir la puerta. 

Entra al interior del lugar y las luces están apagadas. La tenue luz que entra por la calle se puede observar que es un lugar pequeño y de insignificante importancia. 

Sigilosamente comienza a caminar en el interior, evitando chocar con los muebles u objetos de la casa, recorriendo por la sala hasta que la luz de la casa se prende. 

El corazón del joven late frenéticamente dentro de su pecho y en cuanto descubren su presencia, un hombre no mayor de 50 años aparece frente a él. 

—¡Llegas tarde! —le reclama.

—Lo siento, el vuelo se atrasó —contesta con toda la calma el joven.

El hombre se lleva una mano a su frente y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado. Sobre lo que es la habitación del comedor hay una mesa de billar y alrededor de ella hay otros 3 jóvenes sentados, como si lo estuvieran esperando. El enmascarado toma lugar a lado de uno de ellos. 

El mayor muestra su molestia por las facciones de su rostro y decide tomar lugar en el fondo de la mesa para hacerse notar. Estos chicos saben bien el por qué está molesto, puesto que siempre peligran sus vidas con lo que hacen. 

—¡Me estaba preocupando por ustedes! ¿Qué es lo que tenían en mente y olvidaron consultarmelo? —exclama el mayor haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

Los cuatro jóvenes intercambian miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa. Ellos trabajan en secreto para quien solicite su servicio, normalmente es la agencia de seguridad quien acude a ellos, pero hay veces que son personas que tienen un gran poder e influencia en la política u otros grupos cuya importancia es al nivel de un rey. 

Les encanta la adrenalina y los retos difíciles. Les pagan por matar, cosa que se ha vuelto un placer. Se encargan de aquellos que abusan de su poder sobre la política o ciertas organizaciones peligrosas para la humanidad. Nadie ha dicho que ellos son los ángeles de la guarda que hacen justicia, pues en ocasiones tienen que robar o incluso crear estragos en el área de trabajo.

¿Realmente quiénes son? Ni siquiera ellos mismos lo saben.

El líder de estas personas es de aspecto mayor que pasa de los 40, su largo cabello sedoso se ata de una coleta y su espalda es demasiado ancha. 

El primer miembro del grupo es el más bajo y más joven de ellos, su piel es morena y sus ojos son gris oscuro. Sus cabellos negros caen sobre su rostro, sin cubrir los ojos. Es el más joven de todos y siempre está muy optimista. El tailandés es el maestro de las computadoras y es capaz de hackear cualquier máquina sin problema alguno.

A su lado está uno de los más serios. El kazajo de cabello negro con un estilo undercut tiene ojos marrones inexpresivos, como los de un asesino. Cuando se trata de capturar y matar al criminal, no se toca el corazón y dispara sin dudar. Experto en la medicina para ayudar a los demás en caso de que salgan heridos.

Pero no es el más frío, pues el coreano es totalmente callado y obedece las órdenes de su líder. Su mente trabaja demasiado rápido que es capaz de adivinar los pasos de los enemigos a seguir, elaborar enormes planes y coordinar cualquier asesinato. Su piel pálida hace que resalte sus ojos y sus cejas que solo muestran seriedad o molestia… cualquiera de las dos. Solo es cuestión de tener cuidado si le haces enfurecer.

Y por último se encuentra el enmascarado que acaba de llegar. Él se encarga de las peleas, las negociaciones y las cazas de víctimas. Su piel es blanca y su cabello de ébano es un poco largo que siempre lo ata de una coleta. El japonés seduce a su víctima con su belleza, igual que un incubo y así busca las respuestas. Después de encontrar lo que busca y sin ninguna otra opción los mata. Sus ojos caramelos y las curvas de sus caderas son el arma secreta y que no te deje engañar su apariencia… es el más peligroso de los cuatro.

—Creo que no era necesario volar la casa del alcalde de aquella ciudad en Estados Unidos —continúa el líder molesto.

—¡Ay no exageres! Teníamos que eliminar toda evidencia para no ser descubiertos —dice con una sonrisa burlona el menor de todos.

—Y lo curioso es que esa casa era un blanco fácil, no te imaginas lo fácil que fue engañar a su esposa… ¡Ha! Creyó que me acostaría con ella —se burla el japonés mientras se quita la máscara.

—Todo mundo cree eso, eres peor que una maldita viuda negra… los enredas en tu telaraña de mentiras y cuando caen los matas de una sola mordida —se burla el tailandés. 

El líder deja caer sus manos sobre la mesa para callar lo que parecía una discusión fuera de lugar. 

—Esto es serio, pudieron descubrirlos —dice el líder evitando gritarles.

—Las cámaras de seguridad habían visto el rostro del idiota de Eros, por eso se colocó los explosivos en ese lugar —explica el Kazajo.

El líder piensa en las palabras que dicen sus subordinados y su semblante comienza a calmarse. Les preocupa el bienestar de estos chicos porque son su más preciado tesoro. Él salvó a estos cuatro chicos de una muerte segura. 

Antes de conocerlos, Celestino estuvo dentro de la mafia Italiana cuando fue joven, pero las cosas comenzaron a tornarse extraño y decidió fingir su muerte y escapar al oriente para comenzar a frustrar los planes de todo aquel que quiera hacer el mal a las personas o a quienes necesitan matar. 

Primero llegó a Japón. Mientras caminaba en un mercado del barrio más pobre, encontró un pequeño niño tirado en un callejón esperando lentamente la muerte. Estaba totalmente desnutrido que le costaba levantarse. Lo que le cautivó a Celestino fueron sus ojos color caramelo. No dudo ni dos veces en llevárselo a casa y cuidar del pequeño de tan solo 7 años. Yuuri escapó de una casa de adopción donde siempre era golpeado y abusado por los demás niños y sus cuidadores, por lo que le suplicó a Celestino que no lo regresara a ese lugar infernal. El mayor entendió y se lo llevó con él, convirtiéndose en su padre adoptivo.

Dos años después uno de sus viajes en Corea del Sur, andaban en una carretera camino a un viejo pueblo, que estaba a más de 4 horas de la ciudad. Nevaba mucho y el frío podía calar los huesos si no llevabas la ropa adecuada. El pequeño nipón encontró entre la fría y oscura noche un niño sentado debajo de un árbol con la cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas. Sin miedo a que fuera una broma o un fantasma, Celestino bajó del auto a verlo y lo que le alarmó es que Seung Gil comenzaba a congelarse y casi no podía mantenerse despierto. Lo llevaron a casa y lo cuidaron hasta que el pequeño pudiera hablar. Su familia había sido asesinada y como último momento le pidieron al niño que huyera. Él vagaba por el bosque en búsqueda de ayuda pero el frío comenzaba a llevarlo al sueño eterno.

El tercer niño lo encontraron en su viaje en Kazajistán al año de salvar al coreano. Era el único sobreviviente de un choque masivo en plena carretera. Tenía heridas muy graves que requerían de una atención médica con urgencia. La idea era llevar al niño kazajo al hospital y que los familiares lo identificaran pero pasaron los días y jamás llegó algún familiar que lo reclamara. Otabek tomo afectó a Celestino y a sus dos niños al igual que ellos, por lo que decidió “secuestrarlo” del hospital y llevárselo consigo.

Cuando el nipón cumplió 13 años, decidieron viajar a Tailandia por simple turismo. Lo que no esperaban es que habría un atentado de terrorismo cerca de ellos. La bomba acabó con toda una escuela de niños junto con sus padres. El único sobreviviente fue Phichit. Celestino lo sacó de las llamas del lugar y lo cuidaron desde entonces.

Los cuatro niños se sienten agradecidos por todo lo que Celestino hizo por ellos y siempre han sido amables y nobles.

Comenzó a entrenarlos para que no fueran abusados por las demás personas y es cuando Celestino entendió que esos niños habían sobrevivido por algo y decidió aprovecharse de su talento. Los cinco se han vuelto unos grandes mercenarios que trabajan bajo el seudónimo de meurtriers.

—Como sea, nadie se dio cuenta y no sospechan de nosotros —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, esperen a las siguientes instrucciones, ahora vayan a descansar.

Los cuatro salen de esa habitación y caminan hacia su alcoba. La relación que tienen entre es extraña, se consideran hermanos y se tienen un gran cariño mutuo. Los menores respetan a Yuuri como un hermano mayor y son capaces de arriesgar su vida por él. Seung Gil y Phichit tienen algo especial como pareja. 

—Quiero dormir, así que no quiero escucharles coger —les dice Yuuri amenazandolos con la mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que haremos eso? —dice con una sonrisa Phichit.

—Los escuchamos todo el tiempo —dice con seriedad Otabek.

—Sólo usen almohadas para taparse los oídos —sugiere Seung Gil con una pequeña sonrisa

—O tú deberías morder la almohada por favor —le dice Yuuri al coreano, quien pone cara de pocos amigos

Otabek y Yuuri entran a una habitación diferente a la de sus compañeros. Su habitación es pequeña pero en ella hay una litera en la que Yuuri se ha adueñado de la cama de arriba y no deja que nadie se acueste. Odia que toquen sus cosas.

—Por un momento tuve miedo… creí que quedarías atrapado en esa casa —escucha a Otabek desde abajo.

—No debes mostrar tu debilidad, recuerda muy bien quién eres y nunca debes mirar hacia atrás —le regaña Yuuri.

—Si pero no sería capaz de dejar a alguien atrás y menos a ti. 

—No pasó a mayores. Por ahora déjame descansar, ¿quieres?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de Japón, en una oficina totalmente oscura con muebles lujosos, caros y de diseñador en el interior, se encuentra un hombre cerca de los 30 bebiendo un poco de champagne mientras escucha opera. Hacer esto lo mantiene relajado y con la cabeza fría antes de hacer cualquier impulso de estupidez, pues suele comportarse de vez en cuando como un niño caprichoso.

Frente a él se encuentra una persona de rodillas suplicando por su vida mientras que un joven adolescente le apunta con una daga en la yugular.

—Lo diré una vez más… ¿Dónde está lo que me prometió? —dice el hombre con un tono demandante.

—Señor… yo… disculpe es que en el camino no esperábamos que… unos mercenarios entraran a casa de mi hermano y la redujeron en cenizas —la voz del hombre arrodillado comienza a reflejar miedo e impotencia por no poder salvarse.

El hombre se levanta con la copa en mano de su lugar y se acerca al hombre del suelo. El adolescente le toma por los cabellos y le alza el rostro para que su jefe lo pueda observar con mayor facilidad.

—¿Mercenarios? ¿Qué clase de mercenarios? —pregunta.

—N-no se con exactitud quienes son… pero se hacen llamar Meurtriers.

—Meurtriers… suena a que los italianos están detrás de nosotros —el hombre juega con el líquido de su copa mientras se levanta del suelo.

—E-en realidad… señor… eso es francés y significa asesinos.

La copa que tenía hace unos momentos en su mano ahora se encuentra sobre el suelo totalmente rota y en su lugar está un arma de fuego apuntando al hombre del suelo.

—¿Insinúas que soy estúpido para darme cuenta que eso está en francés? 

—¡N-no! Sé que usted es demasiado inteligente y… y lo he juzgado mal… yo…

—Haces mucho ruido —el adolescente corta la garganta del hombre con una abertura profunda. Se acerca a su oído y sin borrar una sonrisa psicópata le murmura—. Creo que en tu casa no te enseñaron cuando debes tener el hocico cerrado.

—No estás tratando con un perro, así que no trates de enseñarle modales —le menciona el hombre que comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos mientras guarda el arma en su saco.

—S-señor… por favor… —suplica el hombre arrodillado oprimiendo la garganta para que pueda hablar—. Tenga piedad en mi… se lo suplico… yo… deme otra oportunidad.

El adolescente comienza a reírse macabro y ruidoso como un desquiciado. El color de la sangre comienza a descontrolarlo que necesita continuar con otro corte más, así que no lo duda y decide hacerle otra profunda cortada en su pecho. El hombre arrodillado grita como puede por el dolor y el contacto rápido de la daga sobre su piel.

—¿Piedad? —alza una ceja el hombre—. Eso no existe en mi vocabulario. ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo?

El hombre arrodillado agita la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Sus labios se abren para pronunciar el nombre de la persona que está frente a él y sin dudarlo, el hombre vuelve a sacar el arma de fuego dentro de su saco y dispara en la cabeza al hombre.

—Tsk, mancharas la alfombra favorita del viejo —le dice el adolescente renunciando las ganas de asesinar al hombre al dejarlo caer sobre la alfombra—. Además… tu prometiste una muerte dolorosa y volando los sesos no es más que A-BU-RRI-DO.

El hombre comienza a reírse de lo que dice su compañero y su expresión de decepción. 

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer… solo no lo arrastres o derramarás la sangre.

El adolescente truena los dientes de la molestia y toma el cuerpo del hombre muerto para sacarlo de la habitación y esconderlo en algún lugar donde no se encuentre.

El hombre suspira profundo y se acomoda el mechón de cabello que cae sobre su rostro. Camina hacia su asiento y prende su computadora portátil. Abre un buscador en la red y teclea la palabra Meurtriers. 

Lo primero que encontró fue el significado de la palabra… si el buscador fuera una persona, estaría muerta. Pero lo que le llamó la atención es algunos artículos de periódicos de otros países. Por supuesto que muchos de estos no le entienden porque están en japonés u otro idioma diferente al ruso.

Lo poco que entendió es que es un grupo de mercenarios que se dedican a frustrar los planes de algunas personas o compañías que han causado el mal. A su mala suerte no encontró alguna foto de algunos de ellos. Solo ha visto entre letras el nombre de Eros. 

—Mientras ellos no se acerquen a mí, el mundo estará en paz —ríe entre dientes el platinado mientras cierra su computadora.

Se levanta de su escritorio y camina como si estuviera danzando al ritmo de la ópera hasta llegar a lo que es una pequeña cantina. Saca una copa debajo de la mesa y se sirve un poco de vino tinto. 

Por una extraña razón, el color del vino le recuerda a la sangre. Toda su vida se ha visto manchado de esta que incluso ha comenzado a hacerse la idea que la copa que ahora bebe no es más que sangre de alguien que habrá matado.

La puerta de su oficina se abre de manera violenta, una joven camina con paso acelerado y su rostro muestra un poco de preocupación. En su mano tiene una especie de una hoja doblada. 

—Señor, son ellos otra vez… los Italianos —dice la joven.

Le entrega la nota doblada y el hombre la abre. No se sorprende al ver escrito en sangre la palabra: Morte.

—Esto sí que se pondrá interesante. Esos idiotas no entienden que conmigo no deben meterse ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que pasó en Barcelona? 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	2. Cambio

Todas las mañanas antes de que el sol comienza a aparecer, Yuuri sale correr como parte de la rutina de ejercicios. De alguna manera siente que su mente se despeja. Algunas ocasiones Otabek lo acompaña, pero esta vez decide ir solo.

El aire frío de otoño roza sobre sus mejillas rosadas, creando una sensación agradable. Su cabello ha crecido un poco más de la cuenta que ya puede recogerlo con una pequeña coleta.

Por su belleza natural, piel blanca y cuerpo escultural, siempre ha llamado la atención de quienes lo miran, pero no se acercan a pedirle su nombre por la mirada intimidante que tiene. 

Esta mañana, de regreso a casa pasa cerca de una panadería y pensó que podrían tener un desayuno tranquilo con sus hermanos después de todos los días pasados llenos de movimientos, explosivos y demás. 

Compra unas cuantas piezas de pan para cada uno de los integrantes y en una segunda tienda compra un sobre de café para todos. 

El edificio viejo en el que viven son departamentos pequeños, no puede decirse que es su guarida porque nunca se quedan tanto tiempo en un solo país o ciudad, pero si es este el lugar donde pasan el mayor tiempo cuando necesitan esconderse. Todos los vecinos saben que no deben meterse con ellos porque son los peores vecinos que existen.

Yuuri entra al interior de la casa justo cuando los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, deslumbrando por completo esos ojos castaños. 

—Estúpido Sol —murmura entre dientes.

La habitación principal tiene una mesa de billar en medio de todo el lugar, es la mesa donde se sientan a comer todos, hacen sus planes e intercambian planos u otras cosas esenciales para sus misiones. Justo en la esquina a lado de la ventana está un enorme escritorio con tres pantallas de 25’ las dos de los extremos y la de en medio de 30’. En ese mismo escritorio hay diferentes aparatos extraños que solo Phichit es capaz de manejarlos, el CPU es un monstruo para el tamaño de uno normal y la silla es de piel demasiado cómodo.

Yuuri deja la bolsa del pan y camina a la pequeña cocineta para poner la cafetera trabajar y colocar el sobre de café en ella.

Nunca se ha quejado por la clase de vida que tiene, al contrario, cree que si alguien más lo hubiera recogido, su vida sería completamente aburrida.

Mientras la cafetera hace lo suyo, Yuuri se dirige al cuarto de baño y toma una ducha antes de que los demás se levanten. No le importa que el agua sea fría, siente que así se refresca y su mente está en alerta, además de que le relaja.

Al salir de la regadera, camina a la habitación que comparte con Otabek. Aún su compañero sigue durmiendo tan tranquilo y calmado. Es curioso ver que Otabek duerme con un arma de fuego entre sus manos, lo hace por si alguien los descubre y él sea el primero en disparar. Por suerte nunca ha pasado un accidente.

Yuuri se coloca una playera negra pegada a su piel que hace resaltar su bello y delgado cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Normalmente para despistar a las personas por su mirada de asesino, se deja caer el flequillo a los ojos y revuelve todo su cabello azabache. Sobre su rostro se coloca un par de lentes azules, cosa que realmente necesita pero odia traerlos porque su apariencia cambia demasiado.

—Así pareces una colegiala —se burla Otabek con voz ronca.

Yuuri mira a su compañero desde el espejo, toma el cepillo y lo lanza como si fuera una daga. Otabek detiene el cepillo con la almohada.

—No jodas.

—Tranquilo “maestro del disfraz”, era solo un cumplido.

—Lo que te hace falta es que un desquiciado te dé la golpiza de tu vida.

—Eso no pasara. 

—Levanta tu sucio trasero y vayamos a desayunar. 

Yuuri sale de la habitación y abre la puerta de habitación contigua. Es igual a la suya pero a diferencia de Otabek y él, Seung Gil y Phichit duermen juntos… y están desnudos.

—¡Depravados! ¡El desayuno está listo!— grita Yuuri 

Los cuerpos de Pichit y Seung Gil brincan del susto. Miran a Yuuri como si fuera la peor cosa que pudiera existir.

—¡Maldito! ¡Un día te voy a… ¡ —Phichit no acaba la frase porque su pareja le ha tapado la boca.

—Por ahora agradecemelo —dice Yuuri cerrando la puerta.

Ahora se dirige a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Nadie entra a ella porque Celestino ha pedido que no lo hagan, pero Yuuri le importa un bledo y hace lo que quiere. Abre la puerta y esta se encuentra a oscuras, Celestino duerme en una cama más grande que la de ellos.

—Yuuri… que te he dicho… 

—El desayuno está listo —Yuuri no lo deja terminar de hablar.

Yuuri cierra la puerta y se dirige nuevamente a la cocineta para servir las tazas de café. Otabek aparece a su lado aún con la ropa de dormir puesta.

—Me han ganado la regadera esos dos asquerosos —se queja Otabek.

—Por eso te levanté primero.

—En realidad no lo hiciste, me despertó todo tu ruido. 

—Debiste correr, idiota.

Yuuri coloca las tazas sobre la mesa de billar y se sienta con Otabek mientras esperan a los otros tres integrantes. 

—¿De verdad no me dejarás curarte esa herida? —pregunta Otabek haciendo una mueca.

—Una más, una menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dice Yuuri seriamente.

—Podría pudrirse tu piel y ya no serás tan Eros.

—Solo por esa cuestión puedes hacerlo.

Otabek corre a su habitación y en unos segundos regresa con un botiquín. Yuuri se quita la playera y en la altura de la espalda tiene una quemadura, la piel comienza a vérsele un poco morada y podría ser una gran marca, pero para Otabek no es nada nuevo. Es experto en hacer desaparecer las quemaduras con un líquido especial que al contacto de la piel arde. Yuuri aguanta aquel dolor tensando sus puños.

—Un gracias no estaría mal —dice Otabek al guardar su equipo.

—Mhm.

La relación que ellos dos tienen es inquebrantable y sumamente especial, la presencia de uno es esencial para el otro. Trabajan de maravilla en equipo y aunque no son de la misma sangre, no se ven más allá que como hermanos.

Al terminar de curar las heridas de su hermano, Otabek guarda todos sus instrumentos y regresa su botiquín a la habitación que comparten.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecen los demás integrantes y se sientan alrededor de la mesa. Frente a Celestino todos se comportan tranquilos, ya que no quiere que él les dé un escarmiento.

—Espero que podamos descansar estos días, todo ha sido muy pesado —dice Celestino antes de tomar su taza.

—Prefiero el trabajo, no han pasado más de 12 horas desde que volvimos y comienzo aburrirme —dice Otabek.

—Aún tengo trabajo por hacer chicos, así que debo diseñar nuevos dispositivos de espía que con la explosión causada por Seung Gil se quemaron las únicas que tenía— se queja Phichit dándole un pequeño codazo a su pareja

—Lo siento cariño, no podía salvar a tus juguetes —dice Seung Gil serio.

—Tranquilo, me los pagarás con se…

—¡Callense malditos asquerosos! —exclama Yuuri con un gesto.

Seung Gil y Phichit usan su mano para mostrar el dedo de en medio y sin bajar la mano, se dan un beso apasionado, casi comiéndose entre los dos.

—Estamos comiendo —Otabek mira hacia otro lado con su taza en mano.

—Señoritas, estamos tratando de tener un desayuno en familia. ¿Quieren callarse y comportarse? —los regaña Celestino—. En vez de tener asesinos y magos de la estrategia, tengo niños de 6 años aquí.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno, los cuatro jóvenes se tiran sobre el suelo del departamento, estando totalmente aburridos. No tienen la posibilidad de salir con facilidad a pasear por lo que deben estar ocultos al menos en esa habitación. 

Phichit tiene a Seung Gil en sus brazos, el coreano recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras que el segundo se dedica de pasar sus manos sobre sus hebras negras sin importarle revolverle el cabello. Seung Gil parece un pequeño lobo que sólo se deja consentir por alguien digno de confianza.

Yuuri se levanta del suelo y camina hacia su habitación para tomar sus armas y comienza a desarmar un arma de 9mm Parabellum sobre la mesa de billar para poderla limpiar.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre limpiar tus armas? —le regaña el mayor.

—Qué recoja lo que utilice y limpie todo el desorden después de hacerlo —contesta con tranquilidad el joven nipón.

La computadora del fondo comienza a emitir un sonido, en seguida Phichit se levanta corriendo, casi empujando a Seung Gil para que se aparte de él. Se sienta sobre su escritorio y comienza a teclear como loco.

—¿Es en serio? —ríe entre dientes el tailandés—. ¡Celestino! ¡Mira!

El mayor se camina hacia Phichit y se acerca para ver la computadora. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, pero no parece de alegría si no de satisfacción.

—Sabía que esos idiotas se hundirán con el poder de otra familia —ríe entre dientes—. Están tan desesperados…

—¿Qué sucede Celestino? —pregunta Seung Gil levantándose del banco y acercándose. 

Otabek y Yuuri esperan sentados sobre los bancos de la mesa, el nipón continúa limpiando el arma de fuego mientras que el kazajo se limita con solo verlo. Phichit comienza a imprimir sobre unas hojas y se las entrega a sus compañeros.

—Son los italianos, la familia en la que estuve involucrado —comienza a explicar Celestino—. Ellos dominaban toda mercancía ilegal de Europa hasta hace unos 5 años o más, hasta que otra familia ha comenzado a dominarlos. 

—Entonces, ¿saben que estás vivo? —pregunta Yuuri haciendo una mueca.

—No, ni tampoco saben quiénes son ustedes. Requieren de nuestros servicios para detener a otra familia de mafiosos.

—¿De qué se trata todo este embrollo de las mafias? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—Al parecer quieren derrocar al líder mayor de una mafia que domina en Europa, no nos han dado la mayoría de los detalles porque quieren ponernos a prueba —comenta Phichit sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Celestino parece entender a qué se refiere con las palabras porque conoce muy bien cómo se maneja esa familia. 

—La primera misión será ir Singapur a robar una mercancía que será entregada a la mafia líder y dárselos a los Crispino —continua Phichit.

—¿Singapur? —pregunta Otabek enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, el puerto de Singapur. No me extraña que los Crispino comenzarán a caer tan bajo. Las fotos de los que pueden estar involucrados son estos —agrega Celestino sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entrega a Otabek y a Yuuri unas fotografías que muestra a dos hombres de mediana edad, sus cabellos son castaños y los ojos de color café. Parecen ser personas que pueden envolverse con facilidad en la civilización y pasar desapercibidos.

—Ellos son los que irán a recibir la mercancía, lo más seguro es que estén en algún hotel. No son capaces de mancharse las manos y menos dar el rostro en público —explica Celestino.

—Entonces, debemos infiltrarnos y robar todo… ¿Para entregarlo a los italianos? Saben que eso les costará muchísimo, ¿cierto? —dice Yuuri serio.

—Por supuesto que lo harán y si no lo hacen, Seung Gil podrá volar en pedazos el barco.

El coreano hace un intento de sonrisa, su pareja le da un beso en su mejilla y le da unas palmadas sobre su hombro como si fuera su gran orgullo. 

—Bien _Meurtriers_ , debemos tomar el siguiente avión a Singapur —concluye Celestino .

Yuuri termina de armar su arma y la carga, apuntando hacia una pared.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	3. Movimiento

Siempre que salen a una misión, deciden separarse para no llamar la atención. Otabek y Yuuri se van en un avión diferente al de los demás. Se hacen pasar por dos ejecutivos de negocios y se van en la clase alta. Celestino se va en otro avión, haciéndose pasar por un civil que va a visitar a sus familiares. En otro avión van Phichit y Seung Gil como una pareja de enamorados recién casados para irse de vacaciones. 

Al llegar a su destino, se encuentran en el aeropuerto y se deshacen de sus disfraces al llegar al hotel. Siempre se registran en el más sencillo y difícil de adivinar qué están ahí. Por suerte Phichit tiene un equipo adecuado para transportarlo y sin problema alguno meterlo en una pequeña mochila.

Se instalan en el hotel y se colocan su ropa especial. Yuuri, como buen asesino espía, su traje es totalmente negro y pegado a su cuerpo. Lleva un chaleco antibalas, en su espalda se coloca una katana y sobre sus piernas se coloca dos fundas de pistola. Cubre su rostro con una especie de máscara de noche para que nadie lo reconozca.

—Lo primero que harán es robar los papeles, ellos están en el hotel de cinco estrellas que está a dos cuadras de aquí —explica Phichit entregando unos micrófonos y un audífono a cada uno—. Yuuri tú puedes seducirlos en el hotel y sacar información en caso de que el plan no funcione.

—Espero que eso no sea requerido —dice Yuuri haciendo una mueca.

—Antes de llegar, conseguí unos uniformes del hotel para que Seung Gil y Yuuri entren sin problema alguno —dice Celestino con seriedad.

Y así es como comienzan a crear una estrategia. Otabek, Yuuri y Seung Gil salen del hotel con ropa común para no llamar la atención y se dirigen en taxi al hotel que se les ha indicado ir. 

—Ahora mismo estoy rastreando el vuelo de los sujetos. Me he infiltrado en las cámaras de seguridad el aeropuerto y ahora necesito que Otabek coloque cámaras que le di en el lobby, elevador y los pasillos —escuchan a Phichit a través del audífono.

Al llegar al hotel se dirigen a uno de los callejones que está detrás del lugar para dejar sus cosas escondidas y prepararse. Los tres jóvenes se separan y caminan a sus respectivos puestos. Seung Gil y Yuuri entran por la puerta de empleados usando el uniforme del negocio. Solo es cuestión de esperar a Otabek que termine de poner las cámaras de seguridad y esperar. 

Yuuri toma un carrito donde transportan alimentos a las habitaciones y se empieza a mezclar en el hotel, pasando entre los pasillos, esperando más indicaciones.

—Están en el lobby —comenta Otabek.

—Me llevaré su equipaje, Yuuri, en cualquier momento te digo cuál es su habitación — escucha a Seung Gil.

—De acuerdo —murmura Yuuri.

Yuuri camina de regreso para dejar el carrito de comida en algún lugar que alguien más lo pueda tomar y camina hacia la salida del hotel para quitarse el uniforme y poder entrar como ladrón.

—Han dejado sus cosas en el penthouse, ahora ellos van a salir del hotel con camino a un restaurante, es tu momento Yuuri —escucha a Seung Gil.

—Ahora mismo entro. 

Yuuri se dirige al techo del hotel escalando por la pared de un callejón que nadie vigila. Se apresura en subir y llega a la ventana, que por suerte no tiene seguro y logra entrar. Como dijo Seung Gil, solo dejaron las maletas y se fueron.

—¡Mierda! —escucha a Otabek preocupado—. El mayor va de regreso. ¡Sal de ahí Yuuri! 

—¡No me jodas! ¡Acabo de llegar! —exclama el pelinegro frustrado.

No entró a ese lugar en vano, por lo que se arriesgará a conseguir lo que se necesita. Yuuri se coloca guantes para poder abrir las maletas y encontrar los papeles que necesita. 

—¡Yuuri!— escucha a Phichit alarmado —¡Sal de ahí con un carajo!

Pero no hace caso, para Yuuri es más importante continuar con su misión. Encuentra un archivero con papeles importantes. Los comienza a explorar y encuentra lo que necesita. Toma la cámara y saca fotografías para mandarselas a Phichit y no levantar sospechas.

—Yuuri, está en el elevador, sal de ahí— escucha a Seung Gil 

—Un momento más.

Yuuri termina de tomar fotografías y comienza acomodar las cosas dentro de la maleta. Escucha que la perilla de la puerta comienza a moverse; con el corazón latiendo de prisa deja todo en su lugar como estaba. 

La puerta se abre de prisa y justo cuando cierra la maleta… el hombre se distrae con Otabek en la entrada, permitiéndole brincar por la ventana para poder escapar. 

Yuuri suspira profundo y trata de calmar a su corazón, sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción. 

—Misión cumplida, esto fue más que excitante —les dice a sus compañeros.

En seguida todos comienzan a gritarle un sinfín de groserías, a lo que él solo se ríe a carcajadas mientras que baja con una agilidad nunca antes vista en un humano, pareciera más como un gato bajando con elegancia entre los bordes de una ventana, sin miedo a caer al suelo o resbalar a una distancia larga. Yuuri sabe hacer algo de parkour y por ende no le tiene miedo a las alturas.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota Yuuri! ¡No te arriesgues así! —le grita Phichit por el auricular.

—Tranquilo, lo hice sin tener que usar Eros —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Además, yo soy el riesgo y el peligro.

—Bien señor “soy el riesgo y el peligro” y los demás vuelvan al hotel para hacer otro plan — dice Phichit.

Todos se juntan en el callejón detrás del hotel y toman las mochilas que dejaron para sacar ropa de civil común y dirigirse al hotel. Caminan, involucrándose entre las personas y llegan al hotel, reuniéndose con los otros dos.

—¿Ya descifraste esas fotos? —pregunta Yuuri sentándose en la sala.

—Sí, ellos van a tomar esa mercancía dentro de dos horas. Con estas fotografías precisas puedo falsificar esos documentos y tomar la mercancía —parece estar muy animado el tailandés.

—Pero para ello, alguien debe detener a los otros dos tipos —dice Otabek cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, tú y Yuuri háganlo, ¡sin matarlos! Y Seung Gil recibirá el cargamento — dice Celestino 

—Bien, entonces vámonos. Debemos estar allá cuanto antes —dice Seung Gil.

Los jóvenes se dirigen al punto de encuentro, donde será en un muelle. Es ahí donde llegará un barco con una mercancía que aún los jóvenes no saben que es, pero les pagarán por qué ellos lo roben y se lo entreguen a quienes los contrataron. 

La luna está en el punto máximo del cielo y parece que no alumbra lo suficiente, una gran ventaja para Otabek y Yuuri. Phichit monitores los movimientos de sus compañeros y Seung Gil aguarda cerca del lugar de encuentro.

—Puedo ver el carro llegar a estacionarse frente a una cuadra de Yuuri y Otabek, esos dos hombres vienen armados, así que eviten que les disparen. Otra cosa, no los maten —les ordena Phichit.

—Ya entendimos. Sin muertes —dice Yuuri un tanto decepcionado.

Se coloca el antifaz y se prepara para atacar, Otabek hace lo mismo con una máscara diferente a la de él y espera las señales del mayor. El muelle está descuidado y podría presumirse que es abandonado, hay algunos barcos y botes abandonados alrededor del lugar tanto afuera como adentro del mar. Yuuri espera arriba de un barco y Otabek del lado contrario de este. 

Como dijo Phichit, dos hombres con armas grandes y pesadas van caminando hacia Seung Gil, pasando justo entre Yuuri y Otabek. 

Yuuri le da una señal y cuentan hasta 3

1…

2…

¡3!

Se lanzan por la borda y caen de lado a lado de los hombres armados. 

“Solo noquearlos, no matarlos”, se repetía Yuuri una y otra vez. 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —ruge uno de ellos.

—Se supone que los ninjas solo son de Japón, ¿no? —dice el otro sujeto.

Yuuri muestra una sonrisa haciendo que ambos se cautiven y se distraigan por unos momentos.

—Los ninjas ya son algo pasados de moda —comenta Yuuri sin borrar su sonrisa.

Los hombres le apuntan con esas enormes armas que podrían volar cualquier cosa en añicos, sin embargo, son algo lentas para poder cargar y disparar, por lo que Yuuri aprovecha y corre al par de Otabek y se lanzan hacia ellos para atacarlos. 

Otabek es muy ágil para pelear pero no lo suficiente como Yuuri, la única ventaja que el kazajo tiene es que sabe dar golpes en las zonas necesarias y dejar inmóviles a las personas. Solo basta con darle unos cuantos golpes antes de que caigan al suelo.

—¡Eso es injusto! ¡Devuélvanme mi movilidad! —ruge el mayor de ellos— ¡Él nos matará! 

Yuuri se acerca a él mayor y le muestra una sonrisa seductora mientras le acaricia el rostro. 

—Y eso que a mí me prohibieron matarlos… ahora entiendo porque. Daría lo que fuera para ver cómo lo hacen.

—¡Vamos Eros! Debemos esconderlos y cubrirles la boca —le apresura Otabek.

—Espera, ¿quién los manda? —pregunta Yuuri tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa.

—Ellos son… 

El hombre cae inconsciente por los golpes que Otabek le había dado, fueron bastantes para él. Yuuri tira el cuerpo con gran decepción.

—Tenías que noquearlo —se queja Yuuri colocando sus manos sobre su cadera.

—No venias a tomar una taza de té con ellos, idiota —Otabek frunce el ceño.

—Deberíamos ir por una, después de hacer esta mierda.

—Cállate y ayúdame niño bonito.

Entre los dos arrastran a los hombres y les colocan una amordazada en la boca con cuerdas gruesas los atan de manera que al menos tardarían horas en soltarse si son inteligentes. 

—Seung Gil ya tomó el barco con la mercancía, suban en él y aléjense lo que puedan en lo que contacto al cliente —les ordena Phichit.

—Ahora vamos —dice Otabek.

Ambos jóvenes azabaches corren hacia el muelle y reconocen el barco porque por la borda Seung Gil lanza cuerpos de los sujetos que estaban en el barco. No es un barco grande pero tampoco es un velero.

—Me pides que no los mate y Seung Gil los mató —se queja Yuuri colocando sus manos sobre la cintura.

—No están muertos, solo los noqueó —dice Otabek.

Ambos abordan el barco y se unen a Seung Gil, quien tiene al Capitán del barco amenazándolo con matarlo si hace algo mal y los delata. En la misma cabina encuentran cajas de cartón selladas completamente. 

—¿Qué se supone que transportan? —pregunta Otabek acercándose a ver la carga.

—Droga —contesta Seung Gil.

—Y parece que es de la más rara ¿Para quién era? —pregunta Yuuri husmeando las cajas.

—Solo viene el nombre de una organización pero las letras son raras. Espero que alguno de ustedes lo entienda —comenta Phichit—. Bien, los clientes los esperarán en las siguientes coordenadas que le enviaré a Seung Gil. Los alcanzará un tal Emil Nekola, tienen que esperar que les diga su nombre.

—De acuerdo. 

Seung Gil recibe las coordenadas en su celular y se las muestra al capitán del barco, quien en seguida da marcha hacia el lugar. Otabek se sienta cerca de la borda abrazándose las piernas, el movimiento del barco y el mar lo tiene mareado, incluso con la poca luz se puede notar que está demasiado pálido y Yuuri lo acompaña, recargándose sobre su hombro.

—Estoy por vomitar —se queja Otabek poniendo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Puedes vomitar por la borda —sugiere Yuuri.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan al punto que han especificado los clientes. Un barco un poco más grande que en el que van aparece en medio de la niebla. Se acerca y al estar al par con el otro, se asoma un joven de cabellos rubios, solo eso se le puede notar puesto que la oscuridad de la noche no ayuda para nada.

—Hola, ustedes deben de ser los Meurtriers, ¿me equivoco? —pregunta—. Yo soy Emil Nekola.

—Sí, así es. Tenemos lo que has pedido —dice Yuuri acercándose a la borda para quedar frente a frente con él.

Emil sonríe y en seguida se coloca una rampa para poder abordar el otro barco. Camina hacia ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro se coloca en frente.

—Parece que mis jefes estarán satisfechos por su gran trabajo en equipo, más tarde les volverán a contactar para otro servicio más —comenta.

—Esperaremos su solicitud. Ahora, ¿traes el dinero? —pregunta Yuuri acercándose a Emil con su pose seductora.

—Por supuesto —le sonríe Emil.

Se gira hacia dónde está un hombre más y con una señal se acerca con tres maletas de cuero grandes y pesadas. Yuuri le da una señal a Seung Gil y a Otabek para que revisen el contenido de estas antes de cualquier cosa. Son euros, todos son billetes de 200 y 500 muy bien acomodados. Por suerte que el kazajo y el coreano son buenos para revisar el dinero demasiado rápido.

—Está todo, Eros —dice Seung Gil.

—Bien, entonces disfruten de su carga —dice Yuuri.

En seguida el mismo hombre junto con otros dos se adentran al barco y se llevan las cajas que vienen en el barco. Al cabo de unos minutos terminan con la carga y se despiden del joven. 

—¡Nos veremos pronto! —dice Emil alejándose en su barco.

Los tres ven como se pierde el barco en medio de la nada y miran hacia dónde El Capitán debería estar. Lo buscan por todos lados y no lo encuentran. 

—El maldito se lanzó a la borda —dice Yuuri molesto.

—Bien, en ese caso —Otabek camina hacia los motores y pone andar el barco—. No es difícil… supongo. 

—Solo déjanos llegar a la orilla, no quiero ser alimento de pez —dice Yuuri y Seung Gil asiente—. Phichit, tenemos el dinero.

—Bien muchachos, vuelvan a casa con cuidado. Enseguida Celestino los recogerá.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	4. Poder

Víctor Nikiforov siempre ha sido un hombre muy respetado en su empresa, interesado en que su compañía de patinaje crezca y mejore. Él fue un gran patinador conocido como la leyenda viviente y ahora se dedica a motivar y entrenar a nuevos patinadores para que salgan adelante así como él lo hizo. **  
**

—¡Bien clase! —da un fuerte aplauso para llamar la atención a sus alumnos—- Espero que sigan a detalle los pasos de ballet de la Srita. Lilia.

No tiene más de 3 alumnos, pero con eso es suficiente, así no tendría que estar lidiando con alguno que sea rebelde o decida hacer maldades a los demás. Esos chicos han demostrado que son capaces de salir adelante. 

—Oiga entrenador… se acerca el evento del próximo año y creo que nos hará falta otros dos compañeros para montar el espectáculo —dice un joven cuyos cabellos son castaños y unas pequeñas pecas sobre su rostro, su mirada tierna e infantil delata que no alcanza la mayoría de edad—. ¿Aún así cree que podamos? 

—Ahora que lo dices, lo consultare con Yuri. Bien, es todo por hoy. 

Víctor patina hacia fuera de la pista y se dirige a la banca donde tiene una mochila negra junto con una botella de agua y sus pertenencias. De su mochila saca una toalla y comienza a limpiarse el sudor. 

Se sienta sobre la banca para quitarse sus patines cuya hoja es totalmente de oro. ¿Qué se espera de un pentacampeón del mundo?

Se siente totalmente orgulloso por su carrera y por su gran desempeño ahora que decide entrenar a los que cree que son capaces, pero sabe bien que ninguno de sus alumnos no le llega ni a los talones, por lo que no le anima eso y cree que está fracasando como entrenador.

Sin más que hacer, se coloca un par tenis y sale de la pista, caminando hacia la salida del lugar. Fuera del establecimiento se le acercan dos hombres vestidos de negro y gafas oscuras. Las celebridades necesitan ser cuidados, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede llegar una persona y tratar de hacerle daño o incluso matarlo.

Lo conducen hasta llegar a un carro deportivo de carrocería negra y ventanas polarizadas para no ver el interior de este. Un hombre le abre la puerta y Víctor aborda en la parte trasera. 

Víctor se acomoda totalmente en el sillón, acomodando su cabeza sobre el respaldo. Los otros hombres abordan la parte adelantara y uno conduce. 

—¿Hacia la oficina? —pregunta el piloto. 

—Primero a casa —contesta Víctor de manera seria.

En seguida recuerda que su móvil estaba sonando mientras daba clases, así que lo busca en su mochila y lo toma para revisar los múltiples mensajes, correos y algunas llamadas perdidas que él solamente conoce de qué se trata. 

El edificio al que es Víctor llevado en realidad es una gran mansión muy escondido de la ciudad, solo muy pocos saben llegar a ella. Es un poco tétrica para estar en medio de un bosque y pareciera que escondiera algo ¿Qué será?

Sus hombres estaciona el carro frente a la entrada, dándole la oportunidad de que Víctor baje y entre a su hogar. Camina con elegancia hacia el interior para ser recibido por su empleada, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules. 

—Bi-bienvenido Señor Nikiforov —le saluda la jovencita, temerosa ante el hombre. 

Víctor clava la mirada en ella, quien comienza a sentirse sumamente nerviosa ante la presencia de él.

—Buenos días, Bunny. ¿No tengo ningún pendiente en casa? —dice con una gran sonrisa 

—N-no mi señor. Todo está tranquilo —las mejillas de la pobre joven se tiñen de rojo y agacha la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto con el mayor—. ¿Ne-necesita algo más?

—No, por ahora iré a darme un baño y saldré.

Víctor le entrega su maleta a la joven sirvienta y enseguida le chasquea los dedos para que se retire de su presencia. Víctor camina hacia la planta alta, tomando las escaleras y encaminado por un largo pasillo. Parece una especie de casa con ciertos tesoros de diferentes épocas, como si fueran de las épocas de los reyes. La mayoría de los cuadros son totalmente originales y pintados por artistas famosos de ese arte, aunque muchos podrían decirse que tienen más de 500 años.

Llega a su habitación, un lugar totalmente enorme con una cama gigante y frente a este un armario de pared a pared y puede moverse electrónicamente por medio de un control remoto. La habitación contigua es el cuarto de baño, que no sorprendería si este es igual de grande a proporción de la habitación.

La tina es totalmente enorme, en ella podrían caber dos personas perfectamente acomodadas. Es un hoyo en medio de la habitación y del techo cae el agua como una cascada. Víctor la enciende y espera que el agua esté a un nivel considerable.

Víctor no es casado ni tampoco tiene una pareja o alguien a que le acompañe a pesar de tener un cuerpo esculturalmente hermoso, pareciera que es una reencarnación de algún Dios Griego por lo perfecto que es. No hay nada o nadie que le interese, solo utiliza a sus empleadas jóvenes para saciar su sexo y en cuanto esto pase, le entrega un anticonceptivo antes de dejarlas preñadas. 

Mientras se coloca sobre la tina, trata de relajar su cuerpo, es extraño que a pesar de ser hermoso, su espalda, pecho y brazos muestran alguna que otra herida creadas por el filo de un cuchillo o daga. Quizá eso lo haga más interesante.

¿Cómo es que un joven patinador famoso tiene esa clase de heridas? Quizá sea esa carrera como patinador una máscara de la verdadera personalidad de Nikiforov.

Escucha cómo su celular comienza a sonar desde su pantalón deportivo, pero este decide ignorarlo, si es tan importante, volverán a llamar.

No deja de ser tan insistente la persona que le esté llamando y espera que por el bien de quién le llame sea algo demasiado importante como para interrumpir su baño. Se levanta de la tina y camina hacia el pantalón que está sobre el suelo y saca el celular. En la pantalla solo aparece “numero privado”.

—¿Diga?

—Víctor, necesito que esté en la oficina ¡Ahora! 

—Tranquilo Yakov, en un momento iré. 

—Es urgente, es sobre nuestra carga.

Víctor entiende que Yakov no dejará de molestarle hasta que esté físicamente en el lugar. Cuelga y mira la tina con ganas de volver a ese lugar como niño pequeño decepcionado de no poder quedarse.

Camina con una toalla en la cintura a su habitación y abre su armario con control remoto. La mayoría de su ropa son trajes elegantes muy costosos e incluso de diseñador. Elige un conjunto de pantalón, chaleco y saco negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata igual de negro, como si vistiera para ir a un funeral. 

Termina de arreglarse el traje y se coloca unos calcetines blancos y un par de zapatos negros que pareciera que nunca en su vida los usó. Del mismo armario hay una sección con muchos lentes iguales, colocados en una caja de cristal, toma los primeros que encuentra y guarda todos los cajones con un solo botón.

Se acomoda el flequillo de la cabeza y se coloca los lentes que eligió, listo para salir del lugar. Camina a grandes zancadas hacia la sala de estar, donde encontraría a sus guardaespaldas esperándolo, con un chasquido de dedos da señal de que avancen porque tiene que llegar a la oficina en cuanto antes.

Sus guardaespaldas asienten y van en seguida por el carro para recoger a Víctor en la entrada de la casa. A Víctor no le agrada la idea de ser llevado y cuidado por ellos todo el tiempo pero no tiene opción. Al aparecer el carro, el ruso lo aborda por la puerta trasera y sin dar la indicación, el carro arranca a toda velocidad. 

La oficina de Nikiforov es un edificio enorme que está alrededor de hoteles y comercios con rascacielos. Dejan a Víctor frente a la entrada del edificio, a pesar de que es ya casi de noche, el de hebras platinadas no se quita los lentes hasta entrar al edificio. En seguida es recibido por otras personas y el camina a grandes zancadas hacia el elevador. 

Por suerte toma el elevador estando solo, pero justo cuando las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, una mano delgada detiene la puerta.

—¡Oye viejo! —le dice un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos de esmeralda.

—Buenas tardes, Yuri —le dice Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tsk, el anciano está muy molesto y esta vez no soy la razón —comenta el joven. 

Víctor sonríe y revuelve el cabello de Yuri, quien enseguida se molesta y toma su mano para apartarla. 

—¡No me toques maldit…! 

—Modales, Yuri.

El joven bufa molesto y se cruza de brazos. Las puertas del elevador se abren en el último piso, dando a una sola puerta. Caminan para abrirla y encontrarse dos hombres de cabello castaños y ojos cafés arrodillados sobre una alfombra. 

Detrás de un escritorio muy lujoso se encuentra un anciano de más de 70 años con una copa en mano y la otra sosteniendo un puro.

—¡Hasta que te apareces! —exclama el hombre mayor.

—Tranquilo, necesito aún guardar las apariencias —dice Víctor caminando hacia el escritorio.

—Los dejaré charlar, tienen algo importante que decirte —Yakov se levanta de la silla de piel y camina hacia la salida con su copa en mano y su puro—. Y por favor, no manchen la alfombra.

La puerta se cierra justo cuando Víctor toma asiento. Los dos hombres arrodillados comienzan a temblar al ver que el rubio se acerca con sus dagas en mano.

—Dice mi tío que tienen algo que decirme, me encantaría escucharlos —dice el platinado con una malévola sonrisa.

Los hombres intercambian miradas y se preocupan mucho sobre cómo decirles lo que exactamente pasó en Singapur.

—Bueno verá… fuimos emboscados en el muelle y… —el hombre que hablaba lanza un grito cuando Yuri le hace un corte desde su pómulo hasta la frente, atravesando el ojo 

—Fueron emboscados en el muelle, ¿por quién? —pregunta Víctor borrando su sonrisa.

—N-no sabemos con exactitud quienes son… eran dos jóvenes que cubrían su rostro con máscaras… como una especie de ninjas… uno de ellos le llamó al otro c-como Eros.

—¿Eros? —los ojos del platinado se abrieron demasiado y en seguida recuerda que hace unos días leyó en la web algo con referencia a ese nombre—. Continúa.

—P-pues ellos dos llegaron… el tal Eros es una enigmática criatura que sabe distraer por medio de la seducción y… —la daga da hacia el pecho del hombre con un corte superficial 

—Yuri, deja que terminen de hablar antes de herirlos —dice Víctor frunciendo el ceño. 

—No lo puedo resistir —sonríe sádicamente el rubio. 

Víctor suspira profundo y se lleva una mano a su frente, como si la estuviera sobando. Le da señal a los hombres para que continúen, aunque claro, el que solo puede hablar coherente es el hombre del rasguño del pecho.

—B-bueno, el otro chico nos golpeó varias veces por el cuerpo y de repente perdimos la movilidad y caímos inconscientes —comenta el hombre temblando de miedo—. C-cuando despertamos… el barco estaba ahí… vacío.

Los puños de Víctor caen sobre el escritorio, esta vez el platinado se mira muy molesto que no duda en desenfundar el arma que tiene bajo el traje y matar a los hombres. 

—¡¿Y dónde mierdas está la maldita carga?! —grita Víctor furioso. 

—E-eso quisiéramos saber… pareciera que ellos saben moverse muy bien… s-son mercenarios —comenta el hombre.

—¿No será que sean esos Meurtriers?—pregunta Yuri.

—Puede ser… Yuri, llévatelos. No quiero verlos ya. 

El rubio sonríe y con sus armas sobre la espalda de estos hombres les obliga a caminar para salirse de la habitación y llevarlos a un lugar donde nunca más los encontrarán. 

Víctor comienza a darse un masaje en la cien, ahora entiende porque Yakov estaba muy molesto y prefería que Víctor fuera el que se enterara.

Si… Víctor usa una máscara, la que todo mundo conoce: el Pentacampeón del patinaje artístico. Pero su verdadero rostro es que él está en la cabeza de todo lo que en verdad es: el líder de la mafia más peligrosa en toda Europa, la mafia rusa que controla diversos puntos, bares famosos donde se prostituyen a las mujeres, trafican cualquier tipo de droga, armas e incluso tienen una gran influencia con el gobierno.

La mafia кость (kost’-hueso) es reconocida por todo el mundo como el líder de todas las mafias.

—Y ese maldito Eros me las pagará.

**━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━**

**Continuará.**


	5. Atravesar

Después del viaje a Singapur, los 5 vuelven al viejo edificio en Japón satisfechos con la recompensa. Además no pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo en algún solo lugar que no sea su base principal. **  
**

Llegaron cansados y agotados del viaje que lo primero que Yuuri desea hacer es ir a dormir a su cama, amenazando que nadie le moleste a no ser que el fin del mundo llegue. Otabek decide ir con él a la habitación antes de que Yuuri quede dormido y le ataque por si lo despierta, ya que el sueño de Yuuri es ligero y con cualquier murmullo se despierta de malas.

—¿No te han lastimado? —pregunta Otabek a Yuuri, quien se desviste para dormir con una ropa más cómoda

—Para nada, a pesar de que fue una misión importante me decepcionó que fueran blancos fáciles —murmura Yuuri.

—Quizá solo esto es el comienzo.

Si, esto es solo el comienzo de muchas cosas que vendrán más adelante. Otabek se prepara para dormir y antes de apagar la luz mira a su compañero dormir profundamente sobre la cama, no le dio ni tiempo de poderse cobijar. A pesar de ser un asesino, Otabek siente mucho afecto hacia el japonés y lo admira por ser quien es. Coloca la manta sobre Yuuri y apaga la luz para poder descansar. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Justo antes de amanecer, Yuuri despierta para comenzar su rutina cuando está de descanso, pero justo cuando pone un pie en la sala principal, la computadora de Phichit se enciende y emitiendo un sonido muy insistente. Sabe bien que no debe despertar al tailandés después de una misión y menos cuando el sol aún no aparece, por lo que se acerca a observar porque está tan insistente la computadora. 

Se sienta sobre la silla cómoda y comienza a revisar. Parece que son los mismos italianos que necesitan de su ayuda nuevamente. Yuuri se levanta del asiento y corre hacia la habitación de su compañero y abre la puerta de golpe.

—Phichit… tu cosa esa te… ¡Maldita sea! —Yuuri se voltea al darse cuenta que entro en un momento inoportuno.

Y por este tipo de ocasiones desearía poder aprender a ser más cortés y tocar la puerta para no encontrarse a sus amigos follando.

—¡Eso te pasa por no tocar la puerta! —exclama el tailandés desde adentro.

—¡S-solo ve a revisar tu computadora maldito asqueroso!

Yuuri corre a grandes zancadas a la habitación principal y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa de billar, asqueado por lo que acaba de pasar. Phichit corre a su computadora y revisa los archivos que les han mandado.

—Como si nunca hubieras estado con alguien —murmura Phichit mientras teclea.

—A decir verdad… nunca he tenido una pareja sentimental… todo ha sido por negocios y sucios tratos, ni siquiera he tenido sexo —murmura Yuuri, sintiéndose algo nostálgico—. Pero no es algo que me importe, por ahora estoy bien siendo un cazador y asesino. 

Phichit sonríe, sabe que su amigo es demasiado fuerte y que no estaría pensando en esas cosas del corazón. Después de unos tecleos y minutos después, aparece Seung Gil vestido y se acuesta a lado de Yuuri.

—Sé que quieres tenerme tus brazos Eros por eso abres la puerta sin tocar —se burla el coreano.

—Cállate idiota, ya quisieras tener mi cuerpo entre las cobijas —Yuuri golpea a Seung Gil en las costillas.

Phichit solo los mira amenazandolos por el intento de coqueteo entre ellos. Se levanta de la silla y les entrega las hojas que imprimió.

—Son los italianos, parece que quieren que vayamos por algo un “pez más gordo” —comenta Phichit serio—. Esta vez es algo de lo que no me imaginé pero, quieren que vayamos a Rusia.

Yuuri y Seung Gil se sientan sobre la orilla de la mesa para ver a Phichit con fastidio.

—¿Rusia? Moriremos de frío, sobretodo Yuuri —dice Seung Gil acercándose a Phichit para abrazarlo por la cintura 

—Ellos andan entre osos y sin camisa, así uno no siente frío ¡Dame uno y verás que lo soportaré! —exclama Yuuri molesto.

Los otros dos se ríen de su comentario y de nuevo clavan su vista sobre las hojas que tiene Phichit en la mano. 

—¿Para qué nos quieren en Rusia? —pregunta Yuuri dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

—Parece que los italianos tienen problemas con una cierta mafia… —Phichit camina de nuevo a su computadora y teclea—. Lo que me esperaba…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Seung Gil

—Vayan por Otabek y por Celestino, necesitan saber todo.

Yuuri se levanta y corre a su habitación, al llegar, despierta al kazajo con una almohada al rostro. Después de unos gruñidos e insultos, Yuuri corre hacia la habitación de Celestino.

—Ya estoy despierto Yuuri, en un momento voy —le dice el mayor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos aparecen alrededor de la mesa de billar viendo las hojas que les han enviado. Celestino parece estar preocupado y eso comienza a desesperar a los demás por no decir lo que está pasando. No dice nada, solo se queda leyendo esas hojas una y otra vez.

—No sé ustedes, pero no quisiera arriesgarlos de esta manera —por fin habla el mayor.

Los cuatro intercambian miradas y parece que no entienden nada de lo que dice Celestino, pero tratan de analizar sus palabras, después de todo él les dio una segunda oportunidad.

—Sé que han pasado muchas cosas y que les encanta el peligro… pero nunca los dejaría involucrarse en la guerra de dos familias muy poderosas en el mundo —continua Celestino.

—Pero… ¡Si ya robamos mercancía a uno de ellos! —exclama Yuuri levantándose de la mesa y dejando caer sus palmas sobre esta.

—Sí, pero esperábamos que solo nos pidieran eso y ya. Esta vez quieren acercarse a la mafia кость para sacarles información y eso no será nada fácil —comenta Celestino serio—. El propósito de los italianos es querer eliminar por completo a los rusos y creen que nosotros somos los que podríamos… ya que con anterioridad logramos destruir la familia de China y algunas que otras cosas.

—¡Exacto! Podemos hacerlo Celestino, no sería la primera vez que nos arriesgamos a hacer esto —Yuuri parece estar molesto, siente que todo el entrenamiento que todos han recibido podría irse a la mierda en un instante, así como ahora Celestino trata de detener algo que ya están más que metidos.

Celestino y Yuuri sostienen la mirada, esperando que uno de los cedan y el caso es que el italiano no logra ganarle al japonés, suspirando profundo.

—¿Quién está de acuerdo con Yuuri? —pregunta el mayor.

—Por supuesto que seguiré a Yuuri si el elige morir —el kazajo fue el primero en levantarse de su silla—. Confío ciegamente en él.

Phichit y Seung Gil intercambian miradas y asienten ante las palabras del kazajo, levantándose para demostrar que también están de lado de Yuuri.

—Si este imbécil decide hacerlo, necesitará al técnico y cerebro del grupo —comenta Phichit 

—Y yo me aseguraré de que nadie le pateé el trasero a ninguno de los tres —agrega Seung Gil.

Celestino observa a los jóvenes. Le es difícil creer que han crecido más de la cuenta y que a pesar de sus advertencias, está seguro que ellos lograrán su cometido. Suspira de nuevo muy profundo y asiente a las decisiones de sus hijos, que es así como los considera.

—Bien, preparen sus cosas y llevemos todo lo que podamos. El viaje será demasiado largo para lo que tienen que hacer —comenta Celestino 

Los cuatro jóvenes sonríen satisfechos y corren hacia sus habitaciones para arreglar su maleta. Celestino trató de detenerlos al gran peligro que se enfrenta, pues el cómo ex mafioso sabe que los rusos son muy crueles y no perdonan a aquellos que quieran acercarse a su familia. 

Sabe que el que está ahora en cabeza es el más cruel, despiadado y asesino a sangre fría, Celestino teme por su familia, pero los jóvenes están emocionados por lo que se van a enfrentar, sin importar arriesgar su vida.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Al tener ya todo listo, Celestino hace un par de llamadas más antes de ir al aeropuerto… o eso es lo que creen. Un carro lujoso de color negro aparece frente a su edificio y a señal del mayor, todos lo abordan. 

Al abordarlo, se dan cuenta que lo maneja una mujer de piel blanca que usa unos lentes de sol y cabello largo, castaño y lacio. Todos intercambian miradas, tratando de entender lo que está pasando.

—Gracias Minako, sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti —comenta Celestino con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, solo quiero mi paga después de todo lo que vayas a hacer… mis servicios no son gratuitos —contesta la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa

El auto se pone en marcha para llevarlos a donde un avión los espera. Todos miran a Celestino, esperando que él de una respuesta.

—Todos los magos tienen su As bajo la manga y Minako es una de ellas. Nos conocemos desde hace años, muchos antes de que todos ustedes nacieran y desde entonces nos hemos ayudado con favores mutuos —explica el mayor—. Si necesitas transporte rápido y privado, Minako será siempre la única y mejor opción.

—Por supuesto nenes, también estuve dentro de la mafia italiana y me encantaría ver rodar cabezas de toda aquella basura italiana, pero si se trata de detener a los locos rusos, qué más da… sangre es sangre —comenta la mujer hermosa.

Aún todos están perplejos de todo lo que está pasando, pero solo queda más que aceptar. Llegan a un hangar que parece ser privado y dentro de este se encuentra un jet modelo Bombardier Challenger 605. Al entrar al interior del avión, los jóvenes se quedan impresionados por la vista. Sillones reclinables totalmente blancos, cada uno con su almohada, un sillón frente al otro con una mesita de madera. Al fondo se encuentra un sillón largo para sentarse al menos 5 personas y frente al sillón se encuentran otros asientos dobles frente a una mesa.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba —dice Yuuri asombrado.

Los cuatro corren por el interior del lugar como pequeños niños peleando y escogiendo un sillón en el cual estar cómodos. Al fin y al cabo aún son muy jóvenes y tienden a comportarse así de vez en cuando. 

El viaje es algo largo, por lo que decidieron recostarse sobre los sillones y disfrutar el tiempo. Celestino y Minako se dirigen a la cabina del piloto.

—A veces pienso que no nos conocimos por alguna coincidencia, es como si el destino nos pusiera en el mismo camino —dice Phichit, quien está acurrucado con Seung Gil en uno de los sillones dobles. 

Seung Gil solo se deja acariciar por su pareja y disfruta que pase su mano entre su cabello, como un gatito feliz. Yuuri está acostado en el sillón largo y en el otro extremo esta Otabek acostado.

—No existen las coincidencias en este mundo, solo existe lo inevitable —comenta Yuuri.

—Creo que estas muy sentimental, cariño —le dice Seung Gil pasando su mano sobre la mejilla

—Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Celestino, sé que debo pensar en positivo pero me gustaría hacer más cosas con ustedes por mucho tiempo —continua Phichit.

Otabek y Yuuri alzan la cabeza para ver mejor al tailandés. Parece que ahora comprenden a dónde quiere llegar. Yuuri se levanta del sillón y se sienta frente a la pareja, Otabek le sigue y se sienta a lado del japonés.

—Por supuesto que haremos muchas cosas más —le dedica una sonrisa sincera Yuuri.

—Siempre haremos lo necesario para sobrevivir y seguir juntos… hermanos —dice el kazajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pareciera que esas palabras le llegaron al corazón de Phichit, siente como unas lágrimas bajan de su rostro y en seguida se cubre con el dorso de su mano para que no lo miren llorar.

—¡Más les vale que no les suceda nada malo! —dice Phichit evitando que su voz no suene extraña.

La charla entre los cuatro continúa hasta que se quedaron dormidos sobre los sillones, Otabek abraza el cuerpo de Yuuri, quien el otro le envuelve en sus brazos para protegerlo. Desde que adoptaron a Seung Gil, se volvió muy protector con ellos y por eso hace las cosas más peligrosas para que a ellos no les pase nada.

Phichit y Seung Gil han entrelazado sus piernas y sus manos, evitando que uno no se separe del otro. 

Al caer la noche, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de San Petesburgo. Cómo mencionó Seung Gil, hace demasiado frío para ser otoño y tanto él como Yuuri lo sienten en los huesos. Minako se despide de ellos y regresa a Japón en ese jet tan lujoso. Celestino nunca mencionó que en algún momento ellos dos tenían algo en especial, pero por miedo a que los encuentren, evitan hacer demostraciones amorosas.

Una vez más, Celestino les sorprende a los jóvenes con un vehículo lujoso oculto en el hangar y los lleva a una nueva guarida, un lujoso departamento en medio de la ciudad. Esperan no levantar sospechas con todo el cargamento que tienen.

Al entrar al edificio, se dan cuenta que este ya tiene algunos que otros muebles, como un comedor con mesa de cristal y alrededor seis sillas, una sala grande de piel negra. El piso es de madera. La cocina es grande y tiene incluso una barra con 4 bancos. 

Tiene 4 habitaciones, dónde dormirán por separado… excepto Seung Gil y Phichit.

Al menos hay ya tres baños completos, uno en la habitación principal que ocupará Celestino, uno en la habitación de Seung Gil y Phichit y el último lo comparten las habitaciones de Otabek y de Yuuri, cosa que no les molesta.

Instalan todas sus cosas mientras que Celestino les prepara la cena. Pareciera que son solo una hermosa familia que no se involucran en nada. Yuuri se sienta sobre la sala y decide prender la televisión.

—Esto… ¡Es aburrido! ¡Todo está en ruso! —exclama Yuuri mientras cambia de canal en canal.

—Así me sentí yo cuando llegamos a Japón, por eso nunca vi la televisión —se sienta Otabek a su lado.

—Vaya mierda… tendré que aprender ese idioma.

Del otro extremo de la sala, Phichit ha colocado su equipo enorme y ha comenzado a teclear para revisar si los italianos les han enviado algún informe nuevo.

—Chicos, parece que lo que quieren es recaudar información de estas dos personas —comenta Phichit—. Vengan Yuuri, Otabek.

Yuuri apaga el televisor y él y Otabek se acercan al tailandés para observar qué es lo que les quiere mostrar.

Son fotografías de dos personas muy elegantes y fáciles de identificar. El primero es un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Trae puesto una sudadera negra del pecho y con mangas del dibujo de la piel de un leopardo.

—Yuri Plisetsky —murmura Otabek.

Y el otro es un hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos azules, trae puesto un saco negro y una camisa blanca junto con una corbata. Este tiene aires de enigmático.

—Victor Nikiforov —murmura Yuuri intrigado.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 


	6. Canción

Dos Días antes. 

—Pues bien, lo hemos decidido todo —dice Phichit con una sonrisa—. Dado que vamos a investigar dos personas, Yuuri no podrá solo.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —le pregunta Otabek. 

—Ellos tienen un club deportivo donde son entrenadores. Ahora están haciendo audiencias para buscar patinadores y casualmente necesitan dos.

Phichit deja una propaganda sobre la mesa, Yuuri, Otabek y Seung Gil inclinan la cabeza para ver la hoja. 

—Van hacer esas audiencias Yuuri y Otabek y deben ir tras ellos, si es necesario seducirlos para conseguir información, no dejaré que Seung Gil vaya a hacer esa clase de artimañas que tiene Yuuri como costumbre.

Otabek y Yuuri se quedan sorprendidos por lo que dice y por un momento no les parece el porque no quiere que Seung Gil vaya, pero no les queda de otra. A veces Phichit deja que sus sentimientos se involucren.

Hicieron la cita para las audiciones para el lunes que viene y tanto Yuuri como Otabek han tenido que estar practicando duro con eso del patinaje. Compraron patines y fueron a una pista lejos de la que se supone que irán a presentarse y practican cualquier programa que tenga que ver con sus víctimas. 

El lunes se acerca y los chicos parece que están más que listos para dar su siguiente paso.

Yuuri no pudo dormir esa noche al grabarse el rostro de una de las personas que tendrá que investigar. Sus ojos azules se les clavaban en el cerebro y las pocas veces que logró conciliar el sueño aparecía ese sujeto en sus sueños. 

Quizá solo es una idea suya y el hecho de que va a empezar a seguirle para recolectar información le hace pensar en él y que clase de estrategia usará para acercarse a él. 

Otabek aparece en la puerta de su habitación, por un momento le dio un poco de miedo verlo ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta a Yuuri.

—Algo así… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

—Sólo si no orinas mi cama.

—Eso lo harás tú.

Otabek se acuesta a lado de Yuuri. Ambos se cobijan y se dan las espaldas. El kazajo se ha quedado también sin poder dormir porque la imagen del rubio le perturba, pareciera que sufre de alguna enfermedad mental al darse cuenta de sus orbes esmeraldas. 

—Quizá mañana nos daremos cuenta realmente quienes son estas personas —murmura Yuuri—. No esperaba que nos asignaran a uno cada quien.

—Las palabras exactas de Phichit fueron “Deben ir tras de ellos y si es necesario deben seducirlos para conseguir información, no dejaré que Seung Gil vaya a hacer esa clase de artimañas que tiene Yuuri como costumbre” —parece más bien que Otabek recita una sentencia de muerte.

—No me jodas, eso sonó a como si jugara sucio… espera, si lo hago

—Será divertido ir a esa pista de patinaje mañana a presentarnos. Quizá tú puedas tener la experiencia por todo lo que haces pero yo… no estoy seguro.

—Te voy a partir la cara si vuelves a dudar de ti. Eres apuesto y sexy, por supuesto que logradas tu misión. Además tienes un aire que da mucho misterio.

—De acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mí.

Después de una larga plática los dos logran conciliar el sueño y se mantuvieron en él hasta pasando del amanecer. Yuuri no quiso levantarse esta vez temprano a correr porque no conoce esta ciudad y no siente las intenciones de conocerla.

Todos se reunieron para tomar el desayuno y continuar hablando sobre el plan.

—Esta vez no les daremos auriculares para darles instrucciones. Logré conseguir papeles falsos para hacer certificados de que ustedes son patinadores expertos —comenta Phichit entregándoles el folder—. Usarán sus nombres de pila y si las cosas salen mal… ya saben que hacer.

—¿No es muy arriesgado decir nuestros nombres? —pregunta Otabek.

—No realmente. Ninguno de los cinco existimos, estamos muertos para toda base de información que desee encontrarnos.

—Igual no es como que importe. De alguna u otra manera haremos esto con nuestras habilidades —agrega Yuuri seguro de sí mismo 

—Aquí les va la historia, ustedes dos son primos. Acaban de llegar al país para hacer pruebas de patinaje y entrar en su equipo, tratarán de acercarse a esas dos personas para pedirles ayuda… Yuuri, trata de no verte sádico. Otra cosa, nada de invitarlos a casa. 

Los dos asienten y toman los papeles con los documentos necesarios. Ambos jóvenes preparan una maleta para sus pertenencias y algunas armas por si se complican las cosas. Phichit les explica cómo llegar y les coloca el mapa en el GPS del celular de Yuuri. 

Antes de salir, Yuuri decide cortarse un poco el cabello y dejarse el flequillo como siempre lo usa para ocultar sus ojos y se coloca las gafas azules para guardar apariencias. Otabek por su parte se coloca una chaqueta negra y pantalones entubados. Celestino, Seung Gil y Phichit se despiden de ellos y les encargan que de favor no olviden tener el celular cerca.

Listos, se dirigen al lugar. Hasta eso no se perdieron y lograron llegar al punto marcado, un gran centro deportivo exclusivo para patinadores. 

—Fue fácil llegar acá. Ahora, a trabajar Yuuri. 

—Espero que las cosas se pongan interesantes.

Caminan por las escaleras para llegar al lugar. Es muy grande y muy lujoso el centro deportivo como para que sólo haya cinco personas practicando sobre la pista.

Sin importar las apariencias, ellos deciden entrar y buscan a sus presas, que por suerte los encontraron de inmediato. Los entrenadores son ellos y al ver a Yuuri y a Otabek acercarse hacia la pista, se dirigen a ellos con gran elegancia y facilidad sobre el hielo. Son exactamente como las fotos que Phichit les mostró.

—¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los chicos que vienen a las audiciones, ¿no? —dice el platinado—. Yo soy Víctor y él es Yuri.

—Otro idiota con el mismo nombre —se burla Otabek.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —el rubio se exalta por como le acaba de llamar el kazajo 

—Yo soy Yuuri y él es mi primo Otabek —se presenta Yuuri dándole un codazo al kazajo para que se comporte.

—Espero que sean como dice su expediente y no sean un fracaso —se queja el rubio 

—Quedarán más que satisfechos con nuestra colaboración —Yuuri comienza a atacar, con una sonrisa seductora al platinado, quien por un momento creyó que el japonés liga.

—Bien, Yuri tú te llevas a él —Víctor señala a Otabek sin apartar la vista a Yuuri—. Yo probaré el desempeño de Yuuri.

Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa coqueta a Víctor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Caminan a las bancas y se preparan con sus patines.

—Cualquier cosa sabes que estaré cerca —murmura Otabek 

—Sólo cuídate.

Otabek y él se separan, dirigiéndose a sus “entrenadores”. Ambos están totalmente preparados para dar lo mejor de sí. Mientras Yuuri practicó la coreografía de Víctor cuando era patinador profesional, Otabek se dedicó a tratar de imitar a las del rubio. Ambos están seguros de sí mismos para atrapar a los entrenadores.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna coreografía que mostrarme? —pregunta Víctor colocando sus manos sobre la cintura 

—Estuve practicando con esta canción. Por favor, ponla en cuanto te diga —le entrega un reproductor que el mismo Phichit ha creado, es sencillo y consiste de un solo botón.

—De acuerdo.

Yuuri se coloca en un lugar donde no le estorbe a Otabek, quien ha comenzado desde el otro extremo su coreografía. Suspira profundo, sabe que esta presentación dependerá si podrá permanecer cerca de Víctor o tendrá que pensar en otra forma podría llamarle la atención. 

—Oprime el botón.

Víctor obedece y la canción comienza a sonar, para la sorpresa del hombre es una canción que había usado en una presentación que le hizo ganar una importante competencia. Parece que Yuuri ha causado una gran impresión en Víctor, emocionando el frío corazón del ruso y sintiendo que Yuuri no solo lo hace porque sabe patinar, si no que siente la música en él. 

Cada salto que da Yuuri, lo da con tanta elegancia y cae con gran perfección sobre el hielo. En algún momento a Yuuri le llamaba la atención el patinaje artístico y quería practicarlo pero siempre estuvo en constantes mudanzas y cambios de país junto con los demás.

Lo único que Víctor piensa es enseguida reclutar a Yuuri en su equipo y el mismo entrenarlo para que el destaque. La canción termina y Víctor no puede evitar aplaudir emocionado.

—Esa coreografía… Yuuri, ¡mi corazón está emocionado! Haz hecho lo que he estado buscando hace años —Víctor se acerca a Yuuri deslizándose por el hielo. 

Yuuri ve la oportunidad de acercarse a él, patina a su dirección para chocar con él y caer sobre el hielo. 

—¡Lo siento! —exclama Yuuri exagerando dramáticamente con los brazos—. Estos patines los acabo de comprar porque perdieron mi equipaje.

Yuuri ayuda a Víctor sentarse sobre el hielo.

—No te preocupes, entiendo eso. 

Ambos han quedado muy cerca y Yuuri aprovecha la oportunidad, toma con una mano el mentón y con la otra la mano de Víctor que está sobre el hielo.

—Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? —pregunta Yuuri usando una voz que le causa escalofríos a Víctor.

El corazón de Víctor explora mil emociones provocadas por primera vez a causa de alguien. Comienza a sentirse extraño por aquella situación, pero no porque le incomodara el coqueteo de Yuuri si no porque jamás había estado así de cerca con alguien.

—Si, me gusta lo que he visto —Víctor le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ambos se levantan ayudándose y justo cuando Yuuri decide separar sus manos de las de Víctor, este se ha aferrado tanto al japonés.

—Me gustaría entrenarte yo mismo —comenta Víctor.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! —Yuuri finge emociona por lo que acaba de decir el platinado.

—Si, pero advierto que no será nada fácil. Necesito tu cuerpo y trabajaremos mucho con él —Víctor acaricia el mentón de Yuuri como si fuera un gatito

Yuuri se acerca al oído de Víctor, casi abrazándolo para sentirse ambos cuerpos.

—Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, siempre y cuando seas tú —le murmura cm una sonrisa de lado—. Sé mi Coach, Víctor.

Se separa de Víctor y le dedica una sonrisa pícara. Víctor siente como es flechado por Yuuri.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos? —pregunta Yuuri curioso.

—Me gustaría empezar hoy, pero tengo asuntos por arreglar y debo irme. Pero mañana antes del medio día te veré aquí.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Coach.

Se separa de Víctor y patina para dirigirse a la entrada de la pista. Camina hacia las bancas donde dejó su maleta y busca con la mirada a Otabek quien sigue aun practicando con Plisetsky y por lo que puede apreciar es que le ha agradado al rubio.

Unas manos rodean su cintura, si no fuera porque tiene que seguir con su papel, Victor estaría en el suelo recibiendo alguno que otro golpe. Yuuri odia que invadan su espacio personal.

—Espero que no tengas nada más importante que venir a entrenar conmigo… porque no te soltaré con facilidad —Víctor le murmura al oído.

Yuuri mueve los ojos con fastidio sin que Víctor lo note. Sonríe y se gira sin romper el abrazo de Víctor. 

—Seré todo tuyo si lo deseas —comenta Yuuri acariciando la mejilla de Víctor.

Víctor sonríe y toma a Yuuri del rostro con ambas manos. ¡Se está inclinando para besarlo! Yuuri no se esperaba que fuera así de rápido y que terminaría con facilidad sobre sus redes. 

—¡Víctor! ¡Deja a ese cerdito y vámonos! ¡Nos están esperando! —el otro Yuuri le grita al albino

¿Cerdito?, se repetía por dentro Yuuri un tanto molesto. Víctor se separa de Yuuri y camina en dirección del rubio. Para su suerte, el beso no se completó. 

—Te veré mañana, Yuuri —se despide Víctor guiñandole el ojo.

Otabek se acerca a Yuuri y Ambos ven como los rusos desaparecen tras la puerta principal.

—Ahora… ¿Cómo carajos regresamos al departamento? —pregunta Otabek.

—Creo que no es difícil el camino de regreso. ¿Cómo te fué con el rubio arisco? 

Otabek da un suspiro largo y deja caer su cuerpo sobre la banca. Yuuri hace lo mismo para poder quitarse los patines.

—Me llamó enano y él también lo es. Dice que me entrenará muy duro.

—Víctor también dijo lo mismo de mí.

—¿Qué eres enano?

—¡No! Qué me entrenará duro —Yuuri le lanza la botella a Otabek y él enseguida detiene el impacto—. Vámonos de aquí.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Víctor se le ha grabado los ojos de su nuevo alumno en su mente, le encantan sus ojos caramelo y podría perderse en ellos. Disfruta de un baño en su lujosa tina y bebiendo un poco de champagne, acompañado con fresas.

—Lindo Yuuri, algo tienes que me estás cautivando.

Su celular suena, esta vez lo ha dejado a su lado para que no tenga la necesidad de salirse de su bañera. 

—¿Diga?

—¡Viejo! ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escoger a esos tipos? El enano me agrada pero el otro… ¡El cerdo! —es la voz de Yuri y está muy exaltado y extraño—. ¡No me da buena espina! 

—Yuri —sonríe Víctor—. Estás volviendo a consumir droga, ¿no es así? Deberías pensar en ir con un doctor… 

—¡Como si tú no lo hicieras! Además… estoy bien.

—Aprovechando tu llamada… —el rostro de Víctor se pone tenso—. ¿Han encontrado algo sobre Eros?

Yuri se queda en silencio por un momento y en seguida comienza a reírse de manera tonta. 

—El idiota lo llaman viuda negra y es un asesino, sabe usar armas de fuego y una especie de espada Japonesa.

—Katana.

—Si, esa mierda… me lo dijo uno de los idiotas que me dejaste a cargo antes de matarlo. Desgraciadamente sus datos no están en ningún lado, ni siquiera hay fotografía de él.

—Bien, continúa investigando.

—Si.

Víctor cuelga y sonríe mientras deja el celular a un lado para tomar la compra de champagne. La alza como si estuviera brindando y en seguida la bebe, sintiendo esas burbujas pasar por su garganta.

—Me encantaría tenerte aquí Eros y darte una dolorosa y lenta muerte.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	7. Laberinto.

El plan propuesto por Phichit comienza a salir a la perfección. Víctor no aparta la vista por ningún motivo de Yuuri, cosa que le comienza a molestar al joven japonés, sobre todo porque el ruso es demasiado empalagoso y el juego de seducción continua. Por dentro Yuuri solo espera el momento que le den luz verde para dejar con esa farsa y alejarse cuanto antes de ese hombre. 

En una ocasión Víctor lo abrazó por atrás cuando estaban en pleno entrenamiento y Yuuri resbaló, para sujetarse le tomo a Víctor del pantalón y casi se los baja. Ahora el ruso cree que Yuuri quiere llevarlo a la cama.

Por otro lado, Otabek ha lidiado estas dos semanas con el rubio agresivo, normalmente insulta a los demás cuando se equivocan pero al kazajo sólo le regaña y le exige demasiado. 

El entrenamiento a sido tan duro que cuando llegan a casa, meten sus pies a un contenedor con agua caliente.

—Se me han pegado los calcetines a la piel y al retirarlos me arde demasiado —se queja Yuuri.

—Ya no siento los dedos pequeños del pie —el kazajo no muestra signo de dolor en su rostro pero por dentro está más que adolorido, después de una caída de centón, sus muslos y cadera le duele demasiado

Mientras se masajean y disfrutan del agua caliente sobre sus pues, ven una película de acción. Riéndose de las escenas que aparecen y la exageración de sangre cuando se trata de desmembramiento.

—Nunca he intentado eso, creo que eso es exagerado —comenta Yuuri sonriendo.

—Creo que es algo demasiado raro… lo mío es sanar heridas no crear más —dice Otabek frunciendo el ceño.

—Chicos —se acerca Phichit a ellos y se sientan a su lado—. Emil nos ha enviado algo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Yuuri con curiosidad.

—Es una invitación a una fiesta. Harán una fiesta de máscaras y asistirá la mafia rusa —comenta el joven entregándoles un sobre 

Yuuri sostiene el sobre y lo abren para revisar el contenido. Contiene una hoja tamaño carta de color negro y caligrafía perfecta y de color plateado, junto con dos boletos pequeños de mismo material y letra. Tienen dibujos de máscaras de noche.

—¿Cómo es que Emil consiguió esta invitación? —pregunta Yuuri

—Bueno, pues no lo sé… él sospecha que es en la guarida de los lobos.

—Entonces…

—Van a ir ustedes dos, pasarán desapercibidos con sus máscaras y… —Phichit mira a Yuuri.

—Ya entendí, Eros debe aparecer —dice el un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Cuándo es? —pregunta Otabek.

—Mañana. 

Yuuri pone una mueca de desaprobación, pero a la vez se alegra. Cuando Víctor tiene cosas que hacer el entrenamiento dura poco tiempo.

Pero en verdad ansiaba que llegara dicho evento porque podrá trabajar en lo que más disfruta. Otabek le acompañará para investigar por su parte y Phichit intentará entrar al sistema de seguridad.

En la mañana Yuuri despierta de buenas, está emocionado por lo que pasará esta noche, quiere llegar al fondo si es posible y terminar con esto. 

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Aún no se acostumbra al clima de Rusia; con forme pasa el tiempo, cada vez hace más frío. Solo espera que no comience a llover. Al salir de la regadera, se prepara con la ropa deportiva y acomoda su flequillo hacia abajo y se coloca sus lentes. 

En el comedor ya está Otabek sirviendo el desayuno junto con Seung Gil, Phichit está detrás de su computadora tecleando como loco.

—¿Tendrán entrenamiento? —pregunta Celestino apareciendo a lado de Yuuri.

—Desgraciadamente si —se queja Yuuri .

Se sientan todos a comer y disfrutar su compañía a su modo. Después del desayuno, Otabek y Yuuri se despiden y se dirigen al club deportivo. Cada vez tienen más conocimiento de los alrededores de ese lugar.

Llegan al deportivo y se encuentran con los demás compañeros, les han ido conociendo, uno de ellos se llama Leo de la Iglesia, un joven delgado y estatura delgada, su cabello es marrón y le llega casi a la barbilla y viene de Estados Unidos; el más pequeño se llama Guang-Hong Ji cabello castaño con ojos color café y unas pecas adornan su rostro, proviene de China; el último se llama Kenjiro Minami, su cabello es rubio con un mechón de color rojo proveniente de Japón. Los tres son agradables y libres de sospechas.

—Parece que no tendremos clases hoy —dice Guang-Hong un poco entristecido

—Normalmente nos mandan un mensaje cuando hacen eso pero ahora ni eso —comenta Leo 

—Mejor para mí, así no tengo encima a Víctor —dice Yuuri colocando sus brazos sobre la nuca

—Escuchar eso me entristece.

Yuuri siente escalofríos sobre su espalda y voltea lentamente para encontrarse a Víctor haciendo un puchero. A su lado se encuentra Yuri con gafas de sol en el rostro y su típica chaqueta de animal print. El japonés desvía la mirada hacia otro lado y suspira.

—La suerte no está de mi lado —dice Yuuri serio

—No te sientas tan mal, el viejo y yo nos iremos más temprano de lo habitual, Cerdo —comenta Yuri haciéndole una mueca 

Las puertas del deportivo se abren por los rusos y todos ingresan a las instalaciones. Todos se preparan para entrar a la pista para entrenar y ensayar.

—Yuuri, debemos preparar esa rutina. Tienes que pulir tu técnica —le dice Víctor.

—Ya sé, es solo que no me acostumbro a los patines— comenta Yuuri haciendo una mueca

Y una vez más la mañana y parte de la tarde se le hizo muy pesado a Yuuri, si no lo tiene entrenando constantemente le está coqueteando. Al terminar de entrenar, Yuuri y Víctor se sientan sobre las gradas.

—Esta noche celebraran el cumpleaños de un tío mío… me gustaría invitarte —dice Víctor dedicándole una sonrisa a Yuuri.

Por un momento a Yuuri le da un vuelco al corazón al ver esa sonrisa y siente que las mejillas se le ruborizan… ¡Nunca le había pasado esto! Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo que Víctor se sienta rechazado.

—Lo siento… tengo otros planes con Beka esta noche.

Víctor se siente decepcionado pero trata de entender que no ha logrado entrar al mundo de Yuuri porque recibe constantemente sus rechazos.

—Es una lástima, quizá para otra ocasión… o me dejarías invitarte un café, sin tener esa relación de entrenador-alumno, como dos personas que desean conocerse.

Yuuri suspira profundo y mira a Víctor. Nunca se había percatado que las pestañas de Víctor son del tono de su cabello y resaltan sus ojos.

—Yo este… quizá un café.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Víctor se abren demasiado y su sonrisa es de oreja a oreja.

—Si… podríamos ir la próxima semana —Yuuri se ruboriza.

Se despiden y cada quien se dirige a su casa. Otabek y Yuuri corren para prepararse para la fiesta. 

Yuuri se vuelve a bañar con agua tibia. Se coloca un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja; su flequillo lo peina hacia atrás, resaltando sus ojos y se coloca unos lentes de contacto para poder ver bien. De la maleta saca un antifaz negro cosido con encaje con unos detalles dorados y una pluma negra en un una punta. 

Yuuri se la coloca y se mira sobre el espejo. Su apariencia es totalmente diferente, sabe que así nadie lo va a identificar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Celestino se ofreció para llevar a los jóvenes al edificio. Llegaron puntuales al lugar donde se realizará dicho evento. El salón es grande, lujoso con piso de mármol blanco y mesas llenas de bocadillos. Hay varias figuras de hielo sobre las mesas.

Todos tienen máscaras de diversos colores, tamaños y formas. Ninguno de los presentes parece conocerse y el propósito de estas fiestas es tener un alías y no decir tu nombre. 

Curiosamente Yuuri pudo identificar un par de orbes azules bajo una máscara de color negro de encaje con algunas lentejuelas del mismo color y alguno que otro detalle de color blanco sobre el contorno del antifaz. Su cabello está totalmente perfecto, cayendo del lado izquierdo como de costumbre y trae esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Se encuentra platicando con una joven de cabello pelirrojo con un antifaz rosa lleno de plumas y un vestido pegado color negro. 

Los bocadillos y las bebidas son repartidos por meseros que también tienen antifaces sencillos de color blanco sobre su rostro para identificarlos. Sobre una tarima se encuentra un grupo de personas tocando la música de fondo. 

Otabek y Yuuri continúan observando y encuentran al chico rubio platicando con una persona mayor. No saben con exactitud de quién se trata pero no dejan de mirar. 

—¿Y ahora? Ya estamos aquí pero… esto de la máscara no es de gran utilidad —comenta Otabek 

—Por algo nos mandaron a esta fiesta, deben de esconder algo aquí y quieren que lo encontremos —comenta Yuuri sin perder de vista a Víctor, quien ahora habla con un hombre un poco más alto y de rizos dorados con un antifaz rojo y traje gris. 

—Será mejor esperar un poco si hay alguna forma de mantenerlos distraídos. 

A pesar de que el antifaz es una manera de ocultar parte de tu rostro, algunas personas parecen ser maleantes e incluso parte de la misma mafia por sus cadenas de oro y anillos de diamantes extravagantes. 

—¡Damas y Caballeros! —Víctor se encuentra arriba de la tarima con un micrófono a mano—. Les agradezco a todos por su presencia. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tío, un gran hombre que siempre da lo mejor para los suyos, respetado por los enemigos. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para él!

Todos buscan con la mirada al tío, quien este sube a la tarima para saludar a todos y quitarle el micrófono a Víctor.

—Gracias a todos, se que los presentes son las personas más importantes con las que podemos contar. Quiero aprovechar para anunciar que estoy por retirarme y dejar totalmente a cargo a mi sobrino Víctor Nikiforov. Así como me han respetado y querido, espero que también a él.

El lugar se llena de aplausos y palabras de aliento. Víctor no deja de sonreír, cosa que a Yuuri le está preocupando porque cada vez que le ve sonreír, siente que su corazón se acelera.

“¡Es un maldito odioso!” Piensa Yuuri 

—Quiero invitarlos a que pasen a la terraza para comenzar la cena. Hoy nuestra querida Rusia nos regala una noche con muchas estrellas —continúa el anciano hombre.

Todos comienzan a moverse en dirección hacia el techo, donde varios elevadores son ocupados y llenos por los invitados, Yuuri y Otabek asienten y se separan para revisar el lugar. 

Yuuri corre por las escaleras, evitando ser visto por alguien más. Pareciera que ese edificio es un hotel, el suelo tiene alfombrado y en todos los pisos hay muchas habitaciones, las cuales si tienen camas… o eso es en los primeros pisos, en las puertas que si se abren tienen armas, en las que necesitan código deciden dejarlo así e ir memorizando el lugar. 

Yuuri llega a un piso donde solo hay una puerta, tTodo un piso para solo una puerta? Seguro que esconden algo ahí. Se dirige para abrirla y pareciera que ha sido descuido de alguien por dejarla sin seguro. 

El interior de la oficina tiene un escritorio grande y de madera, una silla de piel y a un lado pegado a la pared hay una cantina con varias bebidas. Del lado contrario de la cantina hay un librero enorme con libros que parecen tener más de 100 años. Tiene una alfombra sobre la otra y esta tiene figuras y adornos, pareciera que es muy cara e importada. 

Lo que a Yuuri le llamó la atención es que dicha alfombra tiene rastros de sangre. No dudó en tomar fotografías y después dárselas a Phichit para que las analice. Se acerca al escritorio, el cual no tiene papeles pero si marcas del filo de un cuchillo o una daga. 

Si esta fuera la oficina del líder de la mafia más poderosa, debe admitir que el líder es muy descuidado y ahora que tiene una reunión en casa, cualquier persona se pudo infiltrar con facilidad. Yuuri sonríe por ser el único en que pensó en eso.

Se sienta sobre la silla de piel para poder husmear en los cajones y encontrar alguna clase de pista. Desgraciadamente no encontró nada, sólo papeles de los chicos que entrenan en la pista y… ¡Oh! 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —murmura Yuuri sacando los papeles del fondo

Son fotografías borrosas de él mismo, haciéndose pasar por Eros. El corazón de Yuuri comienza a latir acelerado y una sonrisa aparece sobre su rostro. Le emociona que ahora es objetivo de los rusos y que incluso quieren acercarse a él para algún propósito, ya sea matarlo o negociar con él, Yuuri le excita que la cacería está tomando forma. 

Por suerte solo hay fotografías de él y no de los demás. Yuuri comienza a guardar las cosas en su lugar para parecer que nunca había estado, ahora que Phichit no puede entrar al sistema de seguridad del edificio, no puede confiarse estar por mucho tiempo en esa habitación.

La puerta se abre y Yuuri siente como su corazón da un vuelco por la adrenalina, ahora tendrá que escapar. Cierto ruso entra a la habitación y justo cuando cierra la puerta mira a Yuuri. Pasaron múltiples pensamientos por la mente a Víctor y no dudó ningún segundo en ponerse defensivo, apuntando a Yuuri con el arma que hace un momento estaba dentro del saco.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —exclama molesto 

—Reconocimiento —sonríe Yuuri colocándose las manos por la cintura

Por suerte aún trae la máscara puesta y así Víctor no le puede reconocer… o eso espera. Víctor observa con cuidado al intruso y planea de qué manera atraparle y matarle por si vio alguna evidencia.

—¿Tu quien eres? —pregunta el ruso sin bajar el arma 

Yuuri sonríe y camina lento hacia Víctor con algunos pasos seductores. Estando cerca de Víctor, el acaricia el rostro y con la otra mano hace que Víctor baje el arma.

—Yo soy Eros.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	8. Pelea

Esta noche la había estado preparado día con día Víctor y Yuri. Quieren que todo salga de maravilla y sin ninguna interrupción o algún disturbio. La temática de la fiesta es sobre mascaradas para hacerlo más interesante, además de que asistirán diversas familias y no quisieran crear tensión en algún momento entre ellas. 

Víctor ha hecho diversas llamadas en varias partes del mundo para conseguir lo que necesita, amenazando aquel que se lo niegue e incluso dando cifras altas de dinero.

Tuvo que descuidar el entrenamiento de sus demás alumnos con tal de que dicho evento sea perfecto. Como el edificio de su corporativo tiene una sala especial para eventos y reuniones, fácil en ese lugar caben 200 personas o más. 

Víctor y Yuri crearon el ambiente de una fiesta misteriosa con el uso de los antifaces, nadie revelará su nombre y solo se dedicarán a disfrutar los bocadillos y las bebidas. 

Encargó unas estatuas de hielo para colocarlas en algunas mesas y dejarles alrededor algunas bebidas. Se colocaron fuentes de chocolate, alrededor fresas y algunas otras frutas pequeñas para que se puede crear brochetas y colocarlas bajo las fuentes.

Víctor está muy animado con esta celebración y le hubiera encantado que su alumno de ojos color chocolate asistiera, pero él se negó. Ahora sospecha de que tenga algo especial con el chico que siempre le acompaña, no quisiera que él tenga alguna relación amorosa con él.

—¡Viejo! —el rubio interrumpe los pensamientos del platinado—. Parece que ya está todo listo, solo falta tu presencia en el salón.

—En un momento bajo —le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri desaparece tras la puerta de la oficina. Víctor lleva puesto esta noche un saco negro con cola de pingüino y dentro de este una camisa blanca y un chaleco grisáceo. En el cuello tiene un moño negro pequeño. Esta vestimenta lo hace resaltar su figura y se ve muy atractivo. 

No había bajado a dicho evento porque revisaba unos papeles que recién le habían entregado. Son unas fotografías tomadas de cámaras de seguridad en diversas partes, pero solo muestran a una sola persona. No se distingue del todo, ni sus rasgos, solo se ve que viste de un traje totalmente pegado a su cuerpo de color negro y tiene una máscara pero tampoco se le nota la forma de esta. 

El corazón de Víctor late como si fueran tambores de guerra cada vez que ve las imágenes de dicho sujeto y planea cómo atraparlo.

—Eros —murmura mientras guarda las fotografías dentro de unas carpetas en el fondo de un cajón de su escritorio—. No sé porque siento que estás más cerca de lo que me imagino.

— ¡Viejo! —de nuevo Yuri abre la puerta de golpe—. ¡Nuestro tío ha llegado!

— ¡Demonios! —toma la máscara que está sobre su escritorio y se levanta de un salto, corriendo hacia la puerta.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El salón está lleno de muchas personas con antifaces, trajes coloridos y parece que el lugar es demasiado agradable. La música crea un ambiente armonioso y cálido. Las personas ríen y disfrutan de la compañía de unos a otros mientras comen bocadillos y toman champagne o un poco de vino espumoso.

Víctor se siente satisfecho al ver a su tío disfrutando de la fiesta con sus amigos y seres que quiere. 

—Víctor.

Una mujer se acerca al platinado, su vestido es negro pegado y termina arriba de las rodillas, su antifaz es rosa. Su cabello es rojo y le llega a la barbilla. Su figura es hermosa y a través de los huecos de la máscara se notan los ojos azules de la joven.

—Creí estaba muy claro no revelar la identidad de las personas —sonríe el platinado al ver a la joven.

La chica sonríe y le ofrece una copa a Víctor de champagne quien lo recibe con una sonrisa. 

—Como si fuera difícil adivinar que eres el único platinado en este lugar —dice la mujer colocando su mano en la cadera.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, tampoco es difícil adivinar que eres tú… Mila. 

La mujer se ríe y se acerca un poco a Víctor, casi colgándose de su cuello. Víctor sonríe pero no la envuelve en sus brazos.

— ¿Te han llegado las fotografías que me has pedido? —pregunta Mila.

Víctor la separa y deja su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. La mirada de Víctor ha cambiado a algo fría y sombría. 

— Sí, los estaba observando hace un momento. Ojalá pudieras conseguir mejores vistas de él.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, es solo que no logro conseguir más datos de él. 

—Gracias Mila por tu trabajo, espero que tengas más noticias para mí.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La fiesta continúa y se acerca la hora de la cena, la cual se hará en la parte del techo del edificio para ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, además de que este día la temperatura no se ha elevado. 

Víctor ha dado el anuncio de la hora de la cena y manda a que los meseros les guíen hacia el lugar. Víctor espera a que terminen de salir del salón y cerrar las puertas.

Cerrar puertas.

Ahora que lo recuerda, su oficina se ha quedado abierta y justo hoy que hay muchas personas en el lugar pueden entrar a husmear sus cosas personales.

Se dirige corriendo hacia el piso de su oficina. Desgraciadamente las escaleras están ocupadas por los invitados dirigiéndose al techo y el elevador también. No le queda de otra que esperar a que todos suban.

Después de algunos minutos llega a la puerta y su temor a que esta estuviera abierta comienza a salir a flote. Abre la puerta de golpe y se lleva con una sorpresa. 

Un joven enmascarado está sentado sobre su silla y no duda en cerrar la puerta para matar aquel intruso.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —exclama Víctor apuntando al sujeto con su arma.

—Reconocimiento —contesta el joven enmascarado colocándose las manos sobre la cadera e inclinándola hacia un lado.

Pareciera que aquel joven que está frente a él lo ha visto en algún momento de su vida. Su corazón comienza a latir como aquellos tambores que anuncian la guerra. 

—¿Tú quién eres? —Víctor no baja por ningún motivo el arma y no dudará en disparar aquel ser que parece la representación exacta de la sensualidad, ¡sí que tiene un gran cuerpo hermoso! Pero eso no lo deja de ser sospechoso.

El sujeto camina hacia delante de Víctor con movimientos provocativos y moviendo la cadera, hechizando a Víctor con tanta sensualidad. Al tenerlo cerca siente su mano acariciar su mejilla mientras que la otra hace que baje el arma.

—Yo soy Eros.

Y entonces el corazón de Víctor late desenfrenado por tener aquel ser cerca de él, todo el día sentía que estaba más cerca de lo que se imagina y Eros se ha entregado en bandeja de plata. 

Una sonrisa oscura aparece en el rostro de Víctor y comienza a reír, mientras que Eros continua acariciando su mejilla. Víctor toma la mano de Eros con fuerza para detener sus caricias. 

—No esperaba que te entregaras así de fácil a mí —dice Víctor sin borrar esa sonrisa sombría y siniestra.

—Qué yo recuerde no me estoy entregando a ti, cariño —dice Eros con una voz seductora.

Esa voz parece un martillo golpeando el pecho de Víctor, es demasiado hermosa es como si fuera la de un ángel, un precioso ángel que ha pecado con tanta sensualidad y belleza, que aunque no se vea por completo el rostro, los ojos son el arma perfecta al igual que esas caderas para poder tener a quien sea rendido ante sus pies. 

Es el ángel de la muerte que hechiza a sus víctimas antes de darles una muerte.

—Estás aquí parado frente a mí sin importarte lo que puede suceder ahora —comenta Víctor frunciendo el ceño—. Esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera más épico.

—Podemos hacerlo más épico si tu gustas —Eros acerca su rostro al de Víctor lentamente, acercando sus labios a los suyos—. Solo déjate llevar por el momento.

La respiración se corta en Víctor al sentir el roce de los labios de Eros, esperando que ambos se fundan con un beso, pero enseguida se calma y alza el arma a la altura del corazón de Eros como una advertencia, para detenerlo.

—Así que esto es lo que tú quieres —sonríe Eros.

Con un movimiento rápido por parte de Eros con su pierna, se separa de Víctor dándole una patada a la mano que tiene el arma de fuego.

—Lo siento aún no planeo que mueras o yo muera —comenta Eros tomando una postura de atacante.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres querido Eros? —Víctor también se coloca en postura para atacar.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, esperando que alguno de los dos diera un movimiento en falso para atacar. Pareciera que solo es escucharan sus corazones latir con tanta adrenalina y excitación. 

—Sugiero que… —Eros es el primero en lanzarse con una velocidad rápida hacia Víctor con el puño en alto con dirección al rostro del platinado— Pongamos nuestros términos —logra encestar el golpe, haciendo retroceder a Víctor llevándose la mano a su rostro.

Eros se acerca a él para continuar su seducción, ya que hace un momento comenzaba a caer Víctor. 

—Pagarás por eso mi querido Eros —Víctor deja a un lado el dolor del rostro y al tener a Eros lo suficientemente cerca, alza la pierna golpeando directamente a un costado de Eros tumbandolo en el suelo—. No sé qué clase de términos quieres.

Víctor se acerca corriendo para aprovechar que a Eros se le ha ido el aire de los pulmones y darle una patada más, esta vez encestando en sus costillas. 

—Vamos Eros me decían que eras una presa muy difícil de capturar y yo te estoy partiendo la mierda con facilidad —comenta Víctor agachándose para tomar a Eros del rostro.

Eros mira a Víctor, mientras que él se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca. Aún está emocionado por esta lucha y sabe que esto se alargara hasta que uno de los dos se mate. Víctor lo toma del mentón para alzar su rostro. La máscara aún sigue aferrado a su rostro y el corazón del platinado late violentamente por el deseo de quitárselo y conocer quién está detrás de la máscara.

Eros se da cuenta de las intenciones de Víctor, por lo que su puño fue más rápido en golpearle el estómago a Víctor antes de que este levantara la máscara. Víctor se separa tratando de respirar. 

—Te equivocas, esto aún no acaba… así que pórtate bien que espero poder verte pronto.

Eros camina con esos sensuales movimientos hacia la ventana para poder escapar, hipnotizando a Víctor. Cuando levanta la ventana y comienza a salir por ahí, Eros le manda un beso a Víctor y desaparece.

Víctor se sienta sobre el suelo y se soba la mejilla donde Eros le había dado un golpe y sonríe. Esta demasiado entusiasmado por la declaración de guerra… o quizá declaración de muerte.

La puerta se abre de golpe, Víctor no mira para ver quién se trata pues está con la vista clavada hacia la ventana. 

—Víctor… —es la voz de Yuri—. ¿Qué haces sobre el suelo?

Víctor no contesta, se levanta y en seguida se lleva la mano a su rostro, justo donde Eros le había pegado. El rubio abre demasiado los ojos y se acerca al platinado para auxiliarlo.

—¿Quién fue el maldito que te hizo esto? —se exalta el rubio.

—Eros —contesta Víctor serio.

Yuri abre demasiado los ojos y esta que no se lo cree. ¿Cómo es que Eros estaba aquí hace un momento y nadie se percató? Yuri comienza a tronarse los nudillos como si quisiera prepararse para golpear.

—¡¿Dónde está ese maldito?! —pregunta Yuri molesto.

Víctor se siente un poco molesto porque técnicamente Eros le había ganado en esa pequeña pelea, pero sabe bien que habrá más.

—Se fue.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¡Deberían ir por el ahora! —Yuri se altera y comienza a correr hacia la entrada para anunciar a los demás que Eros está aquí.

—¡No! —Víctor le detiene de la mano para que no abandone la habitación.

Yuri se molesta por la reacción del platinado y más porque lo detiene. Truena los dientes y se cruza de brazos como si hiciera un berrinche por negarle algo.

—Él volverá, estoy seguro —contesta Víctor—. Por ahora, necesito una bolsa de hielo que me duele la mandíbula.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará**


	9. Niebla

—¡Eres un idiota, Yuuri! —le regaña Otabek mientras le examina el costado al japonés. **  
**

Había pasado ya un día del encuentro con Víctor y tienen que retomar su plan. Yuuri hace solo gestos de dolor cada vez que Otabek pasa sus dedos para examinarlo. Se le ha creado un gran moretón y lo revisan para asegurarse de no haberse fracturado alguna costilla.

—No esperaba que el idiota apareciera de la nada —comenta Yuuri molesto.

Otabek presiona sobre una costilla y Yuuri da un desgarrador grito, como si le hubieran partido en ese momento. 

—Es obvio que lo haría, es su oficina. Ahora tienes una costilla rota, imbécil.

Otabek coloca una especie de crema medicinal con algunas hierbas para poderle bajar la inflamación del gran moretón. Yuuri solo hace gestos de dolor tratando de aguantarlo.

—Ahora no puedes patinar —gruñe Otabek un tanto serio 

—No es como que me alegre, pero Víctor sospechara si le digo que no voy a patinar porque él me ha golpeado y me rompió una costilla.

Otabek arruga la nariz y no duda en pegarle a Yuuri en el brazo.

—No idiota, pero tampoco le vas a decir que fue él quien te golpeo.

Suspira Yuuri, pero ese suspiro le dolió por aquella costilla rota, en realidad le cuesta trabajo respirar.

—Tengo que ir, trataré de no esforzarme y si me dice algo le diré que me trataron de asaltar. 

—Sólo no te arriesgues.

Otabek se levanta de la cama, llevándose sus instrumentos y dejar solo a Yuuri. Se siente molesto porque no estaba a su lado cuando peleó con Víctor y preocupado por qué quiere seguir con la locura de ir al entrenamiento.

Yuuri se queda tumbado boca arriba, mirando el techo mientras que su mente pasa las imágenes de Víctor, nunca antes había sentido tanta excitación por pelear con alguien y dejarlo vivo. Cree que será demasiado divertido continuar con él plan y lograr conquistar a Víctor completamente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por su parte, el platinado se encuentra acostado en su habitación, siendo revisado por un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Sus pestañas resaltan sus ojos, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo.

—Debiste llamarnos —comenta el chico rubio al colocar un poco de algodón con alcohol en el labio roto de Víctor..

—Fue demasiado rápido Chris, además disfruté todo ese momento con Eros, ansiaba conocerlo —Víctor hace un gesto de dolor 

—¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es cierto que es muy sensual y atractivo?

Víctor comienza a recordar a su enemigo, curvas hermosas como para ser un hombre, cabello negro como la noche y peinado hacia atrás. Ojos color caramelo y una piel blanca. Sus labios resaltando por el color de la sangre derramada y un aroma muy delicioso al tenerlo demasiado cerca.

—Sí, demasiado sensual y atractivo —sonríe Víctor.

Christophe se ríe del comentario de su amigo y continúa atendiendo a la herida del labio.

—Si él logró hacerte daño, ¿cómo terminó él?

Víctor analiza los puntos donde golpeó a Eros para sacar su conclusión, recuerda de la primera patada en un costado y cuando lo tuvo en el suelo le dio otra patada más fuerte sobre las costillas.

—Creo que él está más jodido que yo.

Víctor confía plenamente en Chris, han sido amigos desde la infancia y quien mejor que acudir a Chris cuando necesita de su ayuda o simplemente pasar un buen rato con algunos tragos en cualquier lugar. Chris conoce muy bien la obsesión de Víctor hacia Eros. 

—Espero que la próxima vez que aparezca este yo frente a él para darle el visto bueno —Chris se lame los labios de manera provocativa.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esta mañana a Yuuri le cuesta trabajo levantarse de la cama. El dolor de su costilla se ha externado en toda su caja torácica, incluso eso lo mantiene de mal humor que es capaz de herir a quien se atreva a tocarle. Camina hacia la regadera y deja que el agua haga su efecto en la piel.

“Maldito Víctor…” se repetía cada vez que miraba aquel moretón enorme que tiene en su costado. Abarca desde debajo del brazo hasta llegar a la cadera, el color de esta es casi un color morado uva y se extiende hasta su abdomen. El color es un poco preocupante pero espera que Otabek haga lo suyo.

Esta mañana Seung Gil se ha encargado del desayuno, normalmente se turnan entre él, Otabek y Yuuri para hacerlo ya que Phichit no sabe cocinar y Celestino se tarda demasiado en prepararlo, así que a él le corresponde la cena.

—¡Qué cara te cargas! —dice Seung Gil al ver a Yuuri sentarse en la silla del comedor —Necesitas una buena sesión de sexo.

—¿Te ofreces como voluntario? —Yuuri alza una ceja en forma de coqueteo.

—No, no quisiera ser con quien te desquites, pobre de la persona que toques —se burla Seung Gil.

Otabek aparece en el comedor, parece que no ha dormido nada bien esta noche, pero nada como una buena dosis de café para despertar al joven y estar listo.

—¿Encontraste algo ese día? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Solo habitaciones con toneladas de drogas, como las que robamos en Singapur. En otras había muchas armas de fuego —comenta Otabek aferrándose a la taza de café.

Yuuri se siente ahora decepcionado, solo fue pateado por Víctor para no encontrar nada. ¿Pero que es con exactitud lo que buscan? No lo saben, pues Emil no les dijo que buscarán con exactitud. 

Phichit aparece en el comedor, tallándose un ojo, él ha estado trabajando durante día y noche para tratar de poder burlarse del sistema de seguridad del edificio que asistieron los otros dos jóvenes e investigar exactamente qué es cada uno de los integrantes. Seung Gil se acerca deprisa con él y le entrega una taza de café, el moreno se la recibe con una cálida sonrisa y le da un beso en los labios del coreano.

—No te frustres, Yuuri. Emil quería que conocieran a la persona mayor de todo esto y por lo que dices que dijeron en el discurso se trata del tío de Víctor —comenta Phichit.

—¿Estás diciendo que recibí esos golpes con tal de conocer al idiota que es el mayor de todo esto? —Yuuri deja caer sus puños sobre la mesa, siente un gran dolor en su costado al tensar sus brazos.

—Si lo ves de ese modo… si, así fue.

Yuuri bufa y se dedica a devorar su desayuno para no escuchar más disparates. No puede sacarse de la cabeza a Víctor cada vez que sus costillas le recuerdan que es él que le provocó esa herida. Eso le hace hervir más la sangre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Llegan al centro deportivo en silencio, Otabek se muestra preocupado por Yuuri, no quiere que empeoren sus heridas por que el japonés es demasiado testarudo. Al prepararse con los patines sobre las bancas del vestidor, aparece Yuri. 

Otabek ha pasado demasiado tiempo con él y puede darse cuenta que el rubio esta de una forma extraña, sus pupilas están algo dilatadas y su mirada es algo perturbante.

—Hola Otabek —sonríe Yuri al acercarse al kazajo y sentarse a su lado—. Me da gusto verte…

Otabek y Yuuri intercambian miradas, es extraño que el rubio se comporte de esa manera. Observan como Yuri mira hacia la pared como si estuviera viendo algo interesante y comienza a reírse como si le mostraran algo.

—Creo que este sujeto ya enloqueció —dice Yuuri enarcando las cejas.

—¡Oye Cerdo! Cuéntame un chiste —Yuri señala al japonés con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri ya se sentía molesto desde que salió de la casa y ver a ese tipo ordenándole algo estúpido le molesta más—. No soy tu payaso, imbécil.

El japonés se levanta de la banca molesto y evitando el impulso de romperle el rostro al rubio cara de muñeca de porcelana.

—Beka— se encima Yuri en el cuerpo del kazajo —Eres tan divertido… tus chistes son mejores que los del cerdo.

Otabek sabe cómo funcionan los efectos de la droga, por lo que trata de acostar a Yuri sobre la banca, recargando su cabeza sobre la maleta deportiva del kazajo. Una parte de él no quiere dejarlo solo en ese estado y no sabe a quién recurrir. Por otra parte, podría aprovecharse del estado del chico y secuestrarlo para chantajear a Víctor, pero sabe lo que piensa Yuuri sobre eso. Eso es demasiado aburrido.

Suspira profundo y decide quedarse a su lado para que bajen los efectos de la droga y evitar que el idiota se ahogue con su propio vómito.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Yuuri entra a la pista sin saludar a sus demás compañeros y comienza a calentar dentro de esta. Se siente demasiado molesto, tan molesto que está tratando de calmarse para no partirle la cara a quien se le acerque.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Buenos días! —Víctor le saluda desde afuera de la pista

Yuuri lo mira por unos segundos y verle sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado el sábado pasado hace que la sangre de Yuuri comience a hervir más y lo que había estado logrando mediante a ejercicios de respiración, se ha esfumado. Quisiera ahora mismo partirle la cara. 

Finge no escucharlo y seguir patinando. Víctor se siente rechazado y una curva triste reemplaza la sonrisa de idiota que le dedicaba a Yuuri.

“No Yuuri, no debes ser así” piensa el joven al darse cuenta del rostro triste del platinado “A lo mejor es un idiota e imbécil, me debe esto pero no puedo hacer que sospeche que estoy molesto con él”.

Yuuri suspira profundo y en su mente cuenta.

1, 2…

Cambia de dirección hacia Víctor.

3, 4…

Casi choca con Leo al atravesar media pista

5, 6…

“¡Quiero matarlo!”

7, 8… 

Víctor se da cuenta que Yuuri patina hacia su dirección.

9, 10… 

Dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, fingiendo emoción de ver al platinado.

—Hola Víctor, no te había visto llegar, Coach —Yuuri hace énfasis en la última palabra sonriendo de manera coqueta a Víctor—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? —finge sorpresa al colocar su mano sobre este

Víctor tiene aún su labio partido y un moretón sobre su mejilla a consecuencia de las patadas que Yuuri le proporcionó a este.

—Un idiota trató de asaltarme el sábado en la noche y nos pusimos a pelear —comenta Víctor tomando la mano de Yuuri y le da un beso a esta

“¿Así que soy un idiota?” piensa Yuuri sonriendo macabramente 

— ¿Y qué pasó? —pregunta el azabache “interesado” en su historia—. ¿No ibas a tener una reunión familiar?

—Sí, digamos que salí un rato por las calles y apareció aquel ser desagradable. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. En cuanto a él le he dado unos buenos golpes en su costado, no dudaría que le he roto alguna costilla —continua Víctor seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa que hace que a Yuuri le esté matando por dentro la rabia—. Pero bueno, menos charla y más trabajo. 

Yuuri asiente y se aleja para poder practicar su rutina. De nuevo esa sensación de querer partir el rostro a Víctor aparece y más por aquella absurda historia. Pudo ser más original.

Después de varias horas se da cuenta que ni Otabek ni Yuri están en la pista, a lo que le sorprende mucho y a la vez le preocupa. Aprovecha que Víctor está distraído hablando por teléfono y patina hacia la salida de la pista. Coloca los protectores de las aspas y camina en dirección a los vestidores.

Ese fue el último lugar donde vio a Otabek, espera que el kazajo no haya conseguido problemas por quedarse con el rubio. Al entrar al vestidor, un aroma fétido inunda las fosas nasales de Yuuri, haciendo que enseguida se lleve la mano a la nariz para taparla. 

La escena parece como aquella película donde a una chica tratan de practicarle exorcismo. Yuri está sentado luchando con Otabek porque el rubio se ha vomitado encima y el kazajo quiere ayudarle a limpiar. 

—Eso es asqueroso —dice Yuuri enarcando la ceja.

—Efectos de droga —contesta Otabek arrugando la nariz.

Las manos de Yuri dejan de luchar con Otabek y se deja quitar la sudadera para no traer encima el vómito. Comienza a llorar de la nada y se aferra a Otabek.

—El viejo no me quiere —chilla Yuri—, prefiere mil veces a Víctor por ser perfecto en todo y yo… yo soy solo un chiquillo.

Yuuri y Otabek se quedan en silencio, ambos intercambian miradas entendiendo a lo que quieren hacer.

—¿Quién es el viejo? ¿Por qué no te quiere? —pregunta Otabek con suavidad para no espantar al rubio.

El hipo comienza a apoderarse de Yuri, se frota con sus manos los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. Aún siente que su cuerpo es apoderado por las sustancias que consumió.

—Dice que mi vida es un asco porque solo consumo droga, no tengo una meta y que estoy totalmente enfermo —solloza.

—¿Quién es el viejo? —repite Yuuri un tanto desesperado.

Otabek le lanza una mirada amenazadora para que Yuuri no se meta, quien el solo mueve los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—El es mi tío… se llama Yakov Felts…

—¡Yuuri! —la puerta del vestidor se abre de golpe y aparece Víctor con una sonrisa de idiota—. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mi?

Víctor se acerca a Yuuri y le abraza por la espalda apretándolo hacia él. Yuuri emite un grito de dolor en el momento que Víctor hace fuerza sobre su costado, haciéndolo brincar. Yuuri estuvo a punto de darle un golpe justo donde le había pegado pero fue Víctor quien enseguida lo soltó y retrocedió espantado.

—¡Lo siento Yuuri! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! —exclama Víctor preocupado.

Yuuri lo fulmina con la mirada. “No levantes sospechas”. Suspira profundo y se coloca las manos sobre su costilla.

—¡Eso me dolió! — se queja Yuuri—. Antes de que llegaras, me había caído y me pegué de este lado.

“¡Qué original!” se queja Yuuri a sus adentros. Pero parece que Víctor se ha creído todo, es demasiado tonto y distraído.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve al doctor? — pregunta Víctor demasiado preocupado tomando a Yuuri con delicadeza de los hombros

—Si, de hecho venía a buscar a Otabek para preguntarle si tiene algún analgésico o algo para calmar el dolor y… —señala hacia el kazajo que aún tiene a Yuri a su lado.

—¡Yuri! —El platinado se acerca al ver al rubio en mal estado—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el albino! —la sonrisa de Yuri da miedo.

Víctor enarca las cejas por el comportamiento de su primo y no duda en tomarlo en sus brazos para sacarlo del lugar sin explicación alguna. Antes de salir, Víctor se voltea y mira a los dos jóvenes.

—Vayan a casa y descansen. Los veré mañana y Yuuri —mira al japonés aún preocupado—. Cuídate mucho, no quiero que estés herido.

Víctor desaparece tras la puerta dejando un aura de misterio. Otabek y Yuuri se miran una vez más tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder.

—Pero si él fue quien me dejó en estas condiciones. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	10. Ilusión

Víctor lleva a Yuri a su casa, no es la primera vez que el joven rubio se había sobrepasado con esas sustancias y no es como que lo regañe, ya que en varias ocasiones Víctor y él consumían esas cosas juntos. 

Al llegar a su lujosa mansión, Víctor camina hacia la alcoba del rubio y lo deja caer sobre la cama. Para el platinado, no hay nadie más importante que su primo. Tanto él y como Yuri habían quedado huérfanos a temprana edad por un accidente de avión o eso es lo que le dicen.

Yuri solo tenía 3 años cuando esto sucedió y Víctor solo 12. Desde aquel accidente, Yuri solo sigue los pasos de Víctor y era consentido por su abuelo, pero este falleció cuando Yuri cumplió 8 años. Desde entonces sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba y más porque no veía a Víctor muy seguido.

Ahora a sus 15 años está más que perdido, a pesar de que patina en las tardes y le encanta asesinar a toda persona que hace mal su trabajo y que Víctor le permita hacerlo. Lo único que le hace sentir bien es la droga, así olvida de su verdadera realidad. 

Muchas ocasiones trató de cortarse las venas como un intento suicida pero era tan cobarde que en seguida se detenía al ver la sangre salir de su muñeca. Lo único que nadie sabe es que Yuri ha generado una enfermedad psicológica. En algún momento él logrará su cometido si sigue en esos pasos.

Victor lo lleva a la tina para poderlo asear. Al menos el rubio se siente mejor y ya ha despertado de su transe cuando el mayo lo carga en sus brazos.

—Soy un asco de persona —murmura.

—No lo eres, solo estas desubicado —comenta Víctor colocándolo con cuidado sobre la bañera—. Ya te he dicho que vayas al doctor, ¿quieres que te lleve de la mano? 

—No… no, no necesito eso. Ya pronto dejaré esto —murmura Yuri mientras comienza a lavarse 

—¿Me lo prometes? —Víctor está realmente preocupado por su primo y sabe bien que él no se curará con facilidad, en algún momento tendrá que forzarlo.

Yuri clava sus ojos verdes en Víctor y asiente la cabeza. El platinado decide darle privacidad a su primo y lo deja solo en la tina. 

Solo.

Yuri recarga su cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina mientras mira el techo pensando en que le ha mentido una vez más a su primo. No le es fácil dejar las drogas porque así deja de ver todo aquello que le hace sufrir, deja de sentir el dolor y busca una manera de escapar de todo.

Quiere morir.

Está harto de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. El constante rechazo de su tío, la falta de atención de su primo, la soledad que le carcome día tras día. Solo desea alguien con quien hablar y poder decirle las cosas sin ser juzgado. 

Deja resbalar su cabeza dentro de la tina hasta sumergirla por completo. Trata de ahogar sus pensamientos junto con sus pulmones. Ahora que lo piensa, no ha sido feliz en toda su maldita vida, solo han sido cuadros que fingían hacerle sentir bien… hasta que hoy… unos ojos marrones, piel apiñonada y cabello azabache le hizo sentir que alguien se preocupara por él. 

Otabek Altín.

Justo cuando sus pulmones comenzaban a aplastarse por el peso del agua y la falta de oxígeno, saca su cabeza para jalar una gran bocanada de aire. Jadeando y con un dolor de cabeza severo, reposa nuevamente sobre la orilla de la tina.

Tiene que de alguna manera acercarse a Otabek y agradecerle por tenerle paciencia. Otra persona pudo golpearle o simplemente ignorarle.

Víctor aparece unos minutos después con una bata y ropa limpia. 

—Creí que tenía que llamar la ambulancia —dice Víctor dejando las cosas sobre la mesa del lavabo—. De verdad Yuri, me encantaría que fueras a tomar alguna terapia. 

Yuri mira al platinado con ojos de pistola, si tuviera una de sus dagas ahora mismo estaría herido. Le ofende cada vez que le dice que tome terapia o vaya al doctor. 

—Voy a estar bien. Preocúpate por tus asuntos. 

—Pero…

—¡Ya cállate con un demonio! ¡No eres nadie para tratar de solucionar los problemas de los demás! ¡No eres don perfecto para estar detrás de mí! —explota Yuri demasiado molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sale de la tina para tomar la bata y ponersela. En sus brazos se lleva la ropa y camina a grandes zancadas fuera de la habitación del platinado hacia la suya. Cierra la puerta de golpe y se lanza a su cama. 

La habitación es totalmente diferente, pareciera una tienda exótica de ropa hechas con pieles de animal. Aunque el ame las ropas de animal print, jamás usaría una de piel auténtica. Está en contra de que se lastimen los animales solo por su piel. Pero fuera de eso, todo está lleno de rayas y manchas de todo tipo de felino, poco le faltó poner una alfombra atigrada.

Lanza la ropa que Víctor le había escogido a una silla y se coloca su pijama. No planea salir por ningún motivo y mejor se coloca la pijama para estar cómodo.

Ahora se arrepiente de haberle gritado a Víctor hace un momento. A pesar de todo, Víctor es el único familiar que se preocupa por él.

—Al rato le hablaré como si nada, así que no me preocupo.

Se lanza a su cama y agarra un peluche de un tigre enorme que está totalmente deshilachado y un poco descolorido. Es el último regalo que le había dado su abuelo. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por su parte, Otabek se encuentra tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama de su habitación, su vista está fija sobre el techo pero sus pensamientos solo vuelan hacia los ojos del rubio. 

Siempre creyó que él era fuerte, su mirada se le figura a la de un soldado, pero este día le ha sorprendido mucho. Estaba mal, muy mal y parece que lo hace para ocultar algo. Se siente un poco mal porque Yuuri y él aprovecharon de su condición para sacarle información.

Suspira muy profundo y se da la vuelta en su cama para encontrarse un Yuuri acostado en una posición sexy y una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —pregunta Otabek dando un salto para sentarse sobre la cama.

Yuuri comienza a reírse, pero se detiene al sentir el dolor extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo. Otabek pone cara de pocos amigos. 

—Eso es, toma tu merecido —ríe Otabek

Una almohada es lanzada a dirección de Otabek, golpeándolo en el rostro. Yuuri sonríe de que logró su objetivo.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunta Yuuri volteándose boca arriba

—En nada.

—Como no —lo dice en tono cantado—. No te diste cuenta que entre a tu habitación y me acosté a tu lado.

Yuuri tiene razón, Otabek jamás se dio cuenta y eso es un poco preocupante, para ser un asesino debe ser capaz de percibir hasta una hormiga. Otabek no puede dejar de pensar en Yuri Plisetsky y en cómo estará.

—Solo estoy distraído.

—Deja de babear por el rubio arisco —dice Yuuri picándole las costillas a Otabek—. ¿Recuerdas el nombre que dijo?

—¡Ah si! Yakov ¿No?

—Creo que si ¡Malditos nombres raros!

Otabek mira a Yuuri por unos segundos, a pesar de los múltiples rasguños y heridas que ha tenido el japonés, no tiene ningún rastro alguno, excepto que en su abdomen tiene una cicatriz pequeña que se ocasionó peleando con el líder de la mafia china. Yuuri se da cuenta que lo están mirando y frunce el ceño, sintiéndose un poco raro.

—¿Qué miras? 

—El excelente trabajo que hago al borrarte esas heridas y no se noten en tu piel. Anda voltéate que revisaré tu costilla.

Yuuri bufa con fastidio pero accede. Otabek le alza la sudadera para examinarlo. El moretón ha empeorado, ahora parece una mancha negra y se ha extendido más hacia el abdomen. Otabek tuerce los labios y comienza a preocuparse.

—Por la expresión que pones quiero imaginarme que ha empeorado.

—Tendrás que descansar aunque sea una semana para que baje la inflamación.

Yuuri suspira profundo y se cubre con sus brazos el rostro. Otabek le vuelve a colocar una crema medicinal para que la inflamación baje y con sus dedos masajea cuidadosamente.

A Otabek le ha interesado aprender sobre la medicina y justo cuando comenzaron a entrenar para ser aquellos mercenarios, el kazajo fue ayudante de un doctor en Corea del Sur y aprendió muchas cosas necesarias para seguir sus objetivos. Gracias a esto ha salvado a Yuuri de múltiples heridas. 

Seung Gil y Otabek aprendieron Kung fu estando en China y Yuuri se dedicó a otras artes marciales y a usar todo tipo o casi todo tipo de arma (de fuego, voladora, etc). 

Al terminar de atender a Yuuri, se da cuenta que su compañero se ha quedado dormido sobre su cama. No le queda de otra que dejarlo dormir ahí o morir al intentar despertarlo. Guarda sus instrumentos de medicina y tapa a Yuuri con las cobijas de su cama, sabe muy bien que él es demasiado friolento.

Otabek a admirado a Yuuri y quizá tiene un sentimiento de adoración hacia él. Pero Yuuri siempre le repite que no muestre sus sentimientos o se darán cuenta de la debilidad de uno. El cariño que siente hacia Yuuri es totalmente diferente a una amistad o como hermanos, pero no quiere decirlo porque puede ponerlo en peligro.

En unos cuantos días Yuuri cumplirá años y parece que sus hermanos no son los únicos en saberlo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	11. Disparo

Al día siguiente después de que Yuri fue encontrado por Otabek en pleno transe de drogas, el mismo rubio decide ir a buscar a Otabek para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. 

Nunca ha sido afecto para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero si para maldecir, gritar y demás cosas que hace mientras está bajo el cuidado de Víctor.

Hoy lo verá en el club deportivo y le pedirá que hablen y así espera una nueva amistad con él.

Se siente mejor, las náuseas han desaparecido por completo y su cabeza ya no va a estallar, incluso está de buenos ánimos, cosa que nunca pasa por estos rumbos.

Se prepara y encuentra a Víctor en el comedor desayunando. El platinado se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa linda de su primo e incluso casi se espanta al oír que se disculpaba. Si, Yuri no es de disculparse a pesar de que el error fue de él.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone de buenas? —pregunta Víctor con una sonrisa.

—¿Algo debe ponerme de buenas? ¡No arruines mi día maldito albino!

Y ahí es como Víctor recupera a su primo. Al terminar de desayunar, los dos abordan el carro del platinado y sus trabajadores los llevan al club, donde fingen tener una vida fuera de la mafia.

Yuri fue el primero en bajar al llegar a cierto lugar. A grandes pasos que más bien parecían saltos, se dirige a los vestidores y esperando con suerte encontrarse ahí a Otabek.

Y pareciera que su suerte está de su lado, Otabek está ya con el otro Yuuri preparándose para patinar y no se sorprende al ver que Yuuri no se ha puesto los patines.

—Hola Beka —sonríe el rubio.

Tanto el kazajo como el japonés intercambian miradas y se sienten totalmente perplejos. 

—¿Beka? ¡Creí que era el único que te llamaba así! —exclama Yuuri.

—¡Cállate cerdo! Quiero hablar con él —dice Yuri molesto.

Ahora sí, Yuri ha vuelto a ser el mismo frente a ellos. Yuuri cruza los brazos y sale del vestidor a regañadientes y maldiciendo alguna que otra grosería en japonés. 

Aún escuchando a Yuuri insultando, el rubio no se le esfuman los ánimos de hablar con Otabek, quien por su parte, sigue sin poder digerir esta nueva faceta de Yuri,

—¿De que quieres hablar? —pregunta Otabek enarcando la ceja 

Yuri no había pensando con exactitud qué le diría al kazajo, de alguna u otra manera debía darle las gracias por haberle cuidado y tener paciencia con él. Después de dar tantas vueltas al asunto y ver cómo Otabek comienza a impacientarse por el largo silencio Yuri escoge las sabias palabras.

—Solo debo decirte que no debes dejar de practicar aunque me enferme. No descuidas el entrenamiento, así que vamos a empezar.

¿Tanto tiempo se tardó para escoger esas palabras? Yuri está que se muere de rabia por no haberle dicho lo que realmente quería decir. Otabek siente que no era eso lo que le quería decir y prefiere no preguntar o insistir.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dice Otabek caminando hacia la salida del vestidor.

Al perderse de su vista, Yuri lanza su maleta con toda la fuerza que puede haciéndola chocar con una de las bancas y voltearla. 

“¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?” 

Se toma de la cabeza y siente la necesidad de gritar y huir por ser tan cobarde.

—Yuuri.

El platinado se da cuenta que Yuuri está recargado sobre una de las orillas de la pista sin aún ponerse los patines, Víctor se acerca a su alumno, preocupado de que su estado le impida patinar. 

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Víctor! —sonríe Yuuri falsamente.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en el rostro de Víctor y se siente feliz de que Yuuri lo reciba con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes Yuuri~? —pregunta Víctor colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Ayer ya no me quede para revisar tu costado por la condición de Yuri.

—Tranquilo, mi doctor me dijo que esperara una semana para volver a patinar —comenta Yuuri sin borrar su sonrisa falsa—, solo estoy aquí por qué quería verte.

—¿De verdad? ¡Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz! 

Víctor se acerca para abrazar a Yuuri pero en seguida el menor lo detiene antes de que le vuelva a lastimar la costilla.

—Ahora no me abraces, mi costado duele mucho.

—Es cierto, olvido muchos detalles. 

Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa a Víctor y algo dentro de él le hizo recordar a Eros. “No, no es posible que este chico tan lindo y dulce sea ese sujeto odioso”, o eso es lo que trata de grabarse. El tono de sus ojos es muy parecido, pero mientras Yuuri muestra alegría al verlo, Eros muestra competitividad y lujuria. 

—Bueno, “Coach” me iré a casa a descansar. Mi costilla me está matando —dice Yuuri y en seguida voltea hacia otro lado para que Víctor no vea la reacción del nipón.

Por suerte Víctor está distraído con el celular. Parece que necesitan su presencia en su oficina.

—Lo siento Yuuri, ¿decías algo? — comenta el platinado clavando sus orbes en el nipón.

Yuuri mira a Víctor sorprendido de que no lo escuchó y eso alegra al de hebras negras. Suspira profundo y dibuja aquella sonrisa falsa para dedicársela a Víctor.

—Voy a irme a casa, parece que Otabek puede volver solo. Me siento cansado y me duele el costado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Debo ir a la oficina.

Yuuri mira a Víctor extrañado, sabe bien que debe estar loco si deja que lo lleven pero esta vez su costilla se lo está pidiendo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Si no es mucha molestia.

Víctor sonríe de oreja a oreja y abraza a Yuuri con cuidado de no estrujarlo. Caminan hacia la salida. Los dos gorilas de traje se acercan a Víctor y les dice algo en ruso, cosa que Yuuri no entiende. el nipón observa cada persona que se acerca a Víctor, pero no es de gran ayuda si ellos traen lentes oscuros.

Víctor va hablando por teléfono y por desgracia también habla en ruso, Yuuri solo se maldice para sí por no poder entender lo que dice. Un carro negro lujoso aparece frente al deportivo. Víctor abre la puerta trasera y le hace señal a Yuuri para que suba.

Yuuri duda si es buena idea o no subir al carro, ¿Qué tal si es él quién usa sus mismas artimañas y cae en el juego? Suspira profundo y sabe que podría salir de esta si las cosas se ponen mal.

—¡Hey! ¡Nikiforov! —se escucha un gran grito

Todos miran hacia todos lados para ver de qué se trata. Justo en la avenida va una camioneta negra y en una de las ventanas un hombre de lentes negros trae una escopeta listo para disparar. 

Yuuri busca el arma en su espalda pero en seguida Víctor lo empuja sobre el suelo justo cuando disparan tres balas. Yuuri se queja por el dolor pero Víctor solo lo abraza como si quisiera protegerlo. 

Los otros dos gorilas se dedican a disparar a la camioneta, la cual arranco a quema llantas después de los disparos. Los hombres se acercan a auxiliar a Víctor, quién está más que en alerta por si deciden regresar y Yuuri, que está molesto porque cree que el ruso lo considera débil y lo empujó aún sabiendo de su condición.

—Lo siento Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —Víctor lo toma del rostro con ambas manos.

Yuuri mira sus ojos, estuvo por contestarle que es un maldito idiota por empujarlo de esa forma y aun sabiendo de su condición, pero al ver esos gélidos orbes, ese pensamiento se dispersó.

—Si, solo me duele mi costado. 

Al escuchar eso, Víctor se preocupa más y decide cargar a Yuuri como princesa sobre sus brazos y lo coloca al interior del vehículo. Yuuri frunce el ceño y se siente más que molesto por qué lo tratan como si fuera una damisela en peligro.

—Te llevaré al hospital para que te revisen —dice Víctor preocupado sentándose a lado de Yuuri—. Siento mucho haberte empujado, es solo que no quiero perderte.

—No me perderás, soy como la hierba mala. Nunca muere —dice Yuuri un tanto serio—. No necesito ir al hospital, debo ir a casa a descansar.

—Por favor, Yuuri —Víctor se vuelven insistente y comienza acariciar el rostro de Yuuri.

Yuuri por dentro quiere asesinarlo por invadir su espacio personal. Aparta la mano de Víctor sin ser tan obvio y no la suelta. Su mano es un poco fría pero suave, eso le agrada al nipón. El corazón de Yuuri late demasiado rápido al contacto y suelta la mano del ruso.

—Solo llévame a casa —dice Yuuri molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Víctor suspira profundo y besa la frente de Yuuri como muestra de ternura y preocupación. Ese afecto le ha dejado totalmente helado a Yuuri, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y no piensa en nada. El platinado disfruta de la reacción y ligeramente pica las mejillas de Yuuri con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yuuri, vuelve. Debes decirme dónde queda tu casa.

Yuuri asiente y desvía la mirada de Víctor. Le indica en donde se encuentra su unidad departamental, aunque por unos momentos no habían entendido con exactitud ya que Yuuri no se aprende las calles por traer nombres extraños. Al final decide poner el GPS del celular de uno de los gorilas.

Víctor abraza a Yuuri con cuidado, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos cosa que Yuuri comienza a acostumbrarse pero aún se siente molesto por esa invasión de espacio y a la vez confundido… si, Yuuri comienza a sentirse confundido por estas acciones cariñosas del platinado.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que uno creía. Víctor se impresiona por el edificio donde vive Yuuri, realmente son hermosos y se ven algo ostentosos, ¿pero qué espera de un patinador? 

—Gracias por traerme, Víctor. Nos veremos después —Yuuri se separa de Víctor para abrir la puerta de su lado.

—Yuuri —su voz es totalmente calmada.

Yuuri se gira para ver a Víctor, quien ya había atrapado sus manos delgadas entre las suyas, creando un nuevo y ligero rubor en las mejillas de Yuuri.

—Me gustaría tener ese café que te debo este próximo viernes. Aprovecharé que estás en reposo para solucionar unas cosas y así me libero.

Yuuri mira por unos segundos a Víctor, confundido y dudando si es una buena idea. Desvía la mirada para que Víctor deje de estar mirándolo de esa forma.

—El viernes es mi cumpleaños y Otabek se molestará que salga, ¿podríamos vernos el sábado?

—¿Tu cumpleaños? ¡Me encantaría hacer algo lindo por ti! —Víctor se emociona.

El de hebras de azabache mira a Víctor, nadie más se había interesado en su cumpleaños, nadie excepto sus compañeros. Sonríe con sinceridad y acaricia con sus pulgares el dorso de la mano de Víctor.

—Pero será el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

Víctor se emociona porque es él ahora que ha decidido dar un paso a su extraña relación que aún no saben hacia dónde va o al menos Víctor. 

—Voy a pensar en algo especial para ti. Será el mejor cumpleaños que jamás has tenido.

Yuuri asiente y con un movimiento se libera rápido de las manos de Víctor y baja de prisa del carro, antes de que otro gesto del platinado haga sonrojar y que su corazón se acelere.

—De acuerdo, sorpréndeme —le dedica una sonrisa al cerrar la puerta.

—Así será.

Víctor se despide de Yuuri sin ganas de separarse de él y con solo una palabra hace que los gorilas arranquen. 

Yuuri se queda mirando como Víctor se aleja teniendo todo un mar de confusión en su cabeza. ¿Qué no se supone que tenía que ser él el seductor?

—¡Con una chingada! —grita Yuuri tomándose con ambas manos su cabeza. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	12. Nube

Desde que Yuuri conoce a Víctor, el mayor no deja de mandarle mensajes. Ya sea cuando fuera antes de dormir, en las mañanas o incluso en las madrugadas. Yuuri no es muy afecto al móvil y odiaba cuando su bandeja de entrada estaba lleno de mensajes; los contesta con emojis de caritas sonrientes que, para idioma de Yuuri, es una sonrisa de “te voy a matar”. 

Otras ocasiones les contesta de manera amable para que el platinado no deje de interesarse en él. 

Pero desde que le dejó frente al edificio no ha recibido ningún mensaje. Al principio el azabache siente paz y libertad, pero al día siguiente siente como si algo le faltara.

El jueves siente demasiada ansiedad, cada rato revisa su teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje, pero nada. Sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de estado del mayor y trataron de entretenerlo. Otabek le propone ver una película; Seung Gil le pide que le enseñara a cocinar un platillo japonés; Phichit le sugiere un paseo cerca y tomarse muchas selfies. 

Yuuri no acepta ninguna propuesta, a todos les dijo que solo quiere descansar, cosa que cumple. Todo el día del jueves se queda en su cama durmiendo y parte del viernes. 

Fue levantado por Celestino al atardecer, obligándolo a ir al comedor. A regaña dientes hace caso y al llegar la mesa de cristal está lleno de recipientes con alimentos, algunas sodas de muchos sabores y el platillo principal es Katsudon. 

Estos gestos hacen que el corazón de Yuuri deje salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus ojos caramelo comienzan a llenarse de pequeñas perlas; en seguida se lleva las manos para que no lo miren llorar. 

—Mu-muchas gracias chicos —sonríe Yuuri con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes abrazan con fuerza a Yuuri, haciéndolo soltar alguno que otro quejido por apretarlo.

—Por eso quería que me enseñaras a preparar katsudon —comenta Seung Gil—. Por suerte Otabek te ha visto prepararlo y me enseñó.

El rostro Seung Gil y de Otabek cambian mucho cuando sonríen, haciéndolos ver tiernos. Phichit se dedica en tomar fotografías del momento para guardarlos en un álbum que Celestino tiene y cuida como si fuera su tesoro.

Se sientan a comer y convivir como si no fueran más que simples personas alegres. 

Aunque no es muy afecto a las celebraciones, Yuuri se divierte mucho, las lágrimas no dejan de invadir su rostro. Otabek le ha regalado una nueva katana con hoja de plata y tiene un grabado de un dragón sobre esta; Seung Gil le dio una daga con la hoja de color negro y con posibilidad de colocarle veneno al interior de esta; Phichit le ha dado unos lentes para ver en la oscuridad como si fueran visión nocturna.

Antes de dormir, comen del pastel que preparó Celestino, es de fresa con frutas y crema pastelera. 

Yuuri camina a su habitación sin antes dar las buenas noches. Aún su corazón siente tanta felicidad y no deja de agradecer por haber sido rescatado por Celestino de su muerte. Jamás hubiera conocido a estas personas si el mayor no tuviera el corazón bondadoso.

Se deja caer sobre su cama estirándose por completo en medio de ella y mirando el techo. No se puede borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, lo que nadie sabe es que Yuuri tiene un frágil corazón que él mismo ha envuelto con muchas paredes para que nadie pueda hacerle daño con facilidad. 

El celular comienza a sonar, anunciando una llamada entrante. Yuuri se estira para tomarlo de la mesita de noche y al leer que en la pantalla dice Víctor, su corazón le da un vuelco. Le da al botón de contestar y sin borrar la sonrisa murmura:

—¿Diga?

—¡Yuuri~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños~! —escucha a Víctor demasiado alegre y con mucha energía.

Aún con los sentimientos a flote, Yuuri sonríe de oreja a oreja y se muerde el labio para evitar las lágrimas. Se pone alegre porque por fin, se ha comunicado el platinado. Siente las ganas de reclamarle pero eso arruinaría el momento.

—Muchas gracias, Víctor.

—Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien… mañana pasaré por ti a las 9 de la mañana. Tenemos mucho por hacer y no vayas a desayunar —Víctor está más emocionado que Yuuri.

—¿A las 9 y sin desayunar? —pregunta Yuuri sorprendido.

—Sí, es un gran día y espero que sea muy especial con todo lo que tengo preparado para ti. Por ahora descansa, lindo Yuuri.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana… Víctor.

Yuuri cuelga y deja el teléfono sobre su almohada. Se queda mirando al techo. Ahora mismo sus emociones no dejan pensar bien ni tampoco descansar. 

Víctor adueña su mente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La mañana es demasiado fresca, el viento suele soplar y mueve las hojas de los árboles. El cielo está nublado, pero no amenaza con alguna tormenta ni nada. Es un día demasiado perfecto para Yuuri, aunque no se acostumbra al frío.

Decide colocarse un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con franjas negras y una chamarra azul con capucha. Se acomoda el cabello con el flequillo hacia abajo y se coloca sus lentes de armazón azul. Es un estilo algo urbano pero es cómodo.

Esta listo esperando a dicho ruso llegará como dijo. Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra a Seung Gil cocinando.

—¿Saldrás? —pregunta el coreano extrañado al ver a Yuuri caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Sí, Víctor me ha invitado a salir —comenta sin ganas el japonés.

Seung Gil mira por unos segundos a Yuuri con una expresión seria, sabe muy bien que se está involucrando demasiado con el ruso y teme por su seguridad. Yuuri se da cuenta por su preocupación y le dedica una sonrisa para indicarle que él estará bien. 

—Cualquier cosa les llamaré —le dice Yuuri antes de salir.

Camina por el pasillo y baja las escaleras. Frente a las escaleras del edificio se encuentra un carro rojo Lamborghini. Cierto ruso está recargado sobre la puerta con unos lentes de sol. Trae un suéter de algodón gris con cuadros con diferentes tonos de color gris. Se asoma el cuello de una camisa blanca totalmente planchada. Pantalones de vestir color gris y zapatos negros. 

Yuuri no lo había visto de manera casual y debe de admitir que se ve muy atractivo con ese conjunto. Al ver a Yuuri, Víctor le dedica una gran sonrisa y se acerca a él para darle un gran abrazo fuerte y estrujador.

—¡Yuuri~! ¡Buenos días!

Yuuri se queda por unos segundos congelado pero con sus brazos temblorosos contesta el abrazo de Víctor.

—Buenos días Víctor.

El agarre dura mucho tiempo, ambos no deciden si sería bueno soltarse o no, pero de que disfrutan del momento, lo hacen. No fue hasta que el estómago de Yuuri gruñe por un poco de comida. Ambos se separan para verse sorprendidos, el rostro de Yuuri se muestra totalmente rojo y se siente un poco avergonzado.

—Vamos, no tengo planeado matarte de hambre —Víctor le toma la mano para llevarlo al interior del lujoso carro.

Suben ambos al carro y Víctor arranca. El rugido del motor parece más bien un suave ronroneo y cuando éste acelera, es un león el que se escucha en su interior. 

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta Yuuri con curiosidad.

Víctor sonríe pero no quita la vista de enfrente. Yuuri frunce el ceño por el silencio de su acompañante. 

—Es una sorpresa, no te diré a dónde iremos.

Yuuri se voltea hacia la ventana y comienza a observar la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Nunca había visto esta parte de la ciudad, le está gustando como se ve, pero Rusia no sería una buena opción para vivir en épocas de invierno. Espera llegar al final de todo antes de que esa época aparezca.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevan pero cada vez el hambre comienza a molestar más a Yuuri. Debía haber robado algo del refrigerador si hubiera sabido que tardarían en llegar a su destino. 

Unos minutos después llegaron a un restaurante, tiene jardineras alrededor y la arquitectura es de piedra. Sobre la entrada hay una alfombra roja. Víctor se aparca frente a la entrada y ayuda a Yuuri a bajar. 

—Este lugar lo he reservado para desayunar juntos. No se con exactitud qué te gusta comer pero si esto no te gusta, podemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo —Víctor acaricia las mejillas de Yuuri con cariño.

Yuuri aparta las manos de Víctor y decide entrar al lugar antes de que el ruso decida invadir una vez más su espacio personal.

Al pasar las puertas del local, se da cuenta que es más como un restaurante de tipo cafetería. Un hombre ya algo mayor les da la bienvenida y los conduce hacia una mesa. 

De alguna extraña manera, Yuuri comienza a sospechar del lugar… no hay comensales por ningún lado, es más, al entrar se dio cuenta que el letrero de la puerta decía cerrado. Pero si se supone que está cerrado, ¿cómo es que la puerta estaba abierta? 

Los meseros y los cocineros estaban sobre una fila dándole la bienvenida al nipón y al ruso. Esto no está cerrado o eso es lo que piensa Yuuri, ¿será que el ruso tiene demasiada influencia para poder reservar un restaurante para ellos solos? 

Por fin los llevan a una mesa arreglada con un mantel blanco y uno rojo encima de este, cubiertos de plata y la vajilla de porcelana. En el centro hay un pequeño florero con rosas azules y algunas hortensias.

Se siente tan sorprendido por el gran detalle que el platinado ha hecho por él. Sonríe y busca a esos orbes zafiros para darle las gracias. Víctor sonríe satisfecho al ver la impresión de Yuuri. 

Víctor como todo buen caballeroso, jala una silla y se la ofrece a Yuuri, quien tuerce los labios al pensar que esa acción acaba de matar el momento. No tiene porque ser caballeroso con él, ya que le es molesto.

—Ahora mismo le traemos su pedido Messier Nikiforov —les dice el hombre que los condujo a su mesa.

El hombre se aleja. Yuuri mira a Víctor con la ceja alzada y con una media sonrisa, esperando que este le dé una explicación. Víctor no entiende la expresión y solo besa la mano de Yuuri. 

En seguida dos meseros les traen vasos y les ofrecen una variedad de jugos recién elaborados y un poco de pan en lo que traen los demás pedidos. 

—Eso no ayudará en salvarte —dice Yuuri un tanto molesto sin borrar la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que… no hay nadie en este lugar y nos atienden como reyes?

Víctor comienza a reírse y eso hace que Yuuri frunza el ceño. Al ver el rostro serio del japonés, el ruso se calma y aclara la garganta. Yuuri no espera que así de la nada le diga que es un mafioso,

—Digamos que todo mago nunca revela sus trucos —contesta Víctor.

Yuuri quería levantarse para salir del lugar pero como no conoce y están lejos de casa, solo se cruza los brazos en señal de que está molesto. 

—Este lugar lo vi crecer, el dueño llego a la empresa y pidió un préstamo para abrir el lugar y técnicamente es mío porque invertí en él —comenta Víctor un tanto serio—. Así que me dedico a estar viendo que todo salga bien y por eso nos atienden como reyes porque lo he reservado para nosotros toda la mañana.

Eso deja mucho que pensar a Yuuri, así que decide guardarlo en su memoria para al rato decirle a sus hermanos de todo esto. Espera sacar más información.

—Víctor, me gustaría saber más de ti —Yuuri toma la mano de Víctor y comienza a acariciarla suavemente.

Víctor agarra la mano de Yuuri y se la lleva a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso sobre el dorso de esta. Es demasiado cariñoso y empalagoso para el gusto del azabache y comienza a acostumbrarse a esos detalles.

—No hay mucho que decir de mí, ya que por ser patinador y tener 5 medallas de oro mi vida no es privada. Sabrás que perdí a mis padres y desde joven me dedico al patinaje —comenta Víctor con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano de Yuuri, acariciándola y haciendo pequeños círculos sobre esta—. Te sorprenderás mucho si te digo que con el dinero que he reunido en mi carrera artística he colocado diversos negocios, así incremento mis ganancias. 

Yuuri se queda decepcionado porque no era exactamente lo que quería saber, pero poco a poco Víctor se irá abriendo hacia él y esperara para atacarlo. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se lleva el vaso de jugo a sus labios.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Yuuri Katsuki? —Víctor pregunta, fijando la mirada en Yuuri como si esto fuera un interrogatorio.

Yuuri debe ser muy sabio para que Víctor no sospeche de él, además, según Phichit están muertos y es probable que el ruso lo sepa. Deja el vaso sobre la mesa y con mucha tranquilidad sonríe.

—No hay mucho que decir de mí. Vivía con mi familia hasta la edad de los 4 años. Unas personas entraron en nuestra casa y asesinaron a mis padres a diestra y siniestra… no sabía con exactitud qué estaba pasando, pero con el tiempo comprendí que era una clase de mafia la que me ha arrebatado a mis padres y a mi hermana —Yuuri comienza a hacer que su voz suene un poco melancólica y parece que está funcionando, Víctor tiene lágrimas en los ojos—. Caí en un orfanato y siempre me molestaban y no me daban de comer cuando era la hora, siempre decían que no contemplaban mi llegada y la comida no alcanza. Un día me escape pero no sabía a dónde ir, siempre qué intentaba robar me golpeaban duro y yo… yo… —comienza a llorar Yuuri, haciendo que Víctor se acerque a él para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Fui rescatado por un hombre justo el día que estaba esperando mi muerte… él me tomó en sus brazos y cuido de mí. Celestino me entreno en el patinaje desde niño, pero nunca me atreví a participar en algo grande como tú. 

En parte comentó su historia pero decidió agregarle un poco de drama. Phichit siempre le dice que es el rey del drama y suele convencer a cualquiera cuando hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Y la prueba está enfrente de él o más bien encima, Víctor le ha envuelto entre sus brazos y no deja de murmurar cosas cursis.

—Siento mucho lo de tu pasado Yuuri, me encargaré que el resto de tu vida sea lleno de felicidad —comenta Víctor acariciando su cabello—. Estaré contigo siempre y soy capaz de mover el sol, mar y tierra por ti.

Yuuri sonríe con un poco de malicia sin que el otro lo vea, ha atrapado a Víctor y lo tiene rendido a sus pies. Así podrá estar más cerca de él.

—¡Dejemos las historias tristes y vayamos a tu siguiente sorpresa! —dice Víctor con una sonrisa separándose de Yuuri.

—¿Siguiente sorpresa? 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	13. Salto

Cuando Víctor dijo que tenía una sorpresa más para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuuri, el azabache se imaginaba algo como un paseo en algún campo, ir al teatro o incluso ir bailar en algún lado. Pero jamás le pasó esto por la mente.

Yuuri no puede creer lo que está viendo. Sabía que el ruso es adinerado por reservar todo un restaurante con el pretexto de que es “suyo”. Pero ¿Reservar todo un parque de diversiones solo para ellos dos? 

—¿Es enserio? —pregunta Yuuri cruzándose de brazos—. ¿De verdad tenías que reservar todo un parque solo para dos personas? 

Víctor sonríe culpable, pero trata de alguna manera buscar la forma de que Yuuri se la pase muy agradable. 

—No quisiera estar perdiendo el tiempo formándome hasta dos horas para que el juego sólo dure 5 minutos —comenta Víctor tratando de acercarse a Yuuri.

Yuuri se aleja un poco de los brazos de Víctor y camina hacia el interior, en vez de parecer una agradable idea, parece un pueblo fantasma y da algo de escalofríos.

—No lo sé Víctor, siento que es demasiado.

—Déjate consentir Yuuri, el día de hoy somos los dueños del parque y podemos hacer un millón de cosas. 

Yuuri frunce el ceño. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, Víctor tiene razón con respecto a las filas largas. Solo dos ocasiones en su vida a entrado a un parque de diversiones con sus hermanos y se divirtió tanto, pero se retiraron temprano porque Seung Gil se mareó por las vueltas rápidas de un juego que se dedicaba a girar sobre su eje con gran velocidad y elevándose.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo. El primero que grite como maldita gallina pagará la próxima salida —sonríe Yuuri de manera coqueta.

—Me parece una buena idea. 

—Hagamos un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras para saber quién elegirá el primer juego.

—Buena idea. 

Yuuri mira de manera desafiante a Víctor y el ruso también. Con una entonada de “piedra, papel o tijeras” y moviendo los puños al son de la canción, comienzan a jugar hasta que Yuuri gana con piedra. 

Víctor pone un puchero ante su derrota y Yuuri se aleja de él corriendo en camino al primer juego.

—¡Vamos Víctor! ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —le grita desde el otro lado para que el ruso lo siga.

Víctor sonríe, parece que esto es una cacería y Yuuri es su lindo conejito. Corre detrás del nipón. A pesar de que el ruso tiene piernas largas, Yuuri le saca ventaja por su condición.

Yuuri se detiene frente al primer juego que él ha elegido: una torre de mucha altura cuya función es subir con mucha velocidad y después descender, sintiendo todo el peso sobre su cuerpo. Víctor pone los ojos en blanco, es uno de los juegos más extremos del parque, no esperaba que Yuuri eligiera ese. 

Se acerca a él para rodearlo con sus brazos por la espalda, recarga su cabeza sobre la curvatura de Yuuri para inhalar su dulce aroma. Yuuri no hace ninguna reacción, pero tampoco se queda ya helado. Se separa de él, tomándolo de la mano y lo conduce a los asientos del juego. 

—No olvides nuestra apuesta —comenta con una sonrisa.

Víctor asiente. Busca a la persona encargada del juego mecánico para darle la instrucción. Se sientan en los asientos del juego y se colocan los chalecos de seguridad. El ruso saca su celular y coloca la cámara para tomarse una selfie.

—Es del recuerdo, antes de que grites —dice Víctor dándole un codazo.

—Pero tú gritarás como una nena —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Ambos se toman la fotografía y se preparan para la función del juego. Víctor busca la mano de Yuuri pero en el momento que el juego se pone en marcha el nipón aparta su mano para alzar los brazos. Ambos chicos comienzan a gritar como nunca antes en son de diversión.

—¡Estás gritando, Víctor! 

—¡Tú también estás gritando!

—¡Eso es mentira! 

—¡Sé mi novio, Yuuri!

—¡No! 

Ya el juego comienza a descender más lento, anunciando su final. Víctor y Yuuri se miran y se empiezan a reír porque sus cabellos están totalmente desordenados. Con ternura, Yuuri acomoda el flequillo de Víctor a como estaba antes de que el viento hiciera sus jugarretas. 

Después de subirse a cuántos juegos quisieron, ninguno de los dos vomitó y tampoco decidieron quién fue el que grito como maldita gallina. Comieron hamburguesas y papas fritas mientras toman un descanso. Sus piernas se sienten cansadas y a pesar de que el costado le duele a Yuuri, no le importa volver a repetir algunos juegos más antes de abandonar el lugar.

El atardecer se acerca y anunciará el final del día. Yuuri y Víctor prometieron volver a ir al parque, pero sin necesidad de reservarlo para ellos dos nada más. 

Se suben en el carro y emprenden el regreso. Yuuri se siente muy feliz y la compañía de Víctor le hace sentir tranquilo. El ruso se siente satisfecho por haber logrado que el de hebras azabaches se divirtiera en este día. 

Durante el camino se pusieron hablar de cosas sin importancia y tonterías, riéndose uno del otro y contando anécdotas graciosas. 

Yuuri descubre que Víctor ama a los perros y en casa tiene uno de nombre Makkachin. Ojalá fuera así de fácil sacar información más importante de él. 

Llegan a la ciudad de San Petersburgo justo cuando la luna hace su presencia, cada vez va anocheciendo más temprano y el frío hace lo suyo. 

Víctor estaciona su carro lujoso frente a la entrada del departamento. No quiere despedirse de Yuuri, quisiera llevarlo a algún lado más para disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía, pero el azabache ya está agotado de tanto movimiento.

—Víctor —pronuncia el menor para romper el silencio—. Muchas gracias por este día. La he pasado muy bien.

Víctor sonríe y toma la mano de Yuuri para depositar un beso sobre su dorso. 

—A ti, muchas gracias por estar conmigo. 

Se miran a los ojos, la luz de la calle es suficiente para alumbrarlos y poder apreciar el color de cada uno. Yuuri siente su corazón latir con fuerza y arrítmico, estremeciéndose porque cree que en algún momento sufrirá un paro cardiaco y colapsar frente a Víctor. Prefiere sentir más emociones de adrenalina que este nuevo.

—Yuuri, lo que dije en el parque… —las mejillas de Víctor se ruborizan un poco.

—¿A-arriba del primer juego? —las mejillas de Yuuri imitan a las del mayor.

Víctor asiente y muerde sus labios. Quizá Yuuri ya lo ha notado, pero el zarco quiere confesarlo. El corazón de ambos late a gran velocidad, como si quisiera salirse del pecho.

—Bueno es que… lo dije en serio —dice Víctor un tanto nervioso.

 _“¿Por qué es difícil decirle a un chico lo importante que es para ti? Si tú eres Víctor Nikiforov, la persona que realiza diferentes tratos con personas importantes y cierra contratos en un abrir y cerrar ojos, además de tener lo que quisiera”_ estas palabras resuenan en la mente del ruso.

El menor por su parte, está negándose a sí mismo lo que su corazón quiere admitir. 

_“Es imposible, él es nuestro enemigo y solo debo sacar información para acabarlo”_ piensa Yuuri.

—Víctor… no creo que funcione esto —murmura Yuuri cabizbajo.

—Sí, tienes razón —ríe Víctor, suelta la mano de Yuuri y la pasa sobre su sedoso cabello, acomodando el flequillo que cae sobre su ojo—. Es demasiado pronto para pedirte esto, pero quiero de verdad lograr conquistar tu corazón.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se coloran a más no poder, incluso siente mucho calor. No esperaba que sus coqueteos llegarán en verdad a atraer a dicha persona que consideran ser sospechoso. 

—Lo siento Víctor… no soy una buena persona —murmura Yuuri evitando la mirada de Víctor—. No puedo ser tu pareja porque soy una mala persona y te puedo causar daño.

—No quiero que digas esto ahora —Víctor toma ambas manos de Yuuri, haciendo que el azabache lo mire—. Puede que ahora las cosas sean confusas, pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. 

El platinado decide comenzar a cortar la distancia que hay entre sus labios y los del menor. Yuuri permanece inmóvil luchando una vez más con sus confusos sentimientos.

—Vic…tor.

—No digas nada.

Cada vez está más cerca Víctor de Yuuri, está dispuesto a probar esos dulces labios y saborearlos. El corazón del azabache aumenta la velocidad de sus latidos. A unos escasos centímetros del rostro del mayor, el japonés decide cerrar los ojos como índice de aceptación al mayor. 

Ya estando cerca, siente el aliento de Víctor sobre sus labios, creándole más estragos sobre su mente.

—Víctor… 

—Shh…

Víctor decide unir sus labios a los de Yuuri pero esto no se logra gracias a que el celular del mayor comienza a sonar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Frunce el ceño y maldice en ruso por la interrupción. 

Yuuri se deja caer en el asiento suspirando y aliviado. Trata de poner atención a la conversación. No logra entender, por lo que saca su celular y comienza a grabar la conversación de Víctor. El acento de Víctor es único, no todos los rusos hablan como él y su voz… su voz es única y eso le gusta a Yuuri.

En cuanto el ruso termina de hablar por teléfono, mira a Yuuri impaciente para irse a casa. No quiere separarse de él. Si pudiera, se lo robaría a algún lado y que jamás vuelva a este lugar.

—Ya te he quitado tiempo Yuuri, ve a casa.

—No me quitas el tiempo, me gusta estar contigo —eso último lo dijo sin pensarlo—. Yo… lo siento, no debemos estar juntos.

Yuuri tiene las mejillas rojas y para evitar más vergüenzas, baja del carro sin despedirse de Víctor. 

—¡Espera! ¡Yuuri! —Víctor baja del carro para alcanzarlo.

Yuuri trata de alejarse lo más que puede de Víctor, pero este lo alcanza y le toma la mano para detenerlo. El azabache se queda dándole la espalda, se muerde el labio para evitar decirle alguna grosería o causar una rabieta.

—No te vayas así. 

—Víctor, deberías ir a casa. Estoy muy cansado y quiero ir a descansar.

Yuuri se gira para ver a Víctor, quien tiene el rostro un tanto dolido porque el menor trata de alejarse de él. Yuuri suspira profundo y busca la manera de soltarse rápido de Víctor y correr.

—Solo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Por qué dices que no debemos estar juntos?

 _“Idiota, porque soy Eros y tú buscas la manera de aniquilarnos, como yo a ti_ ” piensa Yuuri apretando los labios.

—Pronto me iré del país y no quisiera que terminaras lastimado —comenta Yuuri un tanto melancólico—. Además, Otabek…

—¿Otabek? —interrumpe el platinado, sospecha de que tenga una relación con el kazajo y ahora que Yuuri lo ha mencionado sus sospechas aumentan—. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? —la voz de Víctor se escucha un tanto molesta 

Yuuri respira profundo y mira a Víctor. Nunca le da explicaciones a alguien, ni siquiera a sus hermanos. Esta ocasión es diferente, por alguna razón, Yuuri siente que debe darla por primera vez.

—Es mi hermano.

El rostro de Víctor cambia y siente alivio al escuchar esa confesión. Envuelve a Yuuri con sus largos brazos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Está demasiado feliz sabiendo que Otabek es su hermano.

Yuuri recibe el abrazo y le contesta, dejando sus manos sobre la espalda ancha del mayor. Inhala el aroma de la loción que tanto ha guardado su memoria. 

—Tengo la esperanza de que algún día tú me quieras —le susurra Víctor al oído con voz seductora.

El cuerpo de Yuuri siente escalofríos y una sensación electrizante pasa por todo su ser, erizando totalmente su piel. El mayor le deposita un beso en la mejilla y se separa del menor sin soltarlo las manos.

—Esperas mucho, es como si le pidieras a un sauce florezca cerezos —Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa triste mientras le acaricia el flequillo—. No te enamores de mí, por favor. No soy la persona que te hará feliz.

Esas palabras parecen como estacas clavándose en el corazón de Víctor. Sin embargo, él no planea darse por vencido y hará lo que sea para que Yuuri caiga ante sus encantos. El celular de Víctor comienza a sonar de nuevo, pero este solo le ignora, es más importante esta charla que cualquier otro negocio o urgencia.

—Puede que sea tarde y lucharé hasta el final. Mientras tanto, gracias por haberme permitido estar contigo hoy.

—No hay nada que agradecer Víctor, te veré el lunes.

Yuuri le da la espalda a Víctor y corre al interior de la casa para ya no seguir recibiendo más cariños del ruso y tener más confusiones en su cabeza. Al abrir las puertas de su casa, se encuentra a sus hermanos y Celestino viendo la película del “Padrino”. 

Nadie se ha percatado que Yuuri ha llegado a casa. Sin ganas de interrumpir la película favorita de su padre adoptivo, corre a su habitación y se encierra. 

Yuuri se recarga sobre la puerta tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y dejándose caer al suelo. Lágrimas comienzan a resbalar de sus ojos del coraje que siente por no tener en claro sus pensamientos. 

Siente tanta confusión que su cabeza y corazón explotaran con tantas dudas, inseguridades y demás. Jamás se había permitido pasar esto y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Víctor no puede penetrar esa barrera que ha creado en su corazón.

—Maldita sea —dice entre sollozos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	14. Flote

Los días se acercaban cada vez más al invierno. El viento cada vez sopla más fuerte y para Yuuri no basta con colocarse una chamarra y una sudadera. Está pensando seriamente irse a un país tropical porque definitivamente la nieve no es para él.

El tormento de los sentimientos que tiene es más fuerte que el mismo invierno. Trata de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Víctor para que este deje de hacerle demostraciones al público y demás cosas.

Por suerte su costilla ha mejorado notablemente y el moretón está por desaparecer. De vez en cuando le duele solo cuando le tocan. 

Comienzan a aburrirse Yuuri y sus hermanos, ya que no les han dado alguna otra misión y eso les desespera. Es como si Emil o su gente se olvidaran de ellos.

La conversación que Yuuri había grabado en su celular fue traducida gracias al mago de la tecnología Phichit. Resulta que no era de gran importancia.

Llega el fin de semana de la segunda semana de diciembre y Yuuri tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Víctor para ir a pasear. Hace lo posible para alejarse de él para no sentir su mar de confusiones, aunque es imposible. Hay días que lo extraña demasiado.

Celestino ha tenido que viajar de emergencia a Japón, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes en casa solos. Se preocupa demasiado por ellos pero bien sabe que ya son mayores y pueden cuidarse unos a otros. 

Mientras prepara el almuerzo, Yuuri decide escuchar un poco de música conectando sus audífonos sobre su celular. A Yuuri le fascina el rock y heavy metal en inglés, por lo que tiene todo tipo de artistas de estos géneros en su reproductor. 

Escuchar música lo mantiene distraído y con la mente en la canción. Pero justo cuando se puso la canción Prisoner of your Eyes de Judas Priest, su mente voló a ciertos orbes topacio. 

Suspira profundo mientras coloca el arroz dentro de una vaporera. Ha estado coqueteando con diferentes personas para poder sacar información y dar por terminada la misión con su muerte. Pero Yuuri comienza de alguna manera extrañar hablar con Víctor. 

“Es imposible, solo es parte de la misión. Acabaré con él si es necesario pero debo soportarlo” piensa Yuuri 

Suelta un suspiro más profundo y la tristeza invade, sintiéndose preso por ella y oprimiendo su pecho. Siente que en algún momento la confusión y la desesperación lo consumirá en cualquier momento y explotará toda una carga de sentimientos. Espera no hacerlo frente a sus hermanos.

—Es una locura —murmura para sí.

Mientras deja cocer el arroz, camina hacia la sala donde encontrará a sus hermanos viendo otra película más; esta vez ven Iron Man. Otabek está acostado en el sillón individual mientras que en el sillón más grande Phichit envuelve en sus brazos a Seung Gil quien está encima del tailandés recibiendo caricias en su cabeza.

—Yo quisiera tener toda esa tecnología que tiene ese hombre —comenta Phichit con una sonrisa.

—Siento que es tonto para revelar su identidad, es como si Yuuri dijera su identidad y todo se iría al demonio —comenta Otabek enarcando la ceja.

—¿Te imaginas a Eros usar ese tipo de cosas? ¡Sería demasiado fuerte! —continúa Seung Gil.

Yuuri sonríe, sus hermanos están más que nada felices pasando un rato agradable juntos y le da felicidad. Aún no notan su presencia por lo que camina lentamente detrás de ellos. 

—Pues a mí no me gustaría traer un traje de ese estilo, no tendría la habilidad de ladrón para acercarme a ustedes —comenta Yuuri justo cuando está detrás de los sillones.

—¡Yuuri! —exclaman en coro espantados.

Yuuri adora ver que sus hermanos son fáciles de espantar cuando se trata de él. Se sienta a lado de ellos y le roba el bowl de palomitas de maíz a Seung Gil para tomar algunas. 

—Creí que te quedarías encerrado todo el tiempo en la cocina —dice Otabek tomando unas palomitas.

—No, ahora solo dejo hervir el arroz. Ya casi es la hora de la comida —comenta Yuuri.

Y continuaron la tarde viendo más películas de superhéroes. Definitivamente la mente de Yuuri se mantuvo distraída. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras que en otro lado Víctor se encuentra en su oficina acomodando sus papeles y revisando unos nuevos que acaban de llegar.

Su primo rubio se encuentra acostado a lo largo de un sillón tirando algunas dagas hacia una diana. Ambos parecen aburridos y lo que necesitan es acción.

—¿Ya no has hecho más locuras? —pregunta Víctor con una sonrisa.

El menor refunfuña y siente las ganas de lanzarle una daga al rostro de su primo, pero solo por ese hecho no lo hace y su daga sale hacia la diana.

—Tú eres el de las locuras, has invitado a salir a ese Cerdo y lo llevaste al restaurante ese y luego lo llevaste al parque de diversiones. El gran Nikiforov rebajándose por un Cerdo —se burla Yuri 

—No soy el único que hace locuras. Ese chico definitivamente me fascina —comenta Víctor sin despegar los ojos de las hojas.

Yuri bufa y continúa jugando con las dagas. Siente un interés hacia el kazajo y no sabe cómo acercarse a él. Alguna vez pensó que si se acercaba a él y comenzaran a hacer amigos le haría caso pero lo que más le desespera es que el otro Yuuri esté siempre cerca de él y no logré entablar una buena conversación antes de que el “Cerdo” decida burlarse de él o sacarlo de sus casillas. Necesita idear una forma para estar cerca de Otabek. 

—¡Vaya! ¡No me esperaba esto! —escucha a Víctor impresionado.

Yuri se levanta, lleno de curiosidad para ver lo que está leyendo y por qué la reacción ha sido esa. En las manos del platinado tiene una nota escrita con una excelente caligrafía en tinta negra.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta el rubio tomando la hoja para leerla.

Víctor se levanta del escritorio y camina con dirección a la cantina, saca una copa y busca entre sus botellas algún vino del cual ha pagado demasiado por él, aunque no tiene ningún propósito para usarlo. 

—En estos días recibiremos nueva mercancía para distribuirla. Pero parece que tendremos compañía —sonríe Víctor mientras se sirve una copa de vino tinto—. Veremos a Eros.

—¡Víctor! ¡Quiero ir! —exclama el rubio alzando su vista hacia el mayor y con una gran sonrisa, como si le acabaran de ofrecer el gran premio mayor—. Necesito hacer pagar a ese maldito por lo que ha hecho.

Víctor sonríe ante la sed de sangre y venganza de su primo. Pero solamente él puede destruir el cuerpo de Eros, que tan solo de pensarlo comienza a excitar y una corriente eléctrica pasa por su cuerpo, erizando su piel al imaginar aquel cuerpo bañado de sangre.

—No Yuri, Eros es mío. Puedes acompañarme para cubrir mi espalda, pero no debes hacerle nada a Eros, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuri bufa y se cruza de brazos. Eso no le parece divertido pero tiene que respetar el deseo del mayor. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Por fin! —grita Phichit desde su escritorio con una sonrisa alegre.

Los otros tres chicos que miran la película y comen el curry con arroz que había preparado Yuuri, giran la cabeza para ver qué es lo que anima a Phichit.

—Es Emil, nos ha dicho que cerca de aquí en una estación de tren abandonado irán los rusos a recoger una carga —explica emocionado Phichit—. ¡Ya esperaba esta clase de misiones!

Y los tres saltaron del sillón para acercarse al tailandés, sin importar que la película siga corriendo. Phichit no dice nada, sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado mientras que los otros tres mueren impacientes de lo que vaya a decir. ¡Justo lo que necesitan para matar el aburrimiento!

—Según lo que dice Emil, será mañana antes de la puesta de sol —comenta Phichit sin aún despegar los ojos del ordenador—. Deben ir los tres a este punto.

Phichit les hace la señal para que se acerquen a la pantalla de la computadora y le enseña el mapa de lugar. En efecto, es demasiado cerca del lugar pero ¿Por qué a plena luz del día decidieron eso? 

Yuuri se siente emocionado, no deja de sonreír por lo próximo que se espera. Comienza a prepararse mentalmente para saber cómo actuar. 

—De acuerdo. La robamos, ¿y luego? —pregunta un poco ansioso Seung Gil.

—Según esto, Emil nos esperará en un almacén lejos de aquí. Deben robar la camioneta y llevársela —comenta Phichit.

Los tres asienten y comienzan a observar el mapa para comenzar a elaborar el plan entre los 4. Siempre Seung Gil piensa con más claridad que el kazajo y el nipón, por lo que sus ideas siempre son brillantes y funcionan.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Víctor se prepara para lo que viene esta tarde, así que decide llevar alguna que otra arma bajo el saco de su traje de color negro. 

Se coloca los lentes oscuros y camina fuera de su habitación para encontrarse con Yuri, con un traje oscuro totalmente, el cabello recogido con media coleta y dejando caer mechones sobre su rostro. A sus costados tiene fundas con dagas de diferentes tamaños y una pistola en su cadera en caso de emergencia.

Víctor sonríe por poder contar con su primo como su defensor en caso de que las cosas salgan mal. Fuera de la mansión escondida entre los bosques, se encuentra ya una camioneta Cadillac Escalade Esv de color negro y ventanas blindadas. 

Ambos abordan la parte trasera y para que los gorilas que los cuidan enciendan el carro y los lleven al punto de encuentro. 

—¿Podremos matar a alguien? ¡Mi alma lo desea! — exclama Yuri emocionado como si de esto se tratase un día de campo

Víctor sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su primo en forma de ternura, demostrando lo mucho que le importa que estar al pendiente del menor. Pareciera que le acababa de pedir un caramelo o algún dulce.

—Por supuesto, podrás matar a quien se deje, pero si Eros aparece, no debes matarlo ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri mueve los ojos con fastidio y se deja caer sobre el asiento de la camioneta. Se lo ha repetido tantas veces que no tiene por qué estarlo escuchando una vez más.

—Ya entendí. Eros te pertenece.

Los labios de Víctor forman una pequeña sonrisa siniestra. Por su puesto que Eros le pertenece, los latidos del corazón de ese ladronzuelo están tan solo contados y el último aliento de ese ser tan desagradable es lo último que sentirá o verá Víctor en el momento que este se encuentre en sus brazos… muerto.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Yuuri se prepara con aquel traje especial que tanto le gusta para cuando se trata de hacer sus embrollos. Si lo que necesita ahora mismo es alejar su mente de Víctor, que hasta ahora no se ha pasado ni por un segundo en esta. 

Se coloca unos lentes de contacto para poder ver bien, el cabello lo peina hacia atrás para despojar su frente y colocarse aquella máscara que lo representa como tal es. 

—Chicos, en el estacionamiento les espera un regalo para esta misión —comenta Phichit entregándoles auriculares para darles indicaciones a los jóvenes—. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado y estén al pendiente de todo.

Seung Gil se acerca al tailandés para darle un fuerte abrazo y enseguida pega sus labios a los de él, comenzando un beso demasiado fogoso. Se separan y Phichit acaricia el rostro de Seung Gil.

—Estaremos bien, sabes que somos los mejores —le dice de manera seria Seung Gil.

—Vámonos antes de que comiencen a comerse —dice Yuuri caminando fuera del lugar.

Los tres llegan al estacionamiento y se emocionan como quinceañeras al ver la sorpresa que por cortesía de Minako y Celestino les han dado.

Hay tres unas motocicletas de la marca Harley Davidson de diferentes modelos para poder transportarse con facilidad junto con unos cascos totalmente oscuros, por lo que no se preocupan si miran su rostro en caso de que necesiten escapar. La de Otabek es una v rod totalmente negra; la de Yuuri es una night rod negra con franjas rojas en las llantas y algunas que otras partes de la motocicleta; y la que es de Seung Gil es una forty eight totalmente negra con los escapes matizados del mismo color.

Los tres no se imaginaban que algún día podrían tener este tipo de vehículos, pues siempre lo hacían de otra manera (tomando transporte robados).

—Me siento como Batman —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa al acercarse a la suya.

—Son una belleza —comenta Otabek con una sonrisa al acercarse a la motocicleta que le corresponde.

—Hey “Batman”, tenemos que irnos de aquí —dice Seung Gil montándose sobre la motocicleta

Los otros dos hacen lo mismo y se colocan los cascos. 

—Por eso no podría ser Iron Man, el solo vuela y ya —comenta Yuuri.

—Ya superhéroe de quinta, menos charla y váyanse ya —les dice Phichit a través del auricular.

—Por supuesto. Soy mejor que Batman y Iron man.

Al encender el motor, se escucha un gran rugido de las tres motocicletas resuenen dentro del estacionamiento y al ponerlas en marcha el rugido se extiende por todas las calles de San Petersbugo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	15. Hielo

En un lugar muy cerca de la ciudad de San Petersburgo, muy lejos de la civilización y de cualquier forma de vida, con exactitud en un lugar donde hay más que nieve y una estación de tren abandonado con algún que otro tren totalmente oxidado y sin ninguna señal de vida, aparece cierta camioneta oscura. 

Se detienen frente a la estación abandonada. Si uno se pone a pensar, imaginaría que podría vivir cualquier tipo de fantasma o incluso algún ente maligno. 

El clima es totalmente frío. La nieve cubre por completo el suelo con una gran capa. El cielo está totalmente oscuro y amenaza con una gran tormenta.

De la lujosa camioneta, un hombre vestido de un traje color gris con corbata roja desciende. Detrás de él lo acompaña un joven delgado con cabellos dorados y ojos color esmeralda. Ambos están en alerta a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar y esperarán a que lleguen dichos negociantes. Víctor le da la señal a sus gorilas de que se alejen con la camioneta y en cuanto terminen, él les llamará.

El viento es frío que parecen miles de agujas clavándose en la piel, causando un pequeño ardor en el rostro. Las narices y las orejas de los rusos están totalmente rojas por el frío. Ni siquiera los guantes y las bufandas los cubren totalmente.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —pregunta Yuri cruzándose de brazos para tratar de calentarse con su temperatura corporal

El ruso mayor se pone a observar con detenimiento el paisaje; según las órdenes que les han enviado, están en el punto exacto dónde llegarán los proveedores de la droga que les prometieron.

—Totalmente seguro.

Un fuerte ruido se acerca a ellos, como el rugido de un motor. Cada vez se va haciendo más grande, poniendo en alerta a los rusos y esperando a ver qué es lo que se acerca.

El ruido se intensifica más, identificando que son motociclistas los que se acercan. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecen los autores del ruido. Tres motocicletas de color negro se detienen frente a ellos; los sujetos tienen cascos oscuros y sobre sus hombros hay un poco de nieve.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio el invierno!— exclama el de en medio mientras acomoda su motocicleta y se quita el casco para revelar su identidad 

El corazón de Víctor se acelera al ver quién es el que está frente a él. Eros deja el casco sobre la motocicleta y al ver a Víctor, siente esa emoción de verle, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera y la adrenalina comienza a aumentar en el cuerpo de ambos.

—Hola, Víctor —saluda Eros con una sonrisa mientras pone sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Hola, Eros —sonríe Víctor.

Ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro esperando que alguno de los de un movimiento. Solo se sonríen como si tuvieran un gusto en verse. Yuri bufa y se coloca frente a Víctor. 

—Así que tú eres el pesado de Eros —dice Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Yuuri se posan sobre el rubio, sonríe al verlo con ese tipo de atuendo. Dirige su mirada a uno de los chicos que traen el casco aún puesto y este enseguida asiente.

—Adonis —mira hacia el que está a lado derecho—. Encárgate del rubio. Neugdae — se refiere al chico que está de su lado izquierdo—, reconocimiento del lugar —Eros ordena a sus acompañantes. 

Ambos asienten y se quitan el casco. Adonis trae un antifaz de color negro con plateado y Neugdae trae uno de color negro con rombos dorados. 

Adonis camina hacia el joven de hebras doradas, con una especie de daga en las manos invitándolo a luchar con él. El rubio siente ese impulso de aceptar la invitación, comienza a atacar a Adonis con sus dagas y ambos corren para comenzar su cacería dentro de la estación abandonada, mientras que Neugdae se dedica explorar el lugar, dejando solos a los mayores.

Víctor y Eros continúan mirándose detenidamente esperando que en algún momento uno de los dos de un paso en falso para que el otro esté sobre el suelo. La situación es demasiado intensa que no les gustaría terminar tan fácil con esta batalla.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta Eros con esa sonrisa seductora que le encanta ver el otro.

Víctor le devuelve la sonrisa seductora y comienza a caminar para acortar la distancia que hay entre ellos dos. Eros se prepara en posición de ataque. 

—En realidad sí. No había día que dejara de pensar en ti, Eros —comenta Víctor con una sonrisa.

Eso alegra a Eros, una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios. Coloca sus manos sobre su cadera y abriendo el compás de sus piernas. Está esperando que el ruso se acerque para atacar en el momento oportuno.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharlo. Por cierto, sigo enfadado por lo que le has hecho a mi costilla. 

—¿Te la rompí? 

—Así es. 

Víctor y Eros se encuentran de frente a frente con algunos escasos centímetros. A esa altura pueden escuchar el corazón de ambos bombear con tanto fervor. Eros decide acariciar el rostro de Víctor como si fuera algo muy delicado, encantado de hacerlo. Le fascina la helada piel del ruso y disfruta la sensación de la textura. 

Gustoso acepta las suaves caricias de su enemigo, dejándose llevar el hechizo de la seducción. Debe admitir que él es más fuerte, pero lo que Eros tiene de ventaja es que deslumbra con su singular belleza y aquellas curvas que resalta su figura.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La estación es otro escenario de pelea. El lugar es algo tétrico e incluso en las paredes hay algunos grafitis e imágenes que algunos vándalos han hecho dentro del lugar. 

Las ventanas están totalmente rotas por todo el lugar y por esas aberturas se cuela el frío y la nieve. 

Adonis y Yuri tienen una pelea a muerte, ambos están molestos porque sus superiores se han herido mutuamente y de alguna manera quieren terminar con esto. 

El de antifaz se ha percatado que el adolescente pelea con un gran talento. El punto débil del joven es que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y no es capaz de analizar la situación.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al cazador? —pregunta Yuri con una sonrisa macabra.

Otabek sabe quién es este sujeto, pero Yuri no y está decidido a herir violentamente al chico del antifaz. Aunque el kazajo está demasiado tranquilo y sabe que puede manejar esta situación.

—Por supuesto, es mi juego favorito —comenta Otabek sonriendo.

—Entonces ¡Que comience el juego! —Yuri lanza una daga en dirección al rostro de Otabek, quien con su agilidad la esquiva.

Yuri frunce el ceño y se prepara para lanzar la siguiente, pero esta vez Otabek es quien le ha lanzado una daga, tomando por desprevenido a Yuri, alcanzando a esquivar. Su bello rostro se ha manchado de un rojo carmín. El adolescente se molesta por la herida que recorre su mejilla.

—Tsk, ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! —Yuri lanza su daga con dirección al corazón del aludido.

Como puede, esquiva las dagas. Cada vez Otabek se acerca más a Yuri, su plan es tratar de inmovilizarlo como él lo sabe. Yuri es fácil de irritar y Otabek planea de alguna manera aprovecharse de esa desventaja. 

—¿Vas a luchar o no? Porque pareciera que solo jugamos.

Yuri se molesta por ello y se lanza a Otabek con una daga en alto, logrando el objetivo del kazajo. Teniendo a Yuri entre sus brazos, ambos se miran por unos segundos a los ojos, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Pero Otabek es el que tiene la mente fría como para dejarse llevar por la belleza de su enemigo y con unos golpes en todo el cuerpo de Yuri, toca los puntos para que este se quede inmóvil por unos segundos.

—¡¿Q-Qué mierda me has hecho?! —exclama Yuri muy molesto cayendo al suelo.

—Tranquila gatita, solo logré inmovilizar tus movimientos. Es temporal. 

—¡Maldito! ¡Eso es injusto! 

Otabek se arrodilla frente a él para observar esos ojos que ha visto varias veces en la pista de patinaje cuando el rubio está demasiado molesto. Por alguna razón, Otabek no quiere herir a Yuri, no en este momento. De una de las mochilas pequeñas que tiene en una pierna saca un poco de algodón y se lo coloca en la herida que le ha provocado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta el rubio confundido.

—Tengo órdenes de no matarte. Más adelante serás útil para nosotros. 

De la misma mochila saca un vendaje pequeño y se lo coloca en la mejilla. Otabek siempre viene preparado para todo. Yuri aún sigue confundido y trata de grabarse la mirada del kazajo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Si te lo digo lo olvidarás. En unos segundos dormirás.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? 

Otabek coloca su dedo sobre su labio y lo acaricia. Sus dedos descienden por su delgado y hermoso cuello hasta posicionarse entre el hombro y cuello del adolescente. Con un suave apretón, los orbes esmeraldas son cubiertos por los párpados, cayendo inconsciente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Víctor comienza a rendirse ante la belleza de Eros, pero debe tener la mente en claro por lo que el ruso da inicio a la pelea sacando una daga de su chaqueta y la lanza a Eros quien enseguida logra esquivar y retrocede.

—¡Qué sucio! —frunce el ceño Eros.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, cariño —dice Víctor con una sonrisa.

—Entonces hagamos el amor —Eros le lanza un beso a Víctor.

Pareciera que el alma de Víctor se alegra por aquel gesto, logrando desconcentrarlo. Eros corre hacia Víctor aprovechando que está distraído y con el puño en alto en dirección al rostro de Víctor. 

El ruso reacciona y en seguida esquiva el golpe, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo y lo tuerce sin posibilidad de moverse. Con su fuerza, patea las piernas de Eros haciéndolo que caiga de rodillas.

—Creí que querías hacer el amor —dice Víctor levantando el mentón de Eros.

Al ver los ojos caramelo de Eros, su corazón se detiene al igual que su respiración. Esos ojos se han clavado totalmente en el alma de Víctor. 

Los topacios de Víctor también se han clavado en el alma de Eros. Es una lucha que ha estado tratando de evitar y dejar de pensar en ella, pero pareciera que el destino los quiere juntos… quizá en otra vida fueron amantes y en esta nueva vida se han vuelto a encontrar… pero las circunstancias son totalmente distintas y ambos son enemigos. 

—Eros —murmura Víctor acercándose al enigmático enmascarado para besarle los labios.

—Víctor.

Los latidos de los corazones de ambos están agitados y pareciera que entre ellos hablan. Víctor está a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Eros y siente el aliento dulce del joven sobre su rostro.

Siempre habrá alguien que podrá tener la cabeza más fría y pensar con más rapidez ante cualquier situación, en vez de dejarse llevar por el estúpido impulso de besarse. Y ese es Eros.

Aprovechando que el mayor está detrás de él y apunto de besarlo, lo toma de los hombros. Con su fuerza carga a Víctor haciéndolo caer con su propio peso sobre el suelo. 

Eros se sienta sobre su regazo como si lo fuera a montar y con dos dagas detiene sus brazos sobre el suelo.

—Esto de hacer el amor en la nieve no es lo mío, Víctor. Quizá seas un maldito ruso que monta osos con el torso desnudo, pero yo prefiero algo más caliente, pasional y en una cómoda cama —Eros acaricia el rostro de Víctor.

—Dices eso y estás encima de mí. Por lo que veo te gusta que te follen —Víctor sonríe perversamente.

—Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, dejaría que lo hagas —Eros se acerca al rostro de Víctor, acariciando sus hebras color plata y pegando su pecho con el suyo.

—Entonces deja de trabajar con quien estés trabajando.

Eros continúa acariciando el cuerpo del mayor, creándole un poco de excitación y sin posibilidad de moverse.

—Déjame pensarlo… mmm… no mi Víctor, debo hacer esto.

Ambos se quedan perdidos en la mirada del otro. Las caricias de Eros mantienen a Víctor sin posibilidad de hacer nada contra él, le fascina y estaría todo el día así, sin importar que su espalda se haya mojado por la nieve. 

—¡Eres muy cruel! —ruge Víctor.

—No tanto como tú.

Eros se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Víctor a levantarse. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabe ni él mismo. Víctor lo mira perplejo y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Creo que no quieres acabar nuestra pelea el día de hoy —sonríe el ruso.

—Ni tú tampoco. Así que… ¿Dónde está lo que te tengo que robar?

Víctor mira a Eros y se ríe, pero en parte tiene razón. ¿Dónde está la camioneta que vendría? Comienzan a explorar los alrededores por si esto realmente es una trampa o algo. 

Neugdae se acerca a Eros y le murmura algo en japonés, cosa que el ruso no alcanza a entender. El joven de azabaches mira a Víctor preocupado. 

Descifrar lo que los ojos caramelo tratan de indicar es fácil y en seguida entiende que esto es una trampa. 

¿Pero cómo saber qué clase de mala jugarreta es esta? Solo hay mucha nieve alrededor de ellos, vagones de tren y una estación totalmente abandonada…

— ¡Yuri! —el ruso corre al interior del edificio.

El de hebras plateadas desaparece al entrar a esa estación demasiado vieja. Eros no tarda en comprender que hace el ruso y recuerda que su compañero está dentro. 

—Debemos sacar a Ota… a Adonis —dice Eros corriendo al interior.

Eros trata de entrar al lugar, pero su compañero lo detiene.

—No sabemos con exactitud que realmente sea ese el lugar, no te arriesgues así. 

—Sí, pero Otabek… ¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí!

Yuuri se deshace del agarre y corre hacia la entrada pero en cuestión de segundos el lugar explota y de inmediato se comienza a consumir por las violentas llamas. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	16. Flecha

Eros comienza a sentirse impotente por no poder entrar y pensar que quizá ya no verá a su hermano. Le duele en el alma pensar en que quizá haya muerto. 

Seung Gil tiene miedo que en algún momento se aloque Yuuri y trate de ir tras Otabek a rescatarlo. El corazón de ambos late demasiado rápido y sienten un gran vacío en el estómago.

Y aunque quiera parecer fuerte, Yuuri se hinca sobre la nieve, dando por hecho la perdida de Otabek en esas llamas.

“Debes ser fuerte Yuuri, ¡Debes ser fuerte! Estamos entrenados para esto” piensa Yuuri mientras aprieta sus puños

—Mierda —murmura Seung Gil tranquilo.

Yuuri lo mira confundido por la expresión del coreano. Seung Gil no deja de mirar el lugar en llamas y como este comienza a caer. 

—Si Víctor está ahí… ya no hay manera de llegar a la cabeza de estos mafiosos —comenta.

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y mira de nuevo hacia el edificio. Tiene razón, Víctor entró y tampoco ha salido. Su corazón comienza a latir más rápido y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Comienza a sentirse más impotente por no encontrar por ningún lado a nadie. Seung Gil coloca su mano sobre el hombro del azabache, intentando consolarlo.

—Vámonos, Yuuri. Vendrá la policía en cuanto vean el humo —Seung Gil lo levanta del suelo.

Yuuri no quiere moverse del lugar. Su corazón le pide que entre y busque a Otabek y a Víctor, pero otra parte de él le dice que no se arriesgue. 

El edificio cruje, cayendo pedazos del techo por partes y justo cuando él comenzaba a dar por todo perdido, algo sale entre las llamas. 

Otabek carga a Yuri en sus brazos, quién está desmayado. Ambos tienen el rostro sucio y algunas partes de sus prendas quemadas. Yuuri corre hacia él y lo abraza como nunca antes. 

—¡Imbécil! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! —reclama el nipón a su hermano.

—Hierba mala nunca muere— le dedica una sonrisa 

Yuuri suspira aliviado. Una parte de él aún sigue preocupado por el otro idiota. Siente que debe ir a salvarlo antes de cualquier cosa. 

Las llamas han tomado por completo el lugar y Yuuri sabe que, si no se mueve ahora, jamás podrá hacer algo por Víctor y definitivamente no quiere que muera ahí. 

“Esto debe ser una broma”. Corre lo más rápido que puede hacia el interior.

—¡Yuuri! —exclaman sus hermanos.

Como puede, brinca las llamas y busca a Víctor con desesperación, rezando que este aún no se esté chamuscado. El humo comienza a picarle la garganta a Yuuri y comienza a toser. 

Busca en los lugares donde hay menos llamas y justo cuando comenzaba a abandonar de nuevo la esperanza encuentra al platinado inconsciente cerca de unas escaleras. El corazón de Yuuri da un vuelco, pero no se permite sentir alivio hasta sacarlo.

Yuuri corre a él para auxiliarlo. Al acercarse a él, nota que tiene rasguños sobre su rostro y pareciera que el humo ha comprimido sus pulmones. Coloca sus dedos sobre la yugular para corroborar que si tiene pulso.

—¡Sal de ahí! ¡Ahora! —le dice Otabek a través del auricular.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Lo he encontrado! —contesta Yuuri con desesperación.

Se agacha para colocarse el cuerpo de Víctor sobre su espalda y se lo lleva hacia la salida. Los lugares por donde había pasado ya están envueltos en llamas y pareciera que el techo va a caerse en cualquier momento. 

Busca más salidas y comienza a sentirse más desesperado. El humo comienza a sofocar los pulmones y su cuerpo siente debilidad.

—¡No puedo permitir nuestra muerte ahora! 

Cada vez que se va acercando a la salida, el calor es demasiado sofocante que por primera vez extraña el aire frío de Rusia. Brinca una barrera de llamas y corre a todo lo que puede hacia la salida. El edificio cosa volará en pedazos en cualquier momento y ellos pueden quedar bajo los escombros.

Y así fue, al salir del edificio, este vuelve a explorar haciendo su destrucción total. Yuuri y Víctor caen en la nieve por el impacto.

—¡Siempre estás arriesgándote así! ¿Podrías alguna vez hacer las cosas más tranquilas? —lo regaña Otabek. 

—Tenía que sacarlo de ahí —dice Yuuri lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Yuuri se da cuenta que Otabek está demasiado molesto por arriesgar su vida de esa manera y más por el enemigo, aunque admite que ha tocado un punto importante. ¿Por qué salvó a Víctor? No lo sabe. Por alguna extraña razón, hacerse la idea de perderlo le hace daño.

—Porqué entonces todo lo que hemos progresado se irá al demonio —contesta Yuuri serio 

Otabek iba a decirle algo más, pero fue Seung Gil quien le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Yuuri se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Víctor para asegurarse que ya respira. 

—¿Dónde está la rubia? —pregunta Yuuri con seriedad.

—Se ha ido. Vinieron los de la camioneta oscura y se lo llevaron —contesta Seung Gil.

—¿Y dejar a Víctor aquí? —Yuuri enarca las cejas.

—Lo daban por perdido.

—Vaya, ¡qué tontería!

Otabek se acerca al cuerpo del ruso para tomar sus signos vitales y por fortuna el mayor está respirando con mayor profundidad.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —pregunta Seung Gil.

Dejarlo ahí sobre la nieve es darle otro tipo de muerte. No es como que le agrade la idea, pero tampoco tiene opción, Yuuri suspira creyendo que lo que se le acaba de ocurrir es una locura.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poco a poco comienza a tornarse claro, el estallido del edificio aún retumba en sus oídos. Las llamas danzando a su alrededor y el humo aprisionando la esperanza de vida. La cabeza de Víctor comienza a causarle molestia, desordenando totalmente sus ideas. 

La pregunta principal que ahora se hace en su cabeza es “¿Dónde estoy?”. Observa la habitación detenidamente, esperando una respuesta. 

El lugar es totalmente desconocido para él. Las paredes son blancas y lisas, ninguna mancha en ellas o alguna imagen. El lugar es sencillo, solo hay un armario de puertas corredizas frente a la cama grande en el que reposa. Hay dos puertas: una a lado del armario y la otra a un costado de la cama. 

Cerca de la ventana hay un sillón gris, en el cual reposa su ropa sucia y quemada.

Sobre la mesita de noche se encuentra una lámpara sencilla de color blanco. Del otro lado de la cama hay una ventana, la cual está entreabierta y el aire entra, moviendo las cortinas blancas.

Cerca de la ventana hay un sillón gris, en el cuál reposa su ropa sucia y quemada. En seguida se revisa y trae solo una bata blanca.

No hay ninguna señal de donde se encuentra, ¿Estará secuestrado? No, normalmente cuando eso pasa, atan de pies y manos a la víctima.

Se levanta para explorar la habitación y decide abrir la puerta que está a lado del armario. Le duele todo el cuerpo y siente como si hubieran tallado su garganta, está lastimada por todo el humo que inhaló. 

La puerta se abre de golpe antes de que lograra poner la mano sobre el picaporte. De esa habitación sale vapor, mucho vapor y un joven con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una sudadera totalmente negra. La toalla cubre su cabello, pero si no fuera por esos ojos caramelo y esos lentes de armazón azul que le resultan demasiado particulares, podría reconocer que es Yuuri quien tiene frente a él.

—¿¡Víctor!? —exclama el joven sorprendido de ver al ruso levantado.

—Yu-Yuuri

Y el dolor y cansancio vence a su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo. Yuuri se da cuenta y antes de que toque el suelo, lo toma por debajo de los brazos, sujetándolo bien. 

El azabache se ha llevado una gran impresión al ver a Víctor levantado y ahora siente el deber de cuidarlo hasta que mejore. Con cuidado se lleva a Víctor a la cama, siendo un soporte para él ruso al caminar débilmente unos cuantos pasos.

—No debes levantarte, descansa —le dice el azabache colocando las cobijas encima.

—¿Do-dónde estoy? 

—Shhh, ahora no es momento de respuestas. Iré por algo de comer y unas pastillas para el dolor de tu cabeza. 

Víctor asiente con la cabeza y se siente agradecido que su cuidador sea el dueño de sus suspiros. Yuuri le acaricia el rostro con tanto cariño, arrullando a Víctor. Cierra los ojos sintiendo esa tranquilidad y deja que los brazos de Morfeo lo cuiden en ausencia de Yuuri.

Yuuri aprovecha que Víctor ha caído de nuevo y sale de su habitación. Fuera de esta le esperaban sus tres hermanos furiosos con brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación de lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué tramas?! —pregunta Phichit alzando la voz.

—Shhh, lo vas a despertar —frunce el ceño Yuuri.

Yuuri evade a sus hermanos y camina en dirección a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Sus hermanos no lo dejarán de molestar y por supuesto que ellos lo han seguido hasta ese lugar.

—¿Nos vas a decir que planeas? —pregunta Otabek colocándose frente al refrigerador.

—A un lado, Beka —Yuuri definitivamente no quiere responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

Otabek mira por unos segundos desafiando, pero termina accediendo a moverse después de que Yuuri lo mira como si quisiera golpearlo. Nadie se atreve a hacerlo enfurecer.

—Trato de entender la idea de que si hubiera muerto, la misión no podría continuar porque se perdería lo que hemos trabajado, ¿pero traerlo a casa? Yuuri, eso es demasiado descabellado de tu parte —dice Seung Gil sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

Yuuri continúa ignorando a sus hermanos, no tiene intenciones de hablar con ellos de lo que realmente planea porque ni él mismo sabe por qué está haciendo esto. Deja caer un tazón sobre la barra desocupada y suspira profundamente.

—Trato de sacarle información —murmura.

—Has roto una regla que pusimos al llegar a este departamento —dice Phichit acercándose a él—. ¡Nos pondrás en peligro!

—¡Jamás lo haría! ¡Sé lo que hago! —miente Yuuri para tratar de calmar a sus hermanos.

—Pareciera que tu corazón se ha ablandado. Lo asesinarías así nada más en tu primera oportunidad —dice Seung Gil haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Tengo órdenes de no matarlo.

—¡¿Y no crees que descubrirá que eres Eros?! —estalla Otabek.

Yuuri aprieta los puños y mira a Otabek, quien está realmente muy molesto que hasta Phichit y Seung Gil han dado un paso atrás, buscando un lugar lejos de ellos en caso de que los puños vuelen. Se acerca a él estando molesto por qué le ha gritado.

—¡No lo hará! —golpea la pared, arrinconando a Otabek—. ¡Esta tan obsesionado con Yuuri Katsuki que no se ha dado cuenta que su otra identidad es Eros!

Las fosas nasales de ambos se abren demasiado, están controlando su impulso de empezar una guerra. 

—Confiemos en que Yuuri arregle las cosas —Seung Gil se acerca a los dos chicos y coloca sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno—. Yuuri siempre ha trabajado bajo riesgo y él no es capaz de ponernos en peligro. Confiemos en lo que esté haciendo. En algún momento nos dirá su plan.

Seung Gil es el único que siempre tiene la cabeza fría y agradecen que así sea, los otros tres siempre reaccionan por impulso y no miden sus consecuencias.

—De acuerdo, dejemos que el loco haga lo que quiera a espaldas de nosotros —dice Otabek apretando los puños.

El silencio invade una vez más en la cocina. Otabek se separa y sale molesto de la cocina, escuchándose el portazo de su habitación resonar en toda la casa. 

Yuuri se aleja de Seung Gil y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo. Phichit y Seung Gil salen de la cocina dándole el espacio a su hermano mayor, esperando que realmente sepa lo que hace.

Yuuri da un profundo suspiro y trata de tranquilizarse para que Víctor no lo mire de esa manera o quiera también cuestionarle. Por suerte contaba con bastante tiempo porque le toca a él preparar el almuerzo. 

Ojalá supiera porque sus emociones se han modificado. Seung Gil tiene razón, lo hubiera matado en cualquier momento.

Necesita saber respuestas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	17. Dulce

Yuuri termina de preparar la cena y coloca los platos sobre la mesa en silencio. Sabe bien que sus hermanos no saldrán hasta que el aroma de su exquisita comida les haga tragarse el orgullo y sentarse. 

Planea darles algo de paz, por lo que en una charola coloca dos platos con lo que cocinó, una jarra de agua y un frasco de analgésicos para Víctor. No quiere arruinarles la cena.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, observa hacia la puerta de Otabek, la cual permanece cerrada. Suspira profundo y entiende la preocupación del kazajo. Una parte de él siente remordimiento por la discusión que tuvieron hace un momento, no le gusta tener esas peleas con sus hermanos. Por otro lado, le molesta que desconfíen de él por tomar acciones muy arriesgadas. No sería capaz de ponerlos en peligro.

“Más tarde hablaremos de esto e incluso nos reiremos” sonríe levemente Yuuri 

Como puede abre la puerta y se encuentra con Víctor aun descansando sobre su cama. Sonríe al ver el rostro de un angelito del ruso, sintiendo un poco de ternura. 

Pareciera que este hombre no es nada sospechoso ni mucho menos un asesino. Se ve tan indefenso que en cualquier momento podría matarlo sin que sienta dolor. 

Deja la bandeja sobre la mesita y se sienta sobre el filo de la cama. Acerca su mano sobre el rostro de Víctor para acariciar su suave piel con delicadeza. Sin pensar en los movimientos, el dedo índice pasa sobre sus labios, los cuales están un poco agrietados, cosa que no impide verlos deseables. 

Yuuri sonríe por tener a Víctor en su cama sano y salvo. Siente de alguna manera paz y tranquilidad. Sus manos continúan acariciándolo con tanto cariño.

“Pareciera que tu corazón se ha ablandado, lo hubieras asesinado así nada más en tu primera oportunidad” las palabras de Seung Gil retumban en su cabeza 

Estos días ha tenido muchas emociones inexplicables, pareciera que su corazón de hielo comienza a salir a flote, demostrando lo frágil, bondadoso y dulce que es en realidad. 

Separa su mano del rostro de Víctor y trata de entender esa sensación extraña en su estómago, como si fueran mariposas o algo así. 

“¡No! Esto es una locura” 

Se levanta de la cama para alejarse de Víctor y siente una corriente helada. Olvidó que ha dejado la ventana abierta y corre para cerrarla antes de que la habitación se vuelva totalmente fría. 

Mira a través de la ventana para percatarse que ha comenzado a nevar y quizá ahora será difícil sacar a Víctor con esas condiciones. 

—Yu-Yuuri

Esa voz le eriza la piel y emocionado de que su huésped despertara, se acerca a él corriendo para verlo. Se sienta sobre el filo de su cama y ve aquellos orbes topacio mirándolos con alegría, acelerando su corazón.

—Hola, bello durmiente —saluda Yuuri. 

Víctor sonríe un poco antes de que la tos lo fuerce a borrar la sonrisa. Yuuri le ayuda a sentarse sobre la cama para darle un poco de agua; el aludido le agradece con la mirada y obedece las órdenes de su cuidador. 

—¿He dormido mucho?

Yuuri asiente al quitarle el vaso de agua. Víctor atrapa ambas manos del japonés, creando que su corazón de un vuelco en su pecho y un leve sonrojo se note sobre su rostro.

—Gracias por cuidarme, dulce Yuuri.

—No hay de qué.

Yuuri se libera de la prisión de las manos de Víctor y toma la charola de los alimentos para colocarla sobre sus piernas. 

—Tienes que comer algo. Aún está caliente.

Víctor asiente y toma el plato de ramen que le ofrece Yuuri. El nipón toma su plato correspondiente y comienza a comerlo usando unos palillos, cosa que al ruso se le dificulta usar. Yuuri sonríe al ver que la comida se le cae de los palillos y le entrega un tenedor. El ruso le dedica una sonrisa al tomar el cubierto.

—¿Tú lo has preparado?

—Sí, espero que te guste.

—Bueno, veremos si te puedes casar conmigo.

Yuuri frunce el ceño y solo porque Víctor está herido y comiendo sobre su cama no lo golpea. Víctor se lleva un bocado y comienza a saborearlo.

—¡Vkusno! —Víctor abre demasiado los ojos y comienza a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

Yuuri se queda perplejo y mejor se dedica a comer. 

—Lo siento, es que es demasiado delicioso que no puedo dejar de comerlo. ¡Te felicito Yuuri! 

Yuuri asiente y continúa comiendo. No es la gran cosa que lo feliciten ya que sus hermanos constantemente le felicitan y le agradecen. 

Después de disfrutar el manjar que Yuuri había cocinado, Víctor se toma unas pastillas y se vuelve a recostar. Yuuri se recuesta a su lado, tomando su distancia. Ambos miran el techo en silencio, sintiendo que el tiempo pasa muy lento.

—Yuuri —rompe el silencio Víctor.

—Mmm

Hay algo que en su cabeza le está dando vueltas y vueltas, el ruso no dejará que se escape la oportunidad, tomando en cuenta que el nipón no tiene a donde irse en caso de que quiera escapar como la otra ocasión. 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta.

Yuuri ha estado repasando la respuesta mientras Víctor dormía, ideó como siempre una manera de poder mentirle sin que se de cuenta que era Eros.

—Caminaba con Otabek y te encontramos sobre un callejón tirado. ¿Cómo es que llegaste ahí?

Víctor se sorprende por la respuesta de Yuuri, por más que quiere recordar no logra nada, sólo hay llamas en su mente y el sórdido sonido de la explosión. 

—No lo recuerdo —miente.

Yuuri suspira, entendiendo que aún Víctor no le tiene la suficiente confianza para decirle en que está metido el ruso.

—¿Te drogas igual que tú primo? 

Víctor mira a Yuuri y comienza a reírse como si fuera realmente un chiste. Yuuri pone cara de pocos amigos.

—Dicen que los deportistas suelen tomar esos recursos por el estrés o cosas así. Sé que Yuri ha caído en eso y no logro ayudarlo.

—Si no lo llevas con un especialista, se matará. 

—Ni me lo digas. He luchado con ello, pero no me hace caso.

Víctor ha tratado de ayudar a su primo de alguna u otra forma, aunque siempre el rubio se niega a lo que le pida Víctor en cuestión de salud.

Nuevamente el silencio invade el lugar. Se sienten tan tranquilos estando uno al lado del otro sin necesidad de decir algo. 

Yuuri comienza a desesperarse un poco por estar sin hacer nada, se levanta de la cama en dirección a la mesita donde colocó la charola y decide sacarla para lavar los trastes. 

—Yuuri —Víctor le toma de la mano y lo lleva a él, para estar cerca. 

—¿Necesitas más comida? ¿Analgésicos? ¿Agua? 

Víctor niega con la cabeza y se sienta sobre la cama para estar más cerca de Yuuri.

—Estoy muy agradecido por todo el cuidado que me das. Dices que eres una mala persona, pero estás atento a mis necesidades. 

No puede soltar la sopa así nada más porque si, Yuuri debe ser consciente de todo lo que dice y de qué manera decírselo a Víctor para mantenerlo en cierto lugar. 

—¿Vas a querer retomar lo de la otra vez? —Yuuri alza la ceja.

—Muchas cosas quedaron pendientes ese día.

—¿Cómo qué? 

El ruso es totalmente directo y sonríe ante lo que dice Yuuri, a veces olvida realmente quién es él cuando está frente al azabache. Sus manos se acercan al azabache para tomarle del rostro y acercarlo lentamente al suyo. 

—Me encantaría de verdad conocerte por completo —murmura con voz sensual y acaricia los labios de Yuuri con delicadeza.

El corazón de Yuuri comienza a latir fuerte al sentir el roce del aliento del mayor sobre sus labios. Víctor comienza a inclinar más su rostro al de Yuuri, cierra los ojos y espera a que llegue con su objetivo.

Siente como una corriente eléctrica pasa sobre el cuerpo del japonés y se ha paralizado completamente. Un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas al rozar sus labios con los de Víctor. 

El tiempo se detiene en cuanto Víctor pega sus labios y comienza a moverlos, esperando que el japonés continuará. Y pareciera un milagro, Yuuri contesta y accede a los movimientos del ruso, dejándose llevar por ese beso tan tímido y tierno. 

Una de las manos de Yuuri busca el rostro ajeno para aferrarse a él y no separarse. Como puede, Víctor se acerca más a Yuuri, colocando una mano por su nuca y la otra en su espalda. 

El beso comienza subir de tierno a candente, jugando y teniendo una lucha de lenguas. Los segundos se detienen, solo se escucha el sonido de sus labios moverse y sus respiraciones acelerarse. 

Esto atormenta más los pensamientos del joven nipón y comienza a sentirse frustrado. Por su parte, Víctor siente como su corazón late a mil por hora, besar a Yuuri le hace volar por los cielos unos instantes. 

Ambos rompen el beso y se miran para tratar de entender qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Frustrado y sin poder entender nada, Yuuri lleva su mano hacia el rostro de Víctor impactando en él con un fuerte golpe.

Se siente confundido por aquel rechazo, hace unos segundos parecía que había una gran conexión. Por suerte que Yuuri no le ha hecho demasiado daño ni lo hizo sangrar como en su primera pelea. Se miran por unos segundos buscando la respuesta del porqué acaba de reaccionar así. Yuuri está demasiado molesto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Víctor ofendido.

—¿Más bien tú por qué mierdas me besaste? —Yuuri se levanta de la cama y mira a Víctor desde la puerta.

—¡Lo hice porque me gustas! ¿Qué fui muy malo como para que me pegaras?

Yuuri le da la espalda y golpea hacia la pared, creándose daño en sus nudillos. Entre el dolor, el coraje y la confusión comienza a lagrimear sus ojos. 

—Creo que ya te sientes mejor. Deberías llamar a tus gorilas e irte a casa —le dice de manera seca Yuuri sin mirarlo.

—Si pero… 

—¡Ya dije!

Yuuri abre la puerta de su habitación para salir y dejar al ruso la privacidad para que él pueda vestirse, aunque ya el azabache le ha visto al momento en que lo bañó para quitarle la suciedad. 

Se recarga sobre la puerta mordiéndose el labio y aún con los puños cerrados, siendo el derecho el que le está ocasionando mayor dolor.

Y pareciera que el destino le ha ofrecido un ángel. Otabek abre la puerta y encuentra a Yuuri tratando de contener su llanto y los nudillos de la mano totalmente morados con un poco de sangre.

En silencio regresa a su habitación y vuelve a Yuuri con su botiquín. Le toma la mano sin pedirle permiso a su hermano y en silencio comienza a limpiarla y colocarle un poco de pomada sobre esta. 

Ambos permanecen en silencio. No hay necesidad siempre de decir alguna palabra, simplemente hay momentos en el que el mensaje llega a su receptor con un buen entendimiento. Otabek está más tranquilo y ha perdonado de que su hermano le gritó hace un rato. 

Termina con colocarle un vendaje nuevo sobre su mano y le dedica una sonrisa al nipón. Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un fuerte abrazo. Las acciones son las que valen más que mil palabras.

Víctor y Yuuri no hablan más sobre el asunto del beso, pareciera que la pequeña confianza se ha quebrado por ese incidente que ni son capaces de empezar una conversación. 

En silencio lo acompaña a la salida del edificio hasta llegar a una camioneta negra, la misma que le llevó a la estación de tren. Yuuri lo mira irse desde la entrada y a mitad del escalón, Víctor se detiene, haciendo que el nipón se quede perplejo.

—Yuuri —pronuncia serio Víctor, en seguida se voltea para ver al joven—. Gracias por haberme cuidado —le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñen a un color rojo y mira hacia otro lugar para que no lo mire. 

—Idiota —dice el azabache—. Solo fíjate por donde vas.

—Lo mantendré en mente. Nos veremos en el deportivo.

Víctor camina hacia la camioneta y aborda en ella. Un sentimiento de vacío llena el pecho de Yuuri en cuanto ve alejar la camioneta. 

Vuelve hacia el interior del edificio y se encuentra con Seung Gil esperándolo recargado sobre la entrada de su departamento.

—Definitivamente tu corazón se ha ablandado y creo saber la respuesta —dice seriamente—. Quizá tú no te has dado cuenta o no lo quieres aceptar, pero lo que sientes por él es amor.

Yuuri se queda sin aliento y se siente un tanto nervioso a lo que acaba de decir su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! Solo es parte de la misión.

Seung Gil da un suspiro profundo y se gira para poder abrir la puerta, pero antes de esto se queda parado para decirle algo más.

—Esa mirada que le das no se la das ni siquiera a nosotros. Espero que esto no perjudique nuestra misión.

—No te preocupes, no pasará eso.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	18. Viento

La Navidad está a unos cuantos días y por supuesto que el invierno también. Nuestro joven nipón no soporta el frío y le gustaría irse lejos de Rusia, quizá a una isla tropical. Por lo mismo que Navidad se acerca, decidieron dar vacaciones en el deportivo, cosa que alegraron tanto a Yuuri como a Otabek. Aunque regresando enero comenzarán con los preparativos para las competencias nacionales. 

Celestino no ha vuelto y planea hacerlo después de año nuevo, por lo que no les molesta a los cuatro estar en casa sin él. Como Phichit y Seung Gil no celebran la Navidad, decidieron que la cena se celebrará en Año Nuevo.

Resulta que la última misión que tuvieron en la estación de tren abandonada era una trampa para Víctor y Emil no pudo prever de quién se trata. Parece que hay un segundo grupo involucrado para matar a Víctor y a Yuri. 

Los cuatro están ahora mismo viendo la película de Rápidos y Furiosos, acostados sobre el piso de la sala comiendo palomitas de maíz y bebiendo refrescos.

—No sé cómo accedí a ver estas películas ¡Ya son un montón! —se queja Yuuri.

—Es una película nada más —dice Phichit haciendo una mueca.

—Exageran con los efectos —agrega Seung Gil.

—Cállense y déjenme ver la película —Phichit se cruza de brazos.

Seung Gil sonríe al ver a su pareja ofendida y se acerca a abrazarlo para darle unos cuantos besos en la mejilla.

Otabek se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la salida. Los otros tres lo miran confundidos y sin alguna explicación, el kazajo sale de la casa. 

En realidad, comenzaba a aburrir la película y decide dar un paseo nocturno en las calles de San Petersburgo. No es que le desagrade la compañía de sus hermanos, pero necesita dar un paseo a solas y estirar sus piernas. 

A veces, él quisiera no ser más que una persona normal que se dedica a las cosas que más le gusta cómo ser un DJ. De vez en cuando toma la computadora de Phichit sin pedir permiso y se pone a mezclar canciones que le gusta. Desea comprarse una máquina mezcladora pero no tiene el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse por completo a la música.

Ha llegado a ir varias ocasiones con Yuuri a clubs nocturnos en diferentes países y observa mucho a las personas que usan la mezcladora, los admira y ama la música que suelen poner. 

Espera poder encontrar algún lugar de estos y pareciera que el destino le quiere guiar a un club nocturno porque en sus manos apareció una propaganda. 

Sin dudarlo camina hacia la dirección del mapa y guiándose con su GPS y así dar con el lugar. 

Entra al lugar sin problemas y la música está a todo lo que da, no es lo mejor que ha escuchado pero cree que las cosas pueden mejorar. 

—¡Otabek! 

Es extraño que alguien lo haya reconocido en estos lugares ¿Quién será? No lo sabe. Busca quien es el que le ha llamado. En seguida una mano lo toma del hombro y su reacción fue voltearse en modo de defensa hacia la persona. 

Es Yuri. Trae puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro, una chamarra morada y debajo de esta una playa negra de tirantes. Se ha recogido su cabello con media coleta.

—Oh, eres tú— dice Otabek sin alguna expresión. 

—Es raro verte en estos lugares. ¿No vienes con el cerdo?

—No, él se ha quedado en casa.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

Yuri toma de la muñeca a Otabek y lo arrastra por todo el lugar, pasando por algunas salas y llegan justo a un lugar privado donde hay tres personas sentadas sobre el sillón. Uno es rubio con castaño en los lados, ojos verdes y la barba comienza a crecer. La otra persona es pelirroja y tiene una figura sin igual, hermosa y de ojos azules. Y el último es nada más y nada menos que Víctor.

—¡Oh! ¡Otabek! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! —le dice Víctor con una sonrisa para que el kazajo sienta confianza.

Por desgracia para el ruso, Otabek es más difícil de caer en ese tipo de cosas, pero es Yuri quien le insiste pasar un momento agradable con ellos.

Accede de alguna u otra forma y se sienta justo al lado de la joven mujer y Yuri a su lado. 

—Así que por eso te levantaste corriendo y fuiste por él. ¿Cierto, Yuri? —le dice el otro joven guiñandole un ojo a Otabek—. Nada mal Yuri, nada mal.

—¡Cállate! —exclama Yuri nervioso—. Es mi alumno y además es una buena persona.

—Entonces, presenta a este joven guapo —dice la joven con una sonrisa.

Yuri refunfuña en ruso y con un fuerte suspiro mira a los ojos del kazajo.

—Él es Otabek —señala al kazajo—. Ella es Mila y ese rubio de farmacia es Christophe.

—Mucho gusto —dice Otabek serio.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri? —le pregunta Víctor con cierta esperanza de que él también aparezca.

Otabek clava sus ojos sobre los de Víctor, quien no deja de sonreír de manera estúpida. Aún no le agrada la idea de que él esté cerca de su hermano, por lo que trata de no mostrar desagrado con él.

—En casa, dormido.

Víctor borra la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora muestra decepción. En seguida recibe una llamada y se levanta del sillón de terciopelo morado en busca de un lugar menos ruidoso para atender su llamada. 

—Y bien guapo ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —le pregunta Mila, coqueteándole.

Las manos de Mila tocan el brazo de Otabek y lo pasa suavemente por este hasta tocar su hombro. Otabek mira a la joven para buscar una explicación del porque su coqueteo. Con las enseñanzas de Yuuri, continuaría con ese juego. 

Otabek le dedica una sonrisa y toma la mano de Mila en señal de que acepta su coqueteo. 

—Me gustan muchas cosas —contesta Otabek.

—¡Mila! ¡Apártate! —Yuri se muestra molesto.

Christophe emite un silbido para llamar la atención a todos.

—Quien te conociera, parece que estás interesado en este joven. 

—¡No digas tonterías! —se altera Yuri, levantándose de la mesa—. Quizá ya deberías dejar esa mierda por hoy, te está afectando.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Si tú eres el adicto! —le dice Mila frunciendo el ceño—. Estás haciendo una escena frente a nuestro invitado.

—¿Nuestro? —Yuri comienza a reírse.

Otabek solo piensa en que debe huir de aquí, las cosas se están tornando de una manera extraña y no le está gustando. Él sólo quiere escuchar la música y ver al DJ.

Víctor vuelve y junto con los otros chicos hablan de cosas triviales. De vez en cuando observaba que comienzan a consumir un poco de cocaína y algunas drogas. 

Varias veces le ofrecían a Otabek bebidas, pero las rechazaba porque definitivamente no sabe si mañana amanece atado a una cama a punto de extirpar los órganos o transportando droga dentro de su cuerpo. Ha visto demasiadas películas sobre esos temas y prefiere evitar una desgracia.

La noche avanza y antes de que el reloj diera las dos, los chicos ya están alcoholizados por completo. Mila y Christophe le coquetean a Víctor, pero el ruso los detenía y entre risas estúpidas les decía:

—Mi corazón y mi cuerpo pertenecen a una sola persona, chicos. Mi Yuuri es el dueño de todo lo que ven aquí.

Otabek comienza a sentirse incómodo y cuando voltea para buscar a Yuri, este ya no se encuentra aquí. Aprovechando que los otros dos se pelean por Víctor, Otabek se levanta del lugar y camina lo más rápido que pueda hacia la salida. Debe volver cuanto antes a su casa o se preocuparán.

—¿Ya te vas? —una voz lo detiene al bajar las escaleras.

Yuri aparece, su aspecto luce extraño y su piel está muy pálida. Camina hacia Otabek y le dedica una sonrisa triste. 

—Sí, debo regresar a casa antes de que Yuuri se enoje conmigo.

Cuando escucha el nombre del nipón, no duda en bufar y cruzarse de brazos. Parece que no le agrada Yuuri.

—Ese Cerdo siempre llamando la atención. ¿Es tu novio acaso? 

—No, solo es mi hermano mayor.

Yuri abre demasiado los ojos y se acerca más a Otabek, como si quisiera insinuarle algo. 

—Entonces no debo preocuparme de eso.

Los ojos de Otabek se abren demasiado y se sorprende por lo que el rubio acaba de comentar. 

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El rostro de Yuri se tiñe a un color rojizo y se rasca la cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual con el kazajo. 

—A nada en especial. Oye… ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

De nuevo toma por sorpresa a Otabek, no se esperaba esa propuesta. Quizá debe hacerle caso a lo que le dice Yuuri para investigar más a fondo a esa persona.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora y en dónde?

—En el deportivo, a medio día ¿De acuerdo?

Otabek asiente. Yuri le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón del kazajo da un vuelco al verlo de esa manera tierna. 

—De acuerdo, te veré mañana.

Otabek le da unas palmadas en el hombro y continúa su camino hacia la salida. 

Al llegar a casa, se encuentra con sus hermanos despiertos, en pijama y esperándolo en la sala. Yuuri tiene sus dagas en las manos de manera amenazante. 

Otabek frunce el ceño y deja a sus hermanos con la palabra en la boca, escuchando como lo regañan sin importarle nada hasta que se encierra en su habitación. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mañana se levanta para asearse y prepararse para salir con Yuri. El día ha amanecido más frío y la nieve es parte de la vista panorámica de las calles de San Petersburgo. 

Se viste con unos jeans azul oscuro, botas negras, una playera blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero. Sobre su cuello se coloca una bufanda de color gris y unos guantes de color negro. 

Sale de su habitación y en el comedor se encuentra a su hermano mayor sirviendo el desayuno. En el momento que Yuuri ve a Otabek sentarse en la silla del comedor, no duda en acercarse a él para reclamarle del porqué llegó anoche tarde.

—No eres mi padre —dice Otabek enarcando las cejas.

—Pero soy el mayor y por ese derecho puedo regañar y patearte por desobedecer —le regaña Yuuri colocándose las manos sobre la cadera—. En fin, ¿a dónde irás?

—Yuri me ha pedido que salgamos —contesta Otabek serio.

Entiende que es lo que trama su hermano, por lo que quita el semblante de su hermano mayor y se sienta a su lado antes de que lleguen los demás.

—¿Tratarás de…?

—Sí, espero poder sacar provecho este día y recolectar información. 

—Bien —sonríe satisfecho Yuuri por el plan que tiene su hermano—. Por cierto, ¿ayer viste a Víctor? Estuvo llamándome toda la noche.

—Ah sí, preguntó por ti, le dije que dormías. Esperaba que con eso no te molestara

—Pues creo que no funcionó. Me marcó ya estando borracho y diciéndome sus cursilerías estúpidas. 

Otabek se ríe. Seung Gil y Phichit aparecen en la escena, ambos con ojeras demasiado marcadas. Estuvieron toda la noche despiertos y por suerte de que Yuuri y Otabek, sus habitaciones están totalmente separadas. 

Los cuatro desayunan juntos mientras ven la televisión, parece que no tienen otra actividad que hacer en tiempos libres y Yuuri no está de humor como para salir porque cierto ruso estuvo molestando y no le dejó dormir.

—Debo irme. 

Otabek se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse un poco de loción. Se siente tranquilo y a la vez un poco confundido por las actitudes del rubio hacia él. 

Sale de su departamento y camina por las calles. A él le fascina la motocicleta nueva que le acaban de regalar, pero sería de locos usarla con este clima. El viento se clava como pequeñas agujas sobre el rostro y la nieve quema la piel.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	19. Voz.

El invierno se hace notar cada vez más, las calles están totalmente decoradas por la Navidad y el día oscurece cada vez más temprano. 

Otabek llega al punto de encuentro en el que quedaron él y Yuri anoche, pero dicho rubio aún no llega. Se recarga sobre la entrada del deportivo que ahora permanece cerrada por temporada de vacaciones. 

Revisa el reloj de su celular para asegurarse de que no hay llegado más temprano de lo normal, aunque el reloj marca las 12:05 p.m. Suspira profundo y trata de entretenerse con el entorno, ver a las personas pasar o a los carros sobre la calle. 

Espera a que Yuri no sea de esas personas que suelen ser demasiado impuntuales que llegan hasta 30 minutos después. Quizá haya tenido una resaca después de lo que ayer bebía y consumía e incluso se habrá quedado dormido.

No quiere marcarle al teléfono para que, si en caso de que sea así, no despertarle y molestarle. Lo esperará solo 30 minutos.

Se detiene un carro lujoso rojo Lamborghini frente al deportivo y de este desciende un rubio con una chamarra negra y un gorro sobre su cabellera dorada. Corre en dirección hacia Otabek con una sonrisa mientras que el carro se va del lugar.

—¡Otabek! —exclama Yuri con una sonrisa—. Disculpa la tardanza, Víctor se había quedado dormido y le obligue a que me trajera. 

Otabek le dedica una leve sonrisa y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Yuri.

—No te preocupes. 

—Bueno —el rubio se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza para que no vea su rostro—. Tengo entradas para el cine. ¿Te gustaría ir? 

—Entonces ¿esto es como una salida de amigos?

Yuri se muestra más nervioso y le da la espalda a Otabek, comenzando a caminar por la calle. 

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras —dice Yuri un tanto molesto.

Otabek sonríe y sigue al joven por la acera. Ambos no se habían visto fuera de la pista y no se le ocurre que decirle o cómo iniciar una conversación. Aún sigue pensando en porque se le ha ocurrido pedirle salir con él.

—Y bueno… Beka…

Otabek se detiene en seco al ser llamado así, solo sus hermanos le llaman así. Yuri se da cuenta y gira para ver si no está molesto o algo así por el estilo. 

—¿Dije algo malo? 

—No, es solo que mis hermanos son los únicos que me llaman así. 

—¿Entonces no te puedo llamar así? 

—Llámame como quieras, Yuri.

Eso sonó golpeado para Yuri y desanimado continúa el camino. Lo que tenía en mente para decirle se le ha olvidado con esto del asunto de su nombre. Otabek es un poco frío para poder hacer amistades y no mide sus palabras. Suspira profundo y piensa en un tema de conversación.

—¿Desde cuándo patinas sobre hielo?

—Desde niño. Mi abuelo y Víctor me llevaban a patinar y luego me dediqué a entrenar junto a mi primo. Gané algunas competencias como senior junior y estoy por hacer mi debut como senior —explica de manera tranquila y pacífica.

—Pero si encuentran que te drogas te echarán del deporte, ¿no? 

Yuri asiente con tristeza, mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y camina con la mirada agachada. Continuaron por el camino hasta llegar al cine. 

Entran a ver una película de acción y Yuri se ha comprado palomitas de maíz y un refresco para él y uno para su acompañante. 

—No debiste pagar por las cosas —le dice Otabek un tanto serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? —pregunta Yuri frunciendo el ceño. 

—No, solo que tú has pagado los boletos.

Yuri frunce el ceño y bufa como si se estuviera ofendiendo. 

—¿Eso ha herido a tu orgullo varonil? —pregunta en tono burlón.

El kazajo frunce el ceño por lo absurdo que ha sido el comentario del adolescente. Suspira profundo y clava la vista en la pantalla para evitar más peleas.

—Además fui yo quien te invitó a salir —agrega.

Las personas que están a su alrededor se molestan y les piden que guarden silencio. Yuri iba a contestarles algo, pero Otabek fue el que le tapó la boca para evitar más problemas. 

—Hablaremos después de la película.

No dijeron ya ninguna palabra más, se limitaron solo a ver la película y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Al terminar la función, ambos salen de la sala y se quedan frente a la entrada del cine. 

—Yura —dice Otabek con tranquilidad.

El rubio se sorprende por la forma en cómo le ha llamado y lo mira con mucha intriga.

—Si me dirás Beka, puedo decirte cómo yo quiera —agrega el kazajo—. Ahora, como me has invitado ir al cine. ¿Te parece si yo te invito una taza de café?

—¿A qué se debe la invitación? —se pone a la defensiva.

—En el cine no se puede conversar. 

Yuri se queda mirando a Otabek, tratando de analizar su rostro y encontrar la respuesta de la repentina invitación y las ganas de conversar. Se ha quedado desconcertado ante la invitación.

—Entonces, ¿vamos o no? —dice insistente Otabek.

Los ojos oscuros de Otabek se clavan en el rostro de Yuri, creándole escalofríos y un no sé qué en la boca del estómago.

—Bien, vamos.

Caminaron hacia alguna cafetería que le pareciera interesante a Yuri, ya que Otabek no está familiarizado con el lugar. Esta vez no se quedaron en silencio, hacían comentarios sobre la película y dando su punto de vista cada uno. 

Después de unos minutos, llegan a una cafetería cuya fachada es ladrillo con el letrero negro pequeño y las letras escritas en cursiva con plateado. En el interior se ve que la luz es cálida y un lugar acogedor. 

Ambos entran en silencio, buscando un lugar aislado en dónde sentarse. Una chica se acerca a ellos para entregarle la carta. 

—Estaré a sus órdenes —le dedica un guiño coqueto a Otabek. 

Yuri siente que la sangre le hierve cuando hace eso la chica y solo chasquea los dientes. El kazajo se da cuenta de esa reacción y se ríe para sus adentros.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? —dice el rubio sin quitar la mirada del menú.

Otabek le cuesta trabajo entender el menú y lo deja sobre la mesa sin saber que pedir, busca la mirada de Yuri y suspira al contemplar aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

—Me gustaría conocerte. Puedes decirme qué es lo que más te gusta aparte de patinar —comenta Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

La carta fue bajada lentamente hasta descubrir aquellos orbes esmeraldas que caracterizan a Yuri, cada vez se sorprende más de lo que dice Otabek, es como si le quisiera leer la mente ya que ese era el deseo del ruso. 

—Bueno, me gusta todo tipo de felino, sobre todo los tigres. Por algo me apodan el tigre de hielo —sonríe orgulloso de sí, inflando el pecho.

—Ya veo —murmura Otabek—. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

La sonrisa de Yuri desaparece e incluso encorva un poco la espalda. 

—Bueno… mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño junto con los padres de Víctor. Mi abuelo materno me cuidó por mucho tiempo hasta que él falleció. Desde que murió, me he sentido… perdido sin rumbo alguno. 

Los ojos de Yuri comienzan a llenarse con pequeñas perlas en sus ojos, pero enseguida estas desaparecen en el momento que pasa la manga de la chamarra. Algo dentro de Otabek se ha movido al verlo con compasión y un poco de pena. 

—Tengo un tío que nos cuida desde lejos, digo así porque casi no convivimos con él. Así que Víctor es la persona que me cuidaba después de mi abuelo. Pero comenzó a dedicarse con mayor profundidad al patinaje y me quedo solo. 

—¿Por eso te drogas? —pregunta Otabek con curiosidad.

Asiente con la cabeza sin alzar el rostro, se siente demasiado avergonzado para mirarle a los ojos al kazajo. 

—Lo hago porque es la manera en que olvido todo lo demás. Víctor dice que debo ir con un especialista. No quiero ir, siento que puedo dejar todo esto si me lo propongo. 

—Quizá tu odioso e irritable primo tenga razón.

Los orbes esmeraldas se encuentran con los oscuros, comienza a reírse por el apodo que le ha puesto a su familiar, pero su sonrisa se borra al entender que Otabek opina lo mismo que Víctor.

—Creo que ya no estoy solo y eso se debe a…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a ordenar? —la chica que los atiende interrumpe aquella platica tan importante. 

El de hebras doradas truena los dientes y se cruza de brazos. 

—Quiero un capuccino con crema batida y chispas de chocolate —dice Yuri sin mirar a la chica—. ¡Ah! Y un pedazo de pastel de piña con coco.

—De acuerdo —comienza a anotar sobre la pequeña libreta que tiene en la mano y luego alza la mirada para encontrarse con la de Otabek—. ¿Y tú guapo? ¿Qué deseas?

—En realidad no sé qué pedir, no le entiendo al ruso y me alegra que tú hables inglés —miente Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, puedo leer el menú por ti —la chica se acerca demasiado a Otabek.

Yuri se da cuenta que la chica se ha abierto el escote para que Otabek mire sus senos mientras le explica detalladamente lo que el menú ofrece. La sangre comienza a hervirle como anoche cuando Mila coqueteaba al kazajo. 

Si tuviera alguna de sus armas, esa chica estaría muerta en algún momento… pero claro que él puede matarla en el momento que a él se le plazca. Deja caer el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que la chica brinque espantada. 

—Solo trae la orden y ya —dice furioso Yuri.

La chica se da cuenta de los celos de Yuri y le dedica una malévola sonrisa, indicándole que no parará el juego.

“Estas muerta, maldita zorra” piensa Yuri.

—Claro, te traeré lo mejor de la casa. ¿De acuerdo? —le dedica una sonrisa a Otabek.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. 

La chica se da la vuelta sin antes volver a dedicarle una sonrisa a Yuri. Otabek mira a Yuri y comienza a reírse de sus emociones.

—¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso que una empleada coquetee con los clientes! ¡Voy a poner una queja! —refunfuña Yuri con la nariz colorada.

—Lo siento, es que es gracioso como una chica te pone muy celoso. Eso me deja pensar que te gusto, ¿no es así?

Y la respiración del rubio se detiene por unos segundos, sus ojos pareciera que se van a salir de sus órbitas. Sus pulmones le recuerdan que debe respirar por lo que da una gran bocanada de aire y evita la mirada de Otabek.

La chica llega con la orden que pidieron. Entrega primero a Yuri su orden y luego se gira para Otabek.

—Siento mucho la tardanza, aquí te traigo tu ord… —La chica tropieza con la charola en mano en dirección al suelo gracias a que Yuri le puso el pie para que tropezara

La caída de la chica es prevenida gracias a la agilidad de Otabek, se levanta para tomarla con uno de sus brazos. La chica se ruboriza al ver a su salvador estando demasiado cerca.

—Gra-gracias —murmura la chica.

Ella se pierde en la vista del kazajo, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa en son de su agradecimiento.

Yuri se levanta de la mesa muy molesto y echando humos. Mira por unos segundos a la chica con su sonrisa de satisfacción y después clava sus ojos en los de Otabek. El kazajo se da cuenta del dolor y tristeza del joven, lo que le alarma. 

Sin más que decir, el de hebras doradas sale corriendo del lugar a todo lo que puede con lágrimas en los ojos. 

¡Claro que le gusta Otabek! ¡Y detesta que las mujeres le están dedicando coqueteos continuos!

Se detiene en la esquina de la calle y busca algún transporte para irse a casa. Decide dar marcha hacia dirección en su casa en lo que encuentra como moverse hasta que una mano lo detiene. Atónito, busca de quien se trata. 

Al encontrarse con los ojos del kazajo, siente una necesidad de correr lejos de él. Comienza a forcejear para que este lo suelte, pero el agarre es más fuerte de lo que se espera, al ver que es en vano, se tranquiliza. En la mano libre del kazajo tiene un vaso de café.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Otabek entregando el vaso al rubio.

—A casa —dice Yuri rechazando el vaso.

—Mmm, ¿Entonces se acabó la cita?

Yuri agacha la mirada para que el kazajo no mire la rabia contenida. Además, está luchando internamente con aquella vocecita que en su cabeza le repite una y otra vez que regrese a matarla por tratar de coquetearle al chico que le gusta.

—Es solo que me molestó mucho lo que hacía esa chica

—¿Por qué? Me resultaba agradable

Entonces el vaso de café terminó sobre el suelo por un fuerte golpe de Yuri, dejando a Otabek perplejo. En seguida toma al kazajo por la chamarra, por suerte no es más alto y puede verlo de cara a cara. 

—¿Qué diabl…?

La frase del kazajo no fue terminada gracias a que los labios del menor se pegaron a los suyos, comenzando un tímido beso y torpe por parte de ambos por falta de experiencia en este tema, ya que es el primer beso para los dos. 

Otabek se siente confundido por esa acción del menor y comienza a seguir el momento sin importarles que están en plena calle. Coloca su mano sobre la nuca del menor y la otra sobre su cintura para acercarlo más. 

Las delgadas manos de Yuri se encuentran en el rostro de Otabek. No esperaba que la acción se llevara así de rápido y comienza a tener miedo que en cuanto el kazajo se separé de él, la poca amistad que comenzaban a armar se quiebre gracias a este impulso del menor.

Las ideas de Otabek comienzan a mover todo su universo, está tan confundido y a la vez alegre por este momento, pero la pregunta “¿Ahora que va a pasar?” atormenta su mente. 

El aire comienza a notarse en la ausencia de los pulmones y temerosos con terminar con el momento se deciden separar. Yuri muestra el rostro totalmente rojo y se sorprende al ver que el rostro de su compañero está igual de colorado.

—Yo bueno… esto… —tartamudea el joven temeroso dejando caer sus manos.

Otabek sin soltar al menor le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y acaricia el rostro del menor. La mirada habla más de lo que uno quisiera decir. Yuri desea decirle algo más pero la vergüenza no lo deja hablar.

—Debo irme —pronuncia Yuri.

Otabek deshace su agarre y deja ir al menor, quien corre con todas sus fuerzas para separarse del kazajo. 

Mientras lo observa ir con rapidez, suspira muy profundo y su corazón no deja de sentir alegría por aquel beso. Ahora entiende a que se refieren cuando el primer beso es especial. Ya no teniéndolo cerca, su corazón experimenta una especie de vacío. 

Su celular comienza a sonar y en seguida lo busca en su pantalón. Al leer la pantalla de la llamada entrante, vuelve a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por este día.

—A ti, volvamos a salir otro día, ¿ok?

—Ok.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —su prima le pregunta, antes de llegar a una puerta —Hice lo que me pediste, pero creo que has llegado demasiado lejos.

—Completamente seguro. Ella me debe una muy grande— comenta Yuri con seriedad

—Oye, creo que es muy exagerado. Sé que ese chico es muy guapo y atractivo, pero esto es demasiado lejos.

—¿Quieres hacerle compañía? —Yuri amenaza a Mila con la mirada.

Ella, boquiabierta, niega con la cabeza. 

—Bien.

—¿Sabe Víctor?

—No, pero haría lo mismo a cualquier persona que se le acerque a su adorado Cerdo.

—Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El rubio asiente, coloca su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla y acceder a un lugar totalmente oscuro. Enciende la luz y se encuentra una chica amordazada sobre una silla, sin posibilidad de escapar. Es la misma que estuvo ateniéndolos en la cafetería esta tarde. 

Alza su mirada llena de terror y trata de gritar, sin posibilidad de ser escuchada, pues la habitación está totalmente aislada. 

—Fue fácil capturarla —comenta Mila caminando detrás del adolescente—. Y es muy bonita. ¡Qué desperdicio!

El adolescente se para frente a la chica, y la toma del mentón para que esta reconozca los ojos del rubio.

—Así que te gusta jugar rudo, no debiste meterte conmigo —le murmura al oído, enseguida saca una pequeña daga de plata bajo su ropa—. Vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de poner fin a todo esto. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	20. Vuelo

—¿¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo?! —exclama Víctor al hablar con una persona por teléfono—. De acuerdo, debo arreglar unas cosas y tomaré el avión privado… Si, te veré allá. 

Víctor cuelga y deja caer la cabeza sobre la silla junto con un suspiro que escapa de sus labios. En dos días sería su cumpleaños y tenía en mente raptar a Yuuri y llevarlo a su casa para que ambos lo celebraran así como lo hizo el ruso con el cumpleaños del nipón.

Desilusionado porque sus planes están por arruinarse, se lleva la mano a la sien y comienza a masajear en esa altura.

La puerta se abre de manera violenta haciendo que Víctor se ponga a la defensiva, pero se calma al ver que su mejor amigo está entrando a grandes zancadas al lugar.

—¡Chris! —sonríe el peli plateado—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

El hombre sensual sonríe y se sienta sobre la silla que está frente al escritorio. No duda con dedicarle una sensual mirada y al ver que Víctor se ríe, se une a él. 

—Me pregunto si aún tienes interés en ese chico que entrenas. Quedaste en presentarlo —comenta el rubio.

La sonrisa de Víctor se ensancha y sus ojos azules brillan cuando le hablan sobre Yuuri, es más, es el tema de conversación favorito de Víctor y él es demasiado feliz hablando de él.

—¡Por supuesto que aún me interesa! —exclama con gran alegría—. Es solo que me ha rechazado —la sonrisa desaparece y la decepción se adueña de su rostro.

Chris comienza a reírse del fracaso de su amigo. Los dos son tan guapos que pueden estar con la persona que ellos deseen, pero el nipón se la ha puesto difícil por lo que tiene triste y dolido a su amigo. 

—Deberías llevarlo a tu casa, amarrarlo y tener sexo cuántas veces sea necesario para que él te ame.

—Eso no es lindo. ¿Sabes? Yuuri es especial, detrás de su rostro de niño sarcástico y seductor, hay un gran corazón bondadoso.

—Era una pequeña broma, tampoco hago eso. Solo trataba de recordarte que tú eres el gran Nikiforov y consigues con facilidad todo o que tú quieras —se ríe Chris mientras que con los dedos índice y medio los frota sobre su pulgar

—Sí, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien con Yuuri. Tenía planeado algo para el día de mi cumpleaños pero me ha llamado Yakov para hacer un cierre de trato en Francia —Víctor aún se siente decepcionado de no poder pasar su cumpleaños con su adorado 

—¿Qué no es Francia el país del amor?

Los ojos de Víctor muestran un brillo, como si tratase de entender lo que quiere decirle su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Muchas ideas, pero primero háblame de ese tal Eros, quiero conocerlo.

La sonrisa sincera de Víctor se torna algo más maliciosa, pareciera que el tener a Eros en su mente le causa una sensación de lujuria. Christophe se da cuenta del sentir que provoca aquel ladrón en su amigo y sonríe.

—Tiene algo que además de desear matarlo, quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos desnudo y hacerlo mío —comenta Víctor sin borrar esa siniestra sonrisa—. Pero no me cambies el tema, hablemos de Yuuri.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Meurtriers, se encuentran únicamente Otabek y Yuuri tirados en el sillón mientras que sus otros dos hermanos decidieron tener una cita. Otabek le ha contado todo sobre la salida que tuvo con Yuri.

—Entonces, ¿el rubio se enoja con facilidad si alguien te coquetea? —pregunta Yuuri.

Otabek asiente, aún siente sus sentimientos confundidos, pero realmente entiende que es lo que está pasando. 

—Le gusto y a mí también me gusta —murmura como si lo que acabara de decir fuera malo.

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y mira con sorpresa a su hermano, él otro solo frunce el ceño y le lanza una almohada. 

—Tengo miedo a encariñarme —murmura el kazajo con tristeza—. En algún momento tendremos que matarlos y yo no quisiera hacerlo. 

Entiende lo que quiere decir; una parte del japonés siente los sentimientos de su hermano. No quisiera ser él quien deba darle fin a la vida de Víctor, sin embargo, otra parte de él lucha con que esto es solo trabajo. Una lucha interna que ha puesto de diferentes estados de ánimo al pobre chico.

—Ahora entiendo porque te aferraste aquella ocasión en salvar a Víctor. 

—¡No! —exclama Yuuri molesto—. ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡Lo salvé porque aún me es útil para la misión! 

Otabek comienza a reírse, conoce la verdad de su hermano, aunque el mayor no quiera aceptarlo. 

Justo cuando Otabek abre la boca para decir algo, no logra emitir ningún sonido porqué el celular de Yuuri comienza a sonar. Al leer el nombre de quién le llama, el corazón de Yuuri da un vuelco y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios. 

—¿Diga?… No Víctor, estoy en casa… ¿Ahora? —Yuuri se levanta sobresaltado y mira a Otabek—. Estoy de niñero… 

—¡Anda! ¡Ve con tu ruso! —le grita Otabek.

—¡No le hagas caso!… pero Víctor… ¡Oye! ¡Espera!… —cuelga.

Yuuri mira a su hermano sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar. No sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que el ruso le acaba de proponer pero en poco tiempo irá por él.

—¿Qué te pidió? 

—Salir conmigo ahora. 

—¡Entonces mueve tu culo! 

—Pero… 

—¡Yo hablaré con Seung Gil y con Phichit, por ahora apresúrate! 

Yuuri asiente y corre hacia su habitación. No le dijo a dónde irán ni tampoco que es lo que van a hacer, pero de alguna manera tenía que arreglarse para lo que podrían hacer esta noche. 

Se quita la vieja sudadera deshilachada y la tira sobre el suelo para colocarse una camisa de lana color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con unos tenis. Encima se coloca un abrigo de color café y una bufanda azul. 

Tiene una gran emoción por ver a Víctor y a la vez siente un poco de recelo. No quisiera volver a repetir lo de la última vez. 

Entra al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse un poco de loción. 

“Con esta ropa me veo llenito” piensa Yuuri al verse en el espejo

Se coloca un gorro negro para el frío y acomoda sus lentes para que no le aprieten las patitas en la cabeza. Busca unos guantes dentro de su pequeño armario y se coloca unos de color negro. 

Su celular comienza a sonar justo cuando termina de arreglarse. Lo toma y contesta la llamada de Víctor. 

—Hola Víctor —una sonrisa se resbaló de sus labios de manera involuntaria—. Ahora mismo bajo. 

Cuelga y emocionado como si fuera la cita del año, corre hacia la sala y se encuentra con Otabek sobre el suelo boca abajo. El nipón se acerca a él con recelo y el kazajo solo alza la mirada con una sonrisa. 

—No dejes de comunicarte con nosotros por favor. Si él te hace algo sólo llámanos —comenta el kazajo—. Y si van a coger… usa condón y muerde una almohada.

El japonés enarca una ceja y se ríe del comentario de su hermano, antes de irse se agacha para revolverle el cabello. 

—Gracias, Beka. 

Yuuri sale a toda prisa del departamento, bajando por las escaleras del interior y saliendo con gran velocidad hacia el carro de Víctor, su Lamborghini rojo. El aludido está recargado sobre el vehículo con esa postura segura y sus brazos cruzados. La noche sobre Rusia se hace notar con un ligero frío y el cielo totalmente lleno de nubes.

—¡Yuuri! —saluda Víctor con una hermosa sonrisa que pareciera que se forma un corazón con sus labios.

Yuuri se detiene frente a Víctor, no sabe cómo debe saludarle. Está tan emocionado que su corazón quiere salirse del pecho por latir demasiado fuerte. 

—Hola Víctor —le saluda sin ningún tacto ni nada.

—Sube, debemos darnos prisa —Víctor le abre la puerta del carro para dejarle subir.

Yuuri sube y se acomoda sobre su asiento. Víctor cierra la puerta y rodea el carro para abordar del lado del piloto. 

—¿A dónde me llevarás? ¡Y no salgas que es una sorpresa! —le dice Yuuri un tanto molesto.

Víctor esboza una sonrisa y pasa su mano sobre el rostro de Yuuri, acariciándolo con ternura. El menor se deja acariciar como si fuera un pequeño gatito.

—Pero si es una sorpresa. Yuuri, te llevaré a las estrellas.

—¿A las estrellas? Pero Víctor, es imposible. Mejor dime a dónde iremos. 

Temeroso de que le rechacen, Víctor acerca sus labios a los de Yuuri, quien sólo se giró para que estos se quedaran sobre sus mejillas. 

—Ya verás. 

Víctor enciende el carro y salen a toda velocidad del lugar. Durante el transcurso del camino hablaron sobre estos días de vacaciones que han tenido, aunque Yuuri no tiene mucho de qué hablar más que de las películas que les hace ver su hermano más pequeño. 

Después de unos minutos en la carretera, Yuuri comienza a sorprenderse al ver que pasan por un hangar totalmente privado y un jet de color blanco con franjas azules yace en el lugar.

—Víctor —pregunta Yuuri al descender del carro—. ¿A dónde iremos?

Víctor sonríe y le indica camino a Yuuri, quien se detiene al pie de las escaleras, dudando si seguir con esto o no más sin embargo le da la curiosidad de que es lo que va a ocurrir en el momento que aborde el avión. 

—Vamos, Yuuri. Será lo mejor que haremos en esta noche —le tiende la mano a Yuuri.

Con un suspiro profundo, comienza a subir las escaleras para abordar el jet. Víctor sonríe satisfecho en el momento que Yuuri le toma la mano. 

Al ver el interior, se ha quedado completamente anonadado el nipón. Una mesa grande de madera con bordes blancos y base metálica ocupa parte del avión, sobre esta mesa hay unos platos, cubiertos y copas, junto con una botella de champagne. Alrededor de la mesa se encuentra un sillón de piel blanco con cojines rojos. 

Pero no es la única sección del jet, pues se puede alcanzar a ver que en el fondo hay una cama matrimonial y en otra sección cerca de la cabina está una sala para ver televisión.

—Víctor… —es lo único que puede decir el azabache, no le cabe duda que este hombre es multimillonario pero jamás creyó que tendría un avión de este estilo, incluso el de Minako es pequeño a lado de este.

Víctor se acerca a él por su espalda, envolviendolo completamente con sus brazos y recargando su mentón sobre su hombro. 

—Ponte cómodo, cenaremos en lo que volamos a Francia —le murmura al oído

Voltea a ver al platinado más sorprendido que incluso ha abierto demasiado los ojos y siente que se le caen los pantalones. 

—¿A Francia? ¿De verdad? —masculla, aún perplejo por la noticia.

Encantado por el rostro y la reacción de Yuuri, acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza mientras que con la otra mano se la coloca en la espalda baja para acercarlo más.

—Así es, ese será el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para mí —Víctor acaricia los labios de Yuuri 

—Entonces, sorpréndeme coach —murmura Yuuri seduciendo a Víctor—. Prometo que este será un inolvidable cumpleaños.

Una hermosa sonrisa aparece en los labios de Víctor, su mano recorre desde los labios de Yuuri, bajando por su cuello y bajando por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su mano y la alza a sus labios para depositarle un tierno beso sobre su dorso. El rostro de Yuuri no evita sonrojarse ante cortejo de Víctor.

—Es la hora de cenar.

Ambos se separan y se sitúan sobre la mesa. Se acerca una señorita linda y joven de no más de 20 años, que posee un uniforme lindo de camisa blanca, chaleco negro y falda corta color gris. Sirve sobre las copas el líquido de la botella de la mesa. 

Yuuri ha tenido malas experiencias en el pasado con el alcohol por lo que duda si es buena idea o no beber. En un cumpleaños que celebraron para Celestino, entre él y su padre bebieron más de dos botellas y comenzaron a hacer el ridículo en el restaurante. Eso ocurrió por suerte en China y jamás volverán a pasar por esos rumbos.

El jet despega del lugar y vuela sobre el cielo estrellado. Yuuri se asombra al ver tantas estrellas en una noche y la luna completamente enorme.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, vengo sin muda de ropa ni nada —dice Yuuri un tanto serio—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de este plan?

—Porque estoy seguro que tú te hubieras negado, tenía que de alguna forma sacarte de tu casa y que me acompañes a Francia.

—Entonces hay otro propósito.

Víctor asiente y le da unos cuantos sorbos a su bebida burbujeante. 

—Debo cerrar un trato y serás mi acompañante en la fiesta de Nochebuena. Después haremos lo que queramos. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allá? Debo estar el 31 de diciembre con mis hermanos o me mataran —Yuuri usa tono de preocupación.

—Mañana es Nochebuena, por lo que planeo regresar el 30. Yuri también estará molesto si lo dejo sólo en ese día. 

—Son 8 días y no tengo nada de ropa —Yuuri frunce el ceño.

—Te dejaré mi tarjeta mientras cierro ese negocio, Francia es el país de la moda y no me importaría comprarte la ropa que tú quieras. 

—¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

—Todo por mi “cerdito”.

Yuuri pone cara de pocos amigos en cuanto lo llama cerdito, es el segundo idiota que lo llama así y realmente le molesta muchísimo. 

_“Quizá sea un largo viaje”._

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	21. Nieve

En la noche Yuuri llega cansado al hotel que Víctor escoge para su estancia. Ahora mismo duerme sobre sábanas de seda en una habitación diferente a la de Víctor. Fue una lucha en la que Yuuri termina victorioso y se queda con la habitación más grande. 

El penthouse es totalmente para ellos y tienen demasiado espacio para desplazarse. Víctor tiene muchas ideas para conquistar a Yuuri, sin embargo, el deber llama. 

Se levanta justo cuando el sol comienza a brillar y decide caminar únicamente con la bata del hotel que es de color blanco, hacia la habitación de Yuuri. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a un lindo cerdito sobre la cama, enredado entre las cobijas. Como había dicho, no trae ropa, solo trae el bóxer y la camisa entre abierta para descansar.

Víctor lame sus labios al ver la piel de Yuuri, deseando poder probarla cuanto antes. Como le causa tanta ternura ver a Yuuri dormir así, decide dejarlo dormir más tiempo.

Justo cuando Víctor cierra la puerta de la habitación, los ojos de Yuuri se abren y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Ha descansado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se levanta de la cama y estira sus brazos hacia el techo, escuchando los crujidos de su cuerpo. 

Sin borrar su sonrisa, camina hacia la ventana para mirar como el sol alumbra las calles de París y le saluda la Torre Eiffel. Justo cuando ya había olvidado sus responsabilidades, su celular comienza a vibrar desde su pantalón que ahora yace en el suelo. 

Lo busca con desesperación al escuchar la vibración insistente de la llamada. Al lograr sacarlo ve en la pantalla el nombre de Phichit. Suspira profundo esperando a que lo regañen.

—¿Diga? —contesta.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¿Cómo te atreves irte de la casa? ¡Estoy realmente molesto! ahora Otabek está castigado por cubrirte ¡Si te atreves a desobedecer, te voy a patear! —el grito de Phichit resuena en la habitación sin necesidad de ponerlo en altavoz y aleja la bocina del teléfono a una distancia prudente—. ¿Dónde estás? 

Yuuri sacude la cabeza por lo aturdido que se siente gracias al grito de Phichit. 

—No me creerás si te lo digo, pero estoy en Francia.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—¡Estúpido! ¡Mis oídos, idiota! —exclama Yuuri molesto—. Tranquilo, hice bien en venir. Parece que me llevará a una fiesta donde asistirán personas y podré aprovechar a hacer reconocimiento.

—¿Estarás bien tú solo? 

—Sí, tranquilos. 

La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Víctor mojado con una toalla rodeada en la cintura. Le dedica una sonrisa a Yuuri. 

—Tengo que colgar, nos veremos luego. No destruyan la casa —Yuuri cuelga y lanza su celular a la cama.

Mira a Víctor y su rostro se vuelve rojo totalmente al verlo totalmente o casi desnudo. En seguida se voltea hacia la ventana.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Deberías vestirte Víctor. No es prudente que andes así todo el tiempo.

La risa del ruso parece música para los oídos de Yuuri, mientras que el platinado disfruta del rostro avergonzado del azabache, creyendo que se ve más adorable en ese estado.

—Yuuri, la reunión es en 30 minutos por lo que hoy no desayunaré contigo. Lo más seguro es que vuelva antes del atardecer —Víctor se acerca a Yuuri y le toma de la cintura para acercarlo.

Yuuri pone las manos en el pecho de Víctor para tratar de alejarlo. La vergüenza lo está matando más de lo que parece.

—¿A s-si? E-es una lástima —comenta Yuuri mirando hacia otro lado.

—Mírame, Yuuri.

—No quiero. Vístete.

La risa de Víctor vuelve a aparecer, con una de sus manos toma el mentón de Yuuri y lo acerca a sus labios. De nuevo Yuuri gira el rostro para evitar contacto en sus labios y el beso es depositado en su mejilla. 

Víctor se frustra, pero sabe que en algún momento Yuuri caerá en sus encantos. Se separa del nipón, quien sigue sin querer ver a Víctor.

—Pide todo lo que quieras y dejaré aquí mi tarjeta para que te compres todo lo que tú quieras. Recuerda que tenemos la cena de noche buena y quiero que vayas muy presentable ¿De acuerdo?— comenta mientras se aleja de la habitación

—De acuerdo— sonríe Yuuri 

Camina hacia la cocina donde se supone que está la carta de menú y comienza a observar para darse una idea de que desayunar. Llama a recepción y se dirige a su habitación para tomar un baño. 

Abre las llaves de la tina y coloca un poco de aromatizante en el interior de esta con aroma a rosas creando muchas burbujas. Cuando la tina está a un nivel prudente, Yuuri se desviste por completo y entra en ella.

—Yuuri —escucha que Víctor le llama.

 _“Si es capaz de mostrarse desnudo frente a mí, es capaz de venir a buscarme”_ piensa Yuuri con recelo.

Y si, el platinado abre la puerta del baño sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Luce de un traje totalmente negro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris en el interior de este. Su corbata está totalmente acomodada y no muestra arruga alguna.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? ¡Se toca antes de entrar! —Yuuri se cubre su cuerpo con sus piernas y manos.

Parece que el nuevo juego de Víctor es poner en vergüenza a Yuuri, por lo que se divierte mucho cuando le reclama.

—Ya me voy, no apagues tu celular ni nada por favor. No trates de huir, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y perderme todos estos lujos? ¡Anda! ¡Ve a dónde te llaman! Estaré aquí para cuando regreses.

—Espero poder comer contigo antes de irnos a esa fiesta. 

—Aquí estaré —Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa al platinado antes de que siga haciendo más locuras. 

—¿Me das un beso? —pregunta con una sonrisa en forma de corazón y poniendo su dedo índice sobre su mejilla.

Yuuri suspira y le da señal de que se acerque. Sonriente, Víctor se pone a su lado y espera el beso en los labios. Yuuri sigue aun castigando al ruso con besos en la mejilla y sonríe al ver el rostro de frustración del aludido. 

—Te veré más tarde… Vitya~ —le murmura al oído.

—De acuerdo, mi lindo Yuuri.

Víctor sale de la habitación sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa sincera al azabache. En cuanto oye que la puerta se cierra, se deja relajar sobre la tina.

Siente que en su rostro hay una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso comienza a hacerse costumbre. Cada detalle y cada gesto que tiene el platinado hacia Yuuri le causa una sensación de calidez en su pecho. 

Recuerda las palabras de Otabek en su mente “Tengo miedo a encariñarme… en algún momento tendremos que matarlos y yo no quisiera hacerlo”. Con solo recordar eso, la sonrisa desaparece en sus labios y la tristeza aparece en sus pensamientos. 

Pero ahora quiere disfrutar esto y no debe tener cara triste para Víctor o no dejara de molestarlo. El agua de la tina comienza a sentirse fría y Yuuri decide salir antes de que la calidez de su piel lo abandone.

Se coloca una bata y camina hacia el comedor, donde ya está su desayuno.

Algunas ocasiones Yuuri desea desayunar solo una taza de café. Ahora desayuna hot cakes con miel, una taza de leche con chocolate y unos molletes con queso derretido.

Dado que él no trae equipaje, se mete a la habitación de Víctor y busca alguna camisa de él para ponersela. Encuentra una de color cielo y se la coloca sin cerrar los botones y abajo una playera blanca junto con su pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis. Toma la llave y la tarjeta de Víctor y se dispone a salir a comprar. 

Las calles de París están llenas de diversas tiendas y modas de todo tipo. Como Víctor le dijo que no le importa cuánto dinero gastar, decide comprar ropa de diferente ocasión para su estancia en Francia. También compra una maleta de viajes enorme para poder llevarse todo, pidiendo que se lo lleven al hotel por él.

Se sentía una mujer que ama la ropa con locura caminando con todas las bolsas de su reciente “cacería”. Compro pares de zapatos para la cena, otros zapatos casuales y otros tenis. 

Está satisfecho con la compra, ya que siente que ya no podrá cargar más bolsas. Al llegar al hotel, por ser el acompañante de Víctor, los trabajadores van enseguida a auxiliarlo con sus bolsas. 

Estando en su habitación, Yuuri se da cuenta que definitivamente gastó como nunca antes y se siente muy feliz por la compra. Hace a un lado las bolsas para poder acostarse y ver la televisión mientras come de una caja de chocolates finos que compró hace unos momentos.

Le fascina que Víctor le consienta mucho y le dedique algunos mimos. Su corazón se siente demasiado feliz y espera que la sensación siga así. 

El atardecer aparece, Yuuri se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana para observar como el sol se ha ocultado y las calles comienzan a iluminarse como también la torre. 

Unos brazos rodean su cuerpo, sintiendo como un cuerpo ajeno se pega a él. Los labios se posan sobre su mejilla mientras es acariciado con una mano.

—He vuelto, mi lindo Yuuri —le murmura al oído.

Yuuri sonríe ante las caricias tiernas y deja que el ruso le de pequeños besos en el cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo se eriza al sentirlos.

—Te has tardado —murmura el azabache dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Lo siento, se prolongó la junta, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Quieres comer algo? 

—Me he comido toda una caja grande de chocolates, quizá en algún momento me dolerá la barriga.

—Qué bueno que me dices esto. Tuve que comer en la junta.

—Bueno —Yuuri se separa de Víctor y camina hacia su cama—. ¿A qué hora es esa fiesta?

Víctor lo sigue hasta la cama, sentándose al filo de esta. Se percata de todas las bolsas y cajas que hay en la habitación y sonríe satisfecho. 

—En unas horas —sus gélidos topacios buscan la mirada caramelo y al encontrarlo sonríe—. Me voy a bañar ¿Quieres venir? —su sonrisa en forma de corazón aparece.

—No —contesta el nipón con una sonrisa—. Así que sal de mi habitación que voy a arreglarme.

—¿Te arreglas para mí? —los ojos de Víctor muestran un brillo sin igual.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco y amenaza con lanzar la caja vacía de chocolate a Víctor para que este se levante y corra, quien no deja de reír ante la acción salvaje del nipón.

Ambos se arreglan en cada habitación, mientras que Víctor se coloca un traje gris oscuro, con un chaleco del mismo color, corbata roja y una camisa blanca, Yuuri se ha puesto un traje muy costoso de color negro, con un chaleco del mismo color, camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul oscuro.

Yuuri sabe que se condenaría si peina su flequillo hacia atrás, pero lo que le salva de que Víctor le descubra es el antifaz que siempre porta. Decide mantener su apariencia tierna frente a él. Sonríe al ponerse los lentes como si esto de la cena le emocionara.

Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra con Víctor sentado en la sala con el celular en la mano. En cuanto se percata de su presencia, Víctor mira a Yuuri y siente como el corazón se le ha detenido y el aire escapa de sus pulmones. 

—¡Yuuri! ¡Te vez fantástico! —Se levanta del sillón y abraza con fuerza a Yuuri, al grado de estrujarlo y sin posibilidad de respirar.

—De-detente —murmura Yuuri tratando de respirar.

—¡Lo siento! —Víctor suelta a Yuuri y lo toma por los hombros—. Me he emocionado bastante… De verdad me fascina como te ves. 

—Gracias, tú también te ves apuesto —Yuuri no evita el impulso de acariciar el rostro del ruso.

Cada vez las palabras de Otabek siguen resonando en su mente “Ahora entiendo porque te aferraste aquella ocasión en salvar a Víctor”. 

“No, solo lo salvé para seguir la misión, ¿pero por qué me gusta estar con él?” piensa Yuuri

—Bien, nos vamos Yuuri —sonríe Víctor. 

La fiesta de Nochebuena se celebra en uno de los más elegantes salones de la capital de Francia. El salón es de lo más lujoso que puede existir, mesas con manteles hechos a mano y bordados navideños totalmente blancos, platos de porcelana más fina y cubiertos de oro. Nada que ver con la fiesta que estuvieron en Rusia, incluso la comida que sirven es demasiado gourmet y sofisticada.

Todas las personas que han venido a este lugar portan trajes de sastre que incluso nunca se han visto en el mercado.

Yuuri se queda asombrado al ver el buen dominio del francés de Víctor, aunque el acento ruso aún destaca en sus palabras, sin embargo, trata de memorizar los rostros de las personas que se acercan a él. 

—¡Ah! ¡Christophe! —Víctor se levanta de la mesa donde Yuuri y él se encuentran para saludar a un hombre de rizos rubios, ojos verdes y más alto que el ruso. 

—Hola, Víctor. ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí! —comenta el suizo al acercarse al ruso

—Eso dices —murmura Víctor frunciendo el ceño sin borrar su sonrisa

Christophe mira por el hombro de Víctor para ver a Yuuri sentado y mirando de reojo hacia donde están los dos. Una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus labios y se acerca al nipón.

—Tú debes ser Yuuri Katsuki —se coloca frente a él—. Víctor me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. 

—Mucho gusto —Yuuri se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Christophe para saludarlo de mano—. Y tú debes ser Christophe Giacometti, Víctor me ha hablado de ti también.

Christophe busca a Víctor con la mirada y él solo le dedica una sonrisa. Se acerca más a Yuuri para abrazarlo

—Vaya, cuando dijo Víctor que eres demasiado atractivo creí que mentía —dice Christophe sin borrar su sonrisa mientras que su mano acaricia el cuerpo de Yuuri—. Es demasiado _Eros._

Yuuri no emite ninguna emoción al escuchar eso y ve que la mirada de Víctor cambia cuando han dicho esa palabra. Como puede, se separa de Christophe para volver a su lugar. El suizo se gira hacia Víctor y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios

—Sí que es tímido —comenta Christophe en voz baja para que solo el ruso lo escuche—. Deberías darle “algo” para que nos deleite con su verdadera personalidad.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —la sonrisa de Víctor aparece en su rostro

—El alcohol sacará sus mejores facetas —comenta Christophe alzando una copa.

Víctor piensa en esa nueva propuesta, cree que no pasará nada si emborrachan a Yuuri en esos momentos. 

—¡Yuuri! ¿No te gustaría beber un poco? —comenta Víctor ofreciéndole una bebida a Yuuri.

El nipón mira con duda la bebida y en seguida se da cuenta a donde quieren llegar tanto el ruso como el suizo. Sonríe y toma la copa, arriesgándose a que él puede emborracharse con facilidad.

—Si lo que quieres es que saque mi lado divertido, solo tenías que pedirlo —le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa.

Christophe y Víctor se miran sorprendidos ante la confesión de Yuuri. El nipón se toma la primera copa de champagna con un solo sorbo, se quita el saco y toma al ruso de la corbata arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile. Antes de comenzar a bailar, se toma otra copa que le ha alcanzado a quitar a un mesero y con el ritmo de la música comienzan a bailar una clase de danza.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se han teñido por el efecto del alcohol y Víctor se siente con el corazón desbordando alegría y emoción. 

Bien sabía que Yuuri es muy bueno con la coreografía que le ha montado y lo ha demostrado, pero jamás se imaginó que sería bueno bailando y adaptarse a cualquier canción. Roban la atención de todo mundo que incluso disfrutaron de un duelo de baile entre ellos. 

La quinta copa aparece cuando se toman un descanso y deciden comer algo. Víctor se siente algo cansado y ambos sudan por los bailes.

—¡Vaya Yuuri! ¡Sí que tienes una buena resistencia! —dice entre jadeos.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Eso no es nada! —dice entre risas y palabras arrastradas Yuuri.

Víctor se acerca al nipón con intenciones de robarle un beso, parece que bajo los efectos del alcohol es muy divertido y amigable. Por su parte, Yuuri piensa que debe dejar de beber, ya que su frágil corazón de cristal es quién habla por él.

—Vitya, me gusta estar contigo —comenta con una sonrisa cuando tiene al mayor a unos cuantos centímetros 

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo Yuuri. 

Ambos comienzan a acercarse para darse un gran beso, pero el salón comienza a llenarse de gritos y llantos de terror. Víctor se separa de golpe de Yuuri para analizar la situación. 

El nipón solo se maldice por no estar al cien con lo que está pasando. Por lo que se escucha, hay un ataque en el salón donde todos disparan de sus armas. Víctor lo empuja hacia debajo de la mesa para cubrirlo, haciendo molestar a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué tienes que lanzarme al suelo cada vez que disparan? —pregunta furioso Yuuri.

—¡Cállate!

Víctor se aleja de Yuuri para defenderlo y protegerlo. Por su parte Yuuri busca entre su saco si estaba su arma, pero entre la llamada de Víctor en Rusia y la borrachera no lo dejan recordar que nunca la trajo consigo. Sin duda, se levanta con un ligero tambaleo para analizar la situación. 

Christophe también está defendiendo y ayudando a Víctor. Muchos logran escapar por las ventanas y la puerta, pero otros están en el suelo malheridos o sin vida. 

Con desesperación busca a Víctor y se desespera porque su vista se distorsiona gracias a los efectos de alcohol y no lo encuentra. Como puede, toma unos cuantos cuchillos y tenedores de la mesa y los oculta bajo su manga. 

Da unos cuantos pasos para acercarse más a la escena y de un momento a otro, alguien lo toma por la espalda, inmovilizando con una mano y apuntándole a la sien. 

—Si mal recuerdo, eres el acompañante de Víctor Nikiforov, ¿cierto? Podría usarte para atraparlo —le murmura una voz en el oído.

—Dudo que él se rebaje por un simple plebeyo —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—No hagas nada si no quieres que te vuele los sesos y camina. 

El hombre le da un golpe en la cabeza a Yuuri, sacudiéndolo y provocando que se sienta más mareado. 

—Me temo que no lo podré acompañar.

La agilidad de Yuuri es más rápida que el dedo del hombre para jalar el gatillo. El cuchillo que había tomado ahora yace en la mano del hombre, atravesándolo justo en la palma. Le da una fuerte patada en la cabeza para noquearlo y enseguida no duda en matarlo con otro de los cuchillos en el corazón.

Sonríe al ver al hombre muerto, se sacude la ropa y voltea hacia dónde podría estar Víctor, pero lo que encuentra es a Christophe con la mirada sorprendida, detrás de él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? —pregunta un tanto preocupado.

—No, estoy bien —comenta Yuuri.

Christophe observa el cuerpo del hombre sin vida y después mira a Yuuri. Se siente sorprendido por la habilidad del nipón. 

—¿Dónde está Víctor? —pregunta preocupado Yuuri buscando por todos lados.

—Está exactamente en el centro —comenta el rubio con seriedad—. Debo sacarte de aquí.

Christophe toma a Yuuri del brazo, pero el nipón lucha para deshacer su agarre.

—¡No! No dejaré a Víctor en este lugar —ruge Yuuri un tanto molesto.

Se deshace del agarre y se dirige hacia donde Víctor se encuentra disparando. Los hombres que tienen apuntando a Víctor miran a Yuuri acercarse y deciden apuntarle. 

—Sabemos que él es tu punto débil querido Víctor, ¡así que entrégate si no quieres que muera! —exclama uno de los hombres.

Víctor voltea a ver a Yuuri y se siente molesto por no poder hacer nada. Su vida y la de Yuuri peligran. Busca a Christophe con la mirada y parece que él también es amenazado. 

—No creo que necesiten chantajear a Víctor por alguien como yo —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa— Necesitan algo más que esto. 

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Víctor luce molesto—. ¡Tenías que llevártelo Chris!

—No lo culpes —Yuuri sonríe como suele hacerlo cuando es Eros.

Algo dentro de Víctor se mueve en cuanto ve esa sonrisa maliciosa de Yuuri y esos movimientos sensuales que hace el mismísimo Eros. En seguida se escucha el disparo de un arma. El estrepitoso sonido retumba entre las paredes del lugar. 

—¡Mierda! —exclama Christophe.

El corazón de Yuuri comienza a acelerarse al ver como cae el cuerpo de Víctor sobre el suelo. Mira al que ha disparado con rabia y de repente este se desploma al suelo gracias a un tenedor incrustado en la cabeza.

Los demás se asustan en cuanto ven a Yuuri totalmente furioso tomando el arma que está a lado de Víctor y apunta al enemigo.

—Tienen 3 para salir de aquí antes de que me arrepienta —dice serio Yuuri.

Los hombres salen huyendo, dejando únicamente a Chris, a Yuuri y a Víctor. El suizo sigue sin creer lo que acaba de pasar y mira con tanto recelo a Yuuri.

—Tú no eres un simple patinador… tú…

—Adrenalina —contesta Yuuri con seriedad y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Deja caer el arma y se acerca al cuerpo de Víctor. Lo voltea para ver si está bien y con exactitud ver en donde le han disparado.

—Víctor —murmura Yuuri al tenerlo en sus brazos— ¡Víctor! No te puedes morir aquí.

Pero el ruso no dice nada ni mueve ni un músculo, solo está tendido con los ojos cerrados. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de los ojos de Yuuri y abraza con fuerza el cuerpo de Víctor.

—¡Maldición!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	22. Silencio

Es triste ver como una alegre y divertida fiesta pase a una escena caótica llena de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Yuuri abraza con fuerza el cuerpo de Víctor, él no ha abierto los ojos desde que la bala impactó en su pecho. 

El miedo comienza a atormentar sus pensamientos, el pánico de que lo hayan matado. Ver los ojos cerrados hace que sus manos comiencen a temblar, pensando lo peor que puede pasar.

—¡Maldición Víctor! ¡No te puedes morir aquí! —exclama Yuuri desesperado mientras abre la camisa de Víctor.

—Debemos salir de aquí en cuanto antes —dice Christophe con seriedad

Al abrir la camisa, se da cuenta que el ruso trae un chaleco antibalas. Confundido, el nipón comienza a revisar si tiene alguna otra herida. Revisa alrededor del suelo y no hay ningún rastro de sangre que proviniera del ruso. Voltea a ver al zarco con los ojos casi a punto de salirse de órbita en el momento que se encuentra con sus gélidos orbes.

La risa de Víctor lo deja en shock. El ruso trata de incorporarse para ver mejor el rostro de Yuuri, quien refleja diversas emociones y eso divierte más al ruso. 

—¡Te preocupaste por mí! ¡Yuuri es demasiado tierno! —Víctor le da un fuerte abrazo al nipón.

Yuuri comprende la situación y con la adrenalina en alto, golpea a Víctor del rostro para separarlo. 

—¡Eres un idiota! —se enoja Yuuri cruzándose de brazos.

Víctor se lleva la mano a donde lo han golpeado y continúa riéndose de Yuuri, quien tiene el rostro totalmente rojo. Las sirenas de la policía anuncian que están demasiado cerca.

—Será mejor que arreglen esto en la cama —sugiere Christophe—. La policía se acerca.

Los dos asienten y se levantan del piso.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer este tipo de bromas? —exclama Yuuri molesto.

El nipón se encuentra dando vueltas sobre la sala de la habitación que comparten en el hotel mientras que Víctor lo mira asombrado por la actitud que ahora está tomando. Le alegra que Yuuri se haya preocupado por él una vez más. Christophe solo se divierte por la escena mientras revisa el labio partido que Yuuri le abrió con el golpe de hace unos momentos.

—¡La próxima vez te dejaré ahí tirado! — Yuuri realmente está enfadado con Víctor, si pudiera ahora mismo le volvería a golpear pero teniendo al suizo frente a él, se abstiene. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que salvarte el trasero?

—Es la tercera vez que le curo un labio partido porque siempre le golpean en la cara, dos veces por ti —agrega Christophe mirando con seriedad a Yuuri.

Yuuri se queda paralizado al escuchar eso, aunque no saben que él es Eros, el primer golpe al rostro de Víctor que le dio fue en esa pelea en la oficina y recuerda que lo había dejado mal herido mientras que el ruso lo lastimó de una costilla. Lo tiene bien merecido y aún no termina de cobrarse esa venganza.

—¡Son golpes de amor! —la sonrisa en forma de corazón aparece en el rostro de Víctor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres demasiado idiota! —exclama Yuuri molesto.

—Pero… ¡Si fue por tu culpa que trataran de herirme! —Víctor se levanta del sillón, tirando las cosas que Christophe tenía en las manos. 

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Siento desilusionarte querido, pero tu bajaste la guardia —Yuuri pone sus manos en la cadera.

—¡Sí! ¡Eres tan importante para mí! ¡Tuve miedo de que ellos te lastimaran!

—¿Ah si? Pues… pues… ¡Argh! ¡Al demonio!

Yuuri camina a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta furioso. Víctor y Christophe solo se quedan mirando perplejos la puerta por lo que acaba de pasar.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe y se ve a Yuuri aún molesto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, baka! —exclama Yuuri.

Nuevamente se cierra la puerta de manera violenta. 

—¿Debería decir que eso fue tierno? —pregunta Christophe sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

—Es muy propio de él —comenta Víctor con una sonrisa.

Se deja caer en el sillón con los brazos extendidos y mira el techo, pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Crees que hayan sido los italianos? Esa familia me ha declarado la muerte —comenta Víctor con seriedad.

La postura de Christophe cambia a algo más serio, mira hacia Víctor, quien también se encuentra serio y preocupado. 

—A decir verdad, me he enterado que hay alguien más que quiere sacarte del camino —comenta Christophe.

Víctor clava los ojos en su amigo, no es casualidad que alguien más lo quiere muerto. Se ha ganado demasiados enemigos en el paso del tiempo que ya no le extraña verse envuelto entre ataques y peleas de balas con otras personas. 

—Son tan cobardes para mostrarse ante mí y solo manda a sus lacayos —murmura Víctor.

—Lo que a mí me deja pensar mucho es de tu adorado Cerdito —dice con tanto suspenso el suizo—. Cuando lo encontré, un hombre trató de llevárselo pero con un cuchillo lo hizo retroceder y con otro lo mató.

Víctor abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar eso, no se esperaba que fuera así su querido Yuuri. 

—Después de que te dispararon y quedaste sobre el suelo, mató al que te disparó con un tenedor y amenazó a los otros con matarlos si no se iban del lugar —continúa Christophe.

—Mmm —Víctor pone su mano sobre la barbilla y mira hacia la puerta de Yuuri—. ¡Mi Cerdito me ama! ¡Me ha defendido!

Christophe pone los ojos en blanco y se lleva la mano hacia su rostro para estamparlo en su frente. El ruso no deja de sonreír como un enamorado.

—Lo más curioso es que cuando tomó el arma, sus manos no temblaron… es como si él ya se haya visto envuelto en algo así —comenta Christophe preocupado.

La sonrisa de Víctor se pierde en esos momentos y su mente vuela a la escena en que Yuuri se acerca a él, la sonrisa maliciosa y la pose le hizo recordar a su querido rival Eros. 

“Es imposible que sea él, son muy opuestos” piensa el ruso

—Adrenalina —murmura Víctor.

—Eso mismo dijo.

—En ese caso, debo conocerlo más a fondo.

—Cuando te refieres a más a fondo… ¿Te lo llevarás a la cama? — una sonrisa lujuriosa aparece en el rostro de Christophe.

—Idiota, primero debo conquistar su corazón y tengo la cita perfecta para al rato —Víctor sonríe malicioso.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La mañana llega y los primeros rayos del sol entran por la ventana que Yuuri olvidó cerrar. Con algunas maldiciones en su lengua natal, se tapa con una de las almohadas de pluma para evitar el sol.

Es su segunda mañana en Francia y la pereza comienza a invadirlo, no tiene deseos de levantarse ni nada, pero si no lo hace un ruso de cabellos plateados como la luna le caerá encima y le hará levantarse. 

Y como era de esperarse, la puerta se abre con rapidez. El de hebras azabaches mira hacia su puerta y encuentra a Víctor a punto de saltarle encima.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Buenos días! —se forma su típica sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin oportunidad de moverse, este le cae encima. Víctor envuelve con sus brazos a Yuri y comienza a frotar su cabeza con la del menor.

—¡Basta Víctor! ¡Me estás lastimando! —exclama Yuuri tratando de quitarse de encima al hombre.

—¡Báñate conmigo! —Víctor continúa frotando su cabeza sobre Yuuri como si fuera un gatito.

—¡No! ¡Vete a tu habitación! —Yuuri logra deshacerse del mayor, empujándolo hacia una de las orillas de la cama. 

Víctor cae y se levanta con ojos llorosos. 

—¿Ya no me quieres Yuuri? —pregunta, exagerando la voz y sus sollozos.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri voltea a ver a Víctor—. Por supuesto que no, solo quiero mi privacidad. 

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que te estorbo? —la voz la exagera más y se lleva sus manos a su rostro para fingir que llora.

—¡Deja de hacer dramas y vete a bañar! —exclama Yuuri ofendido mientras se levanta de la cama.

—De acuerdo —Víctor se cruza de brazos—. Pediré el desayuno para los tres.

El de hebras de azabache mira perplejo al platinado. Víctor se levanta y se sacude la bata.

—¿Tres?

—Sí, se ha quedado Chris en la sala. El idiota se quedó sin hotel pero hoy mismo se ira.

—¡Oh! De acuerdo. Voy a atracar mi puerta para que no me molesten.

Víctor pone cara de pocos amigos y sale de la habitación de Yuuri un poco ofendido. Al cerrarse la puerta, el nipón corre a ponerle seguro, se recarga sobre la puerta con una sonrisa de idiota dibujada en los labios. Su confusión aparece de nuevo para abrumarlo, lo que sí debe admitir es que la presencia de Víctor le hace cambiar su ánimo. Todo es más divertido.

Se dirige al cuarto de baño para entrar en la tina y disfrutar un rato el agua caliente mientras escucha música y come más chocolates que compró ayer. 

Por una extraña razón, hoy se siente alegre. Siente que no podría estar en mejor compañía que con la de Víctor.

Al acabar de darse un baño, se coloca un suéter azul oscuro con el cuello en forma de “v”, un pantalón café y zapatos negros. No suele vestirse así, pero la chica que le atendió le dijo que esa forma lo hace ver tierno y lo que quiere es guardar apariencias. 

Se coloca los lentes y sale hacia el comedor. El suizo está sobre el sillón acostado viendo la televisión. Christophe trae sólo la bata puesta y por suerte la tiene totalmente cerrada. Víctor no está en esos momentos, debió tardar más en su habitación. Cree que Christophe sospecha de cómo pasó todo anoche. Los asesinatos que ocasionó y cómo es que logró hacer que los otros salieran corriendo. Y pensar que va a desayunar ahora con él, espera que no le haga preguntas. 

—Sin traje cambias mucho Yuuri, ¿qué eres? ¿Un camaleón? —pregunta Christophe observando a Yuuri.

—¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Un impúdico? —se defiende Yuuri.

—Solo soy sensual y guapo en esta habitación —ríe Christophe.

“¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?” Piensa Yuuri mientras se acerca a la mesa del comedor, la cual ya tiene los alimentos. 

—Entonces… ¿Cómo aprendiste a matar? —pregunta Chris de manera insistente—. Clavaste el tenedor sin titubear y le diste en el punto exacto.

Como lo supuso, el suizo sospecha de él y parece que no lo dejará en paz con esas preguntas y otras más. Suspira profundo y mira hacia la ventana.

—Cuando eres víctima del bullying, aprendes a defenderte —contesta con calma Yuuri—. ¿Por qué ustedes traen armas? 

Ahora Christophe borra su sonrisa y pone cara de pocos amigos, creando un ambiente demasiado tenso. Trata de ignorar la pregunta pero los ojos del azabache son demasiado penetrantes y esperan su respuesta.

—Defensa personal —contesta.

Las puertas de la habitación de Víctor se abren. El ruso muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Yuuri. Víctor viste de un suéter blanco y encima un saco gris. Su pantalón es negro y usa zapatos oscuros.

—¡Que bien te ves, Yuuri! —exclama Víctor acercándose al menor

Yuuri se coloca al fondo del comedor para que Víctor no lo estruja, cosa que no le importa al mayor y decide jugar con él hasta atraparlo.

—¡Basta! —exclama Yuuri corriendo de él—. ¡No tienes por qué estar encima de mí!

—¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Deja te doy un fuerte abrazo!

—¡No! ¡Eres como un chicle!

—¿Delicioso? 

—¡Pegajoso!

—¡Pero ya me bañé!

La risa de Chris les hace detener el juego, se encuentra demasiado divertido al ver como el más poderoso y peligroso del mundo se rebaja a un niño por querer conquistar a un chico que ni siquiera le hace caso.

Desayunan mientras ven en la televisión películas navideñas. Víctor tiene planeado pasar su cumpleaños de la mejor manera que con la compañía de Yuuri. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños como él quisiera ya que siempre lo mandaban a trabajar o incluso a su tío se le olvidaba.

Christophe ya no hizo más preguntas por el suceso de anoche. Se ha quedado tranquilo y que mejor que Yuuri. Al terminar de bañar, el suizo se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Víctor para tomar un baño y después irse.

—Bien Yuuri, prepárate para lo que haremos este día —le dedica una sonrisa Víctor a Yuuri.

—¿Qué haremos con exactitud?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	23. Flor

Las hermosas calles de París están completamente cubiertas de nieve; las luces y figuras navideñas son los protagonistas del paisaje. Todo mundo deseándoles feliz Navidad con una hermosa sonrisa. 

No se ha mostrado el sol como debería de hacerlo, sin embargo, eso hace que sea más hermoso el momento. Crea un ambiente romántico.

—¡Yuuri! —exclama Víctor desde la entrada de la catedral de Notre Dame. 

—¡No grites! —le dice Yuuri acercándose a Víctor.

—¡Tomemos muchas fotos! 

Yuuri suspira y se coloca a lado de Víctor para comenzar a tomarse selfies con él. Sonríe desde lo más profundo de su corazón y siente una gran calidez a lado de Víctor. 

—Es hermoso, ¿no? —Víctor se comporta como un niño con muchas ganas de correr por todos lados.

—Nunca había venido a París, así que diré que sí lo es.

Víctor y Yuuri suben a la catedral de Notre Dame y observan el precioso paisaje. Víctor busca la mano de Yuuri y se sorprende que el menor no lo rechace. Con temor de recibir otro golpe, entrelaza los dedos y coloca sus labios sobre el dorso. 

Un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del menor y oculta su rostro con la bufanda roja que rodea su cuello.

—Por una extraña razón, siento que ya he estado aquí… quizá en otra vida —comenta Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada mientras aprecia el paisaje.

—Es como si el lugar contara una historia —comenta Yuuri con tranquilidad

—Algo como: una pareja viene de visita a este país, suben en este punto —Víctor da unas palmadas a la barda—. Y uno le dice al otro el amor que siente por él. La otra persona contesta que también siente lo mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa resbala de los labios de Yuuri involuntariamente. Su corazón late por cada momento que está con Víctor y ese se acelera de más cuando siente su cercanía.

—Lo dices como si conocieras la historia.

—Bueno… —Víctor hace girar a Yuuri sobre su eje para quedar frente a frente—. Es solo una suposición. Podemos hacer historia aquí… tú y yo.

La mano libre de Víctor busca la otra mano del menor para hacer la misma acción. Ambas manos entrelazadas con las otras le dan más confianza a Víctor para que no sea agredido. 

No apartan sus ojos del otro, pareciera que se pueden comunicar por medio de ellos. Se pierden en la mirada y sus corazones comienzan a latir sincronizados. 

Víctor jala levemente a Yuuri para acercarlo a su cuerpo, recortando la distancia que tienen de separación. Pareciera que se han conectado, porque ambos se acercan al rostro. Yuuri se alza sobre las puntas de sus pies y Víctor inclina el rostro. 

Sus labios se encuentran, tímidos, comienzan a moverse en sincronía, con miedo a que algo malo pase. Comienzan a tomar más confianza y se sueltan de las manos para poderlas posarlas sobre el cuerpo ajeno y sentirse más cerca. Los brazos del mayor lo envuelven por completo mientras que el menor se cuelga de su cuello, haciendo que el beso sea más pasional y no le teman a nada. 

La sensación de sus labios rozarse crean algo cálido en el pecho de ambos y en cuanto la lengua de Víctor se adentra a la boca de Yuuri, el menor siente un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo y comienza a gustarle la sensación de sentir la lengua del ruso.

Un beso que demuestra todo sentimiento que se tienen uno al otro y aunque el menor aún ha estado luchando con todos esos fantasmas en la cabeza, ha logrado mantener la postura y no agredir al mayor como la última vez.

Se separan e intercambian sonrisas bobas, los rostros de ambos están totalmente rojos. Para ocultarse, Yuuri clava su rostro sobre el pecho del ruso y siente el corazón ajeno latir muy fuerte. 

_“No puede ser”_

—Yuuri —susurra con suavidad Víctor para no espantar al menor—. ¿Nos tomamos otra selfie?

El nipón solo asiente, pero no se quiere separar aún de Víctor. Enternecido, Víctor aprovecha el momento y toma la fotografía.

—Mi lindo Koala— murmura, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Continuaron su paseo por las calles París, incluso se tomaron fotos en la Torre Eiffel, ambos totalmente sonrientes y no dudaron en hacer poses ridículas. Parecen dos almas destinadas a estar juntos, pues cuando uno comienza una frase, el otro la termina. 

Pasaron a lado de un restaurante y al oler el delicioso aroma de comida, sus estómagos rugieron, reclamando la falta de alimentos. Ambos apenados se dedican una sonrisa tímida y entran al lugar con las manos entrelazadas. 

El restaurante es de una temática muy romántica, es como si fuera el tema de Romeo y Julieta. Uno de los muros está lleno de pequeñas hojas, a los cuales hizo detener a Yuuri para observar de qué se trata mientras que Víctor se adelanta para escoger ese lugar.

—¿Disculpe? —llama Yuuri a uno de los meseros que iban pasando justo detrás de él—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—¡Ah! Este muro son las cartas que escriben las parejas, escribiendo el sentimiento más puro que pueden tener. La otra persona no lo puede leer hasta después de un tiempo —le explica el mesero con una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Vienes con ese joven apuesto?

El mesero señala a Víctor con la cabeza, quien está indeciso qué mesa escoger, provocando que el otro mesero comience a perder los estribos por lidiar con un comensal terco e indeciso. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del azabache.

—Sí, vengo con él —comenta Yuuri.

—Entonces —el mesero saca de una de las bolsas donde guarda su comanda una hoja con estilo de ser un pergamino—. Aquí tiene para anotar el sentimiento más puro que su corazón tenga.

El mesero le deja una pluma y el papel sobre sus manos.

—Pero yo… —Yuuri no pudo decirle de más porque el mesero ya se había retirado.

 _“¿El sentimiento más puro de mi corazón? Pero yo…”_ piensa Yuuri mientras ve hacia Víctor.

Su corazón comienza a latir que puede jurar escuchar sus latidos, comienza a acelerarse como hace unos momentos se besaron. 

_“¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo o tengo algún contacto físico… me gusta?”_

Muerde sus labios y se toma la cabeza con ambas manos.

_“¿Qué me sucede?”_

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor le llama, agitando su mano para que el azabache pueda verlo.

El menor suspira profundo y camina hacia Víctor, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera cada vez más. Una sonrisa dedicada a él por parte de Víctor hace que la sangre comience a subir a sus mejillas. Al acercarse, Víctor se alarma al ver el rostro colorado del menor y decide poner una mano sobre su frente.

—¿Estas bien? ¡Tienes fiebre! —exclama Víctor preocupado—. ¡Debemos irnos cuanto antes al hospital!

Víctor toma de la mano a Yuuri para arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

—¡No! —exclama Yuuri poniendo resistencia—. Es decir, estoy bien… debemos comer. Muero de hambre.

—¿Estás seguro? 

Yuuri asiente. No sabe qué excusa decirle por qué la sangre está sobre su rostro, pero sin más que decir, ambos se sientan en la mesa que Víctor escogió.

—Me dijeron que este lugar es muy romántico, está basado en la historia de Romeo y Julieta ¿No crees que es muy romántico? —comenta Víctor

—¿El lugar o la historia? Porque hasta donde sé, está llena de tragedias esa historia y todo eso en unos cuantos días —comenta Yuuri serio.

—Lo sé, muchos dicen que es romántico morir por la otra persona que amas. Quizá lo haría por alguien que yo ame demasiado, más que a mi vida —comenta Víctor tomando la mano de Yuuri.

—No es que sea un maldito insensible, pero no hay nada más importante que tu propia vida —comenta Yuuri, en seguida se da cuenta que eso ha herido a Víctor al ver su rostro triste—. Pero si amara a alguien… haría lo que sea para que ambos nos salvemos.

Una nueva sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Víctor, el menor se siente aliviado al cambiar sus palabras. Les trajeron la carta y ordenaron lo que más se les antoja; tomar una decisión es difícil porque todo se ve delicioso teniendo hambre.

—¿Qué es eso que te dejaron ahí? —Víctor señala el pergamino que le han dado a Yuuri.

—¡Ah! —Yuuri lo mira por unos segundos—. Dicen que tienen la costumbre de escribir algo para su pareja y colocarlo sobre ese muro.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es para escribir el sentimiento más puro de tu corazón? —pregunta Víctor con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué escribirás? 

—Es un secreto —Yuuri arquea las cejas—. Debes esperar cierto tiempo para leerlo.

—¿De verdad? —Víctor hace un puchero—. ¡Yo también quiero escribir algo!

El ruso se levanta en busca de un mesero para participar en la dinámica. El japonés sonríe divertido por el comportamiento infantil de Víctor. Así como el nipón tiene dos caras, el ruso también tiene dos caras muy interesantes. 

Se ha puesto a pensar por todas las sensaciones que ha experimentado y suspira de manera profunda y una sonrisa se curvea en sus labios. 

El sentimiento más puro del corazón. 

Toma la pluma y escribe sobre el papel con letras japonesas. 

_“Me he enamorado por completo de Víctor Nikiforov. — Katsuki Yuuri, Diciembre 25”_

Dobla el pergamino y se levanta para dejarlo sobre la pared de ladrillos, colocando de nuevo su nombre y la fecha para no perderlo de vista. Sonríe al colocarlo entre los ladrillos y no puede evitar sentir una gran calidez en su pecho.

—¡Yuuri! —exclama Víctor acercándose al joven por la espalda y lo abraza—. ¡Me han dado mi papel! ¡Mira lo que escribí!

_“Amo con todo mi corazón a Yuuri Katsuki. — Víctor Nikiforov, Dicembre 25”._

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tornan en un tono rojizo y una sonrisa se curvea en sus labios, aprovechando que el mayor no puede verle el rostro. 

—¡Víctor! ¡No debo ver tu papel! —exclama Yuuri frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Lo sé! Esperaba que, si lo hacía, me enseñaras el tuyo.

Yuuri gira para ver a Víctor, sin que este le suelte. Coloca sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y clavando su mirada sobre los orbes gélidos. Acerca sus labios a los suyos para depositarle un pequeño beso. 

—Lo siento, tendrás que esperar —murmura Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Aww ¡Yuuri! —Víctor hace un puchero.

—Vayamos a comer, aún falta que te dé mi regalo.

—¿Otro regalo? ¡Tu presencia es el mejor regalo que puedo tener!

El menor sonríe con un toque de lujuria, acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Víctor y comienza a recorrer con pequeños besos hasta llegar al lóbulo derecho, dándole pequeñas mordidas. El cuerpo de Víctor comienza a estremecerse y siente una sensación de hormigueo en la altura de su vientre.

—Yu… Yuuri —murmura Víctor apretando el cuerpo del menor hacia él.

—Suficiente. Tengo hambre —Yuuri se separa por completo de Víctor y camina hacia la mesa. 

El mayor se ha quedado con ganas de continuar esos cariños, sintiendo el delicioso roce de los labios sobre su piel. De verdad que desea tener su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Su rostro está totalmente rojo y no solo la sangre a llegado a esa parte de su cuerpo, con una erección entre sus pantalones y difícil de cubrir, camina a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa. 

Yuuri sonríe divertido por haber puesto al ruso en esa situación. Sabe que ahora Víctor querrá apresurarlo para irse del lugar. Y como lo predijo, el mayor comienza a comer con desesperación y rapidez que no se limita ni a saborear su comida. Quiere llegar al hotel para continuar con la serie de besos y caricias.

—No hay prisa, regresamos el 30 de diciembre, ¿no? —sonríe divertido Yuuri.

—Sí, pero el tiempo es valioso… ¡Deja de comer lento! ¡Lo haces a propósito!

El menor suelta una carcajada al ver como el mayor se irrita con facilidad y el comportamiento infantil que está tomando ahora mismo.

El gran Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente en el patinaje y el mafioso más peligroso, pierde la cabeza ante una simple persona.

—Bien, vámonos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	24. Fuego

En una noche helada, los amantes salen del restaurante, compartiendo sonrisas y tomados de la mano. Un gran beso los une, siendo este demasiado candente y con fervor. 

El de hebras negras se separa del peli plateado para escapar de sus brazos y correr lo más lejos que puede. Le hace señas para que el ruso lo persiga, sin importar que las calles están cubiertas por la nieve y con el peligro de resbalar.

El mayor se queda perplejo, mirando como este le incita para que le siga. Se da cuenta del juego del menor y corre detrás de él. 

Ambos van con dirección al hotel. La intención del menor es que el mayor lo atrape, en cada oportunidad él le lanza un beso al mayor para provocarlo. Sus corazones laten con gran fervor, golpeando con mayor frenesí dentro de sus cajas torácicas. 

Este juego de “alcánzame si puedes” termina justo cuando el menor entra al elevador y el mayor logra alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas se cierren por completo.

Con la respiración agitada, acorrala al menor contra la pared. Orbes de hielo y chocolate se encuentran, comunicando el deseo que sienten uno por el otro. 

Se unen de labio a labio. El menor comienza a bajar al cuello del peli plateado sin dejar de besarlo. El ruso no deja de suspirar y dejarse llevar por la sensación excitante. Sus manos recorren con anhelo el cuerpo del nipón por debajo de la ropa, haciendo que suelte alguno que otro quejido por lo frías que están.

Las puertas del elevador se abren justo en la habitación donde ellos descansan. El mayor toma por las nalgas al menor para cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación sin romper el beso. El azabache rodea con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo del peli plateado para sentirse más seguro.

Llegan a la habitación y se encierran en esta. Con pasos apresurados, el mayor lleva al nipón a su habitación para lanzarlo a la cama de espaldas y en seguida se encima sobre su cuerpo. 

Comienza a bajar de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándole alguna que otra pequeña mordida suficientemente placenteras para que el menor se le escape alguno que otro suspiro.

La ventana de la habitación alumbra lo suficiente para crear un ambiente romántico. 

Sus respiraciones aceleradas y jadeantes, el sonido de los besos y algún que otro gemido o gruñido son lo único que se escucha en medio de esta velada. 

Víctor tiene a Yuuri preso bajo su cuerpo, se ha detenido por un segundo para poderse perder en los ojos ajenos, ambos esperando quien dará el siguiente movimiento. 

Es Yuuri quien toma la iniciativa de retirarle el suéter y la camisa del ruso hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo del torso. 

Su mente se ha quedado en blanco al admirar la belleza perfecta del cuerpo del ruso. Pareciera que tiene enfrente una escultura griega y a pesar de que hay algunas cicatrices sobre este, no deja de ser atractivo.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se ruborizan y el ruso toma las manos de él para invitarlo a acariciar su cuerpo. El cuerpo del mayor se estremece al sentir los delicados dedos del asesino. 

Pegan sus labios nuevamente, intensificando el beso, saboreando la lengua del otro y meterla lo más que puedan sobre la boca ajena. Con un movimiento veloz, Yuuri gira con Víctor en brazos sin romper el beso hasta quedar encima de él. 

El mayor sonríe con sensualidad y aprovecha para quitarle la ropa al menor para quedar iguales. Ha quedado fascinado al ver el cuerpo trabajado del menor. 

Lo toma de la espalda y lo jala hacia él para pegar su torso sobre el otro, sintiendo el calor ajeno de sus pieles y creando alguno que otro escalofrío recorra sus espaldas. 

Yuuri aprovecha la posición en la que está para ir bajando sobre el cuello del mayor, recorriendolo con sus labios y dándole alguna que otra lamida con su lengua sobre su mentón y con delicadeza recorre hasta llegar a la oreja del ruso. 

Ha descubierto que es su punto débil y decide aprovecharse de él.

—Yu-Yuuri… te amo —murmura el ruso junto con un suspiro. Se ha vuelto adicto a los besos del nipón. 

Yuuri sólo sonríe al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de los labios del ruso. Continúa bajando sin despegar los labios sobre la blanca piel. Al llegar al ombligo, decide meter su lengua, haciendo que el ruso suelte otro suspiro más profundo ¡De verdad le fascina todo esto!

Solo se está conteniendo las ganas de tomar a Yuuri y hacerlo suyo, las cosas se deben disfrutar y el momento con Yuuri debe ser mágico e inolvidable. 

El nipón decide desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón para retirárselo y se encuentra con una erección atrapado debajo de esos boxers negros que lucen de maravilla sobre el mayor.

A pesar de que Yuuri ha engañado a sus víctimas con seducciones y coqueteos, nunca ha tenido la experiencia de hacerlo con alguien, sea hombre o mujer. Siempre en la primera distracción, termina matándolo.

Y está decidido que en esta ocasión deberá matar al ruso.

Pero de placer.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta el ruso con voz cantarina.

—Cállate y deja de romper la escena —Yuuri deja caer su mano sobre el pecho ajeno.

—¡Sexo rudo! ¡Me fascina la idea!

Yuuri mueve los ojos y decide concentrarse en lo que está a punto de hacer con el dedo índice. Lo pasa por fuera de la ropa interior sobre el sexo del mayor, creando alguno que otro espasmo sobre el cuerpo de Víctor. Con sus dientes comienza a retirar el bóxer, creando que la mente de Víctor se pierda y toda la cordura se vaya a la mierda. ¡Ver cómo le quitaba la ropa con la boca ha sido la escena más erótica que ha tenido!

El miembro del mayor se ha liberado de la prisión de su ropa. El azabache se asombra por el tamaño y el grosor de este. Su cuerpo se estremece al imaginar el falo dentro de él. Pero no solo espera eso esta noche. 

Lo toma con una mano y con su lengua comienza a lamerlo como una paleta de caramelo, pasando con deseo su lengua sobre el glande. Comienza a meterlo sobre su boca para hacerle una felación. Víctor sonríe de placer y de su boca se escapa alguno que otro gemido. Toma la cabeza del azabache para poder controlar los movimientos.

— Mírame Yuuri —le ordena, gruñendo un poco.

Yuuri toma el flequillo que cae sobre su frente y lo peina hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión y ver al ruso retorcerse de placer. 

Verlo de esta nueva forma, tan sensual… tan eros, ha creado una nueva forma de hacer que Víctor tenga una explosión en su interior. 

Aprecia los ojos caramelo del menor y fascinado con el placer de la felación, cae sobre la cama, tomando una almohada y mordiéndole. 

Algo despierta dentro del mayor y detiene la cabeza del menor en seco. Yuuri lo mira confundido, ¿acaso no estaba disfrutando de esto? 

Víctor toma de las manos a Yuuri para acercarlo a sus labios y darle un gran beso mientras que se gira con él para tenerlo nuevamente debajo de él.

Las manos del ruso recorren con sus dedos desde la mejilla de Yuuri hasta llegar al pantalón. Comienza a desabrocharlo para estar totalmente parejos. 

Retira el pantalón y nota que Yuuri también está totalmente excitado. Le gusta como su sexo sobre sale de su ropa interior y se da cuenta que ha vivido engañado todo este tiempo: para ser japonés, él también tiene un miembro grande. 

—¿Por qué miras tanto? ¿De verdad te gusto tanto? —escucha a Yuuri quejarse.

Víctor sonríe y acerca sus labios a los de Yuuri. El menor lo recibe con sus brazos, volviéndolo más y pegándole a su cuerpo. 

—Te llevaré al cielo, Yuuri.

Retira lo único que queda de ropa del cuerpo del menor y no duda en llevarse el miembro de Yuuri a su boca para comenzar una felación. El menor no deja de gemir ante la agradable sensación de la lengua de Víctor, haciendo que el mayor aumente su ego. El ruso se detiene y comienza a besar la entrepierna de Yuuri, dejándole alguna que otra mordida y marcándose sobre su piel. Sus dedos recorren todo su sexo, acariciándolo con delicadeza hasta llegar a la entrada del menor. 

Víctor nunca había estado con un hombre y se siente un poco inexperto en esto, pero no fue gracias a su amigo suizo que le ha dado algún que otro consejo para esta noche especial. 

Lleva sus dedos hasta la entrada, haciendo círculos en esa pequeña parte hasta que mete un dedo. Yuuri arquea la espalda en cuanto siente el primer dedo invadir su estrecha cavidad.

—Vitya… —suelta con un gran gemido—. Dame más… 

—Con gusto. 

Víctor lleva el segundo dedo dentro de Yuuri. Comienza a embestir con un poco más de velocidad y abrir sus dedos en forma de tijera para expandir la entrada. Yuuri se muerde la mano ante la excitación, esta nueva sensación hace vibrar su cuerpo y querer más y más. 

Sin pedirlo, un tercer dedo entra con facilidad y comienza a embestir con más rudeza. Los gemidos se han intensificado al grado que Yuuri despega la espalda de la cama y sus manos se aferran a las sabanas. 

El mayor se da cuenta de que es momento de entrar en él, por lo que saca sus dedos. Abre de piernas a Yuuri para colocarse en medio de estas y llevar su miembro a rozar la entrada. 

—Dámelo… dámelo ¡Ahora! —ruge Yuuri retorciéndose de placer.

—Con gusto.

—Solo… solo cuídame… es mi primera vez. 

Eso hace enternecer al mayor y sin borrar una sonrisa, acerca sus labios a la frente de Yuuri. Acaricia con delicadeza su rostro enrojecido y se pierde una vez más en su mirada.

—Te llevaré al cielo, mi amor. 

Víctor comienza a entrar en el menor, poco a poco para no lastimarlo. Yuuri se muerde la mano al sentir como el sexo del otro entra lentamente al interior, es una sensación indescriptible y dolorosa. El mayor toma las caderas ajenas y decide entrar por completo en Yuuri. 

—Dios mío, Yuuri… ¿Estás bien? 

El nipón solo asiente mientras que de su mano comienza a recorrer un poco de sangre, pues se ha mordido tan fuerte que sus dientes perforan su piel para evitar dar un fuerte grito. 

Víctor toma la mano herida y se la lleva a sus labios para limpiar con su lengua la sangre y la herida. Acerca sus labios al azabache para besarlo mientras que el otro comienza a acoplarse al sexo de Víctor para que pueda moverse. 

—No te muerdas la mano, te vas a lastimar más. Puedes morderme— Víctor acaricia el rostro de Yuuri y le limpia alguna que otra lágrima con sus dedos 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Completamente seguro.

Más besos y caricias reciben los dos hasta que Yuuri comienza a mover un poco la cadera, dándole señal a Víctor que él puede continuar. El ruso toma un ritmo lento, cuidadoso y sin dejar de darle caricias y besos al menor.

Poco a poco los besos aumentan la intensidad como también el calor de la habitación. Se puede escuchar el choque de la pelvis de Víctor contra las malvas del menor. 

Ambos comienzan a gemir. Las embestidas comienzan a subir de nivel hasta que en una embestida demasiado profunda toca el punto más excitante que ha podido experimentar el japonés. 

No le importa al ruso que el otro le rasguñe la espalda y le deje el dolor latente ahí, es un dolor placentero que le indica que va muy bien. En una embestida más fuerte, el sexo del mayor choca con la próstata de Yuuri, haciendo que este grite más fuerte, llevándolo al éxtasis. 

Ambos se sienten cerca, Una última embestida hace que el mayor sienta el orgasmo y deje su esencia en el interior del menor, mientras que el otro se viene en el vientre de ambos. 

Sudados, agitados y un poco cansados, Víctor cae sobre el cuerpo del menor, recibiendo caricias sobre su cabeza y cuello. 

—Eso fue tan delicioso —comenta Katsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Víctor sonríe y se levanta para encarar al joven. Besa sus labios con gran ternura y acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Eres demasiado hermoso. Me encanta todo de ti, tu ser, tu cuerpo. Todo Yuuri.

Los corazones de ambos no dejan de bombear con tanta intensidad, parece que quieren salir de sus cajas torácicas y fundirse con un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi lindo Yuuri —murmura Nikiforov después de un largo suspiro—. Este momento fue tan mágico… es muy mágico que quisiera congelar el tiempo. 

Los dedos largos y delgados del nipón acarician el cuero cabelludo del otro, enredándose con las hebras plateadas. Estar junto a él, hace que su frío corazón se ablande y sienta miles de emociones.

—Nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería así… me entregué a ti con facilidad —comenta Yuuri con seriedad.

—No fue fácil —Víctor levanta la cabeza para ver los orbes ajenos—. Eres la primera persona que no cae con facilidad en mi… caí primero antes de cualquier cosa y me enamoré conforme pasábamos el tiempo juntos.

Una risa pequeña escapa de los labios del menor y continua con las caricias.

—Eras muy molesto y empalagoso.

—¿De verdad?

—Demasiado que cuando había días que no sabía nada de ti, sentía que algo me faltaba. Pero no te emociones, puedo estar sin ti.

Víctor evita una sonrisa e intenta hacer un puchero mientras que busca la mano ajena del otro.

—¡Qué triste! Yo no podría estar sin ti. Eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo Yuuri, te amo.

Los labios de Yuuri se posan sobre la frente del menor sin importarle que esta se encuentra sudada. Los brazos del menor envuelven el cuerpo de mayor, soltando un suspiro muy profundo.

Víctor busca los labios del menor y comienza a besarlos con timidez. Sus lenguas se encuentran para comenzar una lucha nueva hasta que Víctor atrapa por unos segundos la lengua de Yuuri con sus dientes. El menor suelta un quejido.

Los besos vuelven a intensificarse como si ambos quisieran devorarse uno al otro. Víctor comienza a rosar su sexo sobre el ajeno, soltando alguno que otro gemido al darse cuenta que el sexo de Yuuri está totalmente despierto.

—Yuuri —le murmura al oído—. Quiero pedirte algo.

—Dime, Vitya.

El mayor se siente nervioso por lo que le va a pedir a continuación, realmente le da curiosidad intentarlo y más al ver como el menor llegó al éxtasis y se retorcía de placer bajo sus brazos.

Sus mejillas se colorean con tan solo pensarlo.

—Pe-penétrame… así como yo te hice mío, quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Las mejillas del menor se tiñen de un rosado muy hermoso ante la propuesta de mayor.

—¿De-de verdad? 

Apenado, el mayor asiente.

Yuuri siente su cara hervir y enseguida se lleva las manos para ocultar la vergüenza. Víctor se queda enternecido al ver su japonés apenado. Baja las manos y mira a Víctor decidido a realizar la petición.

El mayor sonríe complacido y pega sus labios a los otros para comenzar otro beso. Yuuri rueda con Víctor hasta quedar completamente arriba.

Se emociona al tener al ruso a su merced, mirarlo aún sonrojado le causa estragos en su interior y enamorarse más de ese perfecto ser. Se muerde los labios al momento que sus manos pasan con delicadeza sobre la tersa piel cálida del ruso.

Se da cuenta que el cuerpo del mayor tiene una cierta temblorina, a lo que sorprende al menor.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —pregunta

—Es que yo… es mi primera vez y bueno… yo…

—No te harás menos hombre.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Duele mucho?

—No lo sé, eso dímelo.

Yuuri lleva sus manos hasta la entrepierna del mayor y sus labios a una de las piernas para dejarle alguna que otra mordida en venganza de las que le ha dejado en el cuello y hombros. Sus dedos pasan por el ano del otro, quien brinca de nervios y sorprendido.

—Solo relájate para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

El ruso asiente y se deja caer sobre la almohada, esperando la intromisión de los dedos ajenos.

—Vitya. 

—Dime, mi amor.

—Levanta la vista, no quiero que apartes los ojos de mí.

Avergonzado, Víctor asiente y coloca algunas almohadas para estar cómodo sobre su espalda. Yuuri sonríe de satisfacción y continúa estimulando la entrada del mayor.

El primer dedo entra con dificultad, Víctor sigue sin relajarse. Su rostro está lleno de sorpresa y a la vez se siente raro por el hecho de sentir que algo se mueve en su interior. 

Poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a sentir placer, relajando esa zona para facilitar el trabajo del otro. Un segundo dedo entra con mayor facilidad, que Víctor muera sus labios y los gemidos escapen de sus labios una y otra vez.

—Santo cielo Yuuri…esto es tan…

—¿Excitante? ¿Placentero?

—Si… ¡Sí!… Oh Yuuri…

El tercer dedo provoca que la espalda del mayor arqueé, aumentando el lívido. Con los dedos comienza a expandir la entrada para llevar su miembro.

—Estoy listo— Víctor continúa mordiéndose los labios y las manos aferrándose a las sábanas.

Yuuri saca sus dedos y enseguida lleva sus manos en busca de las otras para ayudar al ruso levantarse.

—Tú te vas a penetrar como tú quieras —Yuuri se sienta para que el mayor se acomode sobre su regazo—. Así será al ritmo que tú quieras llevar.

El color rojo vuelve a aparecer sobre sus mejillas y asiente. Toma el miembro de Yuuri y comienza a penetrarse, sintiendo un poco de dolor porque no es lo mismo sentir los dedos que el miembro grande de Yuuri.

Continúa entrando un poco más, el dolor es notable pero a la vez delicioso. Justo cuando siente que no necesita más de su mano, toma de los hombros a Yuuri para apoyarse y dejar que entre todo con un solo centón.

Yuuri suelta un gemido profundo y el mayor uno de volumen muy alto. Sus uñas yacen clavadas sobre la piel del menor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Yuuri ignorando el dolor de los hombros.

—Sí…. Solo… espera.

Yuuri acaricia la espalda del mayor y sus labios besan su cuello con tanta ternura. Las manos llegan a las nalgas del otro y las oprimen como si fueran dos esponjas, solo que estas están algo duras por el ejercicio.

El mayor mueve sus caderas, sintiendo que ya está listo para el vaivén del otro. Yuuri sonríe cuando siente que el interior de Víctor lo oprime.

Las estocadas comienzan a ser fluidas, con besos candentes y caricias que se convierten en rasguños y aferramientos al cuerpo ajeno.

Sintiendo más confianza, Víctor mueve las caderas y comienza a dar pequeños brincos como si cabalgara. Nuevamente el platinado muerde los hombros de Yuuri sin importar las otras marcas que le ha dejado.

—Oh Yuuri —gime el mayor aumentando el ritmo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero un hilo de saliva escurre de su boca hasta llegar a su mentón. El nipón acerca su lengua para limpiarlo y muerde su mentón con cuidado. 

—Vitya —gruñe entre dientes el otro al sentir los espasmos del otro, creando un gran éxtasis en su interior.

El sudor de ambos cuerpos se han mezclado así como su saliva en todas partes.

—Estoy cerca— murmura Víctor

—Yo también… hagámoslo juntos.

—¡No adentro! ¡Me vas a embarazar!

—Idiota, eso sólo pasa en otro universo.

Los movimientos se aceleran de manera rápida y violenta. No dejan de gemir y suspirar sus nombres. Experimentan el orgasmo juntos. Víctor rasguña la espalda del otro y con venganza, el menor muerde con fuerza a Víctor.

Más agitados que nada, deciden acurrucarse desnudos, pegados con las piernas entrelazadas y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sienten demasiada paz y alegría que no quieren moverse.

—Eso fue fantástico, me ha encantado Yuuri —acaricia los labios delgados del nipón con sus dedos—. Definitivamente lo volvería a hacer sólo contigo.

—Es una experiencia completamente placentera, he pasado un gran momento agradable… Vitya.

El ruso se ha entregado por completo a Yuuri y le ha dicho una y otra vez lo que siente por él. Le mortifica que el nipón no sienta nada por él y que esta noche la considere como solo sexo casual.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Yuuri?

El joven nipón se ha hecho esa pregunta múltiples ocasiones, sobre todo el día que lo salvó de la explosión. Está a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y confesar su enamoramiento.

—Creo que es obvio al entregarte mi virginidad. Siento un cariño profundo hacia a ti.

Los ojos del mayor se abren demasiado al escuchar aquello. Le encanta la idea que el menor comienza a corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Pero…

Víctor siente como si lo hubieran llevado al cielo y después dejarlo caer así sin nada que amortigüe el dolor. Su corazón da un vuelco. 

—Debo estar lejos de ti. Puedo hacerte daño.

Las lágrimas invaden los ojos del ruso más peligroso del mundo. Verlo así, el pecho de Yuuri se estruja y un nudo en la garganta aparece.

—No esperaba que fueras injusto —Víctor se separa del menor y se sienta sobre la orilla para colocarse la bata—. Entregué mi primera vez a alguien que no deja de decir que debe alejarse de mí porque me causara daño. Yuuri Katsuki, eres una persona egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? Acabamos de tener un momento mágico y me llamas así sólo porque no te digo cursilerías, ¿es en serio Víctor Nikiforov?

—Tan enserio como tu frío y horrible corazón. 

El menor se ofende por las palabras del ruso, le ha abierto el corazón de la manera que él sabe cómo hacerlo y el otro le contesta de esa manera. Sin ganas de querer explicar o discutir, busca su ropa y se dirige a su habitación. 

El mayor se siente demasiado molesto porque arruinó el momento. Busca su celular en la ropa arrumbada y marca el número conocido.

—¿Víctor? ¿No estás en plena noche de pasión? —es la voz de Chris. —El muy idiota lo arruinó. Aún la noche es joven y es mi cumpleaños. Llévame a cualquier lugar para olvidar esto.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	25. Lluvia

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a colarse por la ventana de la habitación de cierto azabache que descansa tan plácidamente sobre su cama. Al sentir estos rayos, se da la vuelta para evitar el sol. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo comienzan a dolerle y hace que se mueva con mucho cuidado. **  
**

Estos dolores le recuerdan que tuvo la mejor noche de su vida, sólo que esta se vio arruinada porque cierto platinado causó el drama del siglo solo porque le dijo que “No deben estar juntos porque le haría daño”.

Nuevamente se quiere acomodar sobre la cama para continuar su sueño, pero un dolor en sus caderas más agudo no le deja moverse. Eso le ha quitado por completo el sueño. 

Se queda boca arriba pensando en la reacción del ruso. Se sabe bien que él es muy dramático y que pronto se le pasará. Si ve que el mayor no lo va a despertar, él tendrá que ir directo a su habitación. 

El día anterior ha disfrutado tanto la compañía de mayor que ha tomado la decisión de mandar todo al diablo, la misión, la familia, sin importar quién es Víctor ni el peligro que podría correr a su lado. Quiere tener un gran romance a su lado.

Espera con paciencia que el ruso salga por esa puerta y le vaya a saltar encima como el día anterior. Pero comienza a preocuparse al paso de los minutos. 

Su estómago es quien lo hace levantarse de la cama. Se acerca al espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene en su habitación y nota las mordidas y rasguños que el ruso le ha dejado.

—Ha valido la pena. 

Camina fuera de la habitación para ver si lo encuentra en la sala o comedor desayunando mientras ve la televisión ni nada. Lo único que se encuentra son prendas de hombre en el suelo. ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? Si mal recuerda, esas se las quitó cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

Se sorprende y camina deprisa hacia la habitación de Víctor. Justo ahora se le ocurre detenerse para saber si necesita tener modales o entrar como siempre lo hace en casa, sin importar que invade la privacidad.

Suspira profundo y deja los modales a un lado. Abre la puerta con cautela para no despertar al ruso si es que sigue dormido.

Se lleva una gran sorpresa y no se lo cree. 

El ruso en efecto está durmiendo desnudo sobre su cama y es acompañado por una chica rubia. La cama está totalmente revuelta y los dos están enredados entre las sábanas. 

La ropa de la chica yace en el suelo de la habitación. Una botella de vino sobre una de las mesitas de noche y dos copas casi vacías. Los empaques de los preservativos están sobre el suelo. 

La sangre le hierve a Yuuri y entra a grandes zancadas a tomar una de las copas del vino, llenarla y tirarla sobre el rostro del ruso. 

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Yuuri! —exclama el mayor sorprendido al ver a Yuuri parado a su lado, vistiendo con una camisa y su ropa interior.

—Buenos días Víctor. Creo que te has traído una golfa a nuestra suite —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? —Víctor se sienta sobre la orilla mientras se talla los ojos. Tiene una gran resaca y la cabeza siente que le explotará. 

—¿Ahora quieres enseñarme modales? ¡No me hagas reír Víctor! Has traído una prostituta a tu habitación.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

La chica comienza a moverse al escuchar las voces de los dos hombres. Se voltea para buscar el calor de Víctor, al notar que está vacío el lugar, abre los ojos y se encuentra a los dos hombres peleando en un idioma que ella no entiende.

—¿Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Víctor? — dice la mujer en su lengua natal — ¿*Qui est cet homme? — sus ojos posan sobre Yuuri, mirándolo con recelo 

—Calme, Mirelle. Maintenant, je retire cet homme de là.— Víctor se acerca a ella para no preocuparla, posando una mano en su mejilla

Para el coraje que siente Yuuri, esto lo colora más. Ve como Víctor se levanta de la cama y se coloca la bata. El nipón aprovecha para tomar a Víctor de la bata y lo saca a rastras de la habitación.

—¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo? — exclama Yuuri molesto 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A ti qué es lo que te pasa? 

—Se supone que este viaje es para los dos, para conocernos. Esa faceta tuya no la conocía para nada.

—Pues para tu información, ella es parte de mi cumpleaños. Así que, si no te importa, quiero aprovecharla antes de correrla.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! 

Yuuri entra a grandes zancadas a la habitación del mayor y toma a la mujer francesa de su brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, sin importar que esta trate de luchar y no deje de decirle groserías en su idioma natal. La lanza por la puerta, junto con su ropa.

—¡Asquerosa promiscua! — exclama Yuuri con enojo al cerrar la puerta

El mayor se queda helado al ver esa actitud que no esperaba de menor. Eso le molesta más. 

—¿Quién te crees que eres para correr mi cita así nada más por qué sí? — exclama Víctor acercándose a Yuuri

—Nada más y nada menos que tu pareja de viaje, asqueroso promiscuo— exclama Yuuri más colorado

—¡Anoche me rechazaste!

—¡Anoche dije que debo estar lejos de ti más no lo hago! ¡Eres un imbécil! 

Ese insulto le ha llegado a Víctor, acorrala al nipón contra la puerta de la suite. Ambos respiran agitados y sus corazones laten como dos tambores de guerra.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Katsuki? ¡Ya te abrí mi corazón! ¿Qué más se necesita para que tú abras el tuyo?

Eso mantiene congelado al menor, si mal recuerda, ayer comenzaba hacerlo, pero el mayor se molestó por esa simple frase y mandó todo al carajo. 

Los orbes caramelo no dejan de ver los gélidos, los cuales muestran demasiada furia. No sabe ahora cómo poder expresar lo que siente, el coraje solo le hace pensar en puras estupideces que si abre la boca sólo será expresar su rabia.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era un juego para ti! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? — Víctor se aleja de él. Toma una de las lámparas de la sala y la lanza al suelo, haciendo que esta se rompa en mil pedazos.

Yuuri no siente miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero sabe muy bien que no debe pelear con él, podría descubrirlo. 

—Espera Víctor, no es lo que piensas… yo realmente…

—¡Vete al diablo Katsuki! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! — Víctor se encierra sobre su habitación

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y aguanta el impulso de ir tras él y golpearlo. En su lugar, imita lo que hizo el mayor hace unos momentos. Toma otra de las lámparas y la lanza hacia la puerta del mayor.

—¡Bien! ¡Renuncio a todo lo que tenga que ver contigo! —exclama después de que la lámpara se impacte.

Yuuri se adentra a su habitación y comienza a empacar las cosas que se ha comprado. No tiene deseos de estar ahí. 

Escucha que las puertas se abren y se cierran con violencia. Lo más seguro es que Víctor haya abandonado el lugar.

Le duele el pecho y las lágrimas han invadido sus orbes, al grado que no puede controlarlos para nada. Su respiración se ha vuelto más violenta y de vez en cuando siente que se va a ahogar con los sollozos y las lágrimas.

Justo cuando termina de empacar la última maleta, su celular comienza a sonar. Las primeras llamadas las ignora por completo, pero el sonido comienza a estresarlo al grado de querer lanzar el celular al aire. Antes de hacerlo, revisa de quién se trata la llamada.

Es Phichit.

Suspira profundo para calmarse antes de tomar la llamada. No quiere que lo escuchen llorando o algo así, ya que nunca le han visto derramar una lágrima ni cuando ha estado mal herido.

—¿Qué quieres? —contesta de mala gana Yuuri.

—Alguien no ha tenido buen sexo, primero se saluda. 

Yuuri no hace caso a lo que dice su hermano y espera a que el tailandés hable de nuevo.

—Dado que estás de mal humor, solo iré al grano. Te necesitamos en Italia ahora mismo. Los Crispino quieren vernos.

Si es para terminar el asunto de una vez por todas y rechazar la caza de Víctor, si acepta. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Ellos han cambiado el objetivo, por ahora dejan a los rusos y quieren ir por el pez gordo.

—Bien, allá voy.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Víctor se ha enfadado tanto hace unos momentos que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Sus amigos le han llamado el “Queen drama” y seguro que, si hubieran visto esta escena, no lo dejarían de molestar.

Ahora cree que es buena idea caminar por las calles de Francia para tratar de calmarse. Pero lo único que tiene en mente es el rostro lleno de angustia y coraje de Yuuri. 

Debe admitir que le ha fascinado cómo sacó a la mujer. ¿Si eso no fue un ataque de celos entonces que fue? Se ríe por cómo reaccionó y la forma en cómo llamó a la mujer. 

Pero lo que más le molesta es que no dice sus sentimientos como quisiera el mayor escuchar. 

Ahora se siente un poco arrepentido por lo que pasó, tiene toda la razón de molestarse. Al regresar podrá hablar con él, esperando que Yuuri esté más tranquilo al igual que él.

Se salió del hotel sin importarle si desayuno o no y su estómago comienza a reclamarle la ausencia de alimentos. Mira a sus alrededores para ver hasta dónde sus pies le han llevado.

Está frente al restaurante que en la tarde anterior Yuuri y él comieron. Lucha con que no debe entrar ahí, ahora mismo debe despejar su mente de todo lo que tenga que ver con Yuuri, pero el aroma del pan recién hecho y el delicioso café le abren más el apetito. Sin otro remedio decide entrar.

Los meseros le dan la bienvenida y le llevan a una mesa privada como el ruso les ha pedido.

—¡Oh! ¡Messier Nikiforov! ¡Bonjour! —le saluda el hombre que les ha atendido anoche —¿Cómo está? ¿El Messier Katsuki viene con usted?

—Bonjour —saluda con una sonrisa falsa—. No, él está… bueno…

El hombre se da cuenta que Víctor se siente un poco afligido y no desea molestarle más con el asunto. Le da unas pequeñas palmadas sobre el hombro y se aleja del ruso.

A los pocos minutos le trae una taza humeante de chocolate caliente con un poco de crema batida y chispas de chocolate sobre esta. Junto a ello, un poco de pan y queso para untar. Víctor se encuentra confundido, al ver la sonrisa del hombre, no puede detener que una pequeña sonrisa se resbale de sus labios. 

—Dicen que las penas con pan son mejores y el chocolate alivia a cualquier corazón dolido. Esto va por mi cuenta —dice el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡No! ¿Cómo cree? Pagaré por esto —Víctor se siente apenado ante tal gesto.

—Para nada. Siéntase en casa.

El hombre se aleja sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa más a Víctor. El corazón del ruso se regocija por la acción del mesero. 

Y tiene razón, teniendo el estómago lleno comienza a pensar con mayor claridad. Ahora debe de pensar de alguna forma de cómo reconciliarse con su pequeño cerdito. Los chocolates son una excelente idea, sabe que ama demasiado ese dulce que podría comerlos todo el día… aunque el ruso comparte también ese mismo gusto.

Una pareja de enamorados le llama la atención al ver como dejan sus papeles sobre la pared. Ambos prometen que volverán a ir a ese lugar con tal de ver cuáles son los sentimientos más puros que su corazón siente. Antes de alejarse, ambos jóvenes enamorados se dan un beso tronado y se retiran tomados de la mano.

Con curiosidad, se levanta de su silla y camina con la taza en la mano hasta llegar al muro.

Hay miles de papelitos y cartas entre los huecos de ladrillos. Muchos ya se ven lo suficientemente viejos y olvidados por completo. ¿De verdad las personas vienen a ver lo que sus parejas han escrito?

Antes de darle la espalda, algo le llama la atención. Cierto papel escrito con caligrafía que no es común, pero ha visto a la persona escribir su nombre miles de veces en japonés. Lo toma sin dudar de que se trata de Yuuri. 

Para su suerte, el interior está escrito en letras que si entiende. La taza que tenía en mano se ha quebrado sobre el suelo, lo bueno es que terminó de beber el delicioso chocolate antes de desdoblar el pedazo de papel.

> _“Me he enamorado por completo de Víctor Nikiforov. — Katsuki Yuuri, Diciembre 25”_

Lo lee una y otra vez. No puede creer que eso este escrito. Lo poco que conoce de Yuuri es que él es directo y dice las cosas así como son. Quizá esta mañana no pudo decir nada… pero esto…

Ha llamado la atención en el lugar, que el mesero amable se acerca a él para ayudarle a sentarse, ya que pareciera que le quiere dar un ataque o algo así por el estilo. Le llaman por su nombre una y otra vez pero Víctor no reacciona.

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y vuelve a leer una vez más el papel. Ahora se siente una mierda por haber tratado así a Yuuri. 

Las cosas comienzan a encajar, la noche que tuvieron no fue cualquier cosa… no como lo que hizo con aquella mujer. Otro punto más para sentirse basura. 

—Messier Víctor, ¿quiere que lo llevemos al doctor? —insiste el mesero.

Los ojos de hielo se posan sobre el mayor y como puede niega con la cabeza. 

—Debo buscar a Yuuri cuanto antes y arreglar las cosas —es lo único que su garganta pudo decir.

—Entonces vaya, ¿qué está esperando?

Víctor asiente y sale corriendo del lugar, sin antes de darle las gracias al buen hombre. Corre lo que sus piernas le permiten. Su corazón está latiendo a mil por hora y lo primero que quiere encontrar es a Yuuri. 

Llega al hotel y se da cuenta que el elevador está lleno de muchas personas esperando. No le importa y decide correr las escaleras, aunque estas sean demasiadas. 

Lo que no sabe es que, del elevador, Yuuri va saliendo con sus cosas, con camino al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo hacia Italia.

El ruso llega al último piso después de todo un maratón y siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con la recamarera. 

—¡Oh! ¡Messier Víctor! Disculpe por la intromisión, creímos que ya se había retirado o eso fue lo que nos dijo el Messier Yuuri —dice la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Irme? ¿Dónde está Yuuri? —pregunta aun tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—El Messier Yuuri se ha marchado al aeropuerto. Pero ha dejado esto para usted —la mujer se acerca con un sobre en la mano y se lo entrega al mayor.

Víctor abre con desesperación el sobre blanco y saca una hoja perfectamente doblada. La desdobla para notar que esta es una carta.

> _“Querido Víctor._
> 
> _Las cosas no han salido como ambos quisiéramos. Yo no soy una persona que muestra así nada más mis sentimientos porque sí. He sido lastimado en el pasado y se burlaban de mí cuando era un niño. En el orfanato decían que los sentimientos son para las personas débiles y ese es el pensamiento más estúpido que puede existir y lo más triste es que crecí con ello._
> 
> _No podía expresar lo que siento por ti con facilidad, así como tú lo sueles hacer, pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras, ¿no lo crees? Lo de anoche no fue un simple acostón ni calentura, demostré los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti de la forma que yo conozco.“_

Esa parte de la carta está llena de unas cuantas lágrimas, aún frescas del joven nipón, que ha corrido un poco la tinta, pero aún es legible la letra.

> _“La he pasado muy bien y es una pena que el viaje haya finalizado de esta manera y antes del día acordado. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar más de ti y si crees que esto es un juego, me alejaré de ti._
> 
> _Regresaré a mi país natal por unos días. Quiero que estos lindos recuerdos sean solo un hermoso sueño. Ahora es tiempo de despertar y que me olvides, así como yo también lo haré.”_

—No Yuuri… no quiero olvidar nada de esto… vuelve conmigo.

> _“Te deseo felicidad y que tengas suerte. Espero que encuentres a la persona que sea capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos cómo te encantaría._
> 
> _Sinceramente… Yuuri.”_

—Se fue… —Víctor se deja caer sobre el sillón con la mano en la cabeza, aún sin poder creer que ha pasado todo esto por un simple drama 

—En realidad, no tenía ni 5 minutos en irse en cuanto llegó a usted. Escuche que hablaba a la aerolínea para un boleto a Volterra —se acerca la recámara a él.

—¿Volterra? ¡Pero él dijo que iría a Japón!

—Messier Nikiforov, si tanto ama a ese muchacho vaya tras él y detenerlo.

Víctor asiente y se levanta corriendo hacia el elevador. Pero decide bajar por las escaleras porque siente que llega más rápido. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero no pasó a mayores. 

Toma el primer taxi y le pide que le lleve al aeropuerto lo más deprisa que pueda llegar. Para la maldita suerte que tiene, hay tráfico porque hubo un accidente y eso está impidiendo el paso. 

Víctor se desespera y baja corriendo del taxi para poder avanzar rápido y tomar otro más adelante del accidente. 

Llega al aeropuerto y busca con desesperación los vuelos internacionales para buscar a Yuuri y detenerlo. Corre por todo el lugar con mucha desesperación y lo encuentra pasando por el detector de metal.

—¡Yuuri! —grita el ruso para llamar la atención.

Por desgracia para Víctor, el menor trae audífonos con música muy fuerte y no escucha su llamado. 

Lo llama con tanta insistencia que no se da cuenta que estaba pasando por el detector de metal.

—¡Su boleto y pasaporte por favor! —le exige el guardia.

—Sólo quiero hablar con Yuuri —dice Víctor tratando de separarse de él.

—Sin boleto y pasaporte no puede acceder a esta aérea.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo pasar a detener a esa persona!

—Señor, retírese de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad.

Sin poder retar al guardia de seguridad, Víctor se aleja y corre a uno de los mostradores para comprar un boleto para poder acceder al lugar y buscar a Yuuri.

El celular del ruso comienza a sonar, esperanzado lo busca entre su ropa y contesta sin ver de quién se trata.

—¿Yuuri? 

—Víctor —es la voz de su tío—. ¿Dónde mierdas estás? 

—Estoy en el aeropuerto de Francia, tomaré un vuelo a Italia.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Si pones un pie ahí te matarán! 

—Sí, pero el amor de mi vida está a punto de irse y debo detenerlo.

—¿El amor de tu vida? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero a San Petersburgo! ¡Tenemos un nuevo enemigo y creemos que es el que causó tu accidente en ese almacén!

—Sí, pero…

—¡Cállate! ¡Hazlo ahora! 

Víctor se siente en conflicto, sabe bien que, si ahora no se mueve a su país natal, habría problemas e incluso se desataría una guerra entre familias, pero por otro lado, dejará ir al amor de su vida marcharse.

—¡Maldición!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	26. Tormenta

El viaje fue muy rápido que no le dio ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para olvidar todo lo que pasó en París. 

Yuuri desea tener un tiempo para él y despedir el amor que siente por Víctor para poder continuar su trabajo.

Antes de encontrarse con sus hermanos, compra unas gafas oscuras para que no vean sus ojos totalmente irritados y le cuestionen por lo que pasó. 

Para su suerte, sólo es Otabek quien está esperándolo. No es tonto para darse cuenta que Yuuri esconde algo y su aura es totalmente triste. No le preguntará con exactitud que pasó, solo esperará que su hermano mayor se abra con él.

—Nos esperan en el hotel —comenta Otabek tomando camino hacia la salida.

—Espera —el mayor le toma del brazo.

Otabek se voltea inquieto y en seguida unos brazos lo atrapan. Se queda helado por unos momentos, pero comprende los sentimientos de Yuuri y le contesta el abrazo con uno de oso. Podría jurar que escucha unos sollozos provenir del nipón.

—No demuestres tu debilidad, sé fuerte —Otabek le da unas palmadas sobre la espalda.

Yuuri solo asiente sin separarse del kazajo. 

—Deberías prender tu celular. Celestino está preocupado.

Sin ganas de nada, rompe el abrazo y busca su celular entre los bolsillos del pantalón. Le quita el modo avión y enseguida le entra miles de mensajes, entre esos de Víctor y sus hermanos.

Yuuri duda en abrir los mensajes del ruso y decide borrarlos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Llegan al hotel que les han asignado en Volterra y se reúnen con sus hermanos.

—¡Hasta que apareces! —dice Phichit con los brazos cruzados, haciendo una mala imitación de una mamá molesta.

—¿Por qué nos han llamado? —pregunta Yuuri sin ganas.

—Nos reuniremos en un par de horas en el restaurante del hotel. ¿Cómo te fue en la luna de miel?

Yuuri evade la pregunta con solo caminar hacia una habitación vacía para dejar su equipaje. Los otros dos se miran extrañados, Otabek solo niega con la cabeza, dando entender que no es momento de molestarlo.

Para más tarde, Yuuri aparece en la sala de estar un poco más tranquilo. Se sienta a lado de Seung Gil, quien está leyendo un libro. 

—Has perdido el toque —le murmura el coreano sin apartar la vista de su aburrida lectura.

—Solo estoy cansado.

—O es que te duelen las caderas de lo mucho que fuiste follado por el ruso —continúa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por suerte no soy un muerde almohadas como tú —se defiende, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Seung Gil cierra violentamente el libro y mira con desagrado al nipón. No va a dejar las cosas así como están.

—¿A sí? ¡Tú… ¡ —las palabras de Seung Gil son cortadas por el kazajo en el momento que pone su mano sobre el hombro.

Niega con la cabeza, esperando que entiendan que el mayor de los cuatro no está bien de ánimos y fastidiarlo solo lograrían enfurecerlo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Bajan a la hora acordada al restaurante del hotel para reunirse con las personas que les ha citado. Los cuatro se han arreglado con un traje muy elegante y antes de entrar al salón reservado, se colocan sus antifaces para no revelar sus identidades, es un protocolo de seguridad entre ellos.

Abren la puerta para mostrar un lugar enorme, fácil entran 500 personas. En una de las paredes hay una fuente muy grande, decorada con rosas rojas; el techo simula un crepúsculo sobre el cielo con algunas nubes. El candelabro del techo es de oro y demasiado grande.

En medio del lugar hay una gran mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco, los platos de porcelana puestos sobre esta y algunos candelabros con velas decoran la mesa.

—¡Bienvenidos! —una figura conocida aparece justo en unas puertas grandes.

Emil porta de un traje muy elegante de color gris con una camisa rosa pálido. El rubio siempre es caracterizado por una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Emil —saluda Phichit con cortesía dándole la mano para estrecharlo con el rubio.

—Es un gusto tenerlos aquí —saluda uno a uno con un cálido apretón de manos—. Tomen asiento, enseguida llegan mis jefes —con una mano les da acceso para que se incorporen a la mesa.

Ellos toman asiento y ven a Emil alejarse, saliendo del lugar por la puerta que abrió hace unos momentos. Enseguida aparecen algunos meseros para ofrecer algunos bocadillos y un poco de vino, declarando que es uno de las mejores cosechas que los Crispino tienen.

Yuuri prueba el vino de un sorbo y al disfrutar del sabor, decide tomárselo todo de un jalón y pedir que le llenen la copa.

—Yuuri, no exageres —le dice Seung Gil.

—Es delicioso, deberías probarlo. 

Los otros tres intercambian miradas y suplican que Yuuri no se le suba el alcohol a la cabeza. No quieren que dé un espectáculo y menos con el corazón dolido.

Al cabo de unos minutos y una tercera copa, la puerta se abre para dar paso a dos chicos de pieles morenas. Una es una guapa mujer de ojos color morado, cabello oscuro y con curvas finas y hermosas. El vestido negro con escote hace lucir un hermoso collar de diamantes y le resalta su hermosa figura. 

El otro chico tiene el mismo color de ojos que la mujer. Su cabello es marrón y porta un traje azul marino. Su cuerpo es el de alguien atlético. 

Emil aparece detrás de ellos y les dedica una linda sonrisa a los gemelos, quienes no se la devuelven.

—Les presento a Sara y a Michele Crispino. Ellos son mis jefes y líderes de la mafia italiana “Morte” —los presenta muy animado.

Los cuatro jóvenes se levantan para saludar a los gemelos, dejando un beso sobre el dorso de la bella mujer y dando un apretón de manos con el gemelo. Los siete toman de nuevo lugar sobre la mesa.

—Gracias chicos por venir —dice la joven—. Estoy muy feliz por tener a los integrantes de Meurtriers en esta mesa. 

—El placer es nuestro —dice Seung Gil sin ninguna expresión.

La chica analiza a cada uno de los chicos, todos les parece atractivos, sobre todo el coreano. Durante la cena le manda algún que otro guiño, haciendo que el segundo de Meurtriers se sienta incómodo y el tailandés sienta celos. Por desgracia, Seung Gil es el que tiene que tratar con los gemelos por ser el segundo de los cuatro, ya que Yuuri está totalmente borracho y no es capaz de formular alguna oración.

—Bueno, quisiera decir, primero que nada, aclarar porque los hemos llamado —dice Michele con postura seria.

—Nos hemos percatado que hay alguien más fuerte que los “кость”. No nos hemos dado cuenta, pero se han infiltrado como ustedes con los rusos —explica la morena mientras juega con el líquido de su copa—. El día de la explosión en la estación fue una trampa. Esperaron a que Víctor entrara y volaron el lugar sin importar que estuviera Eros, Otabek o incluso el chico rubio dentro del lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Quién está detrás de esto? —pregunta Seung Gil aún sin reflejar preocupación o algo así.

—Sabemos que son de América. El líder se llama Jean-Jacques Leroy, según mis fuentes, es originario de Canadá —continúa Michele—. Tanto ellos como nosotros deseamos derrocar a Víctor para…

—¿Derrocar a Víctor? Pfff… —Yuuri comienza a reírse, sus mejillas están totalmente coloradas por los efectos del vino—. Es la persona más caprichosa, testaruda, infantil y estúpida que he conocido.

Todos dirigen la vista al azabache, quien parece divertirse solo. Los italianos se sienten confundidos por el estado del chico mientras que sus hermanos mueven de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Me dijeron: Investiga a Víctor Niki.. ¿Niki qué? ¡Ah sí! Nikiforov. Síguelo y quédate cerca para conocer y descubrir qué tan peligroso es, pero… —hace una pausa. Su sonrisa se borra y las lágrimas invaden sus ojos caramelo—, nadie me dijo que es el hombre más cariñoso, sensual y atento… Tenía que matarlo y sólo lo hice de pla… —Otabek le ha tapado la boca antes de que diga algo no apto para la cena.

—Discúlpenlo. Con el alcohol dice incoherencias —dice Otabek apenado—. Será mejor llevarlo a la habitación. Ustedes continúen con esta agradable velada.

Otabek levanta a Yuuri y lo trata de arrastrar de la camisa para poderlo llevar del lugar, pero no logra hacer que el nipón mantenga el equilibrio.

—Beka ¿Podemos subir la botella? —arrastra las palabras el nipón.

—¡Si! ¡Ya llévatelo! —exclama Phichit fastidiado mientras le quita la botella de vino al mesero más cercano y se la da a un nipón alegre.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esta va por Víctor! —comienza a beber de la botella.

Otabek logra sacar a Yuuri a rastras del lugar justo antes de que lo escucharan decir cosas en su lengua natal.

Phichit y Seung Gil se muestran avergonzados, mientras que los gemelos y el rubio se han quedado perplejos por la escena.

—Pagaremos por la botella —dice Phichit apenado—. Yuuri es el más dedicado de los cuatro, ahora ha tenido conflictos emocionales.

—Tranquilos, es un regalo de nosotros. Es de nuestro viñedo y me alegra que les haya gustado —dice Michele con mucha amabilidad.

—Siento mucho lo que está pasando ahora Eros. Me ha pasado con alguien que no debía enamorarme —comenta la morena con cierta nostalgia.

—Bien, a lo que íbamos. Tengan cuidado con estos sujetos. Aún no sabemos quiénes son sus espías —continúa el moreno.

—Sobre todo cuiden que no vean a Eros, se ha vuelto alguien demasiado buscado por saber mucha información. Quieren usarlo con el mismo propósito que nosotros y después asesinarlo —dice la joven morena, eso último no suena convincente y se demuestra en el rostro de los dos jóvenes—. Tranquilos, nosotros no queremos hacer eso, si no que formen totalmente de la familia.

No saben que pensar en aquello que acaban de decir los gemelos, después de todo, los mafiosos siempre terminan traicionando con tal de solo conservar el poder.

—Su siguiente misión será esto —Michele truena los dedos.

En seguida Emil se levanta para tomar la computadora portátil que ha traído uno de los empleados del lugar. Abren la computadora para mostrar la imagen de un collar muy hermoso de piedras rojas. 

—Es un collar que heredó mi abuela a nuestra madre y ella a Sara. Pero entraron unos ladrones a tomarla —comenta Michele con seriedad.

—Son diamantes rojos, cada quilate vale 1 millón de dólares en el mercado. Entenderán que es de suma importancia que los traigan de vuelta —continúa Emil.

—¿Dónde está dicho collar? —pregunta Seung Gil antes de llevarse la copa a sus labios.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Otabek y Yuuri han llegado con trabajos a la habitación que ha escogido el nipón para poder descansar. La botella que tiene en las manos ya tiene menos de la mitad de líquido, la mayor parte yace en el cuerpo del menor mientras que el otro se ha derramado sobre el suelo mientras luchan para que no cayera su cuerpo al suelo.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres comportarte? —se queja el kazajo al lanzarlo a la cama—. Me vas a obligar a que te mande a dormir por las malas.

—Quiero a Víctor, ¿podrías traerlo? — Yuuri abre los ojos y un brillo aparece en ellos como cuando está emocionado por algo—. Me gusta mucho.

Otabek pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a desvestir a su hermano para que pueda descansar mejor. 

—Eres un idiota. No sé qué habrás hecho para que llegaras a este estado y decidieras absorber el alcohol como vil esponja. 

—Fue el mejor viaje de mi vida —Yuuri comienza a girar sobre la cama como adolescente enamorada en la época de la secundaria—. Sus ojos azules me decían cuánto amor siente por mí. Hicimos el amor y…

—No quiero que me cuentes como fue que follaron tú y el ruso. ¿Qué pasó después de su escena pornográfica?

El joven nipón deja de dar vueltas sobre la cama y se queda acostado boca arriba, mordiéndose el labio para no ponerse a llorar en estos momentos.

—Bueno… —las lágrimas comienzan a amenazar en salir de los ojos caramelo—. Le dije que sentía mucho cariño por él y que no debería estar con él. Vitya se molestó tanto que me mandó al diablo para poder salir de promiscuo y acostarse con la primera puta que encontró y… —comienza a hipear y sollozar al mismo tiempo que le cuesta trabajo respirar—. Él cree que solo jugaba con su corazón.

—¿Y no? —Otabek frunce el ceño.

Yuuri no contesta nada y deja caer su cara sobre una almohada, dándole la espalda a Otabek. Escucha que comienza a llorar como nunca antes en su vida lo había visto hacer, cosa que lo mantiene inquieto. 

—No fui capaz de decir lo que siento por él y esto me duele —chilla Yuuri sin levantar el rostro de la almohada.

Otabek suelta un largo suspiro. Ver a su hermano sufrir en plena borrachera le cuesta trabajo pensar que sería lo mejor para él, por lo que decide ayudarle a dormir, oprimiendo el hombro de este para que en seguida Yuuri quede profundamente dormido.

—Siento mucho hacer esto. Eres el primero en decir que no debemos involucrar nuestros sentimientos con las víctimas y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias —Otabek acaricia al menor con mucho cariño.

Pero esas palabras tampoco son consuelo para el kazajo. No puede quitarse de la cabeza a Yuri Plisetsky, no después de su primera cita. Desde entonces no dejan de mandar mensajes.

Por ahora solo queda descansar y esperar a que los demás lleguen para saber en qué terminó la plática.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	27. Brillo

—¡Víctor! ¡Te estoy hablando! **  
**

Yakov se muestra furioso al estar tratando de hablar con su sobrino, pero todo es en vano. El joven de cabellos platinados está frente a su tío en la oficina de la ciudad de San Petersburgo mientras su mente y su corazón han viajado hasta a Yuuri.

—¡Víctor! —El tío toma uno de los libros que yacen sobre la mesa y golpea a su sobrino, quien en seguida pone cara de pocos amigos después del impacto—. ¿Has escuchado todo lo que te dije?

Un suspiro largo y profundo escapa de los labios del ruso, acomoda su cabello perfecto y recarga su barbilla sobre la mano. 

—Escuche que un idiota está detrás de mí y no es Eros, quieres conseguir las joyas que alguna vez pertenecieron a tu familia —dice Víctor con tono de aburrimiento.

—No son solo unas joyas Víctor. Son diamantes rojos, son las piedras más raras que pueden existir en todo el mundo y por ende debes ir por ese collar.

El platinado suelta un suspiro demasiado largo y asiente a la petición de su tío. Desde que pisó tierras rusas, no ha dejado de pensar en Yuuri y la forma en cómo disculparse por el daño que le causó. Desea con todo su corazón ir a buscarlo y no moverse hasta que el azabache lo perdone.

—Es un collar de diamantes rojos y parece que está bajo vigilancia en un banco de Estados Unidos. Sé que no eres mercenario y pero sé que puedes traer de vuelta el collar de mi tatarabuela.

—Sí, ya entendí.

Víctor se levanta frustrado de la silla y camina hacia la cantina del lugar para servirse un poco de vodka. Pensar en Yuuri no le ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Llaman a la puerta y un “adelante” de parte de Yakov autoriza a que entren a la oficina. Un rubio adolescente aparece en la escena, caminando a grandes zancadas. 

—¡Ah! ¡El viejo volvió! —dice Yuri sentándose sobre la silla libre que está a lado de Víctor.

—Buenas tardes Yuratchka —dice con seriedad el mayor.

El platinado ignora la presencia del menor y continúa dando vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta Yuri arrugando la nariz.

—No tengo idea. Por cierto Yuri, acompañaras a Víctor a la misión.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¿Por qué mierdas insisten en mandarnos a los malditos lugares fríos? —se queja Yuuri mientras deja caer la maleta de su equipaje

Recién acaban de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Metropolitano del Condado de Wayne de Detroit. Su siguiente misión es recuperar el collar de fuego, es así como se llama. Una pieza única en todo el mundo que tiene de antigüedad más de 200 años.

—Cállate Yuuri y mueve tu frío culo —dice Phichit un tanto serio.

Yuuri bufa y camina a lado de sus hermanos. Los Crispino les han pagado el viaje y un hotel lujoso para que puedan instalarse y llevar a cabo lo que les han pedido.

Los cuatro caminan hacia la salida del lugar y toman un taxi para llevar a su destino. 

Después de aquella noche bajo los efectos del alcohol, Otabek no le ha dicho nada a su hermano referente al tema del ruso y le da un gran alivio que el japonés olvide con facilidad lo que un par de copas hace con su cuerpo y mente. Además, el mayor se ha mostrado como si nunca hubiera pasado algo. 

Al llegar al hotel, todos deciden recostarse un momento, el vuelo fue demasiado pesado y el cambio de horario les pesa. 

Para conseguir dicho collar de fuego, entrarán a una fiesta que se ha preparado para el fin de año, celebrado en uno de las casas más importantes de Jean-Jacques Leroy en Detroit, donde se cree que se esconde su objetivo. 

Es una fiesta parecida a la que asistieron en San Petersburgo, antifaces y toda la cosa. 

—¿Están seguros que también debo ir yo? —pregunta Phichit siento ayudado en acomodarse su traje por su pareja.

—Sí, te será más fácil conectarte en las redes de seguridad de dicho sujeto y podrás colaborar con nosotros —Yuuri se acomoda su cabello hacia atrás, peinándose frente a un espejo.

—Yuuri tiene razón —agrega Seung Gil—. Apuren, vendrá Emil por nosotros en cualquier instante.

Terminaron de arreglarse y se dirigen al lobby, donde dicho rubio ya los espera. Se saludan de un apretón de manos y caminan hacia el estacionamiento donde les espera una camioneta para transportarlos.

En ese mismo hotel elegante, Víctor, Chris y Yuri acaban de llegar para registrarse y adquirir una habitación. 

—¡Hemos llegado tarde! ¡Espero que el viejo no nos mate! —Yuri se ve realmente alterado y golpea cada vez que pueda a su primo.

—Cálmate, no es nuestra culpa que el vuelo se allá retrasado y tu equipaje se pierda —Víctor frunce el ceño.

Ellos caminan hasta llegar a su habitación, una suite menos lujosa ya que la suite más grande ha sido tomada por alguien más y eso les molesta tanto a Yuri como a Víctor.

—Debemos darnos prisa para llegar a la fiesta —dice Chris al entrar a la habitación correspondiente.

—Sí, sí. Ya solo me coloco el traje y el antifaz.

Víctor se encierra en su habitación. Estos días ha estado actuando como una especie de zombie y no debe dejar que lo vean en ese estado. 

Sabe bien que en ese lugar lo quieren totalmente muerto, por lo que se coloca pintura en el cabello que se quita con facilidad al contacto del agua. Gracias a esto, su cabello se ha teñido de color ébano. El color del cabello de Yuuri.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se encuentra listo y junto con Yuri salen del hotel con camino a la dichosa fiesta. Espera que de alguna forma pueda distraerse y mantener su cuerpo alejado del alcohol y las mujeres, ya no quiere lastimar a Yuuri para nada, aunque este se ha ido lejos. 

—Te ves tan ridículo con ese color —se burla Yuri mientras salen del elevador.

—Cállate. ¡Qué suerte no te quieren aún muerto!

—Debo decir que ese color te queda, te hace ver menos anciano —opina Chris.

Víctor pone los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que ellos dos se miran, se unen para fastidiar al ruso mayor. 

Fuera del hotel los espera una limosina de color rojo. Ambos abordan para ser llevados a la dichosa fiesta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una mansión en medio de un bosque, le hace recordar que tiene una casa así. Por suerte que Mila les ha conseguido una invitación para dicho evento y poder colarse.

Es curioso que, al entrar a la mansión, sintieran que viajan hacia el pasado. La música es de la época de los 1500 y muchas personas danzan en parejas. Yuri hace un gesto obsceno al ver que algunas mujeres traen vestidos demasiado escotados. Chris parece divertido al ver como la fiesta es tan anticuada que le pasan por la mente muchas cosas para hacerla más interesante.

Caminan por el lugar para integrarse a la fiesta y comenzar a investigar. Los tres se separan para buscar cualquier información. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por otro lado, Yuuri y Otabek hacen reconocimiento del lugar. Yuuri ha tenido que abstenerse a probar un poco de alcohol, se siente arrepentido por el espectáculo que ha dado en aquella cena. 

—Este lugar es demasiado aburrido. Siento que viajé en una máquina del tiempo —se queja Yuuri.

—Ni que lo digas. Sólo faltó que trajeran esas pelucas ridículas y los corsette exagerados —agrega Otabek.

—¡Dejen de quejarse y hagan su trabajo! —escuchan a Phichit hablarles por el audífono pequeño. 

Phichit está investigando cómo entrar al sistema de seguridad de la casa de Leroy. Seung Gil está con él para protegerlo en caso de que alguien los descubra.

—¡No tienes que gritarnos! —exclama molesto Yuuri.

Una joven de cabello castaño se acerca a los dos azabaches, luce de un antifaz color azul y un vestido totalmente blanco. Sus ojos son grandes y castaños. Se para justo en frente de Otabek. 

—Disculpa… —las mejillas de la mujer se coloran a rosados y se siente intimidada por la mirada de Otabek—. No tengo pareja… pero, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

El japonés evita reírse frente a Otabek y la chica para no herir sus sentimientos, pero le es demasiado gracioso. Otabek amenaza a Yuuri con la mirada. 

—Por supuesto que bailaré contigo— dice Otabek con mucha caballerosidad —¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Escuchar eso, hace que la joven se sienta más intimidada y su cara se vuelve totalmente roja.

—M-me llamo Yukom, ¿y tú? —balbucea 

—Otabek. 

El kazajo le toma la mano a la chica y le deposita un beso sobre la mano y antes de alejarse de la chica, se voltea hacia Yuuri y le murmura: 

—Deberías de ser más cortés con las chicas. 

Yuuri pone los ojos en blanco, pero sigue divirtiéndose de la escena. Otabek se aleja con la chica y se internan en la pista de baile. 

El japonés decide alejarse del lugar, caminando hacia la mesa de los aperitivos. No deja de mirar al kazajo divertirse con la chica, algo que por dentro del nipón siente celos. 

Quisiera que Víctor estuviera cerca. 

Comienza a caminar de espaldas sin perder la vista a un alegre Otabek que no se da cuenta que choca con un cuerpo más grande. En seguida se voltea para ver de quién se trata. En el suelo yace un hombre de cabello ébano, tomándose de la cabeza.

—¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien? —en seguida Yuuri ofrece su mano para que se levante.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota! —exclama el hombre del suelo sin mirar a Yuuri.

—¡Por eso me estoy disculpando, imbécil!

El hombre toma la mano de Yuuri y en el momento que se levanta del suelo, sus enormes ojos gélidos se abren demasiado por la sorpresa que se está llevando. El mismísimo Eros esta frente a él. Su corazón da un vuelco y comienza a latir desenfrenéticamente.

—Eros —murmura el hombre.

Yuuri se impresiona al oír ese nombre. La voz le ha hecho dar un vuelco en el corazón. No puede creer que sea él. Pero esos ojos bajo el antifaz blanco los ha visto muchas veces y son difíciles de olvidar.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunta Yuuri con una sonrisa en los labios.

El ruso comienza a reírse, parece que su archienemigo lo ha reconocido. Se lleva la mano a su flequillo para acomodarlo.

—Me parece que no, pero podríamos conocernos —comienza a seguir el juego.

—Entonces, puede invitarme a bailar —Yuuri usa su voz sensual para que Víctor caiga de nuevo en su juego. Levanta la mano para que el ruso la tome.

El de orbes gélidos ríe levemente y toma la mano de Yuuri para depositar un beso.

—Será un placer, Eros.

El contacto de ambas manos hace que sus corazones comiencen a acelerarse, es como si reconocieran aquellos roces. Caminan sin soltarse de las manos hasta llegar a un punto de la pista. 

Yuuri coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Víctor y la otra la tiene presa el ruso con la suya. La otra mano del mayor es colocada sobre la cintura del nipón. 

No les importa que sean los únicos hombres bailando y disfrutando de una arcaica fiesta con una melodía acorde al año. 

Víctor no reconoce que es su Yuuri a quien tiene enfrente, pero le fascina la idea de bailar con Eros; el ruso siente una atracción extraña hacia él. Quizá él no se dé cuenta, pero su corazón a reconocido su otra mitad. Por una extraña razón, su tristeza se ha esfumado tan repentino.

Mientras que el azabache siente alegría en su pecho por tener a su amado frente a él, pero no puede decirle que él es Yuuri y eso le entristece. En algún momento el nipón tendrá que alejarse de Víctor. Las cosas se complicarían demasiado. Sólo reza porque el momento sea largo y puedan disfrutar de esta velada juntos antes de que les llamen.

Nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera y agradable al tener a un hombre demasiado sensual bailar con él. Víctor siente la necesidad de robarlo y tenerlo para él, amarlo como le gustaría hacerlo, pero eso traicionaría el amor que siente por Yuuri. Lo curioso es que Víctor no es capaz de darse cuenta que ama a la misma persona.

—Hemos perdido a Yuuri —el nipón escucha a Otabek burlarse desde el otro lado de la pista de baile—. Ahora baila con un azabache de espaldas anchas.

—¿Y tú ruso? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? — agrega Seung Gil 

Yuuri nada más pone los ojos en blanco y evita reaccionar para no llamar la atención de Víctor. No quiere que nada ni nadie le arruine el momento.

Es el momento mágico que desea con todo el corazón que jamás se acabe.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	28. Carrera

La velada continúa, Víctor y Yuuri no pueden apartar la vista de sí mismos. Orbes azules como el hielo y cafés como el caramelo se mezclan con tantas emociones pero sobre todo un sentimiento más puro: amor.

Ambos han comenzado a llamar la atención de los demás invitados y les aplauden porque sus cuerpos causan mucha sensación al movimiento de los pasos. Su cuerpo crea música. 

—Nos están mirando, ¿sabes? —dice Yuuri sin quitar la vista del otro.

—Entonces que miren esto.

Víctor toma a Yuuri de la espalda con ambos brazos y lo inclina hacia el suelo de espaldas. El ruso se inclina hacia él, aferrándose al cuerpo y acerca sus labios a los ajenos. 

Se unen con un beso y se escuchan en la sala unos aplausos junto con unas ovaciones de alegría. 

Sus corazones se emocionan al sentir ese roce. Todo de ellos se reconocen, todo, excepto Víctor. El siente que está traicionando al amor de su vida pero, qué más da si el sujeto que tiene frente a él lo está aceptando. Han esperado por este beso desde ocasiones atrás pero por miles de circunstancias nunca se logró hasta ahora. 

Ambos se separan y vuelven a unir su mirada. Unas pequeñas risas escapan de sus labios y se reincorporan al escuchar que la canción ha finalizado. Los aplausos se llenan en la habitación y ahora sí que han llamado la atención. 

—Debo irme —dice Yuuri acariciando el rostro de Víctor con delicadeza.

—Espero verte pronto —le dedica una sonrisa a su Eros.

Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa más junto con un pequeño beso en los labios y corre lejos del ruso, dejando una pequeña nostalgia en él. 

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios. 

—Vaya, si que es demasiado sensual —escucha la voz del suizo detrás de él—. Una hermosa joya rara, cuyo brillo es más hermoso que la del collar del fuego.

Escuchar las últimas palabras, Víctor se voltea para ver al suizo esperando alguna respuesta sobre a lo que fueron a esa ridícula fiesta.

—Está abajo resguardada. No me lo agradezcas, Yuri te está esperando.

—Bien. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El nipón corre hacia el jardín junto con el kazajo para reunirse con Seung Gil y cambiarse de ropa para colocarse sus trajes especiales que le permiten la facilidad de moverse. 

—Bien, la caja fuerte está en el sótano. Lo fácil es llegar, lo difícil es como descifrar el código —explica Phichit desde el auricular—. Les iré guiando, al menos pude colarme en sus cámaras de vigilancia. Seung Gil y Otabek, cuidaran de Yuuri para que llegue al objetivo.

—De acuerdo —dicen al unísono.

—Yuuri. Tu estando dentro del lugar te daré indicaciones para abrir la caja.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

—Van a enfrentarse con muchos guardias, así que no dejen a nadie mal herido. Maténlos —dice Phichit totalmente serio—. Y nada de volar o explotar las cosas… Seung Gil. 

—Tranquilo cariño, solo te explotaré de placer —sonríe el coreano.

—¡Estoy rodeado de pervertidos! —exclama Otabek llevándose las manos al rostro.

Los tres chicos entran por una ventana contraría al salón, la habitación está totalmente oscura y nadie está vigilando. Siguen las indicaciones como el tailandés les va diciendo, pasando entre oscuras habitaciones con bodegas llenas de droga, algunas cajas que contienen millones de dólares y demás cosas.

—En ese pasillo hay dos hombres, Otabek, Seung Gil, ya saben. Yuuri, espera su señal.

Los tres asienten, los menores corren para adentrarse al pasillo. Yuuri recarga su espalda sobre la pared, mirando de reojo como sus dos hermanos entran en acción, matando a los guardias que visten de blanco. 

Teniendo el camino despejado, corren por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con una puerta de metal, que curiosamente no está cerrada.

—Phichit tiene razón, fue fácil, ¿pero por qué nadie ha llegado a detenernos? —pregunta Yuuri colocando sus manos sobre la cadera.

—Es porque les he ahorrado el trabajo —una voz se une a ellos.

Otabek la reconoce de inmediato y enseguida voltea a buscar al intruso.

—Yuri —murmura Otabek.

Yuri Plisetsky sale de su escondite, arrinconando a los 3 chicos contra la puerta de metal. Su rostro tiene un poco de manchas de sangre, sus dagas están bañadas del mismo líquido. Sus ojos tienen una mirada siniestra y los labios sonríen macabramente.

—Nos quitaste la diversión —se queja Yuuri—. Pero te agradezco por ahorrar el trabajo. Si no te importa, entraré primero.

Una daga vuela en dirección a Yuuri, rozando su rostro sin causarle ningún daño. Yuuri mira la daga clavada en la pared y enseguida cambia la mirada hacia el rubio, quien parece estar un tanto enfurecido.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré pasar! —exclama 

Otabek se interpone entre ambos, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Desenfunda dos dagas para luchar con el rubio. Yuri sonríe al ver a Otabek tomar posición para pelear.

—Yo lo entretengo, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él —mira de reojo a Yuuri.

—Después de acabar contigo, iré por aquel cerdo —Yuri no borra su sonrisa, sediento de sangre.

—Seung Gil, se acercan más sujetos. Quédate a cuidar la puerta en caso de que los descubran —ordena Phichit—. Yuuri, entra por esa puerta. Dentro del lugar hay muchas cajas que guardan joyas. Sólo queremos el maldito collar rojo.

Yuuri asiente y abre la puerta de metal para adentrarse. La habitación es totalmente oscura que ni es capaz de ver bien. Busca una lámpara entre sus bolsillos y se adentra en el lugar.

Como puede, ve que hay muchos anaqueles del mismo tamaño con varios cajones. Comienza a esculcar una por una, encontrándose con valiosas piedras desde diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, rubíes que llegó a confundir por el diamante rojo, entre otras más.

Unas cuantas cajas más encuentra el dichoso collar. Como dijeron, es totalmente hermoso, los ojos de Yuuri brillan al contemplar las joyas. 

Las luces se encienden de la nada, revelando una habitación totalmente blanca con anaqueles sumamente grandes.

—Curioso que tengas el mismo gusto que yo —escucha una voz que proviene de sus espaldas.

—Eso mismo pensé —contesta Yuuri dándose la vuelta.

—Sabía que venías por esto desde que te vi. ¿Cuál es la intención de llevártelo? —Víctor se acerca un poco a Yuuri.

—Realmente ninguno, simplemente me gustó mucho esta joya.

—Entonces no puedo permitirte que te lo lleves.

Víctor desenfunda su arma de fuego y se dispone para disparar. Yuuri se da cuenta, guarda las joyas en un bolsillo del pantalón y esquiva la primera bala.

—Eres sumamente extraño, hace unos momentos me besaste y ahora me disparas para matarme —se queja Yuuri mientras se esconde detrás de un cajón.

Víctor comienza a reírse mientras se acerca al lugar de escondite de Yuuri. Nunca entenderá que clase de relación siente por Eros pero sí que le fascina tener una pelea.

—Te ofrecí trabajar conmigo y te has negado, Eros. Ahora debo pelear contigo y matarte.

Una sonrisa se escapa de Yuuri mientras desenfunda su arma para poder quitarse a Víctor encima.

—Peleemos en la cama, ¿no te gusta la idea?

Yuuri sale de su escondite y apunta a Víctor, quien ya está listo para jalar el gatillo.

Sus ojos se conectan una vez más esta noche, al igual que sus corazones. Víctor siente algo extraño en su pecho al perderse en los ojos de Eros. ¿Por qué le fascina hacer eso? 

Unos aplausos interrumpen su contacto visual. En la entrada se encuentra un joven con un traje de vestir totalmente blanco y una camisa lila se asoma de este. Cadenas de oro y anillos con diferentes joyas. Su corte de cabello es muy parecido al de Otabek y sus ojos son como el color de la tormenta. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demasiado diabólica. 

—No esperaba que llegaran visitantes en este lugar —comenta el nuevo extraño sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Mierda —murmura Yuuri al darse cuenta de quién es.

—¡Hey Eros! ¿Este sujeto es aliado tuyo? —pregunta Víctor enarcando las cejas.

Yuuri posa los ojos en el ruso con demasiada incredulidad. ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozca al sujeto que está frente a él? 

—¿Es enserio? —dice Yuuri llevándose la mano al rostro—. Él es Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Víctor analiza al intruso, su espalda es más ancha y es más alto que Eros. 

—Prefiero que me llamen JJ —continúa el canadiense—. ¿Qué hacen dos idiotas perdidos en este lugar? 

—Estamos haciendo reconocimiento. Si no te importa, debo salir.

—Nadie abandona este lugar —una mujer se une al canadiense.

Sus labios son color carmín y sus ojos son azules. La piel es blanca como la nieve y el cabello le llega a la altura de la barbilla. Viste un elegante vestido abierto a la altura de la pierna. Sobre la pierna descubierta se nota un arma de fuego. 

—No funcionara coquetear con mi esposo, Eros. Sabemos qué clase de sabandija eres —continúa la mujer.

—Tranquila Isabella, solo dedícate a cuidar mis espaldas —comenta el canadiense acariciando la mejilla de la mujer.

Víctor y Yuuri intercambian miradas y asienten. Han decidido trabajar juntos para salir de esta y sacar a los suyos. 

—No es necesario seducir a alguien con cara de estúpido —Yuuri saca una bomba de humo y en seguida la estalla sobre el suelo. 

Se crea una enorme nube de gas, ocasionando que los dos canadienses se distraigan. La intención era salir corriendo, pero un golpe en la cara hace caer a Yuuri y su antifaz sale volando. Antes de poderlo recoger, nota que una silueta toma el antifaz. 

—Así que esta es tu identidad mi querido Eros —es JJ quien sujeta la máscara—. Es una pena que un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo esté manchado de sangre.

—Al menos no luzco como un estúpido— Yuuri golpea a JJ de la nariz para que este suelte la máscara y pueda colocársela antes de que alguien más los vea.

Como puede, busca al ruso entre la densa nube de humo blanco y lo encuentra buscando la salida del lugar. Pone los ojos en blanco al verlo tan perdido e incapaz de poder correr y decide acercarse a él. Yuuri toma la mano de Víctor y salen de la habitación sin problema alguno.

Corren todo lo que sus piernas le permiten para alejarse de ellos. Escuchan como JJ da órdenes a los suyos para atraparlos. 

—Neugdae, Adonis. Nos sigue el canadiense. Debemos salir cuanto antes —Yuuri les habla en el auricular.

—¡Nosotros también tenemos problemas! —se queja Otabek—. ¡Apresuren que no podemos cubrirles las espaldas!

Se reúnen con los menores, quienes están luchando extrañamente en equipo. Detienen a todo hombre que se les acerca con las armas que traen, dejándolos sin vida sobre el suelo.

—¡Eros! ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta Seung Gil sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes.

—¿Y me preguntas eso? ¡Tú eres el de las ideas! —se queja el nipón preparándose para luchar.

Se lanza un hombre sobre Yuuri sobre la espalda y enseguida Víctor se lo quita, desnucando al cuerpo para que no vuelva a atacar.

—¡Escuchen! —exclama el ruso mayor al golpear a otro hombre—. Seguro que arriba nos esperan más de estos idiotas. Debemos trabajar en equipo para salir.

Seung Gil, Otabek y Yuri miran al ruso como si acabara de decir una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Qué? —exclaman Otabek y Seung Gil al unísono después de matar a dos hombres.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Se te ha subido el alcohol al cerebro o que verga? —exclama Yuri furioso.

Ahora es Yuuri quien auxilia a Víctor de un ataque sorpresa por la espalda, clavando la katana en el corazón del hombre.

—Aunque no me guste la idea, temo decir que tiene razón —comenta Yuuri frunciendo el ceño.

—Eros y el ruso tienen razón —se une Phichit a la conversación desde el auricular—. Les iré guiando a través de las cámaras —los tres mercenarios escuchan con atención a su hermano—. Eros, tú los guiarás y abrirás paso. Otabek, Seung Gil maten al que se le vaya a Eros y que los otros idiotas les cuiden a ustedes.

—Bien —dicen los tres al unísono.

Sin tiempo de estrechar manos y procesar toda la situación, los 5 terminan aceptando una tregua para salir juntos.

Conforme se acercan a la salida, más hombres con armas de fuego se les acercan a ellos. Yuuri lucha con su katana para abrir paso a los demás; desde atrás Otabek dispara con una pistola; Seung Gil trae consigo una ballesta. Yuri utiliza sus dagas para cuidar las espaldas de Víctor, quien también utiliza una pistola para defenderse.

Suben las escaleras después de limpiar a los hombres de ese lugar, extrañados que no han llegado más. 

—¡Se tardaron mucho! —exclama cierto suizo rubio con una metralleta en las manos.

Seung Gil y Otabek lo apuntan en defensa pero en seguida Yuuri niega con la cabeza, confirmando que es “aliado”. 

Gracias a la ayuda de Phichit llegan al jardín, sin embargo, son rodeados por muchos hombres superándolos en número. Atrás de ellos se escucha una risa fuera de sí acercándose.

—Les dije que no escaparan —dice Leroy tomando posición para pelear contra los otros chicos.

Su mujer se acerca a él, dispuesta a defender a su esposo y apuntando por si hacen un movimiento en falso o tratan de atacar a Leroy. Es capaz de hasta dar su propia vida para salvarlo.

—Ahora, lo diré por las buenas —con un simple chasquido, 5 hombres se acercan a todos para inmovilizarlos y amenazandolos con matar, excepto a Yuuri—. Entrégame lo que tomaste o tus amigos mueren —amenaza con un tono demasiado demandante.

—Para ser el líder canadiense que tanto teme el idiota de Rusia, eres muy blando —Yuuri guarda su katana en la funda que trae en la espalda—. Aunque hoy en día, muchos idiotas pueden ser líderes.

—¡Ouch! —ríe Yuri, dirigiéndole una mirada a su primo, quien solo se ríe del comentario.

Ese comentario le molesta a Leroy, pero trata de mantener la calma para mantener un buen negocio con Eros. Nadie ha sido tan imprudente como aquel joven japonés.

—Además, no sé qué es lo que crees que tomamos —usa su tono sarcástico mientras coloca sus manos sobre la cadera.

Leroy mira al sujeto más cercano a él y le da una señal para que se acerque a Eros. El hombre es de complexión musculosa y casi el doble del tamaño de Yuuri. Se posiciona frente a él y toma a Yuuri del cuello de la ropa, alzándolo hasta que sus piernas quedan en el aire.

Los otros no pueden hacer nada para salvarlo, incluso Víctor siente tanta impotencia que no toleraría que le lastimen.

—Dame lo que tomaste, niño bonito —dice el hombre gigantesco con tono amenazador.

—Déjame pensarlo —gruñe el japonés. Yuuri mete sus manos en las pequeñas mochilas que tiene sobre su cinturón

Un fuerte estruendo se escucha en medio del jardín. Todos se quedan perplejos y esperan a lo que sigue, unos temiendo que hayan herido a Eros mientras que otros esperan lo contrario. 

Eros cae de pie, liberándose del agarre del hombre que comienza a caer de espaldas sin vida. Leroy enfurece más pero no le da tiempo de dar órdenes o el mismo atacar por el siguiente ataque de Eros.

Balas salen sin control de las pistolas que Eros trae en las manos, matando a todos los hombres que tiene a su alcance. Los suyos se sueltan del agarre y se unen a Eros para abrir camino.

—¡Sácanos de aquí! —le grita al coreano.

Seung Gil saca de uno de sus bolsillos una bomba y la lanza sobre el suelo, creando una cortina de humo para que nadie los siga.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—Eso fue sumamente divertido —dice Víctor dirigiéndose a Eros.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Eros y le tiende la mano al ruso en son de paz.

—Quizá somos un gran equipo.

El ruso duda por unos segundos si es buena idea tomar la mano ajena. Sin encontrar una razón para no hacerlo, la toma y jala a Eros hasta que sus labios están lo suficientemente cerca del oído del enmascarado.

—Estoy hospedado en este hotel —le da una tarjeta del hotel—. Tenemos una plática pendiente —la voz de ruso suena ronca.

—No prometo nada.

Lejos de ellos, Otabek se acerca al rubio en son de paz. No tiene intenciones de herirlo y espera que Yuri tampoco lo ataque. Se coloca frente a él, dejando perplejo al joven.

—Yuri Plisetsky —el kazajo clava sus ojos en los orbes esmeralda—. Quizás seas mi rival de por vida, pero debo decir que eres hermoso para ser un asesino —su mano se posa sobre la mejilla del menor—. Representas a Ágape en su máximo esplendor. 

—¿Qué mierdas di…? —Yuri no termina su frase porque sus labios son callados por los labios de Otabek.

Yuri se ha quedado congelado y no responde el beso, pero sus labios parecen recordar a los ajenos por su sabor y comienza a moverse. Al separarse, mira confundido al otro, tratando de descifrar la mirada del kazajo.

—Bek… 

—Shhh —lo calla Otabek, colocando su mano en los labios—. Te veré luego… Ágape.

Otabek se aleja para reunirse con sus hermanos y huir de la escena de crimen a bordo de un coche de color negro.

Víctor y Yuri miran como se aleja el carro hasta perderse en medio de la oscuridad, dejando una extraña sensación de nostalgia en sus pechos. 

—Mucho chico guapo y ninguno viene solo —Chris coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos rusos.

—Vámonos —anuncia Víctor.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	29. Sueño

Yuuri se encuentra en su habitación, pensando porque Víctor le ha pedido que lo busque en su respectiva habitación. 

Esta noche sintió mucha alegría al ver al ruso y pasar una agradable velada a su lado. Se divirtió como aquella fiesta de Noche Buena junto a él y le encantaría volver a verlo. 

Mira el reloj para percatarse que la noche aún no acaba al menos en un par de horas más.

Sin poder dar más vueltas al asunto, se levanta de su cama y camina al espejo para colocarse el antifaz. Abre la puerta para salir y encuentra a su hermano de ojos oscuros y piel pálida.

—¿A dónde vas, Eros? —pregunta el Coreano con tono demandante

—Tengo algo pendiente con Víctor —comenta Yuuri caminando para evadir a Seung Gil.

El menor se adelanta y se coloca frente a la puerta, para que el otro no salga. Eso molesta al nipón y se sorprende porque por primera vez en toda su vida, puede darse cuenta de las emociones de Seung Gil. Está preocupado y quizá tiene miedo de que sea una trampa la que le ha tendido el ruso a Yuuri.

—Sólo dos cosas… no reveles tu identidad. Él amará a Yuuri, pero siente un extraño sentimiento hacia Eros. Esto podría causarle conflicto y herirte —Seung Gil coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri—. Y dos, dame el collar. 

—¿Desconfías de mí? —Yuuri se muestra ofendido.

—Desconfío del ruso, espero que no sea una trampa.

Seung Gil no ha tratado para nada con Víctor, pero sabe de quién se trata; la alianza de hace unos momentos no significó nada para él.

El nipón busca en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el hermoso collar de fuego, que a pesar de la poca luz del lugar brilla como si tuviera luz propia.

—Cuídate mucho —dice Seung Gil—. Y no pongas nada en riesgo.

—Descuida —se adelanta Yuuri con una mirada triste—. Será una despedida. Renunciaré a él y… a Eros.

Eso último no se lo esperaba, pero las preocupaciones que Seung Gil tenía con respecto a los sentimientos de su hermano se han hecho presentes y por ahora no es el momento de hablar de estos temas. Se aparta y le deja el paso.

—Vuelve pronto —murmura el coreano dándole la espalda a Yuuri.

—Gracias.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Cierto ruso está dando vueltas en la sala de la habitación del hotel. Se siente ansioso por la llegada de Eros, pero este no se hace presente.

Han pasado al menos dos horas desde que Víctor puso un pie sobre la habitación y no ha visto alguna señal.

Echó de la suite a su primo y a su mejor amigo que compartían, solo para poder hablar con tranquilidad con Eros e invitarle algo de tomar. 

Aunque de hablar… no sabe con exactitud cuál sería su tema de conversación. 

La presencia de Eros distrae a su dolido corazón y reconforta su tristeza. No puede dejar de pensar en Yuuri, pero cuando está cerca de Eros siente que nada importa más que el tiempo que pasa a lado de este enigmático chico.

Unos pequeños golpes sobre la puerta interrumpen sus pensamientos. Su corazón da un vuelco y se levanta de golpe para llegar a grandes zancadas a la puerta.

Al abrirla, su corazón comienza a latir con mucha velocidad, siente como golpea su pecho y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece sobre su rostro, como si viera a su persona favorita. 

—Ya estaba dudando de ti—dice el de ojos gélidos.

El de orbes de caramelo le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Lo mejor siempre llega tarde para hacerse el importante —comenta acercando su mano a la mejilla del ruso para acariciarla.

Le cede el paso para que Eros entre a su habitación. Le fascina como sus curvas son pronunciadas con cada paso que da.

Víctor cierra la puerta y se recarga en esta mientras que ve a Eros sentarse sobre la mesa del comedor, cruzando su larga pierna sobre la otra. Comienza a sentir estragos en su pecho y pareciera que se le va el aire. 

—¿Qué? ¿Soy tan sexy que te muerdes los labios por el deseo que tienes de tomarme? —dice Eros en tono sensual

No se había percatado, pero Eros tiene razón; Víctor se muerde los labios, saboreando la imagen mental que tiene sobre su archienemigo. Se acerca a paso lento hasta quedar frente a él.

—Tengo muchos deseos hacia ti —comenta con voz ronca al acariciar la comisura de sus labios—. Muchas veces deseé ser yo quien destroce tu hermoso cuerpo —acaricia su mentón para atraerlo a sus labios, sintiendo su aliento delicioso sobre su piel—. Ver como tus ojos pierden su brillo y color en el momento que tu corazón dé su último latido… dedicado a mí.

Eros ríe bajito; coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del platinado para atraerlo y atraparlo con sus piernas para tenerlo más cerca.

—Deseas matarme, ¿no es así?

El ruso acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos los delgados labios de Eros, aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle la máscara para saber quién es el que le roba esos suspiros profundos.

El menor pega sus labios sobre el mentón del otro y comienza a besar su cuello con tanto deseo, provocando deliciosos escalofríos al ruso.

—Ahora deseo destrozar tu cuerpo de otra forma —al terminar esa frase, suelta alguno que otro jadeo— Deseo penetrarte tan duro que no podrás caminar y… ¡Ah!

Ahora el menor está entretenido con el lóbulo de su oreja; el mayor se aferra de sus caderas, acercando su pelvis a la entrepierna del menor para que sienta como ha despertado su sexo. 

Eros sonríe al notar que no es el único que se siente excitado entre las caricias y besos que se dan. Siente una corriente eléctrica que va desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

La espalda del menor cae sobre la mesa con cuidado. Los labios del ruso se posan sobre el largo y delicado cuello blanco, besando con delicadeza esa parte del cuerpo. Eros trata de callar los gemidos que su garganta desea emitir.

—Déjalos salir… quiero escucharte —murmura Víctor en su oído.

No pudo resistir el contacto de la lengua ajena sobre su oreja y los gemidos escapan de sus labios, temiendo que el ruso descubra su identidad. La bella voz del menor le fascina al mayor que incluso busca zonas en las que pueda crear que el volumen de sus jadeos y gemidos suban de tono.

—E-espera —jadea Eros al sentir como la mano de Víctor acaricia su entrepierna.

—¿Qué sucede?

Con un poco de fuerza empuja al ruso y nuevamente se sienta sobre la orilla de la mesa. Acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza para que no se crea un mal entendido.

—Dado que ambos queremos hacerlo, debo pedirte un favor —Eros besa su cuello con deseo—. Quiero que te cubras los ojos. 

Esa es una petición demasiado extraña. ¿para qué le pide vendarse los ojos? Víctor frunce el ceño, esperando que el azabache logre cambiar de opinión. 

—Es la manera en la que podrás sentir más placer. Solo te concentras en tus sentidos y no en la vista —continúa el menor.

Espera que con esto no tenga que revelar su identidad, no es el momento y tampoco espera que algún momento de la vida lo tenga que hacer. 

Víctor termina accediendo a la petición de Eros, no sin antes llevarlo a su cama para tener la posibilidad de estar en algún lugar cómodo. 

Eros desliza la corbata de Víctor fuera de su cuello con un movimiento sutil; sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, teniendo una lucha con sus lenguas.

El ruso admira los ojos caramelo antes de que la oscuridad le impida verlos. La mirada de Eros le causa escalofríos y sintiera que esos ojos ya los había visto antes en alguien diferente. Alguien que él ama.

Eros se dedica a desvestirlo, deslizando la camisa fuera de su cuerpo con pequeños besos sobre su pecho y brazos. El pantalón es arrojado al suelo junto con los calcetines. 

Después, Eros se quita su traje negro con piedras blancas en la cintura y parte del pecho para estar en las mismas condiciones que el ruso: solo la ropa interior.

A pesar de creer que era una absurda idea no poder ver el cuerpo de Eros, Víctor disfruta mucho sentir como sus caricias y besos lo sorprende. No sabe en qué momento pasará de sus labios a su cuello o a alguna parte del cuerpo. Es una sensación excitante que incluso su piel se eriza al menor contacto. 

Por su parte, Eros disfruta de tener a merced el cuerpo de Víctor. Lo conoce muy bien gracias a lo que hicieron hace un par de días. Algunas de las cicatrices que él provocó sobre el cuerpo de Víctor, aún están ahí. Rasguños, mordidas y algún que otro chupetón son el recuerdo de la noche que como Yuuri pasó a lado de Víctor.

Quizá no es correcto hacerlo mientras están así, después de todo Eros es un ser humano y tiene su fragilidad. Está emocionado y excitado por sentir el cuerpo de Víctor, más sin embargo… no volverá a verlo.

La ropa interior de ambos desaparece gracias a las manos de Eros, ambas cayendo sobre el suelo.

El sexo del mayor está listo y preparado para entrar al cuerpo de Eros, quién se ha dedicado a estimularse para encajarlo en su interior. 

—Eros… —gime Víctor al sentir el contacto de las manos del menor, creándole mayor placer.

—Víctor… —gime Eros al colocarse el falo del mayor en su entrada.

Poco a poco comienza a bajar las caderas para que entre el sexo de Víctor y encaje en las entrañas de Eros. Ambos sueltan un gran gemido conforme este va bajando. 

Eros busca los labios del mayor para juntarlos con los suyos y así ignorar el dolor que siente. Los dientes del ruso se aferran a los labios del otro, creando una sensación electrizante sobre todo su cuerpo. 

Las caderas del menor comienzan a moverse, anunciando que se ha acostumbrado a la intromisión del miembro ajeno en su interior. Víctor lo toma de las caderas y comienza a ir a su propio ritmo, destrozando todo autocontrol de Eros. 

Los gemidos del azabache retumban en la habitación al igual que el choque de sus nalgas contra la pelvis y testículos del otro. 

Víctor disfruta acariciar la piel pálida, como si reconociera la textura y el calor. Su mente se entretiene en como las paredes del menor succionan y apretujan su sexo que no se da cuenta que su cuerpo a reconocido la piel del otro.

El ritmo comienza a aumentar, la intensidad de los besos llenos de lujuria y deseos son otra lucha más. Sus cuerpos se fusionan como el de uno solo, encajando como pieza de rompecabezas.

—Esto es tan… ¡Ah!… delicioso… —balbucea el ruso bajo los efectos del placer—. Te amo… Yuuri… te amo.

Los ojos caramelo se abren de más que casi quieren salirse de sus cuencas como dos canicas. Pequeñas perlas resbalan de sus mejillas y se muerde el labio inferior para evitar un sollozo. No está dolido porque le ha llamado por su verdadero nombre, sino porque desea decirle que es él realmente y no quien cree que es.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. No puede. No debe.

Evita que Víctor sienta su cambio de humor y decide morderle el hombro mientras que el otro continúa con el movimiento de la pelvis. 

El momento final se acerca. Víctor toma a Eros de los hombros y lo empuja hacia la cama para el tomar posición y estar encima del menor. Su sexo entra con facilidad y continúa golpeando cada vez más profundo. La cabeza de su miembro golpea cada vez más fuerte la próstata del otro, haciendo que gima cada vez más duro. 

—Yuuri… me vengo… —el mayor sigue bajo los efectos del placer

Eros no logra aguantar y escapa el sollozo de sus labios, que por suerte sonó más como un intento de gemido. No quisiera que el momento termine, pero debe irse cuanto antes. 

Siente como su interior es llenado por la esencia del mayor. Víctor cae agotado y sudoroso sobre el cuerpo de Eros, sacando su miembro del menor. Los labios del ruso buscan los del menor para depositarle un beso antes de que Eros decida oprimir su hombro y dejarlo sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor —le acaricia el rostro con delicadeza mientras unas pequeñas perlas líquidas lo acompañan en sus ojos—. Me encantaría quedarme en tus brazos y esperar el amanecer a tu lado, pero… —empuja el cuerpo del ruso hacia atrás para acomodarlo con cuidado sobre la almohada y taparlo con las sábanas blancas—. Debo dejarte ir para que no encuentren tu debilidad. Te amo tanto Víctor que no soportaría que alguien más te lastime —su voz comienza a quebrarse al salir las últimas palabras de sus labios—. Me hubiera gustado que tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias y vivir juntos, tener muchos caniches como el que tienes en el fondo de pantalla de tu celular y envejecer a tu lado… —posa sus labios sobre su frente, después en cada una de sus mejillas y antes de colocarlos sobre sus labios continúa—. Deseo que encuentres la felicidad. Hoy Eros dejará de existir y fuiste tú el afortunado de verlo en su última noche… robándose el tesoro más preciado —deja caer sus labios para sentir el sabor de los otros una vez más—. Tu corazón. Aunque creo que es más como un buen negocio… te estoy dejando el mío.

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse lo más rápido para que no se arrepienta de la dolorosa decisión que está tomando. No puede ver bien en medio de la oscuridad por las pequeñas gotas saladas que salen con abundancia de sus ojos. 

Antes de abandonar la habitación, deja sobre la mesita de noche su máscara. Si es la última vez que la usó, será mejor que su amor la conserve. 

Mira hacia el ruso descansar tan plácidamente sobre la cama, ignorando todo lo que está pasando. Acaricia su rostro una vez más para sentir su piel cálida y suave antes de irse. 

—Adiós, Víctor. Adiós amor de mi vida.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	30. Candado

**  
**La noche parecía ser más un sueño que algo real, pero la cabeza de Víctor le da vueltas como si hubiera tenido una resaca. La poca luz que entra por la ventana molesta al ruso, como si le hubieran puesto limón sobre los ojos y le ardiera. **  
**

Trata de incorporarse para saber qué es lo que ha pasado y cómo es que llegó aquí. Las escenas de un momento lleno de pasión y lujuria se hacen presentes en su memoria. Por más que quiera recordar las imágenes, solo recuerda los sonidos y la deliciosa y suave piel que tocaron sus manos.

Abre los cajones de la mesita de noche con gruñidos, esperando que el hotel tenga alguna pastilla para quitarse el dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco su vista comienza a acostumbrarse y busca con más paciencia las mentadas pastillas que mataría por tenerlas ahora.

Sus ojos gélidos se detienen al ver cierta máscara oscura posando sobre la mesita de noche. La toma delicadamente para analizar y experimentar una sensación de nostalgia. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece al darse cuenta que no fue un sueño. Eros estuvo esta noche con Víctor.

—Eres muy injusto, ¿sabes? Pudiste esperar a que despertara e invitarte a desayunar. 

Ahora su corazón experimenta tristeza y siente un gran vacío en el pecho, como si algo le hiciera falta. Una vez más siente que ha engañado a Yuuri y que incluso lo lastimaría si se entera de quien es y que se acostó con su archienemigo. 

A pesar de no haber recolectado ese dichoso collar de fuego, el viaje ha valido la pena cada segundo desde que llegó a la fiesta de fin de año de Leroy hasta esta madrugada. 

—Año nuevo, una nueva forma de empezar. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Víctor se reúne con su primo y su mejor amigo en el comedor del hotel para tener un buen desayuno. Se percata que Yuri anda distraído con el teléfono y le gustaría saber porqué o con quien está hablando. Le da un poco de miedo al ver que está sonriendo. 

—Anoche sí que fue una gran pelea. Por desgracia no obtuvimos lo que tu tío quería —comenta Christophe con una sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café—. ¿Cómo planeas decírselo?

—Es cierto, el anciano se molestara mucho —comenta Yuri apartando la vista de su celular.

Eso no le preocupa para nada a Víctor, sabe bien que solo habían estado en ese lugar por simple capricho del tío. Sonríe después de probar su café. 

—No creo que se moleste. Le diremos que los italianos habían llegado antes que nosotros —contesta el de orbes gélidos.

Yuri no le toma importancia lo que acaba de decir al ver un mensaje en su celular. Christophe analiza a su amigo y se percata que hay algo diferente en él. Lo ve más animado, más tranquilo e incluso podría decir que está alegre.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas anoche? —pregunta el suizo con intriga.

La sonrisa de Víctor se ensancha de más y una pequeña risa cantarina se cuela de sus labios. Decir que está más que feliz queda muy corto e incluso tratar de explicarlo no terminaría nunca de hablar.

—Vámonos, el vuelo sale en dos horas y debemos salir cuanto antes de tierras americanas.

—¡Qué aburrido! —bufa Christophe un tanto decepcionado.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Mientras el ruso se retira del hotel con sus compañeros, en otra habitación se reúnen los 4 chicos de hebras azabaches y con aspectos asiáticos. 

No es una reunión cualquiera y algunos de estos se encuentran frustrados y preocupados por la decisión del mayor.

—Por desgracia JJ ha visto mi verdadero rostro y con ello puede ubicarme —comenta Yuuri un tanto serio—. Si él llega a encontrarme no dudará en usarlos de nuevo para llegar a mí. 

—Pero Yuuri, podemos cambiar tu aspecto. No se… déjate el cabello crecer o usa pupilentes —dice Phichit un tanto molesto y preocupado.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios delgados. Se siente tan impotente por no poder ser más cuidadoso en ese aspecto y que ahora que saben su verdadera identidad quieran hacerle daño a sus conocidos o incluso a Víctor.

—Hablaremos con los Crispino, podemos elaborar miles de planes —se siente desesperado Otabek.

—O vayamos tras ese idiota y lo matamos antes de que hable —sugiere Seung Gil dejando caer los puños.

El corazón de Yuuri se siente amado, sus hermanos hacen todo lo posible para que no tome esa decisión pero no hay nada que lo pueda detener. Las cosas están hechas y no puede retroceder por el tiempo para cambiarlas.

—Lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento mucho —unas pequeñas perlas saladas salen de sus ojos caramelo—. No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme a lado de ustedes mientras que el enemigo sabe quién soy. 

—Yuuri… —murmura Otabek.

—La decisión está tomada. Ustedes vayan con los Crispino y salúdelos por mí. Yo estaré lejos de ustedes por su bien.

El silencio invade la habitación. No pueden creer que su grupo terminará disuelto por esta clase de descuidos. Aunque no fue tanto por un descuido, las cosas no salieron como esperaban y debe uno asumir las consecuencias. 

El primero en salir corriendo a los brazos de Yuuri es Otabek, su hermano más cercano y con el que tiene mejor empatía. Phichit no duda ni un segundo en correr para abrazarlo aún teniendo a Otabek encima de su hermano. 

Lo sorprendente es cuando Seung Gil corre con lágrimas de los ojos y con un rostro lleno de melancolía para abrazar a su hermano. 

—D-de verdad los extrañaré… mucho —solloza Yuuri.

—Por favor… no dejes de comunicarte con nosotros por lo que más quieras —ruega Otabek mordiéndose el labio para evitar derramar esas gotas que han invadido sus ojos oscuros.

Se separan los cuatro para poderse mirar y sonreír un poco para disfrutar su compañía. 

—Lo siento Beka, si me comunico podrán rastrearme o peor, llegar a ustedes —dice el nipón mientras se lleva la mano a los ojos.

—¡Te haces un pseudónimo y así nadie notará que eres tú! —exclama Phichit desesperado—. O puedo hacer una plataforma en internet privada en donde solo nos podamos comunicar contigo. Pero por favor, no nos dejes sin saber nada de ti, no hasta que el canadiense se muera.

El de lentes azules niega con la cabeza y revuelve con algo de agresividad el cabello del tailandés. 

—En ese caso, deja que te hagamos una fiesta de despedida, aquí, ahora —sugiere Seung Gil volviendo ser el mismo de siempre.

—La cena que tanto esperábamos en San Petersburgo —murmura Yuuri.

Los tres asienten. 

No es como que les hubiera gustado de alguna u otra forma, pero aprovechan cada segundo a lado del mayor. Mandaron a comprar algunos ingredientes a los empleados del hotel para crear una cena. Yuuri les prepara algo de katsudon, su platillo favorito; Otabek prepara algo de sushi y Seung Gil onigiris. Algo japonés para poder saciar el paladar de su hermano mayor.

Los cuatro se sientan en la sala para tener un maratón de películas de terror, viendo alguna que otra de suspenso, pero todas son japonesas. 

Ninguno se imaginó que el más miedoso de los cuatro sería la persona sin expresiones. Seung Gil se encuentra aferrado al cuerpo de Phichit, quien lo acobija y lo envuelve en sus brazos. 

De vez en cuando Otabek y Yuuri brincan en las escenas que les hace latir el corazón como nunca antes; esas escenas que te dejan con el suspenso y esperar a que algo pase y al momento los hace sentir que el corazón se sale del pecho. 

Al terminar el maratón, los cuatro colocan cobijas sobre la sala para acostarse y dormir en ellas como cuando eran más pequeños y se divertían usando su imaginación. Muchas veces hacían casas de campaña para contar historias de terror y cuando menos se lo esperaban, Celestino los espantaba desde afuera hasta que un día, un valiente y temeroso Yuuri lo atacó con una almohada. 

Otras ocasiones jugaban a construir fortalezas con las almohadas que tenían y fingían tener guerras. Poco a poco su infancia cambió cuando se dieron cuenta que querían seguir los pasos de Celestino. 

Yuuri no se arrepiente de nada, más que el hecho de no pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos como él quisiera. 

El alba se acerca y la despedida también. Los cuatro abandonaron el hotel antes de que el sol aparezca y se dirigen al aeropuerto para separarse.

Yuuri se coloca un abrigo de color café, una bufanda azul para cubrir su rostro y un gorro de lana color negro en la cabeza para que al menos se pueda notar sus lentes. 

El vuelo del mayor sale primero y el lugar de abordaje es lejos del de sus hermanos menores. 

—Cuídate mucho Yuuri, ¿quieres? —dice Phichit dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Trata de comunicarte con nosotros. 

—No prometo nada, pero lo haré.

Phichit se separa del nipón, quien se percata que el tailandés evita el drama en esos momentos y se aleja un poco para darles espacio a sus dos hermanos. 

Seung Gil también se acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo sin antes darle un codazo por todas las bromas que el nipón le hizo desde que se conocen.

—No pierdas de vista el horizonte —dice Seung Gil.

—Tu tampoco.

Y por último y la más dolorosa despedida es la del kazajo. Ambos se abrazan con tanta fuerza y las lágrimas en ambos ojos oscuros aparecen. Sienten el nudo en la garganta y no saben qué decir o qué hacer. 

El altavoz anuncia que el vuelo de Yuuri esta por salir. Un gran hueco aparece en su pecho y le cuesta trabajo despedirse de Otabek.

—De-debo irme. Ese es mi vuelo —es lo único que pudo decir el nipón.

Otabek solo asiente sin poder decirle algo. Se separan y Yuuri camina hacia la zona de abordaje, pasando por el detector de metal. 

Aún no puede creer que no volverá a ver a Yuuri por un tiempo y eso le frustra porque no pudo decirle nada. Da la espalda en cuanto se da cuenta que Yuuri continúa su camino sin mirar hacia donde están. 

Otabek se lleva las manos para limpiar sus ojos, pero es inevitable. Las perlas líquidas no dejan de caer constantemente. 

—¡Otabek! —exclama una voz.

Un cuerpo choca contra el suyo y enseguida siente un fuerte abrazo. Yuuri ha vuelto para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, no puede irse así sin despedirse como se debe.

—Cu-cuidate mucho ¡Por favor! —dice Yuuri entre sollozos.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Perderás el avión! —es lo único que pudo decir Otabek.

—No puedo irme sin decirte que eres un idiota y que a pesar de todo eso, agradezco que hayas estado conmigo. Beka, prométeme que estarás bien.

Otabek abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar esas palabras tan extrañas, pero reconfortantes del mayor. Se gira dentro de los brazos, toma el rostro del mayor y le planta un beso en los labios. El beso es aceptado por el mayor y mueven con una gran sincronización ambos labios, acelerando corazones y respiraciones. 

Desde atrás, los otros dos los miran con la boquiabierta sin comprender el porqué surgió ese beso. Dirían que es extraño, pero el sentimiento que tiene el kazajo con el nipón es demasiado grande que no tiene límites, aún sabiendo que el corazón del mayor le pertenece a un ruso de ojos azules. 

Temeroso, Otabek se separa de Yuuri con miedo de que el otro lo rechace y le de un golpe. Por fortuna no es así, el nipón le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

—No hagas nada que te ponga en peligro —comenta Yuuri sin apartar la vista del menor.

—Tú debes prometerme que no te partirás el hocico. No podré ayudarte ahora. 

—Lo prometo. Gracias, mi Beka. 

Se despiden de un fuerte abrazo y Yuuri vuelve a ingresar a la zona de abordaje para tomar el avión e irse lejos de sus hermanos. 

Otabek se acerca a la gran ventana del aeropuerto para ver partir el avión de Yuuri, dónde lo llevará a su destino. Siente una inmensa tristeza y sigue sin poderse hacer la idea de que no estarán juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Vámonos, Beka. Nos están esperando —dice Phichit colocando una manos sobre su hombro.

—Ya se fue. No hay manera de hacerlo regresar —se acerca Seung Gil del otro lado de Otabek para recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro

—El idiota me dejó con los más pervertidos de los cuatro —una lágrima resbala de los ojos del kazajo. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	31. Tierra

Al cabo de unas horas, los tres chicos abordan el avión que les corresponde para llegar al Aeropuerto de Pisa. El viaje aún tiene un aura triste y por más que intentaron dormir no lo lograron. Sienten el hueco en el pecho y estómago que no son capaces de hablar, ni siquiera Phichit. 

La ausencia de Yuuri les ha dejado una cicatriz en su pecho y no pueden dejar de pensar en él. Esperan que el aludido haya llegado sano y salvo a su destino. 

Aterrizan en el aeropuerto y los espera Emil para transportarlos a la mansión de los Crispino. Él se da cuenta que falta Yuuri, pero decide no molestar por los rostros que tienen de melancolía.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

—Es una pena lo que nos están diciendo —comenta Sara con un tono triste—. Si él quisiera, podemos borrar a JJ en un abrir y cerrar ojos.

Los seis están en una oficina dentro de la mansión, sentados en sillas de piel y bebiendo un poco de té.

—Han hecho mucho por nosotros y créanme que les devolveremos el favor —continúa Michele.

—Le sugerimos eso, pero él es tan… —Otabek cierra los puños y tensa la mandíbula 

Sara se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la ventana para admirar el atardecer y el paisaje que le ofrecen sus viñedos. Cuando vio llegar a Emil con los chicos, pensó lo peor: Yuuri había muerto. Por suerte no es así y escuchó con atención la historia de los chicos. 

—Lo hizo por el amor y el aprecio que les tiene —comenta la chica sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Su hermano, menor por solo 5 minutos de diferencia, se levanta y se acerca a su hermana para abrazarla. La morena deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

—Haría el mismo sacrificio por Sara —comenta Michele.

Emil ha sido contagiado por el sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia de los tres azabaches. Su típica sonrisa contagiosa ha desaparecido por completo y ahora siente ese vacío del otro chico. 

A pesar de que solo se vieron una sola ocasión, Sara les ha tomado mucho cariño a los chicos y por ello se siente culpable por la separación de Yuuri. No creía que, a pesar de ser de diferente sangre y nacionalidad, estos chicos se quieren demasiado. 

—Entenderé si ustedes deciden ya no trabajar con nosotros —dice la morena con seriedad.

Los tres chicos intercambian miradas. Saben bien que sin Yuuri ellos no pueden ser Meurtriers. La decisión está tomada y creen que es lo mejor.

—Solo queremos ahora volver a San Petersburgo y esperar a nuestro padrastro en casa— comenta Seung Gil con seriedad 

—Si es así, respetaremos su decisión —comenta Michele sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana—. Saben que cuentan con nosotros y tenemos una deuda enorme con ustedes. 

—De verdad, cualquier cosa que necesiten, saben que aquí estamos. Los Crispino nunca los olvidarán —concluye la morena.

Se negaron quedarse esa noche en el lugar porque lo único que querían era volver cuanto antes a su última casa y quedarse ahí hasta que llegue Celestino. 

Durante el vuelo, solo piensan en la forma de cómo será su nueva vida y que es lo que harán exactamente. 

Después de unas cuantas horas, cansados y agotados llegaron a su departamento. Se siente tan frío y solitario que los tres chicos lo sienten demasiado vacío como para estar ahí. 

Sin decir nada, Otabek camina hacia su habitación y decide encerrarse en ella. Seung Gil y Phichit tampoco se dicen algo, ni siquiera las buenas noches al estar acostados sobre la cama. 

Durante el mes de enero, los tres chicos no salen para nada, ni siquiera para comprar la despensa. Piden a domicilio la comida y alguna que otra cosa que llegasen a necesitar. 

Nadie dice nada, toda su comunicación es a través de la mirada y algunas simples acciones. Esperan que algún día, apareciera por esa puerta Yuuri, arrojaría la mochila al primero que tenga cerca y después gruñirá que tiene hambre. 

Pero los días pasaron y solo se llevaron una gran desilusión. Ahora parecen más zombies en todo este lugar. 

En una tarde lluviosa, Seung Gil hace chocolate caliente para todos y se sientan a beberlo en la sala. El momento es incómodo y el silencio reina sobre el lugar. Nadie quiere decir algo que los lastime o se dobleguen, sobre todo por Otabek. 

Escuchan que la puerta principal se abre y de un brinco llegan, con el corazón acelerado y la emoción de que sea el japonés que llegue. Por desgracia no es así. 

Celestino entra a grandes zancadas y se quita una gabardina de color negro totalmente mojada y la cuelga sobre el perchero de la entrada. Esperaba que sus hijos lo recibieran con alegría, pero parece que tiene en frente tres muertos vivientes. 

—Siento mucho decepcionarlos por no ser a quien esperaban —dice con seriedad.

—Lo sentimos… es solo que… —Phichit se detiene y busca consuelo en los brazos de Seung Gil.

El italiano camina hacia la sala y se deja caer sobre el sillón individual con un largo suspiro. Ha tenido un día largo y lo mejor es estar cerca de sus hijos. Seung Gil le ofrece una taza de chocolate y el mayor lo acepta con mucho gusto. 

Los tres acompañan a Celestino, nuevamente con su eterno silencio. Y eso le preocupa al mayor, no esperaba que dependieran mucho de Yuuri o al menos su estado. 

—No está muerto —dice el mayor—. Estuve con él hasta esta mañana. 

Los tres alzan la mirada para entender de qué está hablando. Sea lo que tenga que ver con Yuuri, para ellos es muy importante. 

—Él está tranquilo, triste por la separación, pero de alguna manera quiere salir adelante —comenta Celestino mientras busca un sobre sobre su abrigo y se lo entrega al tailandés—. Ábrelo. 

Otabek y Seung Gil se acercan a gran velocidad al moreno para observar el contenido del sobre. Son fotografías de Yuuri y en todas se muestra con una sonrisa y en algunas otras fumando o alzando el dedo del corazón para la cámara. En una está sentado sobre la orilla de una playa viendo hacia la nada.

No dudan en sentir alegría y un poco de nostalgia por verlo tan lleno de vida mientras que ellos se deprimen. 

—Él les manda esto que hizo para ustedes —comenta Celestino mientras busca algo dentro de su abrigo.

Extiende su mano a los chicos para mostrarles tres pulseras tejidas de color negro y cada una tiene una piedra de color. La de Phichit es de color verde limón, el de Otabek es verde como las hojas del bosque y la de Seung Gil es de color negro. 

—La de él es de color azul. Cada una tiene el nombre de Meurtriers —continúa Celestino con tranquilidad, después busca algo más entre sus bolsillos y les entrega una hoja totalmente arrugada y doblada—. Es para ustedes. 

La toma de nuevo el tailandés, la abre y se dan cuenta que tienen sus nombres escritos según el idioma natal.

_“Bola de holgazanes._

_No se queden sin hacer nada. Son jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante. Todos los días pienso en ustedes y espero que puedan salir adelante._

_Nos volveremos a ver algún día, mientras tanto, cuídense mucho y les deseo la mejor suerte._

_Pd. Extraño las comidas de Seung Gil y Otabek._

_Pd 2. Dejen de pervertir a mi Beka._

_Pd 3. No dejen que descubran su debilidad_

_Pd. 4 No sé qué más escribir. “_

Y está firmado con el nombre de Yuuri con letras japonesas. 

Al terminar de leer, los tres sienten alivio por saber exactamente cómo está Yuuri. Ahora su tristeza y depresión se ha desvanecido o eso es en el coreano y en el tailandés. Al kazajo aún le está costando trabajo superar esta separación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué harán? —la voz del italiano suena totalmente sería.

Seung Gil y Phichit intercambian miradas. Ya habían hablado en varias ocasiones que, si se retiraran de los Meurtriers, tendrían que dedicarse a algo. 

—Iremos a Corea del Sur y viviremos ahí —comenta animado Phichit.

—Abriremos un restaurante y empezaremos a vivir como pareja —agrega Seung Gil.

Celestino asiente y mira hacia Otabek. El kazajo no pensó que en algún momento tendrían que retirarse y dedicarse a otra cosa. Celestino nota el miedo y la frustración de Otabek. Se preocupa por él.

—Ya es la hora de cenar. Otabek, ¿me ayudas? —dice el mayor al levantarse de la silla.

El joven asiente y camina detrás del italiano. Al entrar a la cocina, siente una mano sobre su hombro. Otabek se siente confundido al ver la expresión de esperanza de su padre adoptivo.

—Creo que tú y Yuuri deberían estar juntos —comenta el mayor con tanta serenidad—. Sugirió que podrías ir con él a vivir. 

Los ojos de Otabek se iluminan con esa esperanza que deseaba escuchar. Una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus labios y abraza a Celestino con fuerza.

—¿D-de verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Celestino palmea la espalda de su hijo y se siente satisfecho por alegrar el corazón del kazajo.

Los días avanzaron, fijaron para la primera semana de febrero irse. Todos han comenzado a empacar sus cosas. Se sienten todos animados para rehacer su vida. 

Celestino es el único que puede hablar con Yuuri y en cuanto le cuenta la noticia de que Otabek se irá con él, el japonés se emociona tanto que solo se dedicaba a decir palabras y maldiciones en su lengua natal porque no tiene una habitación arreglada para él.

A Phichit y a Seung Gil no les molesta saber que el kazajo se irá a Japón. Al contrario, creen que es mejor que Otabek esté con él, además de que vivirán “cerca”. Ellos consiguieron una hermosa casa y decidieron que la decorarán en cuanto lleguen.

El día de abandonar el departamento llega y todos parece que tienen prisa para llegar a sus destinos. Celestino se irá con Otabek para reunirse con su amada Minako.

El vuelo de Phichit y Seung Gil es el primero en salir, por lo que los acompañan hasta la puerta de la zona de abordaje. 

—Otabek, a ti no te buscan así que ten el celular prendido. Les hablaremos todas las noches —lo regaña Phichit dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—De acuerdo, tampoco pierdan el celular —dice Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se separan y enseguida Seung Gil le da un pequeño y frío abrazo. 

—Por favor, debes informarnos todo. No queremos patearles el trasero —dice Seung Gil con seriedad.

—Bien. 

La despedida no es tan dolorosa ya que prometieron volverse a reunir cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas y puedan vivir de nuevo como una familia. 

Seung Gil y Phichit caminan hacia la zona de abordaje tomados de la mano y antes de perderse de vista, se despiden con la mano de Celestino y de Otabek. 

—Bien, es hora de irnos —dice el mayor comenzando a caminar.

Otabek asiente. En unas cuantas horas más volverá a ver a su hermano mayor y eso le emociona. 

Registran sus maletas y se sientan en la sala de espera, en menos de hora y media anunciaran su vuelo. 

A Otabek le hubiera gustado poder despedirse de Yuri, aunque no ha sabido nada de él desde hace unas semanas. Al principio le contestaba sus mensajes pero después dejó de hacerlo porque Otabek se sentía cansado y creyó que el joven de cabellos dorados se hartó de él y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Por fin anuncian el vuelo y ambos abordan el avión. El vuelo es de varias horas y Otabek aprovecha para dormirse.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En el aeropuerto los espera Yuuri. El reencuentro fue demasiado emotivo. Otabek lo encuentra sentado sobre la sala para los que esperan a sus familiares y en cuanto Yuuri se da cuenta de la presencia del kazajo, ambos corrieron con los brazos extendidos hasta darse un fuerte abrazo. 

Celestino se despide de sus dos hijos ya que él iba hacia otra ciudad. Yuuri no deja de hablar sobre lo que ha hecho este mes en este pequeño lugar. El viaje en taxi fue algo largo, pero al fin llegaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Hasetsu.

Al entrar al departamento de Yuuri, Otabek admira cuán ordenado está; sobre la mesa de centro hay un incienso que aromatiza la habitación con un suave olor agradable.

—Como solo tengo una habitación, dormiremos en ella. Por suerte pude comprar una litera —dice Yuuri emocionado—. Mañana me puedes acompañar a correr sobre la playa.

—Está bien —sonríe Otabek.

Yuuri ha preparado la cena, por lo que se sientan a comer un delicioso plato de katsudon enorme. Es alto en calorías y por suerte ambos hacen ejercicio para no engordar. 

Al terminar de cenar, los dos se sienten con la barriga totalmente llena y deciden irse a acostar en sus respectivas camas. 

El celular de Otabek comienza a sonar, esperando que sea la llamada de sus hermanos que ya están en casa. Se levanta con trabajos para tomarlo de la mesita de noche y al notar la pantalla, se sorprende. “Número desconocido”. 

—Será mejor que contestes —sugiere Yuuri.

Otabek asiente y presiona el botón de llamada. 

—¿Diga? 

— _Eres Otabek Altin, ¿cierto?_

Otabek mira a Yuuri sorprendido; el japonés no entiende nada y le sugiere que ponga el altavoz. 

—¿Qué si soy él? —contesta Otabek un tanto a la defensiva.

— _Solo necesito que me digas si eres él o no._

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar esa voz. No esperaba volverla a oír en mucho tiempo o quizá nunca. El rostro le palideció por completo. Otabek se preocupa por ver a su hermano tomar esa reacción y decide arriesgarse.

—Sí, soy yo.

Escucha un suspiro muy profundo al revelar su identidad. Se queda esperando en la línea si dicen algo más, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, Otabek comienza a creer que es una trampa. 

— _Soy Víctor Nikiforov._

Otabek frunce el ceño y mira a su hermano, quién se abraza a sí mismo y tiene esa mirada llena de nostalgia. 

—Si me hablas para decirte la ubicación de Yuuri, yo no te la…

— _No me mal intérpretes. No hablo para saber de Katsuki, hablo por Yuri, mi primo._

Abre los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. No hablaban como antes y sus ideas son erróneas. Ahora está del otro lado de ellos y se preocupa por el menor.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —la voz de Otabek se escucha alterada.

— _Bueno, él está en el hospital. Está delicado._

Esas palabras le llegan al kazajo, intercambian miradas con Yuuri. El japonés asiente con la cabeza y revuelve el cabello de su hermano. Ahora se frustra porque acaba de llegar a Japón y tendrá que separarse de su hermano.

—¿Cuándo dices delicado es por sobredosis? ¿En qué hospital está? — pregunta Otabek

— _Mandaré a alguien a recogerte. Sé que tú y Yuri tienen una buena relación y ahora mismo te necesita_ —hace una pausa, su voz suena extraña, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Ahora estoy fuera del país, mañana a primera hora tomaré el avión hacia San Petersburgo. Mientras tanto, dame la dirección.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	32. Ola

Antes de abordar el avión, Otabek le promete a Yuuri que en cuanto solucione las cosas con Yuri y él esté más tranquilo, volverá a Japón. Yuuri le dijo que estará ansioso por su regreso.

El kazajo no quiere separarse de su hermano, por más que luche con su mente para quedarse con él, su corazón es el que siente que debe estar cerca de Yuri Plisetsky. 

Al aterrizar en tierras rusas, Otabek enciende su celular y se encuentra con mensajes de Víctor, dándole la ubicación del hospital. Contesta con uno corto diciendo que ya está a San Petersburgo. 

Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida, esquivando a las personas, chocando con algunas otras y recibiendo insultos en ruso. Llegando a la parada de los taxis, toma el que está parado sin importarle que otra persona más haría uso del vehículo. 

Tiene que llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

Apenas está amaneciendo en las tierras rusas y se sorprende del movimiento que ya hay sobre las calles y avenidas. Nikiforov comienza a hablarle por teléfono para indicarle que lo espera en la entrada del hospital.

Después de tantos semáforos y calles transitadas, Otabek llega al hospital que le han indicado. Se detiene sobre la entrada del lugar y se encuentra con el peliplateado. 

Al estar frente a él, siente demasiada desconfianza y no está seguro si es buena idea estar cerca de él. 

—Hola, Otabek —Víctor le tiende la mano para saludar amistosamente.

Con dudas y sospechas, el kazajo contesta el saludo con un ligero apretón de manos. Ahora no despegará la vista en caso de que el aludido haga algún movimiento.

Caminan juntos por el pasillo en silencio. Otabek se da cuenta que el ruso está muy cambiado desde la última vez en Detroit. Parece que ha bajado mucho de peso y se le marcan los pómulos. Bajo los ojos tiene unas ojeras que parecen más moretones; su mirada es pérdida y sin vida. Sus expresiones son totalmente apagadas.

—Yuri comenzó a distanciarse desde que regresamos de un viaje —Víctor decide romper el silencio—. No salía de su habitación y le pedía que por favor lo hiciera, pero siempre me gritaba. Quería darle su espacio, pero jamás me percate que era lo que estaba pasando en verdad.

Se siente potente porque no estuvo cerca del chico para escucharlo y ayudarlo. “Su primo es tan idiota y despistado”.

—Tenías que obligarlo o incluso arrastrarlo a rehabilitación —dice Otabek un tanto molesto.

Víctor agacha la mirada para que Otabek no lo mire con los ojos cristalizados, una pequeña lágrima resbala de su mejilla. Ahora el kazajo cree que fue demasiado duro con él.

—¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

—Bueno… —el mayor se detiene y comienza a hacer memoria. Las imágenes que tiene en su mente son demasiado dolorosas y no podrá borrarlas en mucho tiempo—. Días antes escuche que rompía cosas y lanzaba otras. Anoche escuché que estaba muy silencioso en su habitación para ser él —la voz comienza a escucharse extraña—. Escuché el sonido del agua salir de la bañera y la alfombra de la entrada estaba totalmente húmeda. Le llamé varias veces, pero no respondía, así que tuve que derrumbar la puerta. En su habitación no estaba y caminé hacia el cuarto de baño —se detiene y agacha nuevamente la mirada para ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo—. Lo encontré dentro de la tina con las manos totalmente ensangrentadas, un cuchillo de chef sobre el suelo y el agua desbordándose de la tina. Sobre el lavabo tenía esas malditas… —se detiene y cierra los ojos con fuerzas. —Los médicos dicen que lo encontré a tiempo—. Sus puños se han tensado al igual que la mandíbula. 

La imagen mental que tiene Otabek sobre esa escena es escalofriante y no se imagina que fue lo que sintió Víctor al ver a su primo en esa condición, pero por las expresiones y su tono de voz deduce que le duele tanto como a él. 

—Lo encontraste a tiempo y lo salvaste —Otabek coloca su mano sobre el hombro del ruso para tratar de consolarlo.

—No Otabek, si lo hubiera arrastrado desde un principio para que mejorara no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora.

Continúan su camino por los pasillos del hospital. El kazajo quisiera insultar a Víctor de alguna u otra forma para hacerlo sentir culpable. Se detienen frente a una puerta con una placa de metal y el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky grabado. 

Víctor abre la puerta para darle paso a Otabek. El kazajo se introduce a la habitación y se lleva una gran impresión al ver las condiciones de adolescente.

Su piel pálida parece más a un color verdoso, como si se estuviera muriendo. Sobre las fosas nasales salen una clase de cables conectados a una fuente de oxígeno. En el antebrazo contiene un suero y sus muñecas están totalmente vendadas. 

Dónde se ocultan sus ojos esmeraldas, unas manchas casi negras están sobre su piel. Sus labios están totalmente resecos y sin color. Su rostro, brazos y dedos muestran su bajo peso, resaltando los huesos. El electrocardiograma muestra que su corazón late con irregularidad. 

El corazón de Otabek se desarma al verlo en ese estado casi cadavérico. Se acerca a él hasta tomarle de la mano. No puede evitar que sus ojos derramen lágrimas. 

—¿Él está…?

—Está bajo los efectos de tranquilizantes y duerme —comenta Víctor con seriedad—. Tuvo una taquicardia esta madrugada y fue controlada por fortuna. Su cuerpo está aún intoxicado y estos días puede presentar algunos síntomas extraños —Víctor se coloca del otro lado de la cama para ver al kazajo a la cara—. Él sufre de esquizofrenia y esperan que mejore para que tome un tratamiento. Debo decir que mientras duerme, suele murmurar tu nombre.

Otabek abre demasiado los ojos y ahora se siente culpable por perderse en su depresión y descuidar la amistad que tenía con Yuri. Acaricia el rostro del rubio con delicadeza. 

El de hebras plateadas se separa de la cama de su primo se acerca a la ventana para ajustar las cortinas y que no entre nada de luz en el lugar. 

—Es extraño y a la vez muy doloroso —murmura Víctor abrazándose a sí—. Cómo una persona aparece en la vida de alguien y cambia por completo su mundo, volviéndose su pilar y cuando este se aleja… su mundo se viene abajo.

Esas palabras no son solo para Otabek; el kazajo mira al ruso y se percata que tiene pequeñas lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos. 

Decide guardar silencio y continúa acariciando a Yuri. Sus doradas pestañas resaltan a pesar de las ojeras. 

No se ha percatado cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero Otabek no se ha apartado por ningún momento de Yuri, ni tampoco suelta su mano fría y huesuda.

Víctor tampoco tiene intenciones de abandonar la habitación. Ha estado aplastado sobre el sillón de la habitación. Algunas ocasiones se duerme y despierta un poco agitado. 

Otabek nota que el celular del ruso se escucha por el vibrador. No contesta después de ver la pantalla con decepción. 

Conecta sus recuerdos cuando esperaba que Yuuri le mandara un mensaje o algo cuando se separaron. Ahora su mente comienza a torturarlo: Yuri pudo estar en la misma situación esperando algún mensaje de él, quien sólo le contestaba de manera fría o se limitaba en leer el mensaje. Se imagina lo sólo que estuvo el adolescente durante esos días para tratar de suicidarse. Ya le había confesado que hacía esto cuando se siente solo.

Unas pequeñas perlas líquidas y saladas resbalan sobre las mejillas de Yuri, quien aún permanece inmóvil en esa cama. Otabek no duda en limpiarlas y deja que las suyas bajen por sus mejillas.

Víctor se levanta de su lugar, diciendo que iría por algo de comer para los dos y un poco de café. Ninguno de los dos ha desayunado.

Ahora que lo recuerda, no le ha avisado a Yuuri que está en San Petersburgo y está bien con los rusos. Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana mientras busca su celular entre los bolsillos. En cuanto lo encuentra marca el número del japonés sin importar la hora y al segundo timbre le contesta.

—¡Me tenías preocupado! —escucha a Yuuri un poco exaltado—. ¿Todo bien, Beka?

—Ahora estoy en el hospital. Yuri está conectado a algunas máquinas para sobrevivir, ni siquiera puede respirar bien por su propia cuenta. 

—Pobre chico, espero que mejore pronto. A pesar de que es muy grosero, me agrada. 

No esperaba oír eso de Yuuri, si mal recuerda le fascinaba fastidiar a Plisetsky cada oportunidad que tenía. 

—Creo que tardaré más de lo previsto, así que… 

—Tranquilo, soluciona las cosas. Si en verdad lo amas quédate a su lado. ¿De acuerdo? 

—Pero Yuuri…

—El amor que sientes por él es más grande que el que sientes por mí.

El kazajo tiene una pelea nuevamente, no quiere dejar a Yuuri pero tampoco quiere apartarse de Plisetsky. Es demasiado frustrante escoger a alguien. 

—¿Cómo está él? —la voz de Yuuri se escucha triste.

Otabek entiende que no se refiere al ruso menor; mira hacia la puerta de la habitación esperando que Víctor no entre por ella. Suelta un suspiro profundo; siente el dolor de su hermano a través de la distancia. Yuuri extraña con todo su corazón a Víctor y eso lo ha tenido deprimido. 

—Él te extraña y mucho. Desea con todo el corazón verte —contesta Otabek un tanto serio—. Se nota que está como en un estado zombie pero en parte es por lo de Yuri. 

Un suspiro largo y profundo se escucha por parte de Yuuri. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos. 

—Lo extraño y quisiera verlo…

La puerta se abre y entra cierto platinado a grandes zancadas con una bolsa de plástico en mano. Otabek lo mira por unos segundos y desvía la mirada. 

—¿Todo bien, Otabek? —pregunta Víctor. 

El kazajo asiente sin dirigir la mirada. Está seguro de que Yuuri escuchó a Victor y se quedó sin aliento. 

—Debo colgar. Te hablo después. 

Sin posibilidad de escuchar a su hermano despedirse, cuelga y guarda el celular en su pantalón. Camina para regresar a la silla que está a lado de la camilla. Se percata que Víctor no deja de mirarlo. 

—Era él. ¿Cierto? —pregunta Víctor con un hilo de voz.

Otabek se siente entre la espada y la pared; el amor que sienten los mayores es muy fuerte y pareciera que por medio de un lazo invisible pueden sentir las emociones del otro a pesar de la distancia. Asiente lentamente sin apartar la vista de los topacios. 

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibuja en los labios de Víctor y deja la bolsa en manos de Otabek. A pasos lentos se acerca al sillón y deja caer su cuerpo sobre él acompañado de un largo suspiro. 

—Ojalá pudiera verlo y arreglar el mal entendido de París. 

El kazajo evita ese tema, no quiere que Víctor le obligue a decir el escondite de Yuuri o algo así.

—Come, no quiero otro enfermo —dice Víctor señalando la bolsa de comida. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Durante el transcurso de los días, no hay ningún cambio en la salud de Yuri y eso comienza a preocupar a los doctores. Hicieron los estudios necesarios para ver qué es lo que en verdad le pasa. Descartaron que sea un coma o algún derrame. 

Algunas ocasiones Yuri despierta, aunque parece no tener aún conciencia de sí mismo y comienza a gritar, tratando de golpear a todo mundo para que lo dejen en paz. 

Lo tranquilizan con esos medicamentos para mantenerlo con los ojos cerrados, cosa que a Víctor no le agrada. Debe de estar lejos de cualquier medicina y sedar no ayuda en nada.

El kazajo habla con su padre adoptivo para que le deje descansar en el departamento donde vivían. El italiano no pone objeción alguna y permite a Otabek estar ahí. Aunque técnicamente solo utiliza la casa para asearse y cambiarse de ropa,

Víctor ha tenido problemas con su tío por no presentarse a trabajar, para el de hebras platinadas no le importa nada más especial que su primo. Ha descuidado todo con tal de estar cerca de su primo, incluyendo su salud. 

Esta forma de actuar de Víctor impresiona al azabache y se da cuenta que, a pesar de ser el ruso más peligroso del mundo, tiene un corazón y es sincero.

Una noche mientras dormita sobre la silla a lado de Yuri, Víctor duerme en el sillón y murmura dormido el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki. Eso le recuerda que la única noche que estuvo en Japón con Yuuri, también murmuraba entre sueños el nombre de Víctor. 

“El amor duele. Es un arma que te puede destruir por completo. Pero también es algo que te motiva a caminar hacia adelante” piensa Otabek al acariciar las mejillas de Yuri “Puedo sentir que nuestro amor pudo ser más difícil por nuestras situaciones”.

—Pero el amor es solo una palabra para catalogar un sentimiento o varios —Otabek besa la mejilla de Yuri con mucha ternura y entrelaza su mano con la del menor.

—El amor es una mierda.

Otabek se separa de inmediato sin soltar a Yuri. El de hebras doradas esta despierto y no aparta la mirada del kazajo. Tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados que le encantaría decirlas todas. 

—Yuri.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	33. Agua

Es una sorpresa y a la vez un gran alivio ver a Yuri despierto. Sus ojos esmeraldas muestran el cansancio que tiene y lo irritable que se siente. Otabek no quiere soltar la mano de Yuri por ningún motivo y alejarse del aludido.

—Yuri.

Los ojos del mencionado se entrecierran y sus labios se tuercen con desagrado. Suelta la mano de Otabek como si le ardiera la piel al contacto, dejando confundido al kazajo por tal acción.

—¿Yuri? 

El pequeño ruso se arranca la sonda de la mano izquierda y trata de levantarse de la cama con dificultad, empujando al moreno para que se aparte de su persona. Otabek trata de detenerlo, pero a pesar de que está débil, Yuri lucha para que el kazajo lo suelte. 

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡Déjame! ¡Traidor! 

Eso duele. Estos días se ha estado lamentando si en cierto momento Yuri le tomo rencor a Otabek por dejarle de hablar. Sin importar esas dolorosas palabras continúa luchando contra el adolescente para acostarlo sobre la cama. 

El ruso mayor despierta y se da cuenta de la escena. Se levanta del sillón de golpe y sin importar que la vista se le ha nublado, corre a pedir ayuda.

—¡Yuri! ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —Otabek toma las pequeñas manos de Yuri entre las suyas.

Los ojos se fijan de nuevo en los del kazajo. No es necesario adivinar que muestran repugnancia hacia el kazajo. Se tranquiliza Yuri, pero sigue sin apartar la mirada de Otabek. 

—Me abandonaste. ¡Me has abandonado Otabek Altin! —su voz suena rasposa y pareciera que le duele hablar—. ¿Por qué mierdas estás aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte de lo patético y estúpido que me veo? ¡Largo de aquí!

Cada palabra o gesto son como veneno para el alma de Otabek. Iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento los doctores entran para revisarlo, Víctor y Otabek son retirados de la habitación para hacer la valoración de la salud de Yuri.

Ambos se sientan sobre las sillas de la sala de espera en silencio. Víctor se siente aturdido que comienza a quedarse dormido. Otabek no deja de pensar en Yuri, definitivamente tiene razones para que lo odie.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Los doctores le retiran la respiración artificial al ver que comienza a ahogarse con la sonda sobre sus fosas nasales. Los doctores hablan, pero no le presta atención, es como si sus pensamientos fueran de volumen más alto que cualquier otra cosa.

Yuri pide por favor que nadie entre en su habitación ya que quiere descansar sin problema alguno. En cuanto los doctores salen de su habitación, Yuri se tapa con las cobijas que su primo le ha traído y se acuesta sobre su costado izquierdo, dando espalda a la entrada.

Se siente confundido con todos los sentimientos que yacen en él, frustrado por haber caído tan bajo y triste porque solo estando en ese estado lo fueron a buscar. Siente mucha rabia hacia Otabek por haberlo abandonado.

Yuri lo buscaba diario con mensajes extensos donde le platicaba cada detalle de su vida al kazajo e incluso le comentaba sobre los sentimientos que sentía por él. Otabek también le decía sus sentimientos, pero jamás se atrevió en decirle que con exactitud lo ama. 

Tener esta comunicación entre ellos comenzaba a ayudar a Yuri a tener la mente en claro y comenzar a dejar de refugiarse en las drogas. Si comenzaba a sentir ansiedad, no dudaba en hablar con el kazajo. 

Los mensajes del kazajo comenzaron a ser más cortos o incluso no contestaba y Yuri comenzó a sentirse desesperado y muchas veces intentó llamarle, pero le daba miedo que Otabek lo rechazara. 

Tampoco podía acercarse a Víctor, lo veía tan deprimido que sentía que sería una molestia. Cada vez que se encontraba a su primo, este comenzaba a llorar e incluso se encerraba en su cuarto. 

“El amor es una mierda” esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez. No se arrepiente de haberle gritado a Otabek de esa manera, tiene todo el derecho para enojarse con él. 

—Idiota.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

Víctor entra a la habitación de Yuri, solo porque el menor se lo pidió. 

—Sabes que está Otabek aquí, ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar? —pregunta Víctor.

—Porque no quiero verlo —Yuri se escucha molesto.

En el fondo si quiere verlo, pero no podrá perdonar que lo abandonara tanto tiempo. Víctor se sienta cerca de él y acaricia a su primo de la mejilla. 

—Lo amas, ¿no es así?

El menor lanza una mirada amenazadora y siente las ganas de golpearlo. Solo logra pellizcar la mejilla para que Víctor detenga sus movimientos. El mayor sonríe y revuelve el cabello del menor. 

—Las voces… ¿se irán? —la voz de Yuri se quiebra.

—Se irán si comienzas a ir a terapias y rehabilitarte —contesta Víctor de una forma maternal que al menor le encantó.

—Bien, Víctor. Quiero dormir, ¿me dejas estar solo? 

Asiente Víctor. Le da un pequeño beso en la frente y sale de la habitación. Yuri se acomoda entre sus cobijas y se prepara para dormir. Sus esmeraldas dejan escapar algunas cuantas lágrimas.

Estos días han sido un poco más difíciles para Otabek; Yuri sigue sin dejar pasar al kazajo y en verdad no le importa que tenga que estar sentado afuera para recibir noticias. También espera que, en algún momento, Yuri le hablara para que pudiera entrar a su habitación. 

El estado de salud de Yuri ha mejorado mucho en estos días que pasan e incluso deciden darle el alta en cuanto antes para que inicie sus tratamientos.

—Oye Yuri, no soy quién para decirte, pero: La estás cagando— dice Víctor de manera seria 

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunta un tanto molesto el rubio 

Un suspiro profundo escapa de los labios de Víctor, se acomoda el flequillo que ha crecido un poco más de lo considerable y se sienta a lado de Yuri sobre el filo de la cama.

—Otabek ha estado aquí desde que te internaron— pasa algunas hebras doradas sobre la oreja. —No se ha movido día y noche esperando noticias tuyas.

—Pero él…

—Déjame terminar hablar— la voz de Víctor se escucha un poco frustrada. —A lo que voy es que no hagas el mismo error que… Yuuri y yo cometimos. La comunicación y la confianza es la mejor herramienta para que tu tratamiento funcione mejor. 

—Pero el desapareció de mi vida y…

—Él estaba muy lejos de aquí y tomo el primer avión solo para venir a verte. ¿Eso que te da a entender? 

Yuri se queda callado, su vista se fija sobre las cobijas y sus manos se cierran apretando los puños. 

—Mientras tú estabas mal, él estuvo aquí y te hacia compañía. Te cuidó en cada momento e incluso cuando las enfermeras te aseaban, él se quedaba para no apartarse de ti. 

Pequeñas perlas comienzan a salir de los orbes esmeralda. Nadie había hecho tanto por el hasta este día y cuando lo hicieron, él no estaba en condiciones para ver eso. 

—Jamás había visto un amor tan fuerte y aferrado, incluso me da un poco de envidia. No hagas la misma tontería que yo hice.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Yuri. Se limpia las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera. 

—Hazlo pasar. 

Víctor sonríe con un poco de satisfacción y sale en busca del kazajo. Ahora Yuri se prepara para como comenzar una conversación sin necesidad de alterar las cosas. Lo ama como para herirlo una vez más. 

La puerta se abre y en seguida entra Otabek a través de ella. El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco y este comienza a bombear más rápido. El electrocardiograma lo delata y hace que su rostro se vuelva más rojo.

—¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Otabek acercándose al rubio 

Yuri asiente y aparta la vista. Agacha la cabeza para evitar que Otabek mire su rostro totalmente rojo.

El kazajo toma la silla para sentarse a lado de la camilla. No sabe si deba tomar su mano o acariciarlo como lo hacía en estos días o simplemente esperar a la reacción del rubio. 

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, esperan a que el otro sea el que tome la iniciativa de hacerlo. Uno de los dos tiene que ceder y arreglar las cosas.

—Yuri…

—Otabek…

Ambos pronunciaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se encuentran y ambos rostros se coloran tanto que apartan la mirada por vergüenza. De nuevo el silencio reina en aquel lugar. El primer intento falla y es difícil volver a reunir el valor para hablar. 

—Yuri, siento tanto por el tiempo ausente… En Detroit se complicaron las cosas con el bastardo de JJ y Yuuri tuvo que…

—No digas nada, lo sé todo, Otabek — la voz de Yuri suena molesta y no deja de apretar las cobijas dentro de sus puños —Sé que el Cerdo es el famoso Eros.

Era más que obvio que Yuri se diera cuenta que el mejor amigo de Otabek es el nipón y si ese día estaba en Detroit con otros tres chicos más, por supuesto que el tal Eros es Yuuri. 

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?— pregunta Otabek sin impresionarse por la capacidad de razonamiento de Yuri

—Porque el Cerdo se fue, Eros dejó de perturbar al idiota de Víctor. Es un idiota por enamorarse de la misma persona creyendo que son dos.

No puede evitar reírse de aquel comentario y en seguida el rubio le lanza una mirada desaprobadora. 

—¿De verdad quieren tanto a ese Cerdo? ¿Qué tiene de especial?— se cruza de manos 

—¿Esos son celos?— Otabek parece divertirle berrinche que está montando el rubio 

—¡No!— si tuviera algo cerca, ya se lo habría lanzado a Otabek —Es solo que las personas que más amo se perdieron por que la persona que aman desapareció.

Eso suena a que realmente le dolió mucho que ni Víctor ni Otabek fueron capaces de ayudar a Yuri cuando más lo necesitaba. Otabek acerca su mano a la mejilla que una vez le hirió, con su pulgar recorre la pequeña cicatriz.

—Yuuri es mi hermano adoptivo y él es el mayor de los cuatro. Es mi modelo a seguir y el hecho de que se tuviera que apartar de nosotros para protegernos me ha dolido tanto, es como si…

—Es como si te extirparan un órgano y sintieras el vacío y dolor — los ojos de Yuri se llenan de lágrimas —Lo dijo Víctor la noche en que Eros dejó la máscara a lado de La cama.

—Exacto. Pero estuve cegado en mi depresión que en verdad no me di cuenta que me hacía falta tu compañía y para no herirte con mis palabras frías y cortas deje de contestarte.

Yuri comienza a sollozar y aparta la mano de Otabek de su rostro sin soltarla. 

—La indiferencia y el silencio duelen más, idiota.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuri. Esa no era mi intención— Otabek toma el mentón del menor para poder apreciar los ojos esmeralda —me preocupas mucho.

—¿Prometes ya no abandonarme?

La respuesta a esa pregunta se la muestra con un beso en los labios, profundizándolo con temblorosos movimientos. Yuri comienza a dejarse llevar por los dulces labios de su amado. Las manos del azabache acarician las hebras doradas mientras que las delgadas se aferran al cuerpo de Otabek.

Estos días estuvo pensando que es exactamente lo que Otabek hará en caso de que Yuri decida perdonarlo. Hablo con Yuuri y pensó en que sería lo mejor.

—He decidido estar a lado de la persona que amo— murmura Otabek 

Los ojos de Yuri se llenan de lágrimas y en seguida trata de apartarse de Otabek, quien no lo deja y lo toma con fuerza de los brazos para que se tranquilice. 

—Estaré a tu lado, Yura. Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Te amo.

Yuri detiene sus movimientos y abre demasiado los ojos. Eso último lo ha dejado atónito. Las lágrimas no paran de resbalar por sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. 

—También te amo, Beka.

Por fin le dan el alta a Yuri y sale del hospital junto con Víctor y Otabek. Los tres se dirigen a la casa (mansión) de los rusos, cosa que a Otabek no le parece o le agrade la idea. Es como si entrara a territorio enemigo sin sus armas. 

Yuri va demasiado alegre abrazándose con Otabek y contando muchas cosas sobre que podrían hacer esta noche. El kazajo le sugiere que deben dormir temprano porque al día siguiente irían de nuevo al hospital para que comience el tratamiento.

A Víctor no le molesta que Otabek se quede en casa, al contrario. Prefiere que su primo no este solo y vuelva a tener alguna crisis. 

Deciden cenar juntos en el gran comedor, sin importar que solo ellos tres usarán las sillas.

—Podríamos ir por un café esta semana— sugiere Yuri

—Me gusta la idea— comenta Otabek 

Víctor sonríe desde su lugar. Escucha la plática de ambos enamorados que incluso le da envidia que las cosas entre ellos marchen a la perfección. Un pequeño suspiro abandona su cuerpo. La melancolía ha comenzado a dominar al ruso y siente las ganas de encerrarse en su habitación. 

—Será mejor que vayan a descansar. Mañana irán al hospital— sugiere Víctor

—Tienes razón. Beka, tu dormirás esta noche conmigo— Yuri se levanta de la mesa

El aludido se siente asombrado y mira hacia el ruso mayor, quien solo asiente para autorizar la idea descabellada de su primo. 

—De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana, Víctor— Otabek se levanta de la silla y decide caminar cuando Yuri le toma de la mano.

—Espera, Otabek— Víctor se levanta de la mesa y se acerca al kazajo 

El platinado se muestra serio y pareciera que le quiere pedir un favor a Otabek o algo a cambio de permitirle estar cerca de su primo. El aludido no quiere ser interrogado en caso de que quiere saber la ubicación de su hermano mayor.

—Gracias por cuidar a Yuri— Víctor se muestra sereno y una pequeña sonrisa rota aparece en sus labios —Si pudiera regresarte el favor, yo…

—Tranquilo, Víctor. Es suficiente con aceptarme aquí.

El mayor sonríe. Desearía obligar a Otabek en decirle dónde está Yuuri, pero sería un acto muy inmaduro de él. Si el destino quisiera, lo volverá a poner en su camino.

—Entonces, hasta mañana los veo— dice Víctor. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


End file.
